Royal Findings
by Mandagal12
Summary: Full summary in Chapter 1... Adventure, friendship, and trying not to be killed by monsters that shouldn't even exist. Peter x OC. Complete and Sequel Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

She never wished to leave her life, Makayla was content with her friends and family. So why did she, of all people, get thrown into an adventure she _never wanted_ in the first place? Dropped into a magical snow covered land called Narnia, she learns that evil has another weapon in this world. Magic. In time, she tests her limits and toys with her new abilities hoping that if she fulfills the task she was given, support the four English siblings to their thrones, that she can return home.

As all adventures go in the books she read, Makayla faces hardships and pain, but makes several good friends along the way... In the end, does she want to go home? If she earned the right, fulfilled her task, will she stay? Will she even remember home...?

**Note:**

I have rewritten this, which is why if you are reading the story for a second time don't freak out and think that you never read this chapter. Enjoy!

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

Water made my eyes burn, compliments of the hygienic chlorine. As usual, my goggles had fallen off earlier in the match. As a result, my vision blurred slightly from all the splashing. Trying my best to see clearly, I squinted and ignored the stinging as I searched for an open teammate.

"Pass!" Alyssa shouted from the middle of the pool, and before anyone could get on her, I passed the ball to her.

It was a relief to have the pressure on her, I hated it when the parents and coaches just screamed at you. I mean really, they tell us to concentrate when their yells are a distraction themselves!

Swimming, I raced towards the goal. While my head was underwater, I gasped, letting the blue water in my throat. I surfaced, panicking slightly, and coughed violently.

"Mother-" I began, but decided against the swear. Turning, I came face to face with the girl who had fouled me. Apparently she didn't want me moving ahead, and elbowed me beneath the water. Of course the referee failed to see, but then again anything under the water goes.

"What?" The redhead said innocently, almost daring me to call the referee.

Unknown to her, Alyssa had neared the goal. Twisting her body and holding the ball away from the opposing player who now guarded her, she met my eyes. "Makayla!" She shouted in frustration. "Stop talking!"

Pushing the same defender who had fouled me away, I broke free and lifted my arms into the air. Within seconds the ball was back in my grasp and I turned around kicking my legs hard to keep me afloat.

"SHOOT!"

"GO FOR IT!"

"NOW!"

"THROW THE DAMN BALL MAKAYLA!"

'You throw the damn ball!' I mentally remarked.

All sorts of yells came from the players, coach, and crowd and I gritted my teeth. Honestly, they never learned.

My burning eyes failed to see the goal net in detail, but I could make out the posts well enough. Throwing the ball into the corner, the goalkeeper jumped but failed to stop the ball. I suppose three seasons on the varsity water polo had done me quite well.

The game didn't last much longer, good thing too because my side ached from the blow. Slowly making my way to one of the ladders, I shook hands with a handful of players from the other high school. It didn't hurt being a good sport, but I made sure to avoid the cheating defender.

My arms were so tired, almost failing to hold onto the ladder's rails I climbed out into the cold air. Holding my arms around my soaked body, I turned to find my family when- "Oof!" I rubbed my nose painfully. "Sorry- oh, hey Keelings."

Duke Keelings, captain of the boy's varsity team, smiled. "Graceful as ever Steen." He stood several inches taller than me and only a year older than myself was a senior at our high school.

"Ha-ha." I mumbled shivering and quickly took a step back to distance myself. As captain of the girl's varsity water polo, we were fellow captains, but I didn't even consider ourselves friends. Well, I can't say that either. He was no stranger. It was complicated. Something about him just irritated me, it probably had something to do with the fact he didn't know the meaning of 'no'.

Sometimes the boy was thick, but I had admit there were times where he was amusing. Still, I had no desire to date Keelings despite having Alyssa insist that I accept his many offers.

He was a nice fellow, a bit proud, but his desire to maintain popularity was too much.

Just not my type of guy.

Suddenly, a familiar woman pushed her way through the crowd and rushed towards me. Anxious to get away from Keelings I gave him a quick good-bye wave.

"Mom!" I was happy to see her, especially when I saw that she held out a towel to me. As a woman who never played sports but devoted all her time in art class, she began to yap about how dangerous water polo was and that I should take a break this season.

"Mom-"

"And the referee can't possibly see everything that goes on, you know? You could get hurt-"

"Mom…"

"and it could be serious. I'm always hearing about kids breaking bones or worse-"

"Mom…"

"they lose limbs from accidents-"

"Mom!"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Can I have the towel now?" I asked, laughing. She looked down and saw that she still clung onto the towel.

Sheepishly, she let it go. "Sorry honey."

My father appeared at her side, and held up his palm. "Hey Dolphin- great game." Hugging me, he didn't care that his clothes got wet. Grinning, I lifted up my own palm and we high-fived.

"Thanks Dad." I loved my parents, I'm just glad that they're able to go to most of my games. My dad even coached me in his free time. "The team's got a good chance of going to finals."

"Well of course we are, as long as we've got you." My coach appeared at my side and gave me a pat on the back. "Makayla I swear, you're more of a shark than a dolphin."

I scrunched up my nose. "I think I'll stick with dolphins, they're friendlier."

Coach Jones only chuckled, "You're going to the team dinner tonight right?" He paused and looked at my parents. "Sorry folks but the kids are kicking all the adults out of this one- even me!"

Wrapping the towel around myself tighter I assured, "Don't worry, I'll be there. Besides, the team would kill me if I didn't show, it's my turn to bring the cake."

Out of nowhere, Alyssa joined the conversation making me jump in surprise. "You got that right Kay. You're bringing chocolate right?"

'Kay' was another, my preferred, nickname. Only my close friends bothered to use it, everyone else at school just called me Dolphin... Rather annoying really seeing that my father had started it and should have sole authority to it.

My mother, who did nothing to be involved with my sports career but come to my games, asked, "Cake?"

"Yeah Mom. It's tradition for the team that when we win someone brings cake, then everyone who scored gets caked!"

Once again, she was oblivious. "Caked?"

"You know Mrs. Steen," explained Alyssa, more patiently than I ever could. "When you get cake thrown and smeared all over your face, sort of like being pied."

"Oh right, silly me." Smiling my mother nodded her head. I bet she still was confused, bless her.

At this break in conversation, Alyssa took the opportunity to steal me away, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Steen, but we've got to go. Kay promised that she would help me paint my room."

Drat, I had forgotten about that.

I had been hoping that I could go home and get some archery practice in, maybe even a nap before the team dinner. Water polo wasn't the only sport I played, over the years my activities changed as I grew. Water polo took most of my time, but when time allowed it I was a beginner in archery.

Not a very common sport these days, in fact I didn't know anyone else who practiced, but I loved it. After reading several fantasy books, I had become keen on the old-fashion wars and fighting. Thankfully my father was supportive and willing to give them a try. Now I had a basic idea of how to use a bow, but if I ever came across someone from the old days, I would defiantly lose. Though, I liked to think that I could last at least one minute in battle… but I doubted it.

I had done fencing two years ago, and the instructors also had taught archery but they moved last year. As a result, I had to teach myself how to shoot a bow. My bow was a modern one, made of modern materials, but I liked to imagine that I was shooting wooden areas from a wooden bow.

Daydreaming would be my demise one day.

Pulling me away from the adults, Alyssa and I went to the locker room, where the rest of the team were already drying off and changing. She leaned against her locker and raised an eyebrow, "So...?"

Recognizing that tone, I looked at her warily. "So what?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "I saw Duke and you 'accidentally' bump into each other."

Pulling some dry clothes over my bathing suit, I snorted, "Don't get excited, because like always, nothing happened."

Turning back to her locker she changed herself and accused, "You are sixteen years old Kay and you still haven't had your first kiss-"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" I snapped growing tired of the topic. To be honest, I didn't understand Alyssa's logic. Did she really believe that I needed a boyfriend of all things to make me happy? I wasn't bothered by the fact that a boy hadn't kissed me- yet. It would come, it would pass, and there would be many more kisses afterwards.

I know I'm different from other teenagers, it's because I'm not in a rush like they are.

She sighed, "I just don't see why you keep rejecting him. C'mon he's hot!"

"He's not my type Alyssa." I muttered.

Slamming her locker she asked, "Then what's your type Kay? Because Duke seems to be your perfect match, everyone knows it! You're both captains and always see each other around... And you bumped into him! It's fate, you're supposed to be together."

I laughed and shut my locker calmly, "Since when were you God? As far as I know, He's the only guy around who knows what fate is. Look, Duke is nice and all, but I want a guy that is far more concerned with things than winning the 'Most Popular' and the 'Hottest Senior' award. I'm all past that, I really don't give a shi-"

"What's wrong about having a lot of friends?" she challenged. I didn't like to bicker with her, Alyssa was my closest friend, mainly because she had the patience to deal with my sort of attitude on life. She was one of the few people I knew who understood that materialism isn't everything.

Ignoring her cross statement, I waved good-bye to the other girls and continued, "I want someone who cares about more important stuff. You know, family, people, the world, and what's right- not what's cool. Someone who's heroic."

Tapping her chin in thought, Alyssa finally replied, "That's it! I know you've been reading all those fantasy books, with the whole archery phase going on, but I didn't think it would effect your look on romance."

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"You're asking for a prince." Alyssa announced. "In case you haven't noticed Kay, they don't exactly exist anymore. Well there's Prince William and Prince Harry, but they're over in England. I mean, how many Princes do you see going around waving a sword around killing magical beasts?"

"None," I admitted, highly amused. "I guess you could say that I'm looking for a prince like figure. But, how could I not? A prince is so much… more. Does that make sense?"

"More." She said thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I know exactly what you mean."

As much as I hated to admit it, that sort of boy only existed in the world of fantasy. All I needed to do to find my prince was open the pages of a book, but I couldn't rely on that now could I? I wasn't about to fall in love with a fictional character, that was just insane.

Against my better judgment, I gave in slightly. "You make a good point, I guess I'll go on one date with Keelings. ONE Alyssa, and if I don't like him then that's the end of it all. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

"I really hate that." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked curious.

"That there isn't a Prince Charming waiting for me."

"Oh, yeah, I got over that when I was twelve." Alyssa smiled sympathetically.

There wasn't a prince waiting for me.

But I sure wished there was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!

**This is a new version of chapter two, I cut out a lot of information that was totally irrelevant. enjoy!**

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Thankfully, painting Alyssa's room had not taken as long as the two of us had expected. With her room now a baby blue and the strong smell of fresh paint filling her house, I left and walked home.

The afternoon was nice, the sun up and a few white, fluffy clouds spread throughout the sky. I enjoyed the two block walk to my own house, grinning to know that I get that nap after all. Maybe not the practice, there was no time for that, but a nap sounded great. After that water polo game and all the energy gone sleep was a welcoming idea.

My house was no different than those down the street, a normal two story home with a generous backyard. My mother and older sister wanted to put a pool in, but my dad and I talked them out of when we explained we needed the grass to practice whatever sport I was currently interested in. But now that I'm playing water polo, a pool would have been perfect- but still, I like the grass more.

Only my blue car was parked in the drive-way, my parent's black Honda was nowhere to be seen. I hadn't seen my sister's white Chevy in our drive-way for almost a year now, she lived out of state for college, never really coming home.

Home alone.

Well not really alone, Dopey was always there. The huge golden retriever was incredibly loyal to me, for

reasons I'll never know since I don't do a damn thing for him, its my parents who feed him, wash him, and trained him. Me? I just played with him a lot as a puppy and soon I was his favorite.

But hey, I wasn't complaining.

After unlocking the tall black door, I entered the living room and as usual was greeted by Dopey.

"Hey you. Have you been keeping the house safe and sound?" I grinned bending over to scratch behind his ears.

A few years back, when we brought him home from the pound as a puppy, I spoke to him with the baby voice

everyone uses when they talk to their pets. I then realized I hated being spoken to in a baby voice from my aunts and uncles- so the Dopey probably hated it too. So I talked to him like I would talk to Alyssa, except about the most private matters, my arguments with my parents and troubles with my sister. He sat there with me on my bed, just listening and licking my face whenever I felt down.

Locking the door behind me, I threw my keys onto the tray and slid off the jacket. I checked the answering machine only to find there were no new ones and climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. Dopey didn't follow me but ran off towards the back of the house to do whatever he does.

Leaving my water polo bag on the floor, I headed straight for the shower. Not only did I smell like chlorine, but I had blotches of paint all over my face, arms, and legs.

After my shower, I only had a half an hour until the team dinner, my nap would only be fifteen minutes. With my cotton towel still wrapped around me, I glanced out of my window and examined the temperature. It was going to be a chilly night, and there was a breeze. I dug through my dresser and pulled out jeans, a blue blouse, and the team sweatshirt.

Quickly I used my hairdryer and sat down in front of my mirror to brush my blonde hair. Both my parents and grandparents were blondes, they all were born and raised in England. By the time my sister was born, our parents had lost their accents and sounded like any other Americans.

My sister was nearly perfect, both in looks and personality. I had dismissed any hopes that I could ever do anything as great as she did: Straight A's, prom queen, attend the best dance school in the country, the list went on and on.

I wasn't jealous, well not anymore, I'm just happy that someone I loved was so blessed in life. At least she would have a bright future, I just wished we saw more of each other.

Content with my clothing and hair, I collapsed onto my bed easily falling asleep. Fifteen minutes flew by and suddenly I jumped startled when the alarm from my cell phone went off. Grudgingly, I got out of bed.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

As usual, the market had pre-made cakes on display. It was easy enough to go in, buy one, and get out. With the chocolate cake balanced on one hand, I unlocked my Honda and slipped into the driver's seat. The local restaurant was only about five minutes away, and soon enough I arrived.

The restaurant was located in the busier part of town, and one could smell the pizza from a block away. It was a simple brick building, windows allowing people to steal a peek inside. Lights above tables, booths, and a buffet revealed many people eating or standing in the small arcade.

Parking the car, grabbing the cake, and locking the doors I walked towards the entrance doors. I passed several familiar cars- including Alyssa's and Duke's. Seems like everyone was already there.

The cool night air hit my cheeks as I walked and when I opened the door, I grinned when I was met with loud, laughing, happy voices of teenagers all of whom I knew and loved.

Then it all came to an end.

The laughter and talking of my friends seemed to vanish away without warning, and what was a cool breeze transformed into a harsh, freezing wind. Rather than walking into a warm, inviting, and joyous pizza parlor I found myself walking... falling...

"Oof!" Was the only sound I made as my face came crashing down into the soft, freezing ground. I knew this feeling! "Snow..?" I spat the numbing white powder from my mouth. Getting to my knees, I yelped when the snow sunk through my jeans and hit my legs. Standing, I spied the chocolate cake several feet away.

I could feel my face go pale and I clutched my head in my hands. I must have hit my head or something walking into the restaurant and knocked out, of course!

This is just a dream.

Now that that was established… Where the hell am I?!

My blue eyes scanned the area and all I saw were trees, snow, and strangely a lit lantern. Answer: Who knows.

The lantern stood tall and it seemed to be out of place in the forest. Thankfully, the light burnt and that helped me relax. If the candle inside was on and alive, that meant there was someone around to take care of it. To keep it going.

Now, only to find this person.

Branches cracked and I froze. "H-Hello?" I called out looking for any sign of life. The silence and stillness of the forest was starting to become quite intimidating. Wait, why the hell am I scared? This was a dream- my dream!

Well wasn't that a blonde moment?

"Hello!" a surprised voice said behind me.

I spun around frightened, only to find a young girl walking slowly towards me. See? Nothing to be worried about, this wasn't a nightmare, just a dream.

She couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve, and I couldn't help but notice her style of clothing. It almost looked like a costume. Not in a bad way or anything, but she dressed in a way that my grandmother over in England would have dressed when she was growing up.

Neither of us said anything, but sort of just stood there and stared at each other. I could tell that she found something weird with me, because a bewildered expression became clear. Coming out of my trance I broke the silence. "Ummm… hi."

Was it safe to talk with figments of my imagination? I didn't see any reason not to.

"Hello." She greeted and asked, "Where did you come from? You sort of just appeared in the air and fell into the snow."

My eyes widened, "I just appeared?! Wait, where am I?"

To my disappointment she looked around the clearing as confused as I was, "I have no idea really. I was hiding in the wardrobe when I found myself here-"

I raised an eyebrow. "A wardrobe? Really? I was just walking through some doors when I fell here. So you mean you're not from here either?"

"Not at all."

"You're British aren't you? Nice accent." I smiled and held out my hand. Seeing that this was a dream, a strange one at that, I might as well meet these characters I've created… Or at least, enjoy my dream. "I'm Makayla Steen, American."

"Oh! I'm Lucy Pevensie, nice to meet you. I'm actually from Finchley." Lucy eyed my clothing. "Do all Americans dress like that? My sister wants to go to America but I don't think she's going to like the clothes there."

Laughing I said, "Yeah, this is a just a casual outfit. What about you though? I don't mean to be rude, but it seems like a very old style of clothing. Cute though."

The young girl frowned and shook her head, "My mum just bought this dress before we left London, so it's new. The store though got bombed-"

That caught my attention. "What are you talking about? Oh, are you talking about the London bus and Underground bombing? I saw that on the news, I don't remember anything about a clothing store being destroyed in the terrorist attack."

Lucy looked down and whispered, "The German attack."

Gingerly I put a hand on her shoulder, it didn't feel weird because I knew she wasn't real. "Lucy, there hasn't been a German attack on London for decades. That last one I know of in history are those bombings during World War II during the 1940's."

"But," Lucy gave me a very bizarre look, "It is 1940."

My hand left her shoulder and I backed away a bit freaked out. "Is that a joke? Okay, this dream isn't funny, can I wake up now?" I walked over to the cake and picked it up, inspecting the damage. How funny, I was even dreaming about the chocolate cake! Looking up at the sky I cried, "I'd like to wake up now so I can get back to the party!"

"Makayla, are you okay?" a concerned Lucy asked. She seemed a bit alarmed.

"Sorry Lucy, or whoever you are, but I really want to wake up now."

"How can this be your dream when I'm here to?"

"You're just part of my imagination or something." I shrugged.

She insisted, "I'm real!" Pausing she added, "Maybe I'm the one dreaming and you're in it! Tell me if you feel this."

My back was to her and now I turned to face her. "Feel what Lu-" I got my answer though when a snowball hit me smack in the face. I dropped the cake not really caring anymore and immediately crouched to gather my own snow. "Oh man Lucy! Real or not you're dead!"

Laughing she ducked, but my snowball hit her all the same. Then I stopped laughing. I felt the snowball. I

felt the impact and the stinging, its coldness, and the moisture now dripped from my nose. "Crap, this is real." I said softly falling to my knees. "Lucy, what year is it?"

"1940 of course. That's a silly question-"

I shook my head furiously and looked at her with wide eyes. "You're wrong, that can't be right. It's 2007."

Her jaw dropped, "What? Are you saying you're from the future?"

Thinking I agreed, "I suppose so. I don't know where we are now, if it's your time or my time. Who knows! Maybe it's a completely different time. Oh god, oh god."

My panic attack was interrupted when the sound of someone shuffling through the snow reached us. Instantly,

Lucy and I recoiled backwards until we were behind the lamppost. Silly though, it's not like it would protect us from a mugger. Holding out my fists, I readied myself for anything, it was like I was Dorothy, in another land.

Except, this was real and I had a chocolate cake instead of Toto... The danger was really too.

Then a man stepped out into the open, and his gaze met mine and Lucy's. The three of us screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

In his fright, the man, no wait. That is not a man! Taking a look at his legs, I gasped when I recognized what he was... This fellow was a faun! I had read a story where a character was a faun, who knew that they really existed?! He had the torso of a man, but the legs of a goat. Almost serving as comic relief, I broke the silence,

"Well this certainly isn't normal."

To my surprise, Lucy actually giggled but the faun merely stared at me as if I were mad. His and my attention were stolen when Lucy began to pick up the fallen packages. Carefully she handed them over, and I only watched in amazement at her courage for nearing... That thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" she inquired innocently.

He gave her a funny look, "W-Why I'm a faun of course. And what are you? A beardless dwarf?" Then he looked over and at me and seemed to be at loss of words. His theory of what we were went down the drains, there was no way that I could pass as a dwarf when I stood at 5 feet and 6 inches.

"Why I'm a girl!" Lucy laughed.

"Obviously…" I mumbled to myself, what was wrong with this man… well if I can even call him a man that is.

That's when he turned from surprised to serious, I didn't like his change in demeanor. Walking over to Lucy's side I glared at the faun who continued, "You mean to say that you're human?"

"Of course..." She said unsurely.

"We are certainly not dwarves," I added. "What's the matter with you? Havn't you seen humans before?"

Maybe he lived under a rock. I don't know, anything's possible in this freaky place.

The faun shook his head, making me tense up. Where were we? It was like we had fallen into an entirely different world! Our new acquaintance demanded, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and-"

"Spare Oom?"

Alright I wanted answers. "Who are you? Where are we?"

The faun gave a courteous little bow of the head, "Tumnus is the name and we're in Narnia of course!"

"What's Narnia?" Lucy voiced my thoughts exactly.

Tumnus chuckled. "Well my dear girls, you're in it. From the Woods to the Great Eastern Ocean, lies Cair Paravel. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia."

I heard Lucy whisper in awe, "This is an awfully big wardrobe."

Nudging her I added quite dumbly, "And this is one heck of a big pizza parlor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**

Thanks:

Frosted-Pink: I'm glad that you liked it so far. And thank you for reviewing! I'll try to update as much as possible, and hopefully you'll be reading until the very end!

Elenamindollin: You had the honor of the first review, so thank you for taking the time to do it. I am somewhat new to fanfiction and so I think I am a bit unclear as to why a Mary Sue is seen as a negative, I do know what it is, but I just don't think that its not such a bad thing. Also I will try to make sure that romance develops rather than suddenly hitting the characters out of the blue. As for the sword training, I understand completely about her just being a master without much time or effort. Stories that this occur in also irritate me.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Tumnus had seemed kind enough and so Lucy and I accepted his invitation to have some tea. I am well aware that he was a stranger, but considering that I'm freezing here in the snow I had little choice but to accept. We trudged through the snow and all I held was the cake, I offered that we could eat it. I don't think the team would mind anyways, who knows when I'll get home.

If I ever go home.

This whole traveling to another world was ridiculous, why the hell was it happening to me? I still refuse to believe it! I'm probably in a coma right now- yeah, that sounds about right.

This was just my imagination, it had to be. As for feeling the freaking snowball, well, I didn't know what to say to that but it just cant be real. It can't. It's impossible- especially for me. I'm no one special and I never ever wanted something like this to happen to me.

As we walked, well marched through the snow Lucy told me of her family. Unlike myself, she came from a family with four children: two boys, two girls.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" She asked, appearing genuinely interested.

I nodded, "One older sister, but I don't see her much anymore."

"Why not?"

"She's at university right now."

Lucy beamed, "So we're both the youngest. That's nice."

I had to agree, we finally had something on common besides the fact that we were both human girls. It was comforting in a small way.

After a bit we came to a door that was strangely set in stone, I could only assume that the rock was actually hollow. Tumnus proved this when he unlocked the door, and beckoned us inside. It was pleasant, and nothing like a modern home at all. Books aligned bookshelves, nice wooden furniture was placed throughout, and a fire lit up the room

Tumnus spotted Lucy holding a portrait which held the image of an older, strong faun. "Ah. Now that is my father."

To my dismay Lucy only answered, "My father is fighting in the war."

"Don't worry Lucy, the war will be over soon." I assured her, trying to maintain hope.

She gave me a sad face, "That's what Mother keeps saying, but no one really knows how long-"

I pointed to my face. "Umm, girl from the future remember?"

Lucy stared at me blankly, I gave her a moment for my statement to click. Without warning, she nearly dropped the portrait. "REALLY? Oh you know wouldn't you? When?!"

Biting my lip, I thought back to history class. "I think Japan surrenders in… 1945."

Her face fell, "That's five years…"

"Yes but you'll be happy to know that the bombing blitz on London ends in 1941." I paused, "At least you didn't get attacked with nuclear bombs."

"What are they?"

I shifted, uncomfortable with the subject now. "You know what? I don't think I should say anymore, you'll find out in time…"

"They're bad aren't they? I can tell by your face." She whispered, pale as a ghost.

Placing the cake on a small table, I sighed. "America will be the one to use them on Japan, and yes, it'll be bad. Lots of innocent people are going to die."

Suddenly, Tumnus cleared his throat. "My father fought in war too. B-But that was a long time ago. Now have you heard any Narnia lullabies?"

"Well, if we haven't heard of Narnia we certainly haven't heard your lullabies." I pointed out.

He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped and nodded thoughtfully. Moving to a seat besides the fire, he pulled out a flute from a box. Lucy sat down in the armchair opposite, while I sat on the floor crossing my legs.

Soon, lovely music filled my ears and I gasped slightly when I saw figures form in the flames. They seemed to be prancing.. Oh my god, I'm starting to hallucinate.

My body jerked, and without warning my eyelids shut.

Open! They did, but barely. They felt extremely heavy… Whhattsss… goingggg… onnnn?

And darkness overtook me…

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I was the first to wake up, and when I did my eyes were forced to adjust to the darkness. "W-What?" Groggily I looked around and saw Lucy fast asleep in her chair. As carefully as I could, I shook her and she slowly woke up. She looked at me and then at a window.

"Oh I should go." Was the first thing she said. I agreed, but then again I had nowhere to go.

Tumnus' voice eerily replied, "I'm afraid its too late for that. I'm such a terrible faun."

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy moved towards him.

I didn't like his tone. Not at all. It was like a horror film- we were in a dark house with a stranger who wasn't even human. Yup, I was in a horror film.

Grabbing her shoulder, I held Lucy in place. "What have you done Tumnus?" I demanded.

"I'm kidnapping you. It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders- If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her."

My jaw tightened with each word, "You're a disgrace…" I paused. "A disgrace to your father, he'd never do anything like this would he?

Tumnus winced, and Lucy cried in distraught. "But Mr. Tumnus you wouldn't! I thought you were my friend."

Just when I was beginning to feel violent, Tumnus surprised me. "It's final. I shall get you home safely."

He made the right decision, he was freeing us. Leaving the cake behind, I quickly dragged Lucy towards the door. We left within the minute, and raced through the tall, skinny trees in silence.

We found ourselves in the clearing with the lamppost once more. I let go of Lucy's hand, which I held the entire time. "Can you find your way back home from here?"

"I think so, the wardrobe is just that way." She pointed out in the distance through some trees.

Giving her an awkward hug, I advised her. "Try not to come back, this White Witch sounds pretty bad. Take care of yourself? Oh, and don't worry, the war ends, I promise."

"Wait, what are you going to do? Can you get home?"

I bit my lip, trying my best not to cry. "I- I don't know Lucy. But go! I'll sort it out, don't worry about me."

The young, pleasant girl from 1940 reluctantly turned away from me. Waving goodbye to Tumnus, Lucy ran and vanished into the trees. I don't think I'll ever forget her, even when I wake up from this coma.

Facing Tumnus, I asked, "And where do I go? I have no door to return to my world… I fell from the sky."

His eyes went wide, "You mean, you don't have a way to get home?"

"Unfortunately." Again, I fought the tears. God, I just wanted to go home and I couldn't even do that! This was already way too much adventure for me!

Tumnus debated, before whispering, "Then you must stay hidden in Narnia. Come, I shall take you to a safe place."

I crossed my arms, "I am not going back to your home… You've already tried to kidnap me."

Ashamed he nodded. "I know, and I am truly sorry. But please, we must be quiet."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow and looked around. "There's no one here unless you have indivisible creatures here in Narnia."

"None that I know of." He answered. "But some of the trees are on the White Witch's side."

I blinked.

He waited.

"The trees?"

He nodded.

I pointed at the tall trunks and snow covered branches. "Those?"

He nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered, first magical creatures and now spy trees. 007 had some major competition.

Giving me yet another strange look, Tumnus must think human girls are very odd, he began to walk.

This walk was much longer than the one to his home, I don't know how long it took us because I had lost my cell phone during the fall and I didn't have a watch. But it must have been several miles at least, but the scenery was all the same.

Trees. Spies at that. Snow. More snow. Trees and snow.

Soon, my tennis shoes were completely soaked through. No longer feeling my toes, I nearly walked into Tumnus' back because he stopped suddenly.

We were looking down from a hill, and the sight was nice. Coming from a rather sunny city, I didn't have many opportunities to see a valley covered in snow. It was beautiful, but my attention focused on a trail of smoke rising into the sky.

"Is that a… a dam?!" I whispered, completely confused.

"Yes." Tumnus sounded confused. "Do you not have beavers?"

"Of course," I answered. "But why the hell is there smoke rising from it and a window?!"

"I don't understand your question, why wouldn't the Beavers have a window and a fire?"

"Nevermind." I grunted, and followed him down the hill. As we came closer, I was shocked to find that the dam was large enough for me to fit inside, perhaps even stand!

Tumnus knocked urgently on the door and I was about to ask what on earth he was doing when I found myself at loss of words. A beaver answered the door and spoke, "Tumnus! What-"

"You can speak?!" I squeaked, feeling my heart skip a beat. This was a crazy world alright.

The beaver stared at me, his mouth dropping open slightly. He gaped before glancing at Tumnus. "A h-human?! Truly?"

"Yes, at last."

I frowned, "What do you mean 'at last'-"

"Come in! Come in yer majesty. Mr. Beaver at your service." He bowed as we passed through the doorway.

Unsure of what he meant by 'your majesty' I gingerly held out my hand. Was it rude to not introduce myself? What about shaking hands with a freaking beaver? "Erm, hi, I'm Makayla Steen."

It was awkward then because he merely looked at my outstretched hand with a puzzled expression.

Immediately, I felt stupid. Pulling my arm back, I hastily explained, "We shake hands when we meet new people. Sorry, I'm new at speaking animals and fauns."

"Oh." Beaver held out his arm, it was very short and I had to bend forward to hold it. To my amusement, he literally shook my hand so that it wiggled.

"Actually when I say 'shake' I meant…" Trailing off, I changed my mind. "Nevermind, doesn't matter. Pleased to meet you Mr. Beaver."

"Beaver! Was that Badger at the door- Oh my!" A plate clattered to the floor, but it was made from wood. A second beaver came into view, and long eyelashes made me think this beaver was a she. "That certainly isn't Badger."

"Hi. Mrs. Beaver right?" I guessed.

Embarrassed, she picked up the plate in a clumsy manner. "Begging your pardon your highness, I didn't expect in a million years to see you during my lifetime."

I raised up my hands, "Whoa, what's with this 'your highness' business?"

Tumnus cleared his throat, "I must go, I cannot linger."

I cleared my own throat, "And you're not answering the question Mr. Tumnus!"

Mrs. Beaver walked to my side and patted my leg nicely. "Not to worry dear, we'll explain everything. You'll be very safe here. Thank you Tumnus, Aslan be with you."

Biding goodbye, the faun opened and disappeared through the door.

It was awkward standing there with two talking beavers in their dam that looked like a cozy cabin for children. My feet were beginning to sting as they were regaining feeling. I asked, "Can I take off my shoes and dry them at the fire? My feet are freezing!"

Mr. Beaver chuckled, "We ain't bothered yer highness."

Sighing in relief I took off my shoes and socks and lay them by the fire to dry hopefully by the time I left. Pulling my wet hair into a ponytail, I debated on what to do next.

"Sit down dear," Mrs. Beaver insisted. "I'll go make some nice hot tea for you."

Wow, even though they were animals they were just like fussy human parents. Smiling at this, I sat down on a chair at their plain wooden table. My knees were pressed up against the bottom face of the table, because it was designed for their height, not a human. "Thank you. That'd be great."

Mr. Beaver took a seat at the table as well, sitting right across from me. "So Tumnus ain't told you of the prophecy yet?"

I laid my hands on the table. "No, he hasn't. Why didn't he stay anyways?"

"He'll be having ter make sure none of them wolves have found out 'bout you lass. If the White Witch found out that he'd found one o' the daughters of Eve-"

"He found Lucy too." I interrupted. I told him what had happened to me and the young girl, explaining that we came from the same world but different times. Mrs. Beaver had eventually sat down besides her husband, but only after placing a mug filled with steaming tea.

Finished, I took a sip and shivered in pleasure as the hot drink warmed my throat.

"So yer mean you ain't got a sister and two brothers." Mr. Beaver questioned, sounding anxious.

I shook my head. "I have an older sister, but that's funny. Lucy has a sister and two brothers."

Mrs. Beaver hit her husband's arm in excitement. "Oh thank Aslan! It's really happening Beaver, the prophecy is coming true!" Her bright eyes looked at me. "We've been waiting a very long time for you your highness."

Putting the mug down, I shook my head at the title. "Please, don't call me that. Just call me 'Kay', I prefer that name to be honest. I don't think I'm who you've been waiting for-"

"Kay," Mrs. Beaver seemed happy enough to use the more familiar name. "You're exactly who we've been waiting for. There's a prophecy you see, that two daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam would free Narnia from the evil White Witch. As the true heirs to the throne, they are destined to fight her and take their places as Kings and Queens in Cair Paravel."

I took another tip, my mind scrambling to maintain any sense of sanity. What the hell was this? I don't think that my imagination could dream up a complicated story with destinies, prophecies, and such vast landscape. Usually my dreams were much more limited and simple. "So you mean Lucy right?"

"Yeh, she's the first o' the four to come ter Narnia." Agreed Mr. Beaver.

"What does any of this have do with me?" My tone came out a bit more terse than I had meant. "Sorry, I just, gosh I just want to go home. Lucy and her family are your heroes, trust me, I'm not going to be much help. I can barely shoot an arrow let alone help free a country from a wicked witch!"

Mrs. Beaver smiled, almost understandingly. "You're stronger than you think. There's only one prophecy, but there's a legend that has been passed down through time. A legend heard in the whisper of the wind, murmur of the trees, and hum of the bees."

"What?" I was plainly confused. "I still don't get what any of this has to do with me-"

"There's a legend that another daughter of Eve would enter Narnia from a world beyond, some call her evil and some call her good."

I started to scoot my seat back, "W-What are you saying…?"

Mr. Beaver watched my expression carefully, "You're strong lass, you've got something else in yer blood that can either destroy or save Narnia."

Slowly, I got to my feet. "Are you saying that I'm-"

"This daughter of Eve will have the power to change everything. Whoever she sides with will be victorious, and it has long been said that she would fight side by side with the Princes and Princesses. We've always hoped you'd be good, and now that we've met you, we know you are. Those who believe you're good call you the Protector, the Keeper, the solder."

I was frightened, I didn't like what I was hearing. My life was suddenly becoming much more complicated. "Y-You're not saying that I'm this fifth human?!"

"You don't have a way home?" Mr. Beaver suddenly stated, not asked.

"How the devil do you know that?" Yes, I was really freaking out now.

"The legend says that you won't be able to find the way back to your home until you've fulfilled your duty." Mrs. Beaver looked sympathetically.

Slamming my fist on the table, I felt the hot tears spill from my eyes. "You're wrong! I'm not this keeper or whatever you want to call her! Don't tell me that I can't go home until I've won a war that isn't mine! My own world has enough wars for my taste- I don't want another one!"

My breathing was fast, hurried, too quick. Within the minute my head was spinning, I slumped back into my chair, sobbing without dignity. "I just want to go home damn it. God, what did I did to deserve this?!"

"Females…" Mr. Beaver sounded at loss.

A more considerate Mrs. Beaver reached over and patted my hands. "Don't cry dear, you'll get home."

"How?! I can't fight a freaking battle against a witch!"

"You have your own special abilities." She soothed. "Do you know why some call you the soldier? It's said that you'll have speed, power, and strength of a hundred soldiers put together."

I laughed bitterly. "I feel like a character in an adventure book, and I'm not liking it one bit. Look, I don't think any of this is real to be perfectly honest. This," I waved my arms around. "All this is just part of my imagination."

They looked at me as if I was a lunatic, and then Mr. Beaver seemed almost irritated. "I don't know what yer talkin' bout lass, but yer need to realize that this is real. We're real 'n this war is real."

"I don't believe you."

"Yer better believe me! She'll kill ya if ya don't get yer head smart 'bout this!" He exclaimed.

My arms dropped. "S-She'll what?!"

"She'll kill you." Mrs. Beaver said sadly, "Jadis knows that unless she stops the prophecy she fill be defeated."

Collecting my wits I clarified, "So you're saying that I have powers?"

"Yes." Mrs. Beaver curtly replied.

"But nobody knows what my powers are?" To my dismay she shook her head and I felt disappointment.

"And if I help with the war, I can go home?" I asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yes."

"Then we're going to win. I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Sounds of the busy sewing machine reached my ears as I lay in my bed. To no surprise the bed was barely big enough for me to lay in, my feet hung off the edge. However, I wasn't complaining, the underground room was warm and safe from the blizzard outside.

The beavers were risking their lives in keeping me with them, and for this I truly liked them.

The walls, ground, and ceiling were all of dirt. But there was a small painting hanging from the wall, making the room less of a hole and more homely.

As I lay there, I touched the puffy skin below my eyes. I doubted that I had any more tears to cry, they'd all been used up last night. Thankfully, I had managed to get a few hours of sleep in the end.

But having a nightmare didn't help in the least.

_I was in a familiar place, the bookshelves, armchairs, and fireplace set off alarms in my mind. This was Tumnus' house, what was I doing here?_

_Suddenly, I heard a cry of terror._

_Spinning around, I watched as a frightened Mr. Tumnus was knocked to the floor, hitting his head on the leg of a table. A sickening thud was heard, and I screamed. Several wolves charged into his home, the wooden door hanging broken by its hinges._

_They circled their prey, growling and snarling making me shiver in fright._

_Tumnus looked up, blood dripping onto the floor from his wounded head. "M-Maugrim! P-Please, I h-haven't done anything!"_

_A wolf stepped forward, clearly the alpha of the pack. "You are hereby arrested for fraternizing with humans and therefore treason." He looked at the other wolves, "Take him."_

_Swiftly, and without mercy, the wolves dragged the sobbing faun from his home. As Mr. Tumnus looked up, his face fell when he saw the broken portrait of his father laying on the floor._

"_N-No!!" He shouted, before he was yanked into the cold wind. His weeping was soon lost in the blizzard._

The nightmare was enough to wake me up crying and shaking. I wasn't surprised that I was having bad dreams, being dropped into another world and expected to fight a battle as a soldier tends to mess your sanity up.

But it was just a dream.

And when I had realized that, I began to cry again. I'd never had dreams in a dream- my theory of everything being a imaginary world of a coma was going down the drain. This crap was real.

Lowering my fingers away from the puffy skin, I slipped out of the many blankets that Mrs. Beaver had made herself. The floor was cold, and I groaned when I remembered that my socks and shoes were by the fireplace. Fumbling through the dimly lit room, compliments of a single candle, I managed to avoid tripping as I made my way to the door.

I missed light bulbs, and I really missed my family and friends. They all must be going crazy- well not as crazy as I am right now. I bet they aren't making up magical kingdoms and talking to animals.

The dam was dark, only the early dawn light filtered through the small windows. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Beaver were up yet, and I had no intention of waking them up. As quietly as I could, I crept across the room and sat down on a stool besides the fireplace. The flames were long gone, and only a pile of ash remained.

Staring at the grey flakes, I frowned when I remembered something… rather someone.

Lucy.

Where was she? Was she safe and sound back in England of 1940? Did she remember any of this?

Was she even real?

More importantly, was all this real?

Sighing, I pulled on my socks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

It had been a week since my arrival in Narnia, a whole week. There's been no news of Tumnus being captured, and so I kept my terrible dream to myself. He even visited on occasion, but never stayed very long. I was really beginning to like the faun again, especially when he brought my chocolate cake back.

We'd all eaten it within the hour.

Mrs. Beaver had sewn up many clothes for me while Mr. Beaver gave me proper boots for the snow, they fed me each day, and to keep me from dying of boredom they told me stories of Narnia. Soon I found myself entranced by tales of brave and loyal centaurs, dwarves, nymphs, talking animals, and of Aslan himself. To my surprise I learnt that the style of clothing was why my world considered to be somewhat medieval, and Narnia had no modern technology whatsoever.

I was going to die without modern day things.

Minutes passed by without any affect on me. I spent my days staring in content out into the snowy world outside the safety of the dam. The trees' branches swayed from the harsh winds, water remained frozen, and sadly I didn't see any Narnians around. Everything outside the window just seemed to cold and distant.

The beavers had insisted that Narnia was truly a remarkable land with unmatchable beauty- but yet I couldn't seem to see past the feet of snow. Was this world really as pretty as they made it sound? With green fields, nymphs from the trees, dancing, singing, rejoicing, flowers everywhere, and a cool breeze? How wonderful that would have been, I've never really had the chance to see such pure and free land before. My city was quite modern and the closest thing to real nature was the local park, but that too was tainted by pollution and such.

There I go again, thinking about home. I really must stop doing that, it just leads to more pain.

In attempt to distract myself, I thought of Lucy again. I still couldn't believe how easily she had accepted being in another world or how quickly she took a liking to a faun. They weren't supposed to exist! I suppose though, after thinking about it, that children just seem to accept things without a second though.

I felt so bad for her though, it must be terrible to live in London during World War II. And to think that her dad's out fighting in the war. My cousin was in Iraq, I could understand her pain, but losing a father would be worse than losing a cousin. At least they didn't have the modern weapons like my time did, I would never tell her that though, it was scary for even me to think about.

For someone her age, I was astounded though at the amount of faith she had. Lucy was a brave person, that was obvious. Hope, it's such a marvelous thing, and it's what's keeping me sane right now. Hope that I would survive this crazy world and return home.

"I am so selfish." I muttered to myself, almost angry. How pathetic- my only reason for helping Narnia was to get home. What kind of sick person am I? The Beavers have cared for me, and I repay them with just the selfish notion of returning home?

Alright, that's it.

I'm going to help Narnia, not because it's my ticket home, but because I want to.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my epiphany. I turned to face a smiling Mrs. Beaver. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" I replied happy to see that at least she too was a morning person.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm. You know, I'm not that hungry right now actually. I think I'll wait until lunch thanks." I murmured. It was true, I had no true appetite at the moment. When I thought about the nightmare, my appetite died. I had this uneasy feeling when I woke up this morning, and I couldn't shake it off either. Each and every night without fail, I had the same foreboding nightmare. And as the week went on, the dream became more and more stronger and real. This scared me.

Mrs. Beaver eyed my with worry, there's no doubt she'd make a great mother. "Tsk tsk. We can't have that, you must eat!"

"Really Mrs. Beaver, I'm fine. Say, where's Mr. Beaver?"

"Gone to visit Mr. Tumnus today." Her voice grew very excited and this caught my attention. "There are rumors Kay… They say that Aslan is on the move. He is gathering an army at the Stone Table, and so everyone is saying that the time has come! And your arrival only further proves this!"

"Time for what?" I inquired, but I had a hunch on what she meant.

"That the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will return!"

This was wonderful news, Lucy would be back! I'd been missing human company, but at the same time I was scared for Lucy. This whole prophecy business sounded dangerous.

"It's finally beginning!" I grinned, I was also beginning to get tired of sitting all day doing nothing.

Nevertheless, our celebrating was cut short when a sudden knocking came from the door. Knowing well what I had to do in case of situations as this, I quickly darted towards my room and hid until it was motioned that it was safe. As far as I know, Mr. Beaver's best friend Badger is the only one to know of my being here. In fact, I believe that it was he whom reported to Aslan's scouts that I was here and ready for calling.

Pressing my ear to the door I listened and waited. Then I heard voices, and instantly recognized one to be Badger's himself! But I couldn't leave the room, nobody had come to get me.

The careless slam of the front door alarmed me. I heard Mrs. Beaver making strange, anxious noises. Against my better judgment, I left my room and returned to the main room. There she was, walking around in circles with a frightened expression.

"What's happened?! What's going on?!" I didn't have a clue how to calm her down.

"The wolves, the secret police, they're on their way to arrest Tumnus!" Her eyes were filled with terror, "Don't you see Kay? The White Witch has found out about you humans!"

The color drained out of my own face and I fell onto a chair numb. The White Witch knew that I was here? Did she know where I was hiding? "Oh God.." I whispered burying my head into my hands. "You're in danger Mrs. Beaver, and its all because of me!"

Her fretting stopped for a moment and she hurried to my side. "Don't say such things! It has been my honor of taking care of the Guardian, we've waited a hundred years for your arrival and we're not about to let you be harmed. Now let's just hope that Beaver warns Tumnus in time." A half smile formed on her face. "What do you say about breakfast now?"

Oh my god, the nightmare! It hadn't been a dream at all! It had been a warning… And I was too stupid to realize it. Oh my god, this was all my fault. I left Mrs. Beaver to make breakfast, and I went to my room and sat on my bed. I hugged my pillow, crying silently at my idiocy.

When I'd calmed down, I had breakfast with Mrs. Beaver. We were both silent, which was unusual, but there wasn't any need for pointless chatter. We were waiting for news. Together, we sat unmoved at the table, though we'd finished our food long ago.

Suddenly, Mrs. Beaver snapped to attention. Looking at the door, she almost seemed to be in a trance. And that' when I heard faint voices. More than one voice? Had Mr. Beaver brought anyone back with him? Surely not Tumnus for he would have sought out a much better hide out that the already occupied dam.

Mrs. Beaver raced to the door, and swung it open. A familiar voice said, "Oh, how lovely!"

Lucy came into view and she stepped into the dam, and her face lit up upon seeing me. "Makayla!! You're alright! I though that the White Witch had gotten you too!" She walked towards me with her arms out.

Standing up, I embraced her so relieved to see that she was unharmed. "No way. I've been safe and sound here with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. How'd you get back in?" The entrance of strangers distracted me, and I eyed the three humans.

"Makayla Steen?" A tall boy guessed hesitantly. He appeared to be the oldest of the four, Lucy had spoken highly of her eldest brother. I can't remember his name though. His eyes were soft and his blonde hair seemed to compliment them, a handsome but friendly looking boy. He held his hand out to me, "Lu wouldn't stop talking about you."

I too put out my hand and we shook, "Oh, um, that's nice of her. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Peter Pevensie, and this is Susan and Edmund." He motioned towards the two that stood behind him.

Susan seemed to be around my age, and she was quite pretty. Her dark, neat hair and traditional clothing gave me the sense that she was a proper girl. Edmund, his age seemed to be around 14 or so and he too had dark hair. Susan smiled gingerly, but Edmund made no attempt to seem sociable.

Politely I also shook hands with Susan, but strangely Edmund merely nodded at me and made no move to shake hands. I shrugged and took notice that he was not a very lively one.

They were all wearing large fur coats, ones that looked old fashioned. I couldn't imagine anyone wearing a coat like that in my time. Their hair styles were simple and clean, and from what I could see their clothes were in the same fashion as Lucy's outfit had been. They really were from 1940... It was just crazy.

Feeling rather awkward, I tried to make conversation. "How'd you all get in?"

Susan gave a huff. "We were hiding in the wardrobe when we just fell in. It's not possible!"

I nodded, understanding her disbelief. "You've got that right, I could hardly believe it when I first arrived. But believe me, it's all real." My voice dropped. "The danger is real too… Do you know of the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Edmund spoke for the first time, but he sounded demanding.

"You might want to sit down, I nearly passed out." I suggested.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"Us? But we're not heroes!" protested Peter. I was not surprised at his reaction, it was a lot to take in. After all, he and his siblings had just been informed of the prophecies- including mine. Accepting the role of being royalty and warriors is not something easy. That I know from personal experience.

"But we're from Finchley!" added a desperate Susan, confusing the Beavers.

Trying to help, I said, "I know what you're feeling, I was completely at loss when I found out. But trust me, once the shock wears off you're going to want to help Narnia. The people, well creatures, here are caring. I mean, Tumnus saved my and Lucy's lives!

Susan though disappointed me by standing up and saying, "Thank you for your hospitality but we really must be going."

Mr. Beaver gasped, "Going?! But Aslan's already figured out yer army! He's waiting for yer at the Stone Table!"

"Our army?!" Peter seemed to be taken aback.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" pleaded Susan.

Hearing his sister Peter nodded and looked around for his brother, "Ed?"

I looked around, and found that the boy was gone. Where the heck would he go?

"Is he crazy?!" I explained, when I saw the front door open. "He's gone out there!"

Mr. Beaver's voice was cold, "Has yer brother even been in Narnia before?"

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The brat, he's gone to turn us in.

We weren't taking any chances, we were leaving the dam.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan's question made me laugh out loud. I was about to make a snide comment back, but then thought that it would seem mean.

Peter had no problem snapping at his sister, "Only if the witch has toast!" Right after he spoke, the sound of wolves howling and scratching at the walls of the dam made us freeze. They had finally arrived, and this was no time to be worrying about what to pack.

"Oh God, we'll have to take the tunnel!" I told everyone hurrying to the secret underground entrance. It was in my room, under my bed actually. Mrs. Beaver had shown me in case I would ever need to get away, problem is though that I have no idea where it leads. "C'mon!"

One by one we dropped into the darkness below, but we had a torch. I was the last to get in, and so hastily pulled the leg of the bed dragging it until it covered the hole once more. Satisfied, I ran to catch up.

Mr. Beaver led the way through the confusing turns and twists. I found myself walking besides Peter, who whispered, "Makayla, are you really from the future?"

"Yeah, well your future my present." I whispered and laughed at his stunned expression, "And please, it's just Kay."

We hurried on and it wasn't long until we heard the unmistakable sounds of others in the tunnels. The wolves had discovered our escape route, and were quickly following. "Hurry!" urged Mrs. Beaver to her husband. Under my breath, I let loose a string of swear words after I nearly tripped. Thankfully we reached the exit, and were free of the darkness. With Lucy's hand now in mine, we backed away from the exit while Peter and Mr. Beaver rolled a boulder over the opening.

"Do you need any hel- ACK!" My foot, along with Lucy's, tripped over something on the floor sending us both to the ground. I winced slightly as I felt my behind absorb the fall. Looking to my side, I gasped.

Mr. Badger along with an assortment of animals stood as statues, some of their poses indicated that they had been frightened. "Holy shi-" I started, feeling angry. "That foul Witch is going down!" Standing up I made that promise and meant it, she had already killed enough.

Meanwhile Mrs. Beaver was consoling her grief stricken husband, "He was my best mate." Was all he could say.

Suddenly a voice rung out, "This is what becomes of those who cross the White Witch."

Anger filled both myself and Mr. Beaver, it was he who stepped forward threatening. "You take one more step traitor-"

The source of speech was a fox who was now chuckling to himself. "Relax. I'm one of the good guys!"

"Well yer look an awfully lot like one of the bad ones."

Good point.

"An unfortunate family resemblance." The fox sighed seeming to hate the fact that he resembled those foul wolves. Speaking of which, their barks and howls were growing stronger meaning they would emerge from the tunnel soon. "But we can argue breeding later, we've got bigger problems."

Without any hesitation Peter said, "What did you have in mind?"

I nodded my head, "Whatever your plan is, it better happen in the next fifteen seconds or else we're toast. Then we'll be needing that jelly Susan left behind."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!

* * *

'Oh crap' I thought as my foot slipped from its hold on the snow-covered branch. I had never really been into climbing the trees and now here I was sitting in one hiding for my life. Snow fell from the branch but luckily wasn't enough to be noticeable by the wolves below. Maurgrim and his cruel wolves were still interrogating Mr. Fox and I was filled with anger each time he whimpered out in pain. He was currently in the mouth of a wolf.. That could only hurt.

Luckily, someone grabbed my arm and held me in place before I could fall off the branch completely. I turned to see Peter smiling at me and I could only nod to him in thanks.

"North. They went north." Gasped Mr. Fox with a faked guilty tone.

"Smell them out!" ordered Maurgrim before he and his police took off, but only after they tossed Mr. Fox without any mercy or care. Waiting a few minutes to make sure that the wolves were gone for good, us humans and beavers slowly made our way down to the ground once more.

* * *

"Hurry up humans! While we're still young!" teased Mr. Beaver. 

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like we tread and march for miles in snow you know." Susan, Peter, and Lucy laughed at my comment and I could tell that they were really tired. "Do you guys play sports?" Judging by their tired demeanors the girls didn't seem to have a history in working out, then again it wasn't like girls had the option in society of 1940. Perhaps Peter though, he looked like he had enough muscle to get by.. Not that I care to notice. Just saying.

Susan seemed to be appalled at such an idea, "Of course not! Well only when its family sometimes, cricket is a popular choice. Lucy and I know our place."

Giggling I said, "You know what? In my time girls are equal now to boys in sports. Not all girls play, but its available and acceptable. What about you Peter?"

"Football and cricket usually but also-" Peter was cut off though when a distraught and panicking Mr. Beaver cried out in alarm.

"What's he saying?" I asked unable to make out his words.

"The White Witch! She's behind you!" yelled Mrs. Beaver. Spinning around, I saw a sled in the distance catching up. A great clearing surrounded us, and just ahead we could find cover within the trees once more. But we would have to sprint if we had any chance of getting away from the Witch in time. On instinct I grabbed Lucy's hand, while Peter onto her other, and together we pulled her along. I ignored my cold face, which grew even more chilly as the air hit it harshly. The trees became closer, but so did the sound of a sleigh behind me.

"C'mon, we can make it!" I urged picking up the pace even more, forcing Peter and Lucy too as well. It was hard to run in boots, especially ones that I was still breaking in. Mrs. Beaver had made me some leather boots, courtesy of late the Badger, when she saw how inappropriate my tennis shoes were. I would most likely have blisters from all this walking, marching, and now sprinting. However, I would just have to deal with it right now. And I forgot the pain right away as we entered the shade of the trees where we all quickly dove into a small hiding space. I had let go of Lucy right as we had entered the forest, giving her more room to jump into the small hidden area, and so now I found myself next to Peter.

We all sat frozen in our seats, almost afraid to breathe. We sat there in this frightened state for a few moments- which actually felt like hours in silence before it happened. A large shadow formed in front of the snow before us, and out of fright I grabbed onto whatever I could. Something I did when I got scared, back home I would always clutch onto my friends or family beside me while a scary movie played. How classic huh? Thankfully, the White Witch left along with her shadow. But I still was scared and unsure if it was safe to move.

Someone shifted on my left and I looked over to see an uncomfortable Peter. 'What?' I mouthed to him.

'Your hand' He replied silently in the same way. I followed his gaze and realized that I was holding tightly onto his free hand. His other still held Lucy's. Instantly I pulled away and became embarrassed.

'Sorry.' I avoided his eyes and looked out into the pure, white snow. Where had the Witch gone? Had she left? We couldn't just sit here all day, we had to get to Aslan. "I'll go check it out." I whispered to nobody in particular. I began to stand up when Mr. Beaver shook his head.

"You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." He told me sternly.

"Well neither are you Beaver!" insisted his wife.

"Thanks dear." Nonetheless though he ventured out into the open and disappeared from view. Once again we found ourselves waiting in absolute silence. Then out of nowhere his head popped in and he laughed at our squeals of surprise. "Come out! Come out! I hope yer all have been good, cause there's someone here to see ya!"

Nobody moved, I guess they were all weren't sure of what to do. Making up my mind I stood up and brushed myself off. "Right then, let's go."

The others took my lead and we soon emerged from our hide-out. I walked in the direction that I had seen Mr. Beaver go, and I gasped when I saw who stood before me. Father Christmas grinned down at me with his hands on his hips, he wore a amused and kindly expression, long red robes kept him warm, and a large white beard covered some of his face. Behind him was the legendary sled and flying reindeer, could this be real? "No way!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes.

"Makayla Steen, is that really how you're going to greet me?"

His voice caught me off guard, he was truly here standing before me. Not wanting to be rude I held out my hand. "Hello Santa. Just to let you know I totally have always believed in you."

He chuckled and shook hands with me, apparently pleased with my change in manner. His grip was firm yet gentle, but my hand was tiny compared to his huge gloves. "Your belief has been strong, thank you for that. Now for gifts!"

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Protested Susan.

"No, not for a hundred years." Agreed Santa. "But the hope that you humans have brought here to Narnia has weakened the Witch's power. The winter is coming to an end." He turned around and pulled out several items from his famous large, present bag. "Though you don't have a problem being heard..."

Father Christmas had presented us with gifts, and no ordinary gifts either. To Susan he gave a bow, arrows, and magical horn. Lucy was presented with a dagger and a bottle of healing elixir. While Peter was given a magnificent sword and shield, and then it was my turn.

"Did I make the nice list?" I asked grinning. "Or the naughty?"

The large man gave his, "Ho ho ho!" laugh making Lucy giggle in delight. "You certainly have a fiery spirit inside you . That is good, for it will help you defy what is wrong. For you, I present these." To my utter shock he held out two long daggers, and they were beautiful. Completely silver, its edges were sharp and obviously dangerous, and handles engraved with a lion. Father Christmas handed over the knives and I noticed gleaming rubies also decorating the magnificent handles- which seemed to fit my hands perfectly. I took a closer look at my gifts.. The knives, or daggers, were not as small as any ordinary kitchen knife but not as long as a sword. They were almost the same as those that Elektra used, I had seen the movie and easily admired her ability to use the daggers with such precision. But never had I ever used daggers!

"They're wonderful. Thank you." I shifted nervously. "I'm sorry but I've never used daggers like this, I do know the basics in a sword.."

"You doubt if the daggers are fit for you."

"Well yeah-"

"You shall become both familiar with the sword and daggers."

"I thought your job was to give presents, not foretell the future." Proudly I put my daggers to my belt and grinned. Having them there seemed almost natural, they didn't feel the least bit awkward.

"Well best be off. It's been a hundred years, and things do tend to pile up!" exclaimed Father Christmas as he seated himself back onto his sleigh. We all waved a cheery goodbye before he left us.

Suddenly my happiness was gone when realization hit me. "He said winter was almost over-"

Peter's face was set and he finished my sentence for me, "No more ice."

* * *

"Come on Lu!" I held out my hand for her and she took it. From her tight grip, and expression, it was obvious that she was terrified of crossing the river. The ice was already breaking off and rushing water took the place of a stand still frozen surface, but we had to get across. The sound of wolves howling was close, and I groaned. "That howling is becoming way too familiar!" 

At that moment Maurgrim appeared before us along with his pack of trusty companions. Just great. With his teeth bared at us he began to prowl forward, but to my surprise Peter stepped forward with his sword out and pointed.

Frustration and a hint of a amusement was heard in Maurgrim's voice, "Put that down boy."

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "So what? You can munch on us faster without having to fight for your meal? Yeah, uh sorry buddy but I think its best you leave and let us pass. Besides, we're all about to be swept away in case you haven't noticed."

Maurgrim's attention switched from Peter to me and he.. Bowed. "My Lady, the Queen sends her greeting. She proposes that the other humans will be allowed free if you agree to visit her in her castle."

"And by 'visit' you mean join right? I'm sorry but I only befriend the good guys."

"The Queen will have you allegiance whether you want it or not."

"No chance of that happening."

"Your loss!" Maurgrim moved into a position that made it seem he was about to spring into action, but before he could there was a loud cracking sound. The ice was giving way and there was nowhere to go. Water began to pour over the edge and Peter looked about wildly.

"Grab onto me!" he ordered, but to whom I'm not sure. His sisters did exactly what they were told, while I had nothing to grab onto to. Then Peter pushed his sword in the ice and it clicked in my mind what he was planning, hastily I pulled out my daggers and stuck them into the ice as well beside him. Hopefully this works.

Susan and Lucy screamed when the huge wave of water came, but I could hear no more when the freezing water overtook me. My eyes were squeezed shut and all I could do was hold on as the rapids pushed me forward. Since I had done swimming before, I was pretty decent at holding my breath and so waited patiently remaining calm. Soon though my oxygen supply was running low and panic began to surface, I seemed unable to move. It was as if the icy cold water had just frozen my body. 'I'm going to die before I can even see Aslan or the army..' I thought and nearly gave up then.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst and slowly I felt my grip loosening on the daggers. Suddenly I felt arms grabbing onto my own and pulling me, perhaps I'm just imagining it. No, someone is really pulling me. This gave me hope and seemed to snap my body out of shock, and so I started to paddle with whatever energy I had to get out. It wasn't but a few seconds until my head finally reached above the water and I gasped. Sputtering up water, I tried to open my eyes and found my vision to be extremely blurry. Slowly I was pulled completely out of the water and onto land, oh joy, more ice.

"She's as white as the ice!" cried the familiar voice of Mrs. Beaver. She was okay. "Deary, can you hear me?"

"Crystal clear." I choked out. "S-So cold." When I said this I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I smiled realizing it was Susan.

"Body heat is the most logical choice right now." She explained and continued to try and warm me up. "Someone help me."

My vision was getting better now and I could make out Lucy springing forward and hugging my around my other side and she was crying, "I thought you were going to drown Kay."

"M-me? I think not." I told her trying to soothe her state of fright.

"You were close to it though." Peter's voice sounded behind me and I jumped slightly when he gently wrapped himself around me from the back.

"Well isn't this a wonderful group hug?" I joked making everyone laugh. "I think I'm better now, and we should get moving. The wolves could be anywhere now. Oh wait! My daggers!"

Lucy let go off me and wandered somewhere behind me, "Here they are. You dropped them when Peter pulled you out."

My eyes were wide and I turned my head to Peter so I could face him somewhat, "You saved me."

"Well I-"

"Thank you." My tone was soft and low, but I had a smile on my face.

Taken aback Peter smiled back at me. "It was nothing. Now, let's get you up and walking."

Sadly, my knees buckled when I stood up and I nearly fell on Susan if she hadn't wrapped her arm around my shoulders in support. And after putting my daggers back in their sheaths at my belt, we made our way through the forest. We were all surprised to see snow dripping and melting away from the trees. Winter really was leaving. A little ways off Lucy spied some blossoming flowers, free of any snow, and she grinned widely before giggling like crazy. Seeing a young, innocent girl as herself made me smile. How could it not? This entire past week had been absolutely crazy, so it was nice to see that there was hope and life in this new land. Susan eventually got tired from holding me up, and so she asked Peter to switch places with her. He did and the two of us walked behind the rest of the group.

"Peter?" I said breaking the silence, neither of us had said a word yet.

"Yes?"

"Doesn't if feel weird to be called 'your majesty' or is just me?"

He grinned down at me. "It is a bit odd, but not a bad thing."

Peter had a point, it wasn't necessarily a negative to be considered royalty. Wait, doesn't that mean? "Aren't you a prince then?"

"I suppose so. The beavers said I won't be a King until I'm crowned, but I don't think I'll be here long enough for that to happen."

"You're going to go home too then?" I paused. "Same with me, but I fell guilty knowing that after the battle I'll just be leaving the Narnians alone."

He sighed deeply as he took this in. "True, well I guess we'll just have to decide to do the right thing."

The right thing, he always chose the right path didn't he? Unlike most boys back home, he didn't care about the personal benefits or gains, all he knew was that he had to do the right thing. Like a noble Prince, since he was one himself. But I couldn't help but think, 'Maybe I've found my Prince Charming after all.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!

Note: Thank you to HunnyBunny1230 for bringing it to my attention that the daggers that Makayla was given by Father Christmas, are actually called Sai's. I did not know this, and so now I will be referring to her weapons as Sai's or daggers. Both mean the same thing to me, Haha.Thanks to HunnyBunny1230, brezzybrez, Phantom's Ange, NarnianAslan, and Frosted-Pink for taking the time to review. You guys rock!

Anyways!

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Gold."

"Sorry Peter, but purple still is the best color ever whether you want to admit it or not."

He laughed and shook his head. "How about favorite season?"

"Summer without a doubt, I love the sun."

"I agree, snow is nice but I couldn't live with a hundred years of it."

"Yes, I don't think I'd be able to deal with the cold for that long. I'm glad that Narnia has been restored to its former weather." I returned to looking ahead of us and took in the sight. We were now in an open field, and to my joy there was no sign of snow anywhere. In fact, it was almost as if there had never even been the presence of the powdery stuff. A breeze arrived causing the high grass to roll making the sight even more wonderful, there were chirps of birds all around us and it seemed like Narnia was once again full of life. Trees absorbed the bright sunlight, flowers were in full bloom, and fruit was occasionally seen throughout the vegetation.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I had long discarded the heavy cloaks for there was no longer a need for their warmth. The temperature was so high now that I had even rolled up my sleeves and held my boots in my hands, it was nice to walk barefoot in such a landscape. The beavers seemed to be in extremely high spirits, and it was no surprise because they had long waited for the true scenery of Narnia to appear.

"We approach the camp." Announced Mr. Beaver and his words proved true when the sounds of a horn were made. We all looked up to the hill and I gasped when I saw it was a centaur who held the horn to his lips, I couldn't believe it. "Oh my god. They're real."

"After meeting talking animals I'm not that surprised anymore." Joked Peter and I laughed.

"Oh right, how could I forget? I don't think that centaurs are going to be the only creatures that live in Narnia, the beavers have mentioned dwarves and elves live here too... Can you believe it?!"

I received no answer and I didn't care, because we had walked into the entrance to Aslan's army. Red and gold tents were spread throughout for a long distance before me, in fact I couldn't see any land that didn't have any tents on it. This was one large army, which was a good thing. At the sound of the horn, all activity had stopped and the soldiers drew together to catch a glimpse of their heroes. Nervously I clasped my hands together and smiled at the beings who parted way for our little group, my gaze was met by those of dwarves, centaurs, elves, bears, tigers, leopards, birds, griffins, and countless other beasts. All who I saw wore armor and seemed to grasp all sorts of weapons, whether they be swords, daggers, shields, or bows not one was empty handed. The further we walked, the more beings there seemed to be. Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the crowd, I tried my best to ignore the wild stares and examinations that I knew faced me, and so I kept my chin high and put on a smile. First impressions really do make a difference, and I didn't want to seem grumpy.

"Nervous?" asked a timid Susan.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but we'll be fine.. As long as we don't trip and fall on flat on our faces."

She smiled at me grateful for the comfort of a joke, and I was glad to know that we were on good terms. At first she seemed to distance herself from me, apparently angry that I had insisted that we all stay here to help Narnia, though she and I got along fine now. After helping me walk along after the terror in the river, we became friends. We talked about the differences in education, society, and politics between our world's times. It was an interesting conversation, and I was impressed to see how smart Susan was. I had laughed really hard when she told me that she enjoyed the game of looking up and defining Latin words in a dictionary- but other than that we had clicked.

"Do you always look on the positive side?" jested Peter grinning himself.

"I try to, what good is it to be all negative about things?"

"Good point."

"Thank you. Now let's keep walking- I don't like all this staring!"

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Susan still uncomfortable.

"Maybe they think that YOU look funny." Answered Lucy. Peter and I eyed each other trying to hold in our laughter, Susan though seemed to take the joke in a good manner. I peered over my shoulder and saw that we now had a parade of people following behind us. An aisle way through the camp seemed to just appear for us, and so we kept walking along.

The camp was huge, the banners of the lion emblem never seemed to end. Several times I dared to make eye contact with some of the soldiers, and relaxed more and more when they smiled kindly at me. Finally, we approached a tent that was on a bit of higher ground, held flags on it, and was distanced away from the rest of the camp. It was clear that his was the head tent.

A male centaur stood with a proud posture near the door, my guess is that he's the general. His body was well built and his face had a very confident and secure expression. Unsure of what to do, the four of us humans stood there with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver at our sides.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter pulled out his sword and held it out. The centaur said nothing, but instead turned his head towards the entrance the tent. At first, nothing happened but suddenly everyone bowed down. Their reason was Aslan himself, for he strolled out of the tent with a warm smile at us. Never had I seen a lion of that size, he must have been large as a horse because I'm pretty sure that I would be able to ride him. His large, warm mane reflected the sun light and my heart seemed to just yearn to touch such beauty. I was the first to bow down, it was the right thing to do, for this was the true King of Narnia. Peter, Susan, and Lucy took my lead and also bowed down.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Makayla, Susan, and Lucy, daughters of Eve and welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks. But there is the fifth?"

I decided to keep my mouth shut, it was the Pevensie siblings who should explain since it was their brother. Sure enough, Peter said, "That's why we're here sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Added Susan.

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch." Peter murmured sadly.

"Captured? How could this have happened?" Aslan's expression was still calm, yet it now was worried as well.

Cautiously, Mr. Beaver explained, "He betrayed them your majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur shouted in a tone that was not very friendly to say the least.

I felt anger fill me at such an accusation, before I knew it I had stood up once again and snapped at the centaur, "No! You're wrong! Edmund did not fully know who the White Witch is. How is he to know whom to trust when he enters a world that he never knew existed? He is not evil, and will soon come to terms on the path of which he has chosen. So please, do not accuse him falsely!"

The centaur seemed taken aback at my defense of the 'traitorous' human, and I saw that he was about to say something back. However, Aslan stopped him, "Peace Oreius I'm sure there is an explanation."

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." Muttered Peter with guilt all over his face. Gingerly I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." Susan corrected softly.

"Sir he's our brother." Lucy's voice was full of plead, I could tell that she was desperate for help.

Aslan nodded his head in understanding, "I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

* * *

"I never knew that the army would be this big! You've done a great job General." I complimented as politely as I could to the centaur, whom I knew to be Oreius.

"Thank you your highness." His tone was equally polite. He and I strolled through the camp, I had asked for a tour because I was hoping to find a training ground where I practice. Perhaps I could even find a sparring partner, because if I was supposed to be the Guardian of the Prophecy I would need to learn. Though there was one problem: I didn't know what powers I had nor how to use them. Peter and the girls had decided to stay back in their tents, something I thought was rather pointless.

An awkward silence followed and I sighed deeply. "Look General, I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me earlier. I didn't mean to snap like that at you." I held out my hand for him to shake, "A truce?"

He just stared at my extended arm. "Apology accepted your highness and yes, a truce from now on."

Oh right. "Crap, sorry I keep forgetting you don't shake hands here in Narnia." I lowered my arm feeling rather stupid. "Oh by the way, please don't call me 'your highness'. I prefer Makayla or just Kay."

Smiling at my change of demeanor he bowed slightly to me, "As you wish... Makayla. Now, you may call me Oreius."

"Oreius, hmmm, is that a common name here?"

"Rather so," he gave me a side glace, "Makayla is foreign and strange here though."

I grinned, "Well I'm not from around here remember? Your names would be considered to be silly in my world." We kept on walking around, and Oreius gave me a full military tour. I now knew the layout of the camp and the general environment around it- just in case there was ever a surprise attack.

"The White Witch does not even have her own army, she will be surprised when we overthrow her with two thousand spears." Boasted Oreius. Two thousand had come and answered the call of Aslan's army, something that I found impressive. They had lived in fear for a hundred years, and yet rather than give up hope they still joined the fight. Well, as long as Edmund kept his mouth shut about the army then that plan would work. Otherwise, the plan would fall to pieces and who knows what would happen. I should keep this fact to myself, there is no further need to put Edmund down.

My fingers brushed against my Sais and I looked up at Oreius unsure how to ask, but said my thoughts anyways, "Is there anyway I can have someone teach me how to fight?"

The great centaur stopped in his tracks and looked down at me in shock. "You do not know the art of fighting?"

"Errr. I'm basic in the sword and archery, but besides that no."

He was quiet in thought and murmured, "I was under the impression you were a warrior."

"Why's that?" Genuinely curious I waited for the answer.

"You have the build of a warrior. Unlike the other daughters of Eve, your body has muscles and appears to be ready for battle. How is this?"

My cheeks reddened slightly, "In my world there are games in which both boys and girls- I mean sons of Adam and daughters of Eve can participate in. We call them sports, and I have played for most of my life. Over the years I've trained hard everyday..."

"Do many daughters of Eve play these sports?"

"Yes and no, there are some of us girls who do not like to play them at all. I'm really interested and dedicated, I don't plan on letting the fact that I'm a female stop me. Sadly though, there are males who do not believe that we can equal them in strength."

"You are truly the Guardian of the Prophecy."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have the spirit of a warrior. I know you will do fine." His words gave me confidence that I had been lacking, and I knew that I at least had someone believing in me. Besides, the others had no experience in fighting either so its not like I'm the only freaking person here who doesn't know how to fight. I of course couldn't say that because here in Narnia, they speak much more politely and gracefully than in my world. I don't even think Oreius understood the word 'crap' earlier.

"Thank you." Was the only thing I could say back.

"Now," he changed the topic which I was grateful for, "I would like to teach you myself but I'm afraid I already must help King Peter and take care of my General duties. I do, though, believe that Vicern will be able to train you."

"And who is Vicern?"

"You shall meet him in an hour, go to the training field ready to fight. I will make sure that he will be waiting there for you." With that being said, Oreius bowed to me and disappeared into the sea of tents.

Without much trouble I made my way back to the royal tents and surprisingly found Susan and Lucy both gone. I left our tent and went to Peter's, which was next to ours, and peeked inside. "Peter? You here?" In fact he was there and I had accidentally walked in as Peter was changing shirts. His white, collared one was lying abandoned on the bed while he slipped on a traditional Narnian tunic.

"AH!" he yelped from surprise when he heard my voice and saw me besides the tent flap. Flushing red he turned his back on me and slipped on the rest of the tunic. "Do you mind!?"

Confused I asked, "What?"

"I'm changing!"

"Yeah but its just your shirt.. Its not like you're changing your shorts." I paused. "Which you've already done as I can see. Say where did you get those clothes?"

Turning back at me I giggled when I noticed he was still a bit red. He though didn't seem too amused. "What do you mean I'm just changing my shirt?"

Then it clicked in my mind. "Ohhhh! In your time it was still rather inappropriate to see a male's bare chest huh?"

Peter's jaw dropped. "Are you saying that it is appropriate in your time?"

Rolling my eyes I nodded. "Duh. I mean, I play water polo and all the boys wear are these tiny Speedos." Peter remained silent so I guessed he didn't know what they were, "Speedos are like underwear, and not the boxer type either."

"Oh." Peter said quietly understanding.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, but to me its really no big deal... At all." I cleared my throat at the tension. "Anyways, before I do anything else stupid... Where did you get those clothes?"

* * *

The sun hit my back and I felt tingles shoot through my body. It had been such a long time since I had relaxed like this, just to lay out here in the glass with the sun out. I was laying on my stomach and I played with blades of glass in my hands. The training field was wide open, with no trees in the way, and several archers' targets stood at one side. At the moment there were a few scattered soldiers practicing, but not that many because most were still helping out in camp.

"Your highness?" a voice asked unsure.

I looked up and was blinded by the sunlight, I had to lift a hand to my eyes in order to see properly. Once my eyes were shielded, I found myself looking up at a tall lean figure. "Vicern?"

"Yes your majesty." I had yet to see his face, but I could see that he now held out a hand to help me up. Smiling I took it and stood up. Wiping off grass from myself I finally was able to see him without the sun getting in the way.

Bewildered I exclaimed, "An elf?!" Correction- make that a handsome elf. His black hair was long and tied back in a ponytail, something that usually doesn't seem attractive to me, but it just seemed to fit his looks. Gentle brown eyes met my own, pointed ears listened to my words, and a strong hand had helped me up. Strangely though, he couldn't be more than twenty years old. I had expected Oreius to send some older experience fighter, not someone near my own age!

"A daughter of Eve?!" Vicern mocked shock as well. Well at least this guy has a sense of humor...

I gave him a fake glare, "Hey! There are no elves in my world you know!"

This alarmed him and he frowned, "Truly your highness?"

"Truly your... Elfiness."

"That is not a word." The amused elf raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just made it a word." I declared crossing my arms.

He chuckled and got down to business. "General Oreius has ordered me to be your sparring partner and trainer, I am told that you are somewhat proficient in the sword and archery. Let us see what you can do." Vicern withdrew his sword and motioned for me to follow him. I did and he led me to the side of the training ground where they say a large bag. As I got closer I saw that various sorts of weapons were sticking out of the bag and I knew that they were the tools I'd be training with.

"Pick a sword, it's the first weapon you'll train with."

I bent down and expected the three swords that were there. One was clean and sparkly, indicating that it was new, but after further inspection I realized that it was poorly melded together. The second was also shining, but the blade was so dull that I doubt that it could even slice an orange. As for the third, it was not the most shiny or pretty, but the blade was sharp and was well made. Picking it up I was glad to say that it was about the same length and weight as the one I had practiced with back home.

"You have made your choice?"

"Yes, this one."

"Good. You've passed the first test." Vicern ginned at me in satisfaction.

"Test? What are you talking about?"

"In your training I will give you tests to see if you are ready for the next level, and this one was to see whether or not you knew how to choose weapons." Vicern took stance a little ways from the bag and I felt excited to know that I was finally going to learn proper moves.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!

Chapter 7:

* * *

"You are still swinging without control!" Vicern was now officially frustrated with me, but it wasn't my fault! He kept moving so damn fast that I could barely keep up.

Equally agitated I fired back, "Well is you would stop yelling at me and cheating with Elvin speed than maybe I can learn to control my attacks!"

We both backed away from each other with swords in hand and sweat falling from our foreheads. He lowered his sword and demanded, "How can you sense I was using Elvin speed?"

I blinked confused. "It's obvious because no human to move that fast! This fight isn't even fair! How am I supposed to continue keeping up when you are using your people's speed?"

Vicern's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes went wide, "No it cannot be!"

I frowned and wiped sweat away with the sleeve of my tunic, "What are you talking about?"

"Attack me!" he suddenly ordered.

I gritted my teeth. "What the hell do you think I've been trying to do?!" I usually do not like to say such words- but when I'm frustrated or angry they slip. Plus, being an American teenager it was sort of just daily life at school to use such words.

Vicern lifted his sword and held it ready for defense, "Just do it!"

"Whatever." I shrugged and swung. Vicern was still making me use the sword, even though I had pretty much learned all the moves. For the past three days, since my training has began, I've only been using the sword. Though I now felt ready to move onto another weapon- like my Sais. The sword didn't seem as natural to me after Father Christmas had given me the Sais, and even though I had not used them yet I felt drawn to them. Perhaps the sword isn't my calling after all, maybe its the Sais.

"You're not trying hard enough. Swing like I'm an enemy, swing like you want to hurt me!" he insisted and pressed.

"Fine!" I yelled and really got serious. New found strength filled my veins and everything from my vision just disappeared, and all I wanted to do was knock that sword out of Vicern's hands. Rather than being pushed backwards and having to be on the defense, I found myself on the offense. I smirked when I saw that Vicern's feet were struggling to stay in place, and not move backwards.

Once again he sped up, and I knew that he was using his Elvin speed. However, this time I was serious and I wasn't going to let him win cheating. I myself was shocked to see that I was matching his moves and speed fine, but I didn't get distracted. Not questioning my speed, I fought on and the clang of the two swords grew more intense.

A tip of a sword touched my neck while my own tapped Vicern's. The two of us were panting and taking deep breathes, it was a draw. A wave of dizziness just came out of nowhere and I dropped the sword. I held my hand to my stomach and the other to my mouth, "Oh god... I'm going to hurl!"

I didn't though, but instead I passed out.

* * *

_Mr. Fox looked saddened and weak, his legs trembled as they supported his standing. Behind him stood several wolves who held no sympathy for his suffering. Defeated Mr. Fox said, "Forgive me your majesty."_

_The White Witch scoffed and clutched onto her long wand even harder. She was taller than any normal woman and had skin as pale and white as the snow. "Oh, don't waste my time with flattery."_

_Shaking his head Mr. Fox replied, "Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." His gaze shifted from the White Witch to behind her, and it was clear that he had been addressing the one who stood behind her. Edmund. The boy himself was unsure of what to make out of the Fox's words, and remained silent in fear of what the Witch would do._

_Angry at the insult she paced forward and held her wand out in a threatening manner. "Where are the humans headed?" Despite his lurking death, the fox kept his mouth shut and did not give in. Jadis lifted her wand to perform her evil spell but Edmund stopped her._

_"WAIT! No don't! Beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there." He let the information out in hopes that the fox's life would be spared and for a moment it seemed he had indeed saved the animal, but the Witch smirked._

_"An army there? Thank you Edmund, I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty... Before he died!" A yelp was heard for a split second until it was cut off, Jadis had turned Mr. Fox to a lifeless statue._

_"No!" Edmund protested, but his cries were ignored. Jadis turned to face the human boy and slapped him cruelly. Then oddly became loving towards him by holding him to her, "Think about who's side you're on Edmund. Mine?" Gingerly she turned his face so that it was facing the stone fox, "Or theirs?"_

_Jadis' tone returned to its regular harshness, and she ordered her wolves, "Go on ahead and gather the faithful. If its a war that Aslan wants," Her wand turned a passing butterfly to stone, "Then it's a war he shall get."_

"Are you sure Vicern?" a deep, smooth voice questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive. Never had I met another besides my own kind who possesses the power."

I recognized the second voice and I smiled weakly. "Vi?" I had given him that nickname

A hand grabbed mine and I forced my eyes open, the light irritated them a bit but I didn't care. The first thing I saw was Peter staring down at me and for a moment I thought it was he who held my hand, but I learned that it was Lucy who did. She stood besides her brother and Susan at my side. All three of them were grinning at my awakening.

"Vi?" I asked again wondering if I had heard correctly.

"Right here Kay." He appeared at Peter's other side and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shi- EDMUND!" I sat up suddenly as I remembered the vision. My head had a sharp pain but it wasn't important.

"You feel like Edmund?" asked a confused Peter.

"No! No! I had another vision, and this time it was about Edmund and Mr. Fox-" I paled and felt tears form in my eyes. "Oh god, Mr. Fox!" Tears slowly fell and Lucy hugged me knowing it would help.

"Calm down Kay, you need to explain what's going on." Soothed Susan as he stroked my hair. "What about Edmund?"

They were right and I relaxed making the tears stop. "I don't know how, or if its normal for people here in Narnia... But I see things. I have visions, like the one I just had. I saw Edmund standing behind Jadis, the White Witch, as she interrogated Mr. Fox. When he refused to spill our whereabouts or any existence of an army, she lifted her wand to kill him. But Edmund tried to save him by... By telling him how Aslan has an army here at the Stone Table. She knows! And even after that she still turned Mr. Fox to stone... And now she's gathering her own army."

Silence followed my words as they sunk into everyone, and the first voice I had heard spoke again, "Vicern, inform Oreius of this new development. As for the rest of, I would like to speak privately with Makayla." Susan and Lucy backed away from my bed and waved goodbye, before leaving the tent. With only Peter standing, I was able to see Aslan standing in the tent as well.

Aslan looked at Peter knowingly, "You wish to stay?"

Peter nodded and looked at me for permission, I nodded not really caring. Silently Aslan walked over and sat at my bedside with Peter who sat on the edge of my bed. It was strange to have a lion sitting right next to your head and speak to you, "When did you first discover you had the power of sight?"

"At the beaver's home, I had a vision of Tumnus' arrest by the wolves. It was very short, only a minute long or so, but it was so clear and real to me. Almost like I was standing there in his house while he was taken away, except nobody could see me."

"How has this second vision differed?"

"It was much longer and the quality was even better than last time- when I was standing there besides the White Witch I could almost near her coldness, nearly smell the smell of grass, and seemed to almost be able to touch them all. Sort of like, I was really there except nobody could see or hear me."

Peter spoke urgently, "Was Edmund hurt? Is he alright?"

I avoided his eyes, "He's fine... Except not being treated well. There was a cut on his lip and a few bruises from what I could see on his legs. Jadis also, she also, slapped Ed for not telling her about the army sooner." Peter had nothing to say and I knew that he was even more worried about his brother, but at the same time glad to hear that he was still alive.

Aslan cleared his throat to gain attention again, "A discovery has been made about you Makayla."

"The visions.. Yes I know-"

"No, dear child, another discovery. During your training, your first of the three warrior skills has been unleashed from within you... Speed." He gave a deep chuckle at my puzzled expression. "Do you know recall your prophecy?"

"The Guardian has the speed, power, and strength of a hundred soldiers..."

"The three warrior skills."

"Oh. The prophecy also said that I will have other powers that nobody knows what will be, is the power of sight one of these?" It was starting to make sense now to me. At the same time though, it was scary. All my life I had just been another normal girl in society, nothing special or anything, and now I was developing powers that superheroes had!

"Yes the power of sight is the first to show itself, its only a matter of time until your other powers are shown." Aslan stood and without warning licked my forehead, "Train hard daughter of Eve. For you are the Guardian and our fate lies with you." He left the tent and I felt strength and warmth return to me, I no longer felt ill at all. Aslan was really a powerful being- being so wise and caring.

At first, I had believed that having the 'power' and 'strength' of a hundred soldiers were the same things, but I know now the difference. Strength was physical and was on the exterior, something that was vital in fighting. Though Aslan has just taught me what power was, it was something that lay within you. It took power to be wise, care for others, and to have the courage to do things that you thought impossible. Muscles and strength were nothing compared to courage and power... Aslan has power. Along this whole adventure, I think I've been gaining power as well. Courage that I didn't know I had has allowed me to continue on with being the Guardian and power has helped me learn to care for the Pevensie siblings... even though I've only known them for such a short amount of time.

"Are you frightened?" Peter asked the question without looking at me. But I knew that he wasn't actually asking ME the question, he was asking himself.

I stood up from the bed and knelt before him, putting my hands on both sides of his face. "Peter you can do this. I know you can, I believe in you. The key is though, you have believe in yourself too and then you can do anything."

"How do you know that I can do this? I don't know how to fight!"

"Neither did I, but now look at me. I can hold off an elf! Just have a little faith, and before you know it you'll be a master in the sword. Speaking of which, I think its time that I go out there and fulfill my duty. My duty as Guardian, just as you have your duty as Prince and future High King." My tone was gentle and for the first time ever, I felt and heard wisdom from myself. Peter's blue eyes seemed to be lost in my own blue orbs, and I had to fight the urge to stare back dreamingly. Instead I leaned forward and kissed his forehead as Aslan had done to me, except instead of licking I kept to the human form of kissing, and hoped that he was calm.

Taking my hands back and standing up I too exited the tent hummed happily to myself, for I didn't have a care in the world at this moment. I was happy, because I knew that I held power. But there was also another reason for my happiness... The kiss lingered in the back of my mind, but I shook it off unsure why it affected me so.

While I made my way to the training field in my oblivious manner, Peter was left sitting up straight in the tent with a light pink blush upon his cheeks. Never had he had this feeling occur, when Makayla's lips touched his skin he felt warmth, wisdom, and love overtake his senses. Almost in the same way he had felt when he first heard Aslan's name... How was it that Makayla too had this effect? Except mixed in with his own feelings... Feelings that he had had yet to figure out.

* * *

"This is hopeless." I declared refusing to string another arrow into my bow.

"No, give yourself a break Kay. This is your first day, and trust me when I say that I've seen far worse." Vi smirked as he aimed and fired yet another bulls eye.

"Show off."

"Frustrated are we?" He teased and crossed his arms watching me. "Take stance again." Shrugging I did as I was told and waited for the order to fire. But instead I got criticism, again. "See there is your problem, you're holding your bow all wrong and its throwing off your aim. Your body is positioned perfectly so don't move, but we need to adjust your grip on the bow. Move your left hand lower."

I moved it lower.

"Too low, a bit higher."

I moved it higher.

"No, you moved it too high. A bit lower."

I moved it lower but found my hand in its starting spot. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, knowing it would only annoy Vicern. He gave a huff and walked over next to me. "You are such a child sometimes." He muttered.

"You are only two years older than me!" I protested offended.

"Two years of more wisdom."

"Aren't elves supposed to be immortal? That's how they are in some stories back home! All I know you can secretly be 2,345 years older than me but only appear to be two!"

"There are stories where elves are immortal?" I had Vi's uttermost attention again. Every time I would speak of the view points that we had of elves back home, he would be fascinated at how many variations there were to the Elvin race according to different stories and movies.

"Yes, now let's focus on the lesson at hand." I smirked at him. "I thought you were the wise teacher here, not me."

"You are an annoying daughter of Eve, are all of your kind like this?"

Susan walked to where we stood with her own bow and arrows, Lucy was at her side carrying her small dagger at her hip. The eldest of the sisters eyed me and slowly said to Vi, "No we are not all annoying. Why do you say such a thing?" She pursed her lips, "Who are you exactly? You were the one to bring Makayla in after she fell ill."

Vicern bowed low to the girls while I gave the introductions, "Susan and Lucy meet my friend, well officially my trainer, Vicern."

"It is an honor to meet you your highnesses." Said Vicern.

"Pleasure to meet you sir!" Lucy piped up starting to hold out her arm but midway stopped, remembering it was not customary here.

"Yes, a pleasure." Added Susan smiling at my Elvin friend. It was obvious to me that she too had noticed his good looks and charming smile, though I said nothing of it. Who knows, perhaps something would happen between the two in the future.

But the question was, would I be sticking around to see it?

* * *

"Wake up!" a heavy amount of weight was put on my stomach making me wake startled and out of breath.

"You're going to kill me one day Loo." I muttered pushing her off me and closing my eyes again.

Lucy though wasn't going to let me get away that easily, "No get up Kay! Breakfast should be ready now and Susan is already getting dressed."

"Five more minutes because you love me?"

"I'll jump on you again!" She giggled and I felt her crawling back onto my bed.

"Fine! Fine I'm up." I grumbled sitting up and rubbing my eyes. After a good stretch and loud yawn I made myself leave the warmth of the blankets. Susan was brushing her hair and already had a green dress on, while Lucy was already dressed and ready to go. I began to pick up another tunic for another day's training but Susan grabbed the clothes out of my hands. "What-"

"You're wearing this today." She said to me, it wasn't a request but rather a fact. In her hand was a red dress that was similar to hers, for they were of Narnian style.

"What about training?"

"Take the day off, you've been working hard for the past several days. Besides, Loo and I haven't been able to spend any time with you since you're always off with Vicern from dawn till dusk."

That was true, I had done nothing but train and train. It had paid off though, because I found myself skilled in the sword, bow, and somewhat the Sais. Yesterday had been my first day using my Sais, so I had a lot still to learn with them. Since I was always out on the training field, I had not seen much of Peter, Susan, and Lucy unless they came to visit and watch my learning. Susan visited the most, and though she said nothing, I was starting to think that I wasn't the person that she had come to watch duel. I had also missed the arrival of Maurgrim and his death with Peter yesterday, but I had heard all about it when soldiers came gossiping into the training field. Last night at dinner I had congratulated Peter on becoming a knight of Narnia and rather than eat with Vicern, as I normally did, I sat with Peter and the two of us talked.

_"Are you proud?" I asked._

_"Proud of what?"_

_"That you killed Maurgrim, the wolf who brought Mr. Fox to his death?"_

_"No, but at the same time I don't have any regrets. I did what I had to do in order to protect myself, my family, and you."_

_"Me? Why do you have to protect me? I thought you were only here to get Edmund back..."_

_Peter flashed me a smile sending butterflies off in my stomach, but I refused to acknowledge the feeling, "You helped me learn that I too have a duty here. A duty as prince and future king of Narnia."_

_"I'm glad you've realized that, it took me a while to accept that I had responsibilities here... As Guardian its my job to fight with you and protect you and the future of Narnia."_

_"Thank you." He blurted._

_"For what?"_

_"For opening my eyes." Peter's eyes were once again staring into my own, but this time I didn't pull away and so we sat there in a peaceful silence. _

"Good idea," I agreed and took the dress without arguing. "I'll just have to let Vi know that he can relax today too." The dress was easy to slip into and with the help of Susan and Lucy, my hair was left down for a change- it was always up in a ponytail since I was training. After they braided and combed they finally were satisfied and we all left the tent.

I was the last out and found the three Pevensie siblings staring off at something. "What are you all looking at?" I followed their eyes and grinned to see Edmund standing on a hill with Aslan.

"Edmund!" cried Lucy but she was held back by Peter.

"Makayla was right, he's alright." Peter said still watching his brother.

"I'm right here you know." I informed him. Jumping from the sound of my voice Peter turned to face me.

"I didn't see-" His sentence stopped when he saw me. An expression that I had never seen cross his face before suddenly appeared, and he continued to look at me silently.

Nervously and awkward I looked back at Edmund. "When did he get here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Edmund and Aslan were talking and I could tell that it was a very serious conversation. My heart went out to Edmund because I realized how hard it was for him to be accepted by the army. Everyone believed him to be a traitor and loyal to the White Witch- but by some unknown force I can just sense... Yes sense, that his intentions were not evil at all. Lucy held onto Susan, while Peter and I stood side by side looking on at the lion and younger brother of the Pevensie clan.

That's when my vision lost all color.

What was going on? It felt like something was happening- no, changing inside me, and it was going on right at this moment. Just standing here I felt rather ill.. There was this odd churning in my chest and stomach... Pain seared through my mind and I gritted my teeth. It was hard to keep my eyes opened, and even when I did have them open it was frightening. Everything was black and white!

"Oh god! Makayla!" Peter's voice only brought more pain and hurt my head.

"What the-" my sentence was cut off though when an ear piercing scream escaped my lips. Not that it really made an difference, but I fell onto the grass and my whole body was on fire. I don't know what it was, but heat was just traveling through my veins and spreading.

"Peter do something!" cried the far off voice of Lucy. She seemed to be miles away and her voice was nothing but a whisper to me, although it was still enough to make me cry out from the extra noise in my already pounding ears.

"Aslan!!" shouted Susan in desperation.

Peter's arms wrapped around my fallen body and he yelped. Unlike everyone else, his voice was at normal level to me and this time it wasn't painful to hear. "She's burning up! Please, Kay, stop this!"

As quickly as it started, it all stopped. The sudden seizures and throbs in my body ended, the pain in my head disappeared, the heat ceased flashing through me, and it was as if I was normal again. I was still afraid to open my eyes and so I kept them shut, but I couldn't hold back the sobbing. This was just too much, never had I felt so much pain. Even through all my injuries in sports, nothing as intense as that had ever happened. "W-Why me?" It was pathetic, but I was becoming hysterical. "P-pain so b-bad." Tears fell through my closed eyes and the only thing I could do was hold onto Peter who still had his own arms around me. Even at a time like this, I couldn't help but notice how my face seemed to fit perfectly into the crane of his neck.

I chuckled at my silly thoughts and accidentally laughed out loud making Peter withdraw.

"Are you laughing?" his voice asked clearly confused and he paused. "And why are your eyes closed?"

The smile left my mouth and I replied, "S-sorry. Just thought of something stupid..."

"And your eyes? What just happened? You were shaking and had a fever!" he protested.

He brought back the topic of what just happened- it had momentarily left my mind as I thought about... Errr, his neck. I felt my eyes ready themselves to cry once more but I fought the tears back. "I can't open my eyes-"

"Why?!"

Before I could reply and explain I was too afraid to try and open them, the deep smooth voice of Aslan spoke. "Makayla, my child, you are certainly developing faster than I had thought."

"What do you mean developing?" asked Edmund. So everyone was around me now?

"Her warrior skills have been unleashed, and now this. " Aslan chuckled. "You are much more powerful than thought."

I was confused, and I'm sure that it was showing on my face because Peter squeezed my hand. I hadn't even noticed that he was still holding my hand. "Aslan, please, can you just tell me what's going on? It's so scary... I felt like I was going to die from the pain." My breath was a bit haggard and I remained set on keeping my eyes shut.

"Daughter of Eve, you are no normal human. Makayla, did you not just feel something awaken inside you? Flow through you?"

"Yes..." I answered in barely a whisper. "H-How do you know that?"

"That young one, is the magic spreading and waking up within you."

"Magic!" exclaimed Susan. "Are you saying that she's a-"

"Witch." Both Peter and I said the word together, and both of us said it as if it meant something terrible. The thing is though, I'm not quite sure if this would be my doom or my strength.

* * *

It was as if I never collapsed, and I felt perfectly fine. With some coaxing from Aslan I opened my eyes and was relieved to know that my vision had returned to normal. There was one thing that was rather strange, it seemed that my eyesight had actually improved! Things were in much more focus and I was able to see things at greater distances. Even though Oreius, the Pevensies, and Aslan suggested I stay inside my tent and rest I had an inkling to take a walk. It just wasn't me to sit back and lay down all day, no I wanted to get some fresh air. So that's how I found myself walking and sitting down besides the river, taking a break from being the Guardian of Narnia. Peace and quiet were things that I found rare, Oreius made sure that I had guards around me if I wandered out of the camp. Luckily for me, I was able to sneak away for once.

I was far away from camp that the sounds of the soldiers and weapon making wasn't too loud, but at the same time it wasn't faint. All I focused on was the sound of the water currents, wind blowing throw the trees, and occasional animal noises. The whole scene was just so peaceful, and I brought my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around them. The water brushed against the tips of my feet and I smiled when I spied a few fish swim down with the current.

"Mom and Dad would have loved it here." I announced out loud not caring there was nobody listening.

"How could they not?" A voice said back and I turned around with a dagger held out. Though, it was only a sheepish Vicern standing there holding his hands up in surrender. "A bit on edge I see."

Snorting I put my dagger back into its sheath at my waist and returned to staring out into the river. "What do you want?"

He sighed and sat down besides me. "You want to talk about it Kay?"

"What ever about?" I played with a lock of my blonde hair innocently.

"Don't give me that your highness-"

"Don't give me that your elfiness." I fired back sticking my tongue at him.

Grinning at me he shook his head, "As I've already informed you... 'elfiness' is not a word."

"And as I've already told YOU Vi, I've officially made it a word."

In a serious manner he asked, "Can you do this in your world? Make words official?"

"No, of course not! Otherwise we'd have no sense of language now would we?" I laughed and was grateful for the elf's company. The two of us sat silently and I could only count the seconds before he'd ask again.

"Do you want to talk about it Kay? The other humans have informed me of the, erm, situation from earlier. It seems that you are now a Witch."

Picking up a small rock, I threw it into the river to work off my frustration. "I'm a Witch Vi, do you know what this means?"

"That you can magic?" He guessed obviously unsure of where I was going.

I groaned and avoided his gaze, "No! It means I'm no better than... Than Jadis! Who ever heard of a good witch here in this world? Hmmm?"

Vicern seemed at loss of words and he gently laid a hand on my shoulder, only to have me pull away. I was ashamed of what I was, and knew that I was now extremely dangerous to anyone. My magical abilities had yet to show themselves and I had no idea what I was capable of. What if I brought harm to someone? What I was consumed by the magic? What made me any different from Jadis? Was I evil? I had seen the way the Narnians had eyed me as I walked through camp, and it was terrible to know that I no longer held their trust. I don't blame them though, for the one who has cost them so much pain is also a witch.

My Elvin friend seemed to read my thoughts because his next words brought comfort and relief, "You are not evil Makayla Steen and don't you dare believe it. You are the chosen human, you are the Guardian of Narnia and shall always be! It may be true that there has never been a good witch in this world, but why should you follow the paths of evil doers? Nay, you are stronger than that and I know this! Aslan knows this! Do not doubt yourself."

"I'm scared Vicern, I might hurt someone-"

"And so you shall learn to control your powers."

I smiled weakly and looked at him. His face was handsome and calm, just like an elf. "You make it sound so easy, you make it seem like I just can just learn control right away!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way when I'm gone-" Panic crossed Vicern's face and he looked away.

"Alright, you're hiding something from me! Spill or suffer the consequences!"

This made Vicern raise an eyebrow, "Consequences? Milady, are you threatening me?"

Standing up and brushing the dirt and leaves off my dress I shrugged, "Maybe."

Vicern too stood up, and before I knew it I was being lifted up and dangled over the water's edge. "Royalty or not, you will come to learn that I do not respond well to threats."

"As Guardian of Narnia I demand you put me down!" Still though he did not relent and so I put on my best sweet voice. "Please Vi? I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!"

He pretended to think hard and smirked at me, "Well since you put it that way your highness... I'll show mercy."

"Thank Aslan." I muttered as my feet found solid ground once more.

"Don't thank him quite yet, for there is a price to be paid in return for mercy." Vicern slyly informed me.

I paled and began to back away, "Oh really? Well I'm sorry but I don't seem to have any money on me... Why don't I just do fifteen push-ups for you when we dual next?"

"Nay, I'm afraid that is not sufficient."

"Man, I could've sworn that you love to torture me with your never ending push-ups."

Vicern and I both laughed knowing that this was true. But his laughter drained away and her nervously shuffled his feet. "I know one way that you can repay me for not throwing you into the river."

"And what's that your holy elfiness!"

"You can give me a good-bye kiss." He murmured quietly.

Did he just say...? Thinking he was joking I pushed his shoulder, "Ha-Ha Vi. You're hilarious."

Looking into my eyes he stated, "I do not joke about this Kay." That expression on his face... No! He was serious and I took a step away.

"Why?" I put a hand to my mouth when realization dawned upon me. "Wait, what do you mean a good-bye kiss? Where are you going?"

Closing the space between us Vicern stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders. There was a look of sadness and I couldn't look away. "I have been sent on a mission by Aslan himself and it is most likely I will not return."

Shock overtook me and I shook my head furiously. "I refuse to believe it! You lie!"

His grip on my shoulders grew tighter. "I am sorry Kay, please forgive me! It is not my wish to leave you... If it were up to me I would stay here with you, go into battle with you, and even die to protect you."

"Why then?! When then do you choose to leave me?" I paused to wipe at my eyes which were tearing up. "You are my closest friend here besides Lucy, but she's only a little girl! Vi you're the biggest comfort here and you're the only one who listens and cares about me! You understand how much I miss my world... You can't leave! I love you like a brother and though we have not known each other for years- it feels like I've always known you. Who will train me? Who will talk to me when I'm troubled like I am now? Who will help me?"

Upon my tears Vicern wrapped his arms around me and held me in a strong embrace. My face was in his chest and I slowly put my own arms around his muscled form, I didn't want him to leave. He was my best friend here, besides Lucy, but since he held roughly the same age as I it was easier to talk to him. Besides, the two of us had really grown close since we trained for hours each and everyday. Vicern's voice was strained and he whispered into my ear, "Forgive me, but my duty is to Aslan and Narnia... I must complete this mission."

"What is this mission? Is it more important than me? Your friend?!" I was not angry, for I knew that he was right. Just the idea that duty came before me was hurtful.

"It is a secret mission that I'm forbidden to speak of, even to you or the other royals... Except for High Prince Peter."

I was silent as I took this in but I asked, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"I see... And your return?"

He had still not let me go and I felt him tense up at this question. "I do not know if there will even be a return." For me, it was rather obvious to hear how hard he was trying to keep his emotions in check. To my disappointment he pulled away from our hug and stared down into my eyes. A small smile formed on his face and he lifted my chin so I looked right back at him. "Do not doubt yourself Kay, you are strong whether or not you admit it. As an elf I can sense things, and I can feel the magic within you. Never have I met someone with so much power and purity, perhaps that is why I have come to love you."

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

His gaze never wavered and I remained frozen as he moved closer. "I have spent days with you training, learning, talking, laughing, teaching, and even arguing with you. You are not like any other female in Narnia and your curiosity never ends. Everyday my feelings grew for you and for too long have I fought them down! I did not want to jeopardize my friendship with you, because it is precious to me. But now," He sighed deeply. "Now there is a large chance that I will never see you again and so I will have peace knowing that you are aware of my feelings toward you. Again, a good-bye kiss would be nice."

My cheeks were flushed and my heart pounding, never had I ever thought a man- or elf- would say such words to me. It seems just like yesterday I was dealing with lame pick up lines, and now with confessions of love. Finally, I found my voice. "I don't know what to say Vi-"

"You don't have to say anything." He cooed and his mouth came closer to mine.

"But-" I stopped. What was I going to tell him? That I refused to give a kiss to him, which meant so much to him, just because I've never had my first kiss before? When I decided that boys were no longer gross and icky, I had dreamed that my first kiss would be full of love and meaningful. I would be kissing the boy who I felt for. So what was wrong with kissing Vicern? If I did, it would fit all my dreams. It would be full of love, since I did love him as a brother, and it would be meaningful because he had just confessed that he felt for me. Lastly, I did feel for him... But just not in a romantic way.

I may never see Vicern again.

How cruel of me, to even think of denying him a simple kiss, when he is going off to his death!

So I pushed any thoughts of refusal and closed me eyes knowing that it would be in just two seconds that...

"Kay?!" What I recognized to Peter's voice filled the air and there was a sense of urgency in his tone. "Where are you?!"

My eyes opened once more and hastily I pulled away from Vicern. How awful if Peter came upon the two of us kissing- he would come to the wrong conclusions and I did not want that to happen...

Why? What did it matter if Peter thought I held feelings for Vicern? Before I could ponder about this, Peter himself walked into view. His hair was tousled and he ran into the clearing with his sword held out at the ready. Relief washed over his face when he saw me, but then he frowned deeply when he saw how close Vicern was to me. Then again, it wasn't too hard to see that something was going on here. I mean, I was blushing and flustered. It didn't help that Vicern's arms only dropped away from me a few seconds after Peter arrived... And there was a look of disappointment which made me feel guilty.

I waved at Peter with a smile. "I'm sorry, are you looking for me?"

Still looking back and forth between Vicern and me, Peter hesitantly said, "Actually yes. Lucy and Susan found your tent to be empty so I went out looking for you. Some of the fauns said the saw you walking towards the river." The suspicious glances at Vicern only grew more intense, "Am I interrupting something?"

Opening my mouth to deny it, Vicern beat me to it. "Nay your majesty. I was only saying good-bye to Kay here." Vi bowed to me before taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Farewell... And remember my words, for I truly mean them." With that, he quickly nodded to Peter respectfully before disappearing back into the trees towards camp.

Neither I nor Peter said a word, and instead he stood there watching me curiously. Uncomfortable with his stare I turned away from him and hugged myself as I watched the river once more. Several minutes passed by, and I knew Peter still stood there. "Is there something you need Peter?"

"Well, with you gone it was worried some harm had came to you. I... We were worried for you so I came out to find you. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you and Vicern." Quietly I heard him add, "I didn't know you two were together."

I began to braid my hair calmly. "We're not together, like he said he was just saying bye. He's one of my best friends here you know, so it's hard to find out that he's going out on some secret mission..." I glared at Peter. "Which you know about while I don't."

Peter had put his sword away by now and walked over to stand next to me. "Aslan has made it clear that since I will become High King I must oversee all actions and deeds by the army."

Forgetting about the braid I cross my arms defiantly. "Are you suggesting that as Guardian of you and Narnia I am not allowed to know about the missions? This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to protect the Narnians if I don't even know what's going on?!"

"I'm sorry Kay, but I can not tell you about this mission. You are free to join me in the councils for future discussions and missions, but for this specific one Aslan has thought it best you do not know the details." Peter massaged his temples frustrated. "Already I am growing tired of the endless duties I have!"

I will admit, I was a bit upset at the aspect that I was being kept out of the loop for this mission- but when Aslan decides something then there is nothing to be done. Peter had to obey the great lion's wishes. "Head-ache?"

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Want some aspirin?"

He gave me a funny look. "Some what?"

"It's medicine! Helps with pain, hence the name painkiller." I grabbed him hand and pulled him along, "Come one Peter. I had some in my pocket before I fell into Narnia."

"Do you regret coming here?" His blue eyes seemed to dark and sad. Was the position as High Prince really that hard?

I took a moment to think about my answer, but it was really simple. "No I don't. Coming here may be 'logically impossible' as Susan has pointed out on several occasions, but I've perfected my fighting skills." Letting go of Peter's hand, I locked arms with him and grinned. "Plus I've made great friends like you, Lu, Susan, Ed, and Vicern. Then there's the creatures- it's been an honor to know such courageous beings. They fight for their freedom and rights, something that is almost impossible to do in my world."

Peter nodded his head at this, "Even in my time things are hard to do."

"You don't get it do you Peter? You're in the age where the nuclear bombings are only beginning and the weaponry still advancing... In my time, there are guns everywhere you go and so much pain. Nations don't care anymore, the people don't care actually! Here there is honor and compassion." I was ranting on and so I pursed my lips.

Besides me Peter laughed openly. "You make it seem as if Narnia is heaven compared to your time."

I looked at him sadly and said, "Oh but it is Peter Pevensie. It really is."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!

* * *

---

Chapter 9:

The dense trees and lack of sunshine made me panic slightly. Where was I? Narnia was a land of talking beasts, and yet it was completely silent here. A cool, light mist swirled throughout the strange forest. Even through my boots I could feel the moisture swirling around and I pulled my cloak around myself tighter.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone out there?"

At first, nothing. After a few moments though, a chuckle was heard and the echo seemed to bounce off the trees and travel around me. Instinctively, I reached at my hip but gasped when my hand felt nothing but the material of my dress. My sais were gone. Quickly I checked my leg and arm for my hidden daggers, but they too were missing. Vicern had told me over and over, 'Never go anywhere without a weapon.' Here I was though, in the middle of a dark and foreboding forest without any means of defense.

I will just have to rely on my fists then, I was decent enough in hand-to-hand combat. Bending my knees, keeping my back straight, and straining my ears I began to slowly rotate in a circle. When you watch countless movies where the main characters is taken by surprise when the villain appears from behind, you learn to watch your behind. In every direction though, I was only met by the same mist and dim trees.

Gathering up my courage I called out once more, "Who are you?"

The same laugh rang out through the air, and this time I recognized it to belong to a woman. Though, this wasn't going to make me doubt this girl's strength and so I kept alert and continued circling. "Again, who are you? And what do you want?"

Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind a tree. The shadow of a tree covered the- or should I say her face. A long, full blue dress caught what little light there was. The color reminded me of snow and ice, and my eyes widened as she stepped out fully into my sight.

"Hello my dear." Jadis said calmly.

My arms slowly fell limp to my side, and my heart skipped a beat. The beavers had described the White Witch rather well, and that wasn't a good thing. No, not a good thing at all. Almost alien like, her skin was as pale as the snow making her appear to have the lack of the warmth of life. She stood very tall, taller than most women and men I had ever met. Upon her head was a large crown, and I couldn't help but stare as I realized icicles hung from the rims. The White Witch bore no jewelry of any kind, nor did she appear to have any make-up on. Everything about her made it seem like she had just walked out of a snowstorm. Her white skin was ghostly, but her lips were a bright red color.

The first thing I noticed though, was the wand that she held in her hand.

"Help me Aslan..." I whispered in pure fear.

000000oooooo000000

* * *

"Help me Aslan..." whispered Makayla as her body tensed up. Even though her mouth and body were reacting, her eyes remained close while she slept on.

Susan watched on in worry wanting to help, but didn't want to disturb the sleeping Lucy. It was well into the night, and everyone was asleep. All except for Susan Pevensie that is. She had awoken at the murmuring and speaking of Kay from the bed of furs across the tent from herself and Lucy.

Careful not to wake up her younger sister, Susan groggily slipped out of the warmth and security of the blankets and walked to Makayla. Gently, Susan shook Makayla by her shoulders but to no avail. "Wake up Kay," she whispered urgently. "You need to wake up."

000000oooooo000000

* * *

Jadis lifted her wand up and looked at it with immense pride and pleasure. "Do you like it?"

Wincing at the cold and emotionless tone I managed to shake my head.

At this reaction Jadis smirked, "Don't like the color?"

Bringing my fists back up and at the ready I scoffed, "Color has nothing to do with it." I felt brave now. "Now that you mention it though, that icy blue is a terrible color you know. It completely goes against the sunny and dry color of Narnia."

"You have a sharp tongue daughter of Eve," noted Jadis coolly. "Though, I'm sure you'll learn to close your mouth once you're trained."

"Trained? I am already trained!" I informed her swinging my fists threateningly.

"Trained in fighting, but you are at loss when it comes to controlling magic." Jadis began to pace around me, but I made sure to follow her moves and turn with her. "I felt the arrival of magic in you, even from my location. You are strong, but it is raw power that brews beneath your skin. You have to control or knowledge of these powers."

"Why are you telling me this?" This was all very irritating, it was not very entertaining to have your faults rubbed in your face like this.

"Because I know how you feel, for I was once at that stage too. Is your vision clearer? Reflexes perfected? Do you feel power flowing through your veins... Just itching to come out?"

Everything she said, was true! How did she know such things? I had not mentioned them to the others... And yet she knew. "Y-Yes."

"I can help you, I can teach you all that I know of magic. You and I are the same, do you not see this?"

NO! I refuse to become anything like her, and earlier I had feared this exactly. Vi, though, he had thought differently. Was he right though? Was I really that different from the White Witch? There was no one else who had such magic besides Jadis. That didn't matter though... I am who I am, and I shall not be corrupted by evil. With this in mind I opened my mouth to reply, but without warning a familiar voice spoke in my head.

"Wake up Kay." The voice soothed.

Susan! It was Susan's voice! But where was she? Was she also lost in this terrible forest? Was she alright?

"Our time has come to an end, I shall return for your answer. Will you join me and be my apprentice? Or will you die alongside the traitors? The decision is yours to make... Makayla Steen."

"You need to wake up." Susan pressed and I felt myself drawn back into reality.

000000oooooo000000

* * *

"She knows my name!" I cried in shock and terror as my eyes flew open. "AHHHH!" Susan loomed over me and I hadn't expected that in the least, and the sight of her shadow frightened me. My hand returned to my waist and this time my sais were there to be used. "Get away from me!" It was Jadis... How did she get into camp?!

"Kay it's alright! It's Susan! Shhhh, Lucy is still asleep."

The voice was in fact Susan's, and I lowered my sais. "Susan?" I whispered.

"Yes, are you alright?"

Groaning in agitation I put my trusty sais away and replied, "Just dandy, besides the fact that Jadis somehow can contact me in my dreams. Also add the fact that she has asked me to join her and be her apprentice so I can learn magic. Oh! And don't forget that she knows my name!"

Stepping back Susan covered her mouth in surprise. "Are you sure it was not a nightmare?"

"I'm sure, it was like a vision except different. All I know that it was not a dream... Unfortunately it was real." I sat up and pulled off the covers.

"Where are you going?" hissed Susan.

Leaning over I slipped on my boots and sighed in relief to see that this time there was no mists floating above the ground. I was back in Aslan's camp safe and sound. "To tell Peter and Aslan what I've seen."

"Are you mad? Be sensible Kay! It's probably hours until dawn and you want to go wake them now?!" Susan protested.

Trying not to roll my eyes at her 'logic' reasoning once again, I waved her off. "They need to know now, I don't know when the White Witch will talk to me again. For all I know, she can reach me while I'm awake!" I made sure that my clock was tied on, I lifted the tent flap, and shuddered as the night air hit me. All the tents' flags and walls gently moved as the breeze came around and only a few guards on watch made any movement. Everyone else was still asleep.

My boots didn't many any sounds as they walked on the grass and I came to the boys' tent. Even from right outside I could hear snoring... Was that Peter or Edmund?

Letting myself in, I grinned as I not only saw Edmund snoring loudly but a line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He was no peaceful sleeper was he? Keeping my laughter to myself, I looked at the bed of furs beside Ed's. Peter, unlike his younger brother, was quite calm as he slept on. He looked so serene, and I almost didn't want to wake him up.

But as High King and Guardian of Narnia, I guess the two of us have to sacrifice some sleep.

I stepped fully into the tent, letting the flap fall closed behind me. It was much warmer in here than it was outside, but still cold enough to need blankets. As I stood next to Peter's sleeping form, I couldn't help but smile. His face was handsome and relaxed, his breathing very soft, and his lips... So soft and welcoming.

No. I can't be thinking of such things! There are serious things at stake here, I have no business thinking of Peter like that! Besides, its not like I'm going to see him ever again after this is all done with. He and I live in different times, it was impossible. Shaking my head, I got back to business. "Peter, I'm sorry but wake up." I murmured trying not to wake up Edmund as well.

"Mhmm." Peter said opening his eyes slowly. Blinking several times, I saw as he began to fully wake up. Recognition flashed through his expression and he sat up yawning. "Kay?" Looking around and seeing no sunlight he was confused, "What time is it!?"

"Shhh!" I held a finger to my lips and motioned at Ed. With a serious expression and tone I told him, "We need to talk."

Thankfully, Peter didn't question me further and he got out of bed. At least he wasn't a grouch when he woke up, I know some people that just go bonkers if they are disturbed from their sleep. "Oh!" Pink rose to my cheeks when Peter stood up to only have his boxers on.. Well, under shorts, whatever you want to call them.

Unsure of what I was embarrassed about, Peter followed my gaze down and yelped as he realized what was going on. At the sound of his cry I immediately turned around and muttered, "I'll wait outside."

Well that's strange... Why should I get uncomfortable with boxers? It's not like I haven't seen guys in them before, after all I do have lots of male friends from sports. Plus, the standard uniform for boys water polo is a speedo! So what's the big deal? Peter's boxers weren't even that short- they were boxers that my grandfather probably wears from his time.

"Ewwww."

My grandfather in his boxers.

Not a pretty sight at all.

"Sorry about that." Peter emerged from the tent himself and was avoiding my gaze.

I smiled nervously, "Don't worry about it... I've seen far more."

A horrified look formed on his face. Oh crap! That must've sounded very wrong now didn't it. Holding up my hands in defense I explained, "In water polo the boy's uniforms are a LOT, ummm, smaller. By your society it would be considered scandalous!" I can only imagine what my great grandpas generation would have thought if they saw those Speedos.

"I see." Peter said, but I could tell by his tone he was still shocked.

Awkward, I quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, I had this strange dream- no vision! Wait, it wasn't even really a vision... I don't know what to call it exactly. It was sort of like a vision, but not a vision, does that make any sense to you?"

To my dismay, Peter shook his head. "Sorry but no."

"I don't know how to describe it, but I jus know it was real. I'm not sure if it is just something that we witches can do-"

"We?" questioned Peter.

Taking a deep breath I said, "The White Witch talked with me."

"What? How?" Strangely Peter didn't blow up, and I could tell that having so much responsibility on his shoulders now had changed him. Scratch that, it had changed the both of us. Unlike Susan, Ed, and Lucy- we were in charge of the army and numerous other tasks. Peter had to do most of the work, but at the same time I knew the pressure was on me too. Well, whether or not I'm here to see it I knew that Peter would be a wonderful High King.

"I don't even know how she could enter my dreams like that... Except she used it as a means to talk to me without actually having to ever step inside the camp." I continued explained in detail what had been said between the enemy and myself. Along the way, Peter asked questions and I answered. Even though the situation was a very serious one, he and I managed to stick to business. I could tell from his expression that he was already thinking of what this all meant and how this could effect the army.

He was already thinking as High King.

"Do you think we should tell Aslan?" I whispered unsure of what to expect.

Peter rubbed his temples with his finger tips and frowned, "I do not think we should wake up him at this hour. You're lucky that I didn't mind, but waking up a lion?"

Paling I agreed, "Oh, I forgot he isn't a tame lion..." I winced thinking about what Aslan could do if irritated. "Ouch."

"So are you okay?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, "How would you feel if Jadis entered your mind so easily and asked you to join her side."

"Good point." Peter yawned and stretched.

Again, I felt bad. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, I just thought I should tell you right away."

Smiling Peter put his hand on my shoulder. "It's quite alright. Now that we're up though, do you want to take a walk around camp? I don't feel like going to back to bed..."

"Who would with Edmund snoring like that?"

The two of us laughed quietly and Peter offered his arm along with a mock bow. "My lady."

"My lord." I joked right back before linking arms with him. Together we walked past the red and gold colored tents, and occasionally we could hear snoring and deep breathing from the numerous creatures. Neither one of us said anything, but... It was so lovely. The night was beautiful, and unlike my modern city I could actually see the stars properly. Never had they shined so bright. I had taken walks with boys before, but this time it was different. Peter wasn't trying to earn my favor, and as much as I hated to admit it... He was winning it anyway. Everything felt so right and sweet as we walked side by side, chuckling when we heard thunderous snores, and enjoying each other's company.

I felt so alive.

"Kay?" murmured Peter.

I jumped slightly and zoned back in. "Yes?"

"We're back at our tents now." Peter said gently.

"Oh."

"I think we should be going back to bed, both of us still need to train."

"Ah right." I muttered bitterly. Training without Vicern would be depressing, I missed him already.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Peter held my hand. "Vicern would want you to keep training. You need to practice."

"I know, I know. It'll be so weird though having a stranger as a sparring partner now."

"Well, I could train with you." Offered Peter politely.

Surprised I looked at him to see him smile, which I returned kindly. "That would be nice." Stifling a yawn I realized how tired I was. "I'll see you tomorrow- actually in a few hours. It's already tomorrow isn't it? Thanks for the walk, I needed to clear my mind." Shyly I leaned over and kissed his cheek and fled to the safety of my tent with my cheeks slightly pink. Yeah... All it was a simple kiss on the cheek... Nothing more... Right?

000000oooooo000000

* * *

It felt great to be back in the tunic and leggings, I did love the Narnian dress though. The material they use here is so much more comfortable and cozy that the modern fabrics. I nearly laughed though when I saw Susan give a big 'hmph' when she saw me dressed once more in the training outfit. She chose to wear her dresses while she practiced at the archery range, but I knew that it was impossible to fight with a sword or my sais in a dress.

"Well I like your clothes." Complimented Lucy seeing her older sister dislike my clothing.

"Thank you Lucy." I said sweetly glad to see that at least she understood. Sometimes I found it amazing that Lucy could have so much more common sense than the oh-so-logical Susan. Giggling at her sister's frowning face, Lucy grabbed my hand and we left the tent. The sun was up but the morning was still cold.

"Morning Ed! Morning Peter!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Morning Lu." Both answered at the same time.

I looked at Edmund and smiled, as he did to me. Peter though, well neither of us said anything. Actually, we sort of just stared at each other waiting for someone to say something. Awkward...

"Are you training again Kay?" asked Lucy completely oblivious to the interaction between myself and Peter but Edmund was trying to hide his smirk. That little bugger.

Breaking off my held gaze with Peter, I looked down at Lucy and grinned. "Yup, its back to my Sais."

"But where is Vicern? I heard he left."

Hurt and worry crossed my mind, but I tried to not let it show. "Vicern has some other duties so I'll be training with Peter from now on." I paused, "Well until Vi is back at least."

"Speaking of which," Peter broke in. "We should get over to the training field Kay."

Shrugging I said, "Alright. I'll catch up with you later Lu."

She waved as did Edmund, and Peter and I walked away. I didn't speak, nor did he, but what was there to say?

"So..." He moved his hand onto the handle of his sword and smiled nervously.

"So..." I returned and fingered my own Sais.

"Did you sleep well? I mean, after, well, you know."

"Actually yes, I could barely wake up this morning."

"I did too, but I have to be up early and ready for my duties."

I sighed, "You are not King yet Peter. Enjoy your free time and don't burden yourself, I know that I'm trying to take it an easy. All this training is just tiring- but I make time to pick flowers with Lucy, tell stories with some of the fauns, and talk with Ed or Susan. I never see you spend time with them anymore, you're always off somewhere making orders."

"It's not that simple Kay-"

"I think it is, but you're just making it complicated."

Shaking his head Peter shot back, "I am not. You do not have any idea of what I must deal with!"

"And who's fault is that? I wasn't invited to the council that just sent off Vicern! For all know he could by dying right now!"

Peter opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. Frowning I picked up my pace and also became silent.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and put his hand on my arm.

"Don't be." I muttered still keeping my pace.

"No, you're right to be angry. You should know the truth... Vicern has gone into the camp of Jadis to destroy the one thing that can destroy the future of Narnia."

I was confused. "What is it?"

"Your wand."


	10. Chapter 10

Centaurs paused in their sharpening of sword, dwarves stopped talking, and animals' ears snapped up at the sounds. The center of their attention were two humans- myself and High Prince to be precise. Not that I cared really at the moment, I was too determined on getting to my tent really. I ignored all around me as I continued to march right through the mass of tents. Behind me trailed Peter who had a worried yet angry sort of expression on his face, and he too seemed to oblivious to our audience.

"You're mad Kay! Stop!" Peter exclaimed from behind me.

"Give it a rest already, I'm going whether or not I have your permission." I snapped right back not even bothering to look over my shoulder. If he had attempted to slow me down, he did the opposite.

My pace picked up and Peter almost had to job to keep up with me. Grabbing onto my shoulder he exclaimed, "You don't stand a chance! Do you think you can just walk into the Witch's camp and live!?"

Rolling my eyes I pulled away from his grasp, "And do you think I'm just going to let Vi die there!?"

Peter groaned and muttered something under his breath. He was most likely regretting telling me about the mission and the fact that Vicern had gone into it knowing he would die. As if that weren't enough the details and reasons behind the mission made me decide on going to the Witch's camp myself and rescue the Narnians… If they were still alive.

Vicern, a centaur, and griffin had all joined the mission to destroy my wand. Jadis had a wand as well, but there is another in her possession… She just can't use it. Only I can, and with that wand I can either save or destroy Narnia. The level of magic within me along with the warrior skills I possess have the capability to control the magic inside the wand itself. Peter made it sound like Aslan was reluctant to destroy the wand, and I can see why. What do you do with the one item that decides the future of Narnia? It doesn't help that I don't even have a clue what I'm doing when it comes to magic- but at the same time I can't help but feel hurt.

Does Aslan not have faith in me? Does he not believe that I have a chance to do good with the wand? Does he think so lowly of me?

I had said this to Peter, only to have him launch into what I call a "speech" telling me that it had nothing to do with me. Supposedly, Aslan felt that I could save all of Narnia without the wand. Still though, that doesn't justify the act of sending my best friend and two innocent Narnians to their deaths.

Trying to calm himself, because it looked like he was practically having a heart attack, Peter took a deep breath. "Look, there is a chance of getting Vicern and the other back. You can't go by yourself! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

We had now reached our tents and I opened the flap which served as a door, not a very secure door really, and immediately began to pack. Now normally Peter wouldn't come into the girls tent unless one of us gave him permission- but this time he just charged in.

"You're not going." He stated.

"You're not King yet," I paused and added, "And even if you were I doubt I'd listen to you." He stood there and watched me unsure of what to do, and I placed a dagger in the small pack.

He reached in and pulled the dagger out.

"I'll need that Peter." I sighed and held out my hand for him to return it.

"No you won't since you're not going."

Now, this was just wasting time. I didn't have the luxury of standing around and arguing with him! I needed to go now. "Peter, give me the dagger..." I hated to admit it, but I was getting annoyed.

"No."

Annoyed? Make that pissed off. "I'm not kidding Peter."

"N-Neither am I," he attempted to stand up straight. Hah! As if that's going to intimidate me.

"Give it!" I snapped and to my shock flames shot out from my fingers.

What the hell?

Peter barely ducked in time before the flames sped through the air where his head had been not a second ago. Flames hitting a human head? Yeah that's not good.

"Holy crap." I managed to say as the flames disappeared and I brought my hand up to my face. "What just happened?"

"Magic..." Murmured Peter who was standing up again.

"But fire? Isn't magic like spells and potions?"

"Magic is different here," Peter paused. "The Witch's power is ice you know."

It was like a light bulb turned on over my head. "And my power is fire..."

"They're opposites!" exclaimed Peter as realization hit him too. "We have to tell Aslan!"

He turned to the tent door- err I mean flap but I tackled him to the ground. Holding him down I quickly snatched the knife from his grasp and held it to his neck. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Look Peter, you're wasting my time. I can't stay here any longer... I'm sorry that it has to come to this, but if you go and tell Aslan what I'm doing then I'll never get out of this camp."

"What are you going to do?" he looked up at me with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Nothing that will hurt too much, I'm sorry..." I whispered. This was wrong, I can't do this.

But I have to. I have to do it for Vicern.

"I'm so sorry." Pushing away any guilt or doubt I knocked the dagger against Peter's temple and he was unconscious. That will leave him with a bruise and a headache, but nothing too serious. I can only imagine what everyone will think of me when they find out that I've just attacked the future High King. Then again, I might not even be coming back. I might die and never have to face their anger.

Crap, I really need to go already.

But...

Maybe...

Before I leave...

Slowly I bent forward and smiled as I examined Peter's face, it was the face of a strong and caring young man. He hadn't once mentioned anything to do with being the popular boy at his school, only spoke of protecting his family. There was so much love in his heart, so much love...

His lips were soft and warm, almost welcoming. As soon as it hit me that I was having my first kiss, even though the boy was not exactly awake, panic filled me. Do I close my eyes? Do I keep them open.

Oh the hell with it. It doesn't matter! Why am I even thinking of such things! Frustrated at myself, I pulled back and with one last glance at Peter I got up, attached my bag to my back, and left the tent.

Hopefully I'll see him again... Hopefully I live.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I had never ran freely in a forest before, I had only ran on the sports fields and tracks back home in the modern city. Of course I had gone to the mountains for the snow, but I had never been this free in nature. It was a different feeling than just walking through the cement jungle of the urban world. Here, instead of hearing the horns of cars I heard the sound of animals. The sounds of the river. The sound of the breeze flowing through the tree branches.

See, this would have been beautiful if I didn't have the looming fear of death over my head. As I got deeper and deeper in the trees, I began to shudder at the decrease in temperature. The light and sun wasn't getting through the branches anymore, and mist was becoming common. Soon, there was only silence around me. None of the animals dared to venture into this dark and cold area of the forest, but this was a good sign.

It meant that I was getting close to the ice queen herself.

Another thing that was odd besides the scenery was the fact that my feet weren't making a sound as they sprinted through the crowd of trees. Along the way I was sure that I had stepped on the fallen leaves which would have crackled and crunched, but they didn't. Ah, it must be the warrior skills. This was so weird, never had I had such ability and talent at my disposal. I always had to work hard to attain great reflexes and so on, but now it just came naturally. I don't mind though, it only meant that I had a better chance of sneaking into the camp.

Then I noticed a short bulk of a body ahead and darted behind a tree. Carefully I peeked around and spied a dwarf, a nasty looking dwarf at that. His face was scrunched up and held many scars, and my guess was that they came from that huge ax that he was carrying in his arms.

He was a guard on patrol. I was close, very close to the camp. Surprisingly it was less than ten miles away from Aslan's camp and so I had been able to run there in about a half an hour. A feat that would have been impossible for any normal human, oh wait, I'm not your average human anymore am I?

Not bothering to use my weapons just yet, I waited until the dwarf was yards away with his back to me before running to the next tree. He hadn't heard me. With new found confidence, I darted to the next tree. Still I was undiscovered. I ran into the open once more and ducked behind yet another tree, and as if I were playing hide-and-seek I continued to move in this manner.

Poor, stupid, little dwarf. He'll never know how easily I slipped past him- the White Witch really needs to work on her security.

I couldn't help but smirk at my victory, but my smirk vanished when I saw the camp for the first time. I was still at a safe distance, and had the tree to hide behind, but even from here I could see how many weapons were being sharpened and made. All sorts of evil, harmful creatures hammered away at the metal and the sounds of building were hitting my ears. They were preparing for battle, and boy did they look prepared. Taking a close look it was easy to see that all of her soldiers had at least two or three weapons at their belts.

So much for needing to work on security.

Alright, time to get serious. I have to get in there and figure out where the Narnians are being held... If they were still alive. NO! I can not think like that, Vicern... He's alive. He has to be. Taking a deep breathe I smudged dirt all over my shoulders, clothes, cloak, leggings, and especially my face. Those vile beings in that army were not clean at all, unlike the camp at Narnia, they seemed to have no sense of hygiene. If I was going to have any chance of success I can't stand out by being the only one who actually bathes. Content with my dirtiness, I put on a hunch and covered my face with my hood. I was too large to be a dwarf, but there were creatures who stood up tall like a human. Like that oversized bat thing...

Oh joy, I'm undercover as an 'oversized bat thing'. Just lovely.

I didn't say anything, I avoided looking around as if I were searching for something. As soon as I was within the perimeter of the camp I piled swords, axes, and bows into my arms to look as if I were busy at work.

And it worked like a charm. As I trudged on, nobody questioned me or stopped me. Actually, they took advantage of me.

"Take these to the armory." Hissed a creature that I couldn't even see from beneath the cloak. All I knew that it had placed even more weaponry into my arms.

"Carry these." Growled an unknown monster and once more I felt more weight in my grasp.

I was only given more by one other thing, and with my vision down to a minimum I listened hard to the conversations around me. Not many of the creatures spoke, they mostly argued and bickered. Nothing really useful, but I did learn that dwarves and talking beasts don't get along very well.

Thanks to the warrior skills, my arms didn't weaken and I was able to walk some more without blowing my cover. Suddenly I heard a screech and yells. My attention immediately turned to my right and I soon found the source of the commotion. Several demented bird fiends were being pushed out of the way as a large giant pulled along a rope.

The rope which connected Vicern and a centaur since their arms were tied. My eyes narrowed at the numerous cuts and bruises that were obvious on their bodies, but my heart skipped a beat when Vicern looked my way. Though, he didn't give me a second glance as he was led away.

They had been tortured and hurt. Jadis is going to **pay**.

"Move you rangy rats!" boomed the giant and he pulled harshly on the rope like a person would with the leash of their dog. The centaur fell from the sudden tug also bringing down Vicern who was behind me. "Move!" shouted the giant again. Pulling on the rope he yanked so that both of the Narnians were brought back up on their feet and I winced as I noticed the redness and swelling in their wrists. Being sure to stay far enough away, I followed the train of prisoners.

It wasn't long until we came to a tent that had two monoteur guards outside. The giant handed over the rope to one of the guards and marched away grumbling to himself stupidly. Peter was right, giants here are dim witted.

Peter.

I wonder if he's waken up and told Aslan everything yet. He probably has.

And he probably hates me right now.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, what I needed to do right now was focus and think of a plan. Vicern and the centaur were pushed into the tent and after a minute the guard returned to his post alone. So the tent was their prison, they were tied up in there.

How am I supposed to get those guards away from there?

Let's see what do I have to work with... I have my sais, a dagger, some bread, and...

Oh right.

And about fifty pounds of weapons in my arms.

Risking a glance at my surroundings I noticed that there was a large fire burning and a tent besides it. There were no others around and so I just need to distract those two guards. Ah, well, here goes nothing.

I dropped the weapons and in a deep, scratchy voice I shouted, "The tent's on fire! The tent's on fire!"

The guards looked at each other unsure but rushed over and quickly searched for the fire. With their backs to me, I picked up one of the swords from the ground and in a swift swing slew both of them.

My first kills.

My hands trembled and dropped the sword.

**I** had _killed_ them.

Okay, deep breath. Think! Alright, I have to move the bodies... Grabbing hold of one body with each of my hands I dragged them back towards the prisoner tent and entered.

A large pole stood at the center of the tent and tied to it were Vicern and centaur. Up close I could see how pale and bony their faces looked, they obviously were not being fed right. They sat silently on the dirt ground and only Vicern bothered to look at who had came in.

His eyes became round as his gaze fell to the two bloody guards, and he looked up at me. "Who are you?"

Letting the bodies fall to the ground with two 'thuds' I pulled off my cloak and held my finger to my lips. "Shhhhh."

His hoarse voice said, "Kay?"

At this the centaur turned and his expression was stunned. "Your highness?"

"How-" Vicern began.

"Shhh!" I insisted and pulled out my dagger. "I'll explain everything later, right now we need to get you two out of here before someone notices a pile of weapons and the lack of guards outside. What is your name?" I asked the centaur.

"Tornse." He whispered and stood as he was freed. Gingerly he touched his wrists and winced.

Vicern also got up to his feet and before I could say anything wrapped his arms around me, "You are foolish to have come here, but I am glad to see your face once more."

I returned the embrace, "Once I knew where you had gone and why, I knew that I had to come and get you back." I pulled back and frowned. "Where is the griffin? Did you not have another companion?"

"He was killed." Tornse informed me sadly.

"I'm sorry." I replied and pulled away from Vicern. "Let's go."

"We can't simply walk out of here." Pointed out Vicern.

I smacked my forehead. "I hadn't thought of that." Then I thought of a movie that I had once seen, "Wait! Get the ropes and I'll tie you up again... Let us pretend that you are my prisoners and if anyone questions us, I'll say that I am taking you to the general for questioning."

"Aslan help us." Stated Tornse and I secretly thought the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!_

**_Note to all Readers:_**

_Lately I have been receiving reviews that make me question the intelligence of some people out there. My message is quite simple: If you do not like my story then please, by all means, do not read it. This is my first story on this site and before some very nice person explained to me what a 'Mary-Sue' is, I had no idea that such a stereotype existed. Makayla was not created to be a picture perfect girl who has the boy instantly fall in lover with her. If only life were that easy... No, she has flaws but I do not focus on them. Why do I want to make her some horrible girl who gets to go into the wonderful world of Narnia? Also, as you can tell by now, I am indeed adding my character into the plot of the book/movie and so expect some changes here and there. Although I do not plan on altering main details or events! If you feel that this story is a typical Mary-Sue plot and does not give you entertainment- then do not share your negativity with me. I'm sorry that you feel that way because I enjoy to write this and I know that other people are also liking the story!_

_Do not write me negative reviews that are rude. I do not mind some pointers that are given in a constructive, polite, and kind way- but I do not appreciate mean comments. I believe these are what you call 'flames'? I'm not sure- but I've seen this term before and from what it implies I've guessed that this is its meaning._

**_I now have a fantastic banner for this story! Go to my profile for the link! Credit to the amazingly talented fan is also there. )_**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I may have had luck getting **IN, **but I certainly didn't have any luck in getting **OUT**. 

Things had gone completely wrong. When we first walked out and back into the populated areas of the camp, we made way with only one dwarf captain asking where I was taking the prisoners. Knowing that my normal voice would give me away- I mean these ugly creatures also tended to have ugly voices- I spoke with a hoarse tone and claimed that I was leading them to the general for further questioning. The Captain laughed cruelly and stated he would make sure not to miss their torture (aka questioning) from the General. So yanking on the rope for extra effect, I led Vicern and Tomse away from the still laughing Captain. It was strange to see a dwarf laugh so coldly like that. Honestly, I had grown so used to having dwarves laughing happily and joyfully when we sat around the fire at night.

Just as I had thought we were going to get away, for I could see the edge of the camp, there was a yell, "GRAB THE PRISONERS!"

Vi and Tomse were trained soldiers, having years of experience behind them, and as the word 'grab' was still being yelled they launched into action.

Me though? Well I sort of just froze, I couldn't believe that this was happening. We were so damn close to getting away and escaping this evil place, and now this happens? What the fuc-

They grabbed, bound, gagged, and pulled off my hood my identity before I even could blink. Though, I didn't care what they did to because... Because right before my eyes I saw Vicern and Tomse running into the safety of the forest, leaving behind several slain creatures. They had reacted. They had fought. They had escaped.

Again, luck wasn't with me. Then again I can't really blame it on the lack of luck- it was my fault that I just stood there. Even with Vicern's training and everyone saying that I had done well with my fighting, I had utterly failed when it came to the real thing. It's just that... The faces of those two guards and the weight of their bodies hitting the ground seemed to hold me back from hurting another. Ugh, what am I talking about?! That shouldn't even have anything to do with it, it's my duty to fight for Narnia even if I don't want to.

The very captain who had let me walk away came to my side and kicked my side making me wince.

"Think you can make a fool out me elf" he spat and was about to kick me again. This time, I did react. Enough of this pity crap about feeling bad for killing. You gotta do what you gotta do. There were two minotaurs holding me, but they were easily thrown away and in my rage I think I even threw one right into a fire pit nearby.

Tearing the ropes that had been tied around my wrists I caught the dwarf's leg and held him up, causing his helmet to fall from his head since he was now upside down. His eyes widened and remained silent in shock. Turning to the side I spat out the cloth which gagged me and faced hi one more free to speak once more. "I wouldn't try that again little freak." With a flick of my wrists I tossed him aside, and watched in amusement as he struggled to get to his feet.

The vile things around me seemed hesitant to capture me once more, but slowly they edged forward. I reached for my Sais which hadn't been taken away just yet in the few seconds I had been bound and under control. They glinted and I got into position. "Let's go!" I screamed and began the moves that Vicern had taught me.

It was all really a blur, because I used my warrior skills to my advantage. Now that I knew I had them at my disposal, I knew not to waste them and so with their help I had killed ten of my enemies in the first minute. About thirty of them of them remained and all were now backing away. They still were in a circle formation around me, but I much space in the middle of it. I felt a warm liquid running down my arms and risking a glance down I realized that it was blood. My Sais were no longer shining silver, but were covered in the red fluid and it was running down and onto my arms.

"Elleth, you shall pay!" shouted the General. Thinking in terms of a soldier, it was obvious that he would be the only one that I would really have to worry about. The rest of the creatures were just foot soldiers who made the weapons, so my guess was that they were not so highly of a threat. "You may have tricked my Captain here, but you fail to know that my quarters are in the opposite direction. A thoughtless plan!"

As the General Minotaur stepped forward and wielded his sword a cold, strong voice stopped him. "Cease! None shall harm the human girl!"

That voice sent shivers up and down my spine, I had no trouble recognizing the familiar voice of Jadis the White Witch.

The 'men' murmured, hissed, or whatever they do to one another. Apparently they were surprised to find that a human had defeated so many. Not relaxing but rather tensing up more, I slowly turned around to face her.

She was no different than she had been in my dreams, but only she was now standing ten feet away from me for real. Up this close I almost cringed at how pale and cold her complexion appeared, it was so deathly looking. Doubts filled me mind if whether or not she was actually alive.

Catching me off guard she bent forward and bowed. "Greetings to you Makayla Steen... Guardian of Narnia."

Upon hearing that, all hesitation from the 'men' ended and I found many blades pressed against my neck. Hands still firmly on my Sais, I bent my knees in preparation of ducking and attacking from below. However, there wasn't any need because with a motion of her hand all swords, knives, and blades were lowered. Interesting...

"Not going to kill me?" I asked not taking my eyes off the self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia.

She smiled bitterly, "I think not. We have yet to give you your wand... Despite Aslan's attempt to destroy what is rightly **your** property, it is safe and ready for your ownership."

"Don't think I'm stupid Witch. I know that the wand is evil."

"That is not true," Jadis approached me but I noticed she kept her wand down. At least she wasn't pointing it at me- yet. "The wand is not evil my dear. The wand only does what you want, it all depends on whether or not you have the strength to control it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I snorted. "Read the manual?"

Considering that she doesn't come from my world, it wasn't a big surprise that she didn't laugh. Ignoring my words she said calmly, "I can help you. I told you in our previous meeting, I know exactly what you are going through. There is that power flowing through you, seeking a way out. Beware human, for if you do not let it out it will escape the prison of your body at any time."

That would explain the sudden show of fire coming from my fingers. Aslan had not warned me, wait, he wasn't a witch. Nobody knew what it was to have this... Burning within you. At times I felt like I was going to explode and other times I just had this odd sensation. Its hard to describe it. Just the sensation of having power all inside you, itching but wonderful at the same time.

Jadis seemed to realize what I was talking about because she smile turned into a full grin. "I see that you know what I speak of. If you continue on living without proper instruction then you will surely be killed by your magic."

"Oh really?" then I grew curious. "So who taught you? You obviously had a teacher if you're alive today."

"Aren't you a clever one? Ah, I did not have a teacher though I barely lived through the beginning stages. I am not human however, so your body is much weaker than mine. You will not be able to cope with the power."

"How do I know that you're not making this up?!" making this demand I held out my Sais threateningly. Although, I couldn't help but agree with her on the not human bit. She may look like a woman, but there was just something about her that made it clear that she was not of mankind. Thanks to many of my new friends in Aslan's army, I learned that it was said that Jadis is descended from the giants and Jinns.

She laughed at my defensive action almost to mock me. I fought the coloring in my cheeks, she made me feel so small and pathetic compared to her. Jadis was tall, beautiful in her own way, and powerful when it came to magic. It was hard not to look at her like an idol... "I dare not lie to you Makayla. We are allies, friends even, not enemies."

Inside I wanted to roll my eyes at that load of bull, but decided to simply stare back at her. Right now, with all these creatures at the ready to kill me, aggravating the White Witch wasn't an option.

Continuing she stated, "I do not wish to bring harm upon you. The two of us are alike- we must align ourselves. There is no one else who knows what we feel, think, and wish for. Witches are different from others... We are alone."

Even though I should have ignored her, those words cut me deep down. This was exactly what I had feared from the start- I was going to be separate and unique. Vi and Peter both denied it, but I knew better. They along with the rest of the world, well worlds, would never be able to understand. Some people would train for years and years to gain fast reflexes, strength, among other qualities. For me though, they came naturally now and I had never had to do anything to get them.

Oh crap... She was right.

We really were alone.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Vicern was seething. He had been so foolish to not notice that Makayla was not clearing her own path for escape. His attention was solely focused on protecting himself and getting into the woods. In his own selfishness he had failed to shelter the Guardian of Narnia, the very girl whom he gave his heart. 

As soon as he and Tomse had gained the haven of the forest, they realized that their rescuer was not with them. Of course, Vicern had turned and began to march back into battle when he was held back by a firm, sad Tomse.

"We must go back to Aslan and warn him of what we've seen." The centaur declared wisely.

"No." Argued Vicern. "It is up to us to ensure the safety of the Guardian of Narnia as well as the royals. We can not just leave her here!"

"Lady Makayla is strong, as she should be since you trained her, and she would not want us to go back. You know the truth, there is no way we can defeat them all. Aslan must know that there numbers are growing much more than our own!" His voice softened and expression turned remorseful. "We must leave the Lady here and gain help from our army. Only then can we have the chance to return and save her."

The words were not lies, though Vicern did not want to accept them. His brain might be agreeing with the centaur, but his heart told him otherwise. What if he returned only to find that Makayla had been tortured or even slain? He would not be able to live with himself knowing that he might have been able to recover her from the White Witch.

His Elvin eyes allowed him to see her perfectly, even through the darkness and mist of the forest. She was facing the White Witch and there was no sign of fear at all in her posture nor face. Vi felt pride, it was remarkable that such a human could challenge such a horrid being. She was a remarkable being herself though. Perhaps that was why had fallen in love with her...

Pride turned into shock when he watched her lower her Sais and smile grimly at Jadis. In response to this peaceful movement, all of the soldiers around the Guardian lowered their weapons and trudged back to their duties. The elf could not believe what he was seeing, they were not capturing her or using force. Jadis even went as far to place a hand on Kay's shoulder before walking forward.

She was being treated... Kind.

"What is it you see?" questioned Tomse since he could not see so far through the trees.

Vicern ignored his friends and prayed to Aslan that Kay would somehow know he was there watching. By some miracle she would turn around and run to him, to be free.

His prayers were halfway answered, because Makayla turned around and Vicern could have sworn that she made eye contact with him. Was it possible? Could she see him even past all the darkness? Or was she just gazing in the forest's direction?

"Run." She mouthed before turning around and followed the White Witch. There were no chains on her arms nor legs, no blindfold, nor guards, no threats... And yet she placed her Sais at her waist and willingly walked behind Jadis.

Noticing that Tomse was still awaiting an answer, Vicern straightened up and shook his head. "Nothing. She is now in the possession of the White Witch. Now let us go my friend, we must warn Prince Peter and Aslan." Tomse nodded and took off with his powerful four legs.

With one glance over his shoulder Vi felt his heart grow heavy. She wanted him to be safe... And that meant leaving her behind.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"You need new clothes." She spoke without turning around to face me. 

I frowned at her bossiness- it hadn't been an offer nor question, it had been a statement. "Yes I do." I admitted knowing full well that my tunic was now practically rags. There were tears here and there as they had gotten caught in tree branches during my run here, then I had purposely smeared dirt all over them in order to blend in with the dismal clothes of her army. The two of us walked at a normal pace, with her in front of me taking the lead. At first neither of us had spoken, and silence was all there is. Then she had taken it upon herself to begin to name some of the monsters she called her men.

There were boogles, wraiths, cyclops, cruels, giants, horrors, ogres, hags, snakes, goblins, liches, minoboars, bats, sprites, ettins, and minotaurs to name a few. Sometimes though I couldn't tell the difference because they were all just hideous to me. I didn't care to differ them, all I knew was that they were all my enemies.

Although there was some relief when I saw animals that also existed back home. There were apes, bulls, white tigers, polar bears, wolves, and vultures around as well. At least I wouldn't be surrounded by complete foreign things.

The tour never seemed to come to an end and dread took over as I came to learn how many supporters the White Witch had. She had thousands and thousands of them! Already it was obvious that the Narnian army was greatly outnumbered. Finally, Jadis stopped walking and I found myself standing before three decent tents. All the other ones in camp were dirty and not very secure looking.

"This is my tent and where your lessons shall take place." She nodded towards the largest tent then pointed at a smaller, but no less grand, one beside it. "General Otmin would normally have the honor of living there but with your presence it is only fair that you stay there instead."

With her quiet again I was unsure of whether or not I should thank her. She was still the White Witch... But I still felt like we had some sort of special link towards one other, we were the only two magic beings. Plus, she was my teacher. If only Peter and the others could see me now- It was almost like I was siding with Jadis.

But in my soul I knew that I would never join her and her evil army.

"Now go and see your living space, I shall be right there with clothes." Not even bothering to look at me she left my side and disappeared into her tent. As soon as she was gone two minotaurs were at my side and I sighed. Looks like I have guards. They stayed behind me and did not say a word as I leisurely strolled to my tent's entrance. Lifting the flap- once more I had a very insecure door- I was relieved to see the guards took post outside and did not have any means of going inside with me.

At least I will have privacy here... I grew lonely thinking about that, at home I had my own room and never had thought twice about it. Now though, after sharing quarters with Lucy and Susan I had grown used to having constant company during the mornings and evenings.

Shaking my head to dispel the thoughts and memories I took in the interior. The walls did not have any paintings or lamps due to the fact that it mere cloth and would not be able to support such things, but nevertheless it was colored a soft green. To make up for the lack of lamps, there were tall lanterns that were spread out along the edges of the space and I noticed that I would have to find a match box to light them at night. (I do miss electricity...) Wooden chairs, a large dining table, work desk, and large bed furnished the large quarters. A bowl of fruit sat at the middle of the table and my stomach growled. I had not eaten since breakfast and it was nearing evening now. Deciding to wait for food later and first check that there were no hidden dwarves or something under my bed I checked.

As a child I had the fear of monsters under my bed. I guess that the habit of inspecting the space under the bed just has stuck with me.

Satisfied that I was indeed alone in the tent I allowed myself to smile a real smile- I had a bed! Not a simple pile of furs like I had with Aslan, but a real bed with a wooden frame and structure. I don't know if it was the same sort of mattress that I had back home, but whatever it was it looked like it was a mattress... Only brownish. I laid a hand on the warm furs and blankets that covered the bed and giggled as I knew that it was indeed a mattress.

"So you are content with the tent." Again it was a statement, not a question.

Jumping in surprise I spun around only to relax when I saw Jadis sitting at the desk. In her lap were clothes, but they were folded and I was unable to take a closer look. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparently." She said coolly. "You shall have to wear these until more can be made." Suddenly I found clothes flying through the air at an impossible speed, but reflexes came to my rescue and I easily caught them before they hit me in the face.

Jadis smirked and nodded her head in approval. "I see that you have already unleashed the warrior skills. First you manage to throw two full grown minotaurs, strength, slay ten of my men in a mere minute, speed, and have the courage to stand your ground against me, power. This is good news- for you will need these skills when you learn."

"I can't wait." I said faking happiness.

Her eyes narrowed down and she hissed, "Do not mock me human. Now we begin your lessons tomorrow morning at midday. I have plans before then so do not bother me and you are not to go anywhere without your guards. Ah, have you discovered what your witch power is?"

"Fire." I said loudly and with dignity. That should upset her... Fire melts snow and ice. I must say- I think I have the advantage here!

"I see." Her voice did not have any strain to it, but I swore that I saw anger in her eyes. With one last deadly glare she stood up and gracefully left.

I let go a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. No wonder she turned people to stone- she had a heart of stone!

The clothes were of fine material, silky sort of feel, and so I groaned grasping that I would be freezing. The air was cold and often there were breezes... Unfolding the material I couldn't help but smile slightly when I saw that it was a dress. It wasn't simple like those that Susan, Lucy, and I had worn- but very elaborate. Designs of swirls and curls were throughout the dress and they reminded me of snowflakes.

Jadis had the power of snow... Of course her gowns would compliment that. I wonder if that meant that my clothes would reflect fire.

Thankfully the dress was very modest and did not have a deep neck line or short length. It had a normal sort of t-shirt neck line, long sleeves, and reached down to my ankles. It was pure white and the designs a very attractive silver tone- not too bad. I had thought that I would have been given some ridiculous dress that the Witch might like to torture me with.

How odd, to have the evil White Witch treating me as if I were a sister.

I know a kiss-butt when I see one.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

They had taken only two and a half hours to reach Aslan's camp. Though both Vicern and Tomse knew that this was much slower than they normally could have done, they were just too tired and injured to reach their full capacity. 

The horn blew loudly when the patrolling centaur spied them and in a few moments they had been swarmed by several soldiers. A talking horse kindly offered Vicern a ride, for all noticed that the elf's legs were trembling and he swayed slightly. Tomse was in no better condition, his toned body was now covered in reopened cuts and bruises.

"Get Aslan!" someone ordered and at once a bird flew off in search of the great lion.

With Vicern securely on the horse's- now introduced as Phillip, horse to Edmund- back and Tomse being helped by centaurs they were taken to the medical tent.

Word spread quickly throughout the camp and after several minutes of being bandaged and given ointment Aslan entered the tent closely followed my a concerned Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy.

"You are back and safe." Aslan spoke soothingly to the two weak soldiers. "You have my gratitude for you have shown courage and will far greater than most, but now you must speak of what has happened."

"Where is Kay?!" cried Lucy as the first of many tears fell.

Vicern could not even speak and his eyes simply followed the tear glide down the rosy cheek. He watched even as if fell from her face and onto the ground.

"She is in the Witch's camp." Tomse murmured and unable to meet the scared and horrified expressions on the royals' faces he looked away. Without looking up one time, he retold his and Vicern's story. He spoke of their capture, death of the gryphon, torture, imprisonment, and pain. He spoke of the growing numbers of the Witch's army and their endless amount of weapons. He spoke of the arrival of a hooded figure dragging the lifeless bodies of the guards, Makayla revealing herself, their desperate plan, and lastly of how she had been left behind while he and Vicern had reached safety.

Susan and Lucy were sobbing. The eldest of the two shouted angrily, "Why didn't you go back for her?! Why didn't you save her!? She risked her life to rescue you and this is how you repay her?"

Edmund was pale and shuddering as he remembered his time with Jadis. Hearing his sisters' crying he turned and hugged them in comfort. While the three of them supported one another as the weeping continued, Peter stood on the side. His face bore an expression that he never had used before, it was one of a pure mix: Sadness, Anger, Concern, Hatred, and Love? Perhaps not love, but it was a deep caring. Up to now he had never felt such a strong sense of caring towards any but his family, and yet he felt it so strong for Makayla. She had become best friends with Lucy, sister to Edmund and Susan, but exactly what was she to Peter?

Even he didn't know the answer. He did not know if it was romantic feelings towards her or just sibling affection, but all he knew is that she was important to him... He needed her to be there at his side once more- As all who were important were.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_Narnialover: Thanks! )_

_Readerfreak10: Hey thank you for understanding._

_Brezzybrez: Here's the update. Hope it was soon enough haha._

_emeralddancer: Loved your review! Don't worry though, I've never slapped anyone in my life and plan on keeping it that way... As for doing the magic without her wand or casting a spell- the magic has been building up in her and since she wasn't letting it out (Aslan nor anyone else could teach her about magic since only she and Jadis had it in their blood) it's going to find a way out. Think of it just leaking out._

_Lady Amelia08: Glad to hear that you like it! I'll try to keep writing often._

_Dearheart: Okay your review was very helpful, so muchas gracias for that! It was not my priority to develop Susan, but you're right. I really need to work on expand her character- so expect to see her in the story more. Oh, by the way, I've read all seven books in the series but it was a few years ago. My story is not going to follow Lewis' exact facts and rules of magic- but I'm going to attempt to go along the basic ideas. However, you have made a good point about the whole good and evil clear cut. You have to understand that Makayla is the completely opposite of Jadis, she's hear to balance out Narnia. The land has one ice witch and this tips the scale, but with Makayla's presence as the one fire witch it balances out the magic. I'll go more into detail in the actual story. Again, thank you so much for your words of advice. You also have my respect for using a polite attitude and tone. D_

_Kat Kat B.: I'm trying to make Kay a normal girl with flaws. Though, I'm not going to make her some rebel with an unstable mentality so please bear with me if she seems too nice or whatever. : Righty o then! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I'll try to update often!_

_Belwindra: Wonderful to hear that you're enjoying yourself as you read! I hope that I keep up to your standards! So enjoy!_

**I now have a fantastic banner for this story! Go to my profile for the link! Credit to the amazingly talented fan is also there. )**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

When you're surrounded by the endless clangs of metal, its rather hard to fall asleep. It seemed that Jadis thought that you could never have enough weapons, and so her army continued to forge and create the horrid tools. Even though I was far from the section for making these weapons, they seemed like they were just outside my tent. Although, I know I only had trouble falling asleep because I had grown so accustomed to the soft sound of Lucy and Susan's breathing along with the quiet noises of nature. Back in the Narnian camp, things were so silent and peaceful at night...

I fell asleep with my mind attempting to block out the pounding of a hammer.

So naturally I wasn't at all surprised to find myself waking up to... The pounding of a hammer.

"Oh do shut up!" Were my first words- Such a wonderful start to the day. I groaned as I opened my eyes and found myself sleeping in the bed of my new tent. There had been a tiny bit of hope within me that it had all been a dream and I would wake up to see Lucy's face as she giggled at me. But, of course, this was no fairytale and not even a nightmare... It was reality. My mood did lighten a bit when my eyes landed on a basket of fruit in the middle of the table. Reluctantly I left the comfort and safety of my warm bed... Time to enter the harsh and dangerous world of Narnia.

I'm not giving it proper justice, I've seen how beautiful this place can be and how kind the Narnians are. Though, I've also now seen the bad side of this place. Ah well, there is no such place as Utopia. I must admit though that Narnia by far beats my world, there are no guns, gangs, nuclear missiles, or any of that bad stuff. This world would be a great home-

Home.

Tears blurred my vision as I reached out into the basket and I took hold of the red blob of color. As I blinked the salty water fell down my cheeks and I could now see that I was holding an apple. I wasn't alone, that wasn't the issue here. I had Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Vicern... And Peter. Yet there were so far away from me now and I was stuck in this horrible place. Crying never gets you anywhere- stop it Kay. The apple slowly became more clear and distinct as the water left my eyes and I sighed deeply.

"My lady!" a hoarse voice called out.

"What?" I snapped back, this morning so far has not gone very well.

Without even bothering to be polite the owner of the voice entered. What was left of my apple was instantly flung through the air and hit the intruder. A grunt of pain followed impact and I clamped a hand over my mouth realizing what I had done. "Oh! I'm sorry-"

Soon the face of the dwarf I had tricked yesterday glared up at me. Crossing my arms I said, "I take that back, its just you."

"If you were not in the Queen's favor.." The dwarf muttered to himself as if trying to scare me.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to be civil and resist the urge to throw another fruit at his head.

"I am to escort you across the camp where you shall meet the Queen."

Frowning I protested, "She said we didn't train until noon."

He looked confused, "Noon? What is this noon?"

"Oh right, sorry, I mean midday."

Again he muttered to himself and I could only guess that it was an insult of some sort. Sighing I motioned him to leave so that I could change into the icy dress, after doing so I was content to find that it fit rather well. It was a good thing that this dress covers a lot, because I don't even want to test if creatures are attracted to humans. Thankfully I was still able to place my Sais at my waist because the dress was fit for a warrior, like Jadis was, and had a proper belt to hold weapons. Slipping on the boots I had now officially broken in, compliments of Vicern's demand to run laps around the training field, I laid my eyes on my wand. How strange, it was so small and frail looking yet it held strength and power.

My hand reached out, but I recoiled slightly when I swore the wand glowed red. Magic is so foreign to me, all I've been taught is science and such. Is it really possible that this... this **stick** could do damage? Then again, what am I thinking? This is no normal stick- It's a wand. Edmund, Aslan, and Narnians alike have all told me stories about the horrid act of Jadis turning beings into stone. Perhaps I can figure out a way to undo the spell, so many could be saved and-

"Are you ready yet!?" snapped the dwarf's voice from outside.

Quickly grabbing the wand and grasping it in my right hand I yelled back, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Once again eyes stared at me as I walked by, following the grouchy (and ugly) dwarf silently. This time, I didn't feel up to glaring back at all of them so I was satisfied with keeping my eyes set on the back of the dwarf's head. The walk ended all to quickly though, I wasn't paying attention to time so I'm not sure how far we are from my tent.

"My Lady..." The dwarf got on his knees and bowed deeply.

"Suck-up." I whispered and merely nodded my head in acknowledgement to Jadis. Thankfully she either didn't hear my comment or chose to ignore it because she nodded her back peacefully. So far so good.

"You are right on time." Her eyes switched from friendly to cold as she looked down at the still bowing dwarf. "Younder, leave us."

So that was the name of the dwarf! I hope that I never have to see Younder again, or better yet he can be my practice dummy as I learn to control my magic. It was clear that he also seemed to be glad to leave my presence, or he was just frightened by the Queen's attitude because he left in a flash.

"I need another escort." I announced.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Because I dislike that dwarf almost as he does me." Was my answer and I didn't give her a chance to respond, "So do we start training now or should I just go back to sleep?"

"Watch your mouth human." Jadis warned in monotone as she stood from the table that had maps sprawled all over it, maps that I can try and sneak a peek at...

I snorted, how ladylike I know, "You sound like my mother. Except I actually _listen_ to her."

Apparently Jadis is not familiar with teenagers and their attitudes, especially modern teenagers, because she did something that even my reflexes couldn't stop.

She hit me, and all I remember last is seeing her smiling in amusement as I fell backwards.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"There is nothing we can do but wait." Stated Aslan with sadness in his voice. "I'm afraid that Makayla must learn to control her powers or serious consequences of her raw power will harm Narnia."

Aslan was sitting down outside, with the rest of the camp carrying on with business around him. Peter and Vicern though stood still and obviously were engaged in conversation with the lion. Although, by their expressions I could tell that they were clearly not pleased with the exchange. Vicern was covered in cuts- Some covered with bandages and others not. It wasn't tough to see that he hadn't been resting as he should have, most likely he probably insisted that as a elf he would heal fast. But he did look a bit more healthy, the color had returned to his face but it couldn't hide the amount of worry it bore. Peter was in no better condition. Even though he wasn't bodily harmed I was surprised to find that he seemed just as anxious as Vi was. The rosy color that normally filled Peter's cheeks, his siblings all tended to have such cheeks, was gone and replaced by a pale complexion.

"She could be tortured! How can we let her stay with those kind of creatures?!" argued Vicern.

I was standing at Aslan's side, facing my two friends. "Peter! Vicern!" I laughed merrily at their concern and launched forward fully intending to hug them both. Maybe, just maybe, this is real and not another vision. Sadly though, my body went right through Peter. I'm not surprised... Everything doesn't go my way in this world! Damn it, these visions are quite annoying. As I turned around to face them again I couldn't help but wonder-Why could I not have the power to teleport rather than have visions? I would prefer to actually be there instead of watch as an invisible observer.

"I agree with-" Peter stopped talking and a harsh intake of breath followed.

"My lord?" Vicern began unsure of what to make out from the Prince's actions. "What ails you?"

It took a few moments for Peter to answer, "I felt like, I don't know how to describe it. It was almost like a warm breeze passed through my body. Like a warm fire..."

Never mind, it seemed that I did have some power in my visions. Peter is human and only felt my aura- fire. Elves have better senses than humans, so what happens if I try going through Vicern? Fully ready for the awful sensation of passing through a friend, its so weird to just go through them, I charged. Wincing at the lack of body impact or warmth I seemed to pass through air.

"UGH." Winced Vicern as he too was effected. Yes! I was right, I did have some sort of power in my visions!

"Now things get really interesting!" I shouted in victory pleased with this new knowledge. Being a witch wasn't so bad after all, it just took some getting used to. And things did get interesting because Aslan suddenly stood up and let out a roar.

Then he looked right at me and said, "Greetings Makayla."

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

My face stung on both cheeks now and I awoke only to have someone slap me. "Get up apprentice."

Ah, of course. Who else would strike me but the lovely White Witch Jadis? Knowing I had no other choice I opened my eyes and found myself where I had fallen. Glancing around from the cold dirt I noticed that none of the soldiers had even noticed that their Queen had hit me, they carried on with their work. How long had I been on the ground?

Again she demanded, "Get up apprentice."

I promise that when I have the power and knowledge of my magic, I will teach her a lesson on why you don't mess with a modern teenager. Keeping these mutinous thoughts to myself, I slowly got to me feet and gingerly touched my face. At least I wasn't bleeding because with those long nails, claws really, Jadis could have easily cut me. "How long was I out?" I asked making sure to keep my anger to a minimum.

"Not even two minutes," Jadis smiled and in a sweet voice told me, "Oh dear. It seems that you have a black eye."

"No big deal." I replied with a shrug. "I've had one before from a game of water polo. The girl I was guarding fouled me when the referee wasn't looking by elbowing me in the left eye. But thank you for letting me know, you're so considerate."

She was silent, as I knew she would be, after all Jadis had no clue what I was talking about. "I see," she said annoyed. I'm guessing that she's a wee bit irritated that I'm not very bothered by the injury or that I'm also playing sweet.

My mom used to tell me all the time, "Honey if someone ever is mean to you... Just kill them with kindness."

"Can you use your powers at will and with direction?" she questioned getting back to business.

"I think so," I lifted up my hand and secretly aimed at the bottom of her dress. I want to see how well my fire competes with her ice. Trying not to close my eyes, I would need to be able to see during a battle, I concentrated on getting those flames out. They came when I became angry when Peter kept trying to take my dagger as I packed. So raw power appeared because of emotions, but I'm trying to get it out at will... What is the difference?

"You have to want it." Whispered Jadis as she circled around me. My eyes squinted in concentration. "What is it you want Makayla? Do you accept and want these powers? Do you want to use them? You must want it..."

Want.

What **do** I want?

I want to see Aslan again. I want to see, to see Peter again too. I want to see Vicern. I want to see Lucy. I want to see Susan. I want to see Edmund. I want to see the red and gold flags sway in the wind. I want to sing song with the fauns. I want to help with the war. I want to go home.

I want to find my prince.

The familiar feeling at the tips of my fingers returned and I grinned to see fire shot out of my hand and light the dress hem.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

* * *

****

Thank you to everyone who gave me polite feedback, as for those who decided on being rude I hope you know that you do have something called freewill. This enables you to choose what you read and so I must insist that you stop reading my story if you dislike it. I don't need to know your complaints or negativity. Yes, I do like to receive tips and pointers but not insults. Thanks! )

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Jadis didn't appreciate having her dress set on fire, really, she didn't. You would think that a 'Queen' would be a smart, intelligent woman right? Well this Ice Queen apparently forgot that she was... Well, ice. So for a full minute she screamed and hopped around in panic as the fire rose from the hem and up to her legs. It didn't help that her soldiers were circling her unsure of what to do.

Then I so graciously shouted, "Use your ice!"

It's a good thing that I chose to help her because it made it seem like I cared or something, so instead of knocking me unconscious again she settled for giving me a black eye. She ordered me to wait and denied me any medical help so I just stood there holding my eye and crying (with the one eye that was still fully open) while she went off and changed her dress. She was pretty mad that I had, "ruined one of my best" dresses. But why would she even wear one of her best while she trained? What a strange lady.

"You best not try anything like that." Growled someone from behind. Turning around I gasped to find myself facing a White Tiger.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating someone?" I retorted back knowing full well the tiger couldn't hurt me- the Witch wouldn't like her student being harmed.

The Tiger made a deep rumbling sound from he throat and I realized it that was a laugh. "I never would have thought witches, a human witch at that, could have a sense of humor."

"You thought wrong." I sighed attempting to open my eye. "What do you want?"

He bowed his head a bit and said, "I am Stilden."

"Oh." I was a bit taken aback by his introduction. "I'm Makayla."

"I know. All know who you are, they say that you are even more powerful than the Queen."

Shrugging I replied, "Perhaps I will be. I'm still learning how to be a witch really-"

"You speak oddly, with a slight accent."

I blinked at his bluntness and then burst into laughter. "Wow, you aren't like any other on this side... Anyways, you think I speak oddly? Well in my home world animals do NOT speak so you have no idea how odd it is for me to be having this conversation."

Stilden seemed to be surprised by this and his ears flickered in curiosity. "Truly my Lady?"

"Truly," I smirked. "And don't you dare call me 'Lady' again or else I'll have to set fire to you too. It's Makayla."

"If you wish Makayla-" Stilden's ears suddenly flattened and with a deep bow he quickly dashed off.

"Ummm..." Why had he left? I was just beginning to think that I could perhaps have a friend... Well more of an ally here in this camp. All the creatures are monsters and pay me no heed or keep clear out of my way. What a bother it was to only talk to Jadis and Younder, both of them were cold hearted and easily irritated.

"Are you ready human?" Jadis' voice asked sweetly and I took a deep breath readying myself for whatever she had in store.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I fell to the ground but not without swinging out my leg and successfully knocking Jadis to the dirt with me. Instead of hitting me so sat up, adjusted her crown, and complimented, "I believe that is enough for today. I can teach you nothing else with the sword and I must say that I am surprised you, a measly human girl, could learn so quickly.

Rubbing my bruised shoulder I muttered, "You call three weeks quick?"

She heard me- I already knew she would and chuckled. "Your world does not seem to be a patient one, you speak as if three weeks is a lifetime."

"How long does it take for you to make soup?" I questioned standing up and wiping the mud off my clothes. I had finally been given my own personal clothes, most of them were tunics because after my first day of training it became clear that I was not able to fight with a gown. Jadis, being such a _wonderful, kind, and joyous _witch agreed to have tunics made for me instead of dresses. Nevertheless she still had all my tunics tailored a bit more feminine than those I had worn before. Then again, they had belonged to Peter, Edmund, or Vicern and they all did not... Certain anatomy parts that I have. (Particularly in the chest area.) So it felt much better to have clothes that actually fit to my body and enabled me more flexibility when I fought.

"Several hours my dear Makayla, but I would not count of such a luxury anytime soon. We are in a battle encampment, not my palace." She said getting up herself.

"It takes me three minutes." I laughed at her doubtful face. "You don't understand. My world is much more... Technologically advanced than Narnia and we have a device that will heat up prepared food in a matter of seconds or minutes. Ah, the magic of a microwave."

"Microwave." She repeated and held no meaning in the word as she said it.

"Yes, so I guess you're right. We don't have much patience- Because we don't have the need to wait for anything anymore." Sheathing my sword and making sure my wand was securely at my waist I saluted, it had been a tradition by now, and took my leave. When I saluted I did it to mock Jadis, but to her it came across as a gesture of respect. Fine by me though because I really don't want my black eye to return. My eye was back to normal now and I had no intention of going through the experience any time in the future.

I waved at my friend who sat waiting a safe distance away from the training ground. He was my only friend in the thousands of the beings around me and had kept me sane while I put up with Jadis as she 'taught' me. I prefer to call it torture though because I had broken my nose, two fingers, and leg over the past three weeks. Strangely though, I healed in a few days and Jadis gave me proper medical treatment. She was still attempting to win my favor and had done small favors for me during my imprisonment such as appointing my own personal healer.

Jadis had also fulfilled my wish for a new escort and thankfully chose my one and only friend- Stilden.

His story broke my heart. He had changed my entire view of the soldiers under Jadis, well a few of them at least. Amazingly, not all of them were here by choice. Some had been forced under her rule or were to weak and frightened to refuse service. Stilden was barely of age in his clan and the only one who protested against joining Jadis' plight. In rage his own father had attacked him and the rest of the clan threatened to kill him if he did not go along with them. Before he knew it, he was favored by Jadis herself and honored by his clan. Stilden didn't care though because it wasn't what he wanted.

He and I both wanted a free Narnia.

"Has dinner been brought to our tent?" I asked reaching him and tickled him behind the ears.

Pushing my hand away playfully he answered, "Yes. Shall we retire for the night?"

Nodding we made our way through the camp. To my horror the numbers of soldiers had grown by the thousands and I hoped that Aslan also had growth in numbers. I had a feeling that he did because five nights ago I had another vision.

_Lucy wrapped her cloak around herself and watched her breath in the chilly night air. Susan was still asleep and the boys were too, she could hear Edmund's deep snoring coming from their tent. I walked next to her knowing that I was invisible and unheard, I had become accustomed to my visions. They came frequently and always revolved around Vicern, Lucy, Susan, Peter, or Edmund. Never though had I seen Aslan- not since the vision where he saw me._

_Aslan saw me, even though I wasn't really there. What is he? He isn't just a lion, I know that he is something much more than that._

_Smiling grimly at the innocence of Lucy I helped her in the only way I could. I walked through her, turned back around, and walked through her once more. Just as I had planned she stopped walking and gasped. She warmed up and loosened her grip on the cloak and began to walk towards the lit fire she had spied from the flap of her tent._

_Sitting alone at the fire was Vicern and he was sharpening his daggers._

_"Vicern?" she called out and giggled when Vicern answered back without looking behind._

_"Shouldn't your highness be in bed?"_

_Taking a seat next to him and staring into the fire she confessed, "I had a dream about Kay again."_

_"As did I."_

_Excitement filled Lucy and I grinned at her. She was always so happy. I remained standing across the fire and looked down at them. "What was your dream about?"_

_Vicern looked away from the dancing flames and whispered, "She was in pain."_

_In comfort Lucy rested her hand on his arm. "Don't you worry Vicern, she's alright."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because Aslan told me so." She declared and Vicern looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you remember when you and Peter had that fuzzy, warm feeling pass through you all those weeks ago?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Haven't you felt them since then?" She poked him seriously. "Answer honestly."_

_Vicern nodded dumbstruck. "How-"_

_"Aslan says that whenever you feel that warmth it means that Makayla is with you." Lucy looked around her eagerly. "I think she's actually here right now. You know why? I just felt her warm me up on my walk here from the tent."_

_"Th-That's not possible. How can Makayla be doing such a thing? She never mentioned about being able to affect those in her visions."_

_"I asked Aslan the same thing." Explained Lucy. "Aslan said that Kay is developing her magic skills and maybe she has learned how to reach us... Even if she isn't with us in person."_

_I nearly jumped up and down hearing this, finally! They were starting to grasp what was happening when I passed through them. Vicern dropped his daggers and exclaimed, "She's fire! Of course! She's fire and she warms us up."_

_"Right!" giggled Lucy and stood up abruptly. "Makayla if you're here warm me up. I'm getting a bit cold again."_

_Laughing I ran through her, "Lucy! You're genius!"_

_Lu screamed in delight and glanced at Vicern. "She's here! She's here!"_

_My Elvin friend stood as well and scanned the area silently. I approached him and heard him whisper, "Are you here...?"_

_"Of course." I whispered back as if he would hear me and slipped through his body like a ghost. He fell to his knees and stared at Lucy with amazement. _

_"She really is here."_

Stilden nudged my hip and I was brought back from my thoughts. "Are we going to eat or stand out here for the rest of our lives?"

I pretended to think and tapped my chin in decision. "Hmmm, standing out here does sound pretty tempting-"

"Humans." Muttered Stilden and entered our tent without bothering to wait for me. I say our tent because he sort of took up responsibility of not only being my escort and friend, but also body-guard. Even after learning how to control my fire completely five days ago he still insisted of laying on the floor besides me bed at night.

He reminded me of Dopey in way, so loyal and protecting. I didn't dare tell him though because I don't think he'd really care for a comparison between himself, a proud talking white tiger, and Dopey, a goofy barking pet dog.

"Hey!" I grinned and followed him inside.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

****

* * *

****

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Dinner was pleasant enough, despite the sounds of Stilden devouring whatever animal he had managed to hunt today. At first I gagged and winced when I heard the unpleasant sounds, but I got used to it. Nature is nature after all. After filling our stomachs I changed, with Stilden waiting outside, and then we took our usual places on the bed. Every night now he would ask me something about my world and I would spend at least an hour or two just sharing stories from my life. He was particularly interested in the concepts of pets and zoos. Before long I was sleepy and having trouble saying two sentences without yawning and Stilden would get off the bed and sleep beside my bed. I slept soundly and deeply, always being so tired from the day's workout.

A ferocious roar woke me up and before I couldn't even scream a blow to my head knocked me out.

_Susan shot another arrow at the targets and missed the center by a bit. Not a bad shot though, she's still much better than I am with the bow. Jadis had attempted to teach how to shoot as well but my aim was so horrid that she had my light the bow on fire and had me promise never to enter an archery competition. One of her attempts to make a joke and have me laugh with her rather than at her._

_From her side Lucy slyly pulled out her dagger and threw it with skill that I had no idea she possessed. It hit the bulls-eye and the two girls laughed and I did as well. Knowing that Lucy would understand that I was here I strolled through her and she shouted, "KAY!"_

_Susan stopped laughing and frowned, "What?"_

_"I felt her go through me, she's here again." Lucy and Susan spun around and grinned as they reached out like they could touch me. Vi and Lu had enthusiastically told the other Pevensies about detecting my presence. _

_Even though they were trying to go through me I evaded them, enjoying in the game so similar to tag. Susan though, stopped and thought of something that I hadn't even considered. "Wait! Lucy we can get information from Kay."_

_"How?" Lucy and I both said together confused. Susan though only heard Lucy._

_"We can ask her questions... Like this." Susan stood up straight and called out, "Makayla if you're healthy run through me once and if you're hurt... Oh Aslan, if they've tortured you... If you're hurt run through me twice."_

_"Holy crap. Why didn't anyone think of this before?!" I murmured frustrated and walked through her once._

_"Did it work?!" Lucy demanded._

_Susan nodded and asked, "Are you prisoner? Once if you are and twice if you're there by choice."_

_I walked through once and was puzzled by the question. Why would she ask me that? Did she think I waltzed into Jadis' camp and sang, 'Oh please let me join you! Let me be evil!'_

_My thoughts seemed to be read by Susan because she said out loud, "Thank goodness Makayla. Tomse you see, the centaur who you set free, told Peter that Vicern claimed to have seen you walk with the White Witch without being chained or tied up. Peter has become suspicious of you- we've tried to tell him that you would never turn into a follower of the Witch, but he won't listen."_

_"He's also upset that you knocked him unconscious to get away in the first place." Added Lucy. Lovely, Peter thinks I'm evil and pissed that I had to take drastic measures to leave Aslan's camp. Well excuse me- it wasn't like I was just going to sit there and not do anything! So why the fuc-_

_"Don't worry Kay, none of the regiments have been told about this." She went on interrupting my cross thoughts. "You won't believe how many fauns and centaurs have attempted to gain permission to rescue you, but Aslan said that we have to let you train... Ah! Another question then. Are you done with training? Once for yes and twice for no."_

_Debating on which to choose I decided to go with yes. Just last night I had finished my training of the sword and now, let's see, now it's six days ago that I wrapped up my magic sessions. They really weren't that hard- I didn't have to remember spells or anything verbal, I just had to learn how to control what I did mentally. As for my skills with the sword, I already had a sturdy foundation thanks to Vicern._

_"Excellent." Beamed Susan and she opened her mouth to speak once more when she was cut off by voices._

_"Come on Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us!" Over the hill of grass came Peter and Edmund on top of horses_

_"On guard!" challenged Edmund._

_"Now drop." Peter instructed as I thought the same thing in my own head... I really had learned quite well._

_"Hey! Whoa, horsy." _

_To Edmund's surprise the horse grumbled, "My name is Phillip."_

_"Oh," Ed sheepishly replied. "Sorry."_

_The sight of Peter changed my mood from happy to angry. How dare he even think that I would turn my back against my friends and the true rulers of Narnia! What did he think of me? That I was some selfish coward who claimed to be from the future America? Marching up to his horse I reached up and punched him through the stomach- talk about a training dummy. I could beat him and he wouldn't feel a thing!_

_Peter's smile left his face and he stiffened. "Makayla-"_

_"What? Not calling me Kay anymore? You really have thought ill of me! " I shouted frustrated and slapped his arm but knew he felt nothing but a sweep of warmth._

_"When did-" He began but Mr. Beaver appeared out of breath._

_"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver cried. "The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here and... She has Makayla with her."_

_"How is she?!" Edmund asked startling me. He had always been rather quiet when I attempted to engage him in conversation. Although, I had caught him glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I think its because I finally got him to talk with me by bringing up how terrible the White Witch was, that had given us something to talk about since I had visions during his captivity with her. Only the two of us at that point knew what she was like._

_Mr. Beaver hung his head, "Our scouts report that her body rides limply and eyes closed on the Witch's platform."_

_"Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed and started running down the hill and towards camp. Before long I was the only one left standing on the field, I didn't even bother to go after them. I could feel myself being pulled away and the vision coming to an end._

My head kept bouncing and rolling around as I groggily came around. I moaned and lifted a hand to my head and grimaced when I felt dried blood. The trail led down to my face and my fingers trailed along, only to recoil when they pushed against bruises on my face.

Big bruises. Ouch, I'm glad I wasn't awake to feel myself being hit. Wait! The roar, right before blackness took over, that was Stilden! What had they done to him? Why was I even being taken with Jadis to Aslan? Wouldn't she want to keep me away from him?

"About time my child." The voice of Jadis greeted. "Good timing for we have just reached the camp of Aslan."

"W-Why?" I asked finding my voice. "Why am I h-here? Owww... My head..."

"Tut tut. Always asking questions." Jadis said but I chose to keep my eyes closed. I really didn't feel like seeing her, hearing her was enough. "IF you must know I am here to bargain."

"You're using me as leverage." I stated cradling my head.

"Of course." She answered too chirpily for my liking.

"Where is Stilden? You did not have to harm him either-"

"He is being pulled along in the back of our company. In doing this I ask that you remain peaceful during our visit and do not attempt to escape unless I release you. If you try anything, my dear, you shall find your Stilden dead and dinner for the ghouls."

I tried not to cry at that, but everything was too much. Peter and the others doubting me- even for a second and Stilden suffering just because he was my friend. A few tears spilled and I spat, "You're horrible."

"Come now, is that any way to talk to your mentor?"

"Fine, I agree to behave but," I opened my eyes and glared at Jadis. "If your bargaining goes well and I am returned to Aslan and the others then Stilden comes with me as well."

Her lips pursed and I thought that she would refuse my request but she nodded. "Agreed, he never seemed to be as loyal as his family." She scoffed, "What a weakling."

"The Queen of Narnia! Silence! Make way!" someone shouted ahead of the platform we were on. Now that my eyes were open I turned to face forward and grinned to see the concerned faces of fauns, centaurs, and animals that I was proud to call my friends. Glancing down I saw that my feet dangled from the platform that was being held by four cyclops, Jadis sat on a pedestal. She's always had a huge ego, I'm not surprised.

Risking a look behind our platform I was relieved to see that Stilden was indeed with the party. He was in no better shape that I was, his white fur was stained with red and around his neck was a rope that was being pulled harshly by another cyclop. His head hung low and to my horror the animals around him all snarled and hissed at him- if only they knew he was no enemy.

"MOVE!" The familiar voice grabbed my attention and I turned just in time to see Vicern break through the crowd and stare up at me with an expression I can't even begin to describe. Everything was mixed on his face and I could only stare at him as the platform moved on. As if facing Vicern wasn't hard enough, my heart sped up in anxiety when I was faced by all four of the Pevensies.

Jadis looked at Edmund before addressing Aslan, "You have a traitor in your midst Aslan."

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

He growled and I flinched, I hope I never ever anger that lion- or any lion for that sake. "Do not site the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." She said coolly. My hands turned into fists, I didn't care is she hurt me and spilt **my** blood, but I won't let her hurt any one else!

Peter pulled out his sword and made the threat, "Try to take him then."

Both Jadis and I looked at him, we knew very well that he held no real power to challenge her, I admired him though for at least standing up. But I'm still ticked with him. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right? Little king... Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overtured and parish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table as it tradition! You dare not refuse me."

Fed up, I think we all were, Aslan snapped, "Enough. I shall talk with you alone." With that they both entered the tent and I jumped down from the platform.

"KAY!" Lucy cried happily and she, with Vicern at her side, attempted to come towards me. We all didn't expect the cyclones to suddenly make a wall between us and make dangerous noises.

"I-I'm fine guys." I told them through the heavy, gross bodies of the one-eyed-freaks.

"You don't look fine." I heard Susan say.

"Really I am," My eyes went wide. "Stilden!" Not really caring on whether or not they tried to stop me I dashed to the back of our little group and collapsed next to Stilden. He was laying on the ground, blood fell onto the grass. I was a mess myself and so I hugged him. "I can't believe they hurt you like this! I'm so sorry."

"You are not to blame, my friend." He lifted his head and nuzzled me with his nose. I smiled.

"Your nose is wet."

"I hope it is, that's the way its supposed to be." His chest rumbled and I recognized his weak laughter.

"Once this is all over, I'm going to make sure you get proper treatment." Ripping off the sleeves of my tunic I turned to the crowd who I realized were now staring at me in shock. "What? Never seen a good tiger? Please, can someone get me medicine and bandages!? He needs help!"

Luckily, a faun seemed to have sense and hurried off. He returned after a few minutes and threw the supplies to me, the cyclops only grumbled. Technically no one was approaching me and I wasn't attempted to get away- no rules broken. "Thank you." Taking the things, I set to work and shushed Stilden as he whimpered occasionally.

"You're a tiger! Stop whimpering!" I murmured and tied the bandages before lying back in the grass. "Just stay still and try to get some sleep." Time passed and I could only stare at Vicern, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan from a far. Peter though had conveniently chosen to sit with his back to me, but I did not care. If he wants to act like a five-year-old then fine.

Everyone eventually sat down and I was now pointing out cloud shapes with Stilden who had awoken from a good nap. Currently we were arguing on what the cloud above us was. "Clearly it is a horse." He said.

"No way, its way too small to be a horse. It's a miniature horse."

"There is no such thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course there is, maybe not here in Narnia, but there are such animals in my world."

"Then it does not count..." He trailed off as Jadis finally emerged from the tent. With a harsh glance at Edmund and then me she returned to the platform.

Aslan also exited the tent and spoke, "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam and Guardian's blood." Cheers followed and my jaw dropped. Just like that? I was free?

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis questioned. Her answer though was a deafening roar from Aslan than made me even cheer. I turned and carefully hugged Stilden.

"We're free." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Stilden blinked in surprise as Lucy came over and jumped on me in a hug. "You're alright! You're okay!" She shouted gleefully and I grinned.

"Of course, you don't think I'd let them kill me now do you?"

Lucy pulled away and turned to Stilden. "Hello, I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"Stilden at your service... Your highness." He nodded his head before laying it down on the ground tiredly. It was obvious that he needed rest so I called for help. Fauns and centaurs alike rushed forward and gingerly carried my friend away, at least they were not rejecting him. Later I'll have to explain who he is, I know how it is to be in a camp surrounded by beings who don't trust you. Stilden didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"MAKAYLA!" Susan ran towards me and I stood up to meet her. However, I was knocked off my feet when someone else beat her to me. A body crashed into me and sent me falling down once more.

"Owwww..." I grumbled as the weight of the person pressed down on me. Being tackled defiantly wasn't helping my head right now. Having a blow hit your head gave you a serious headache and I bet that the dried blood wasn't exactly attractive.

"Are you alright? Oh Aslan, you're bleeding! They're harmed you!" The black hair fell out of the way and I found myself looking up at Vicern. It was great to see him... In person. I could feel him rather than passing through his body as if I were a ghost. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me like it was no trouble. "We need to get you to the healers."

"Vicern," I said softly.

"What?" He replied without even looking at me. He was too busy trying to walk with me awkwardly in his arms.

"Is that all you're going to say? 'We need to get you to the healers'? Not even a 'I missed you' or 'It's great to have you back'?" I laughed when he stopped pushing through the crowd and finally gave me his full attention. His face turned from panicky to amused.

Putting me down he laughed. "My apologies, I saw your blood and I thought that-"

"I'm not going to die and if you don't mind I'd rather say hello to my friends before being hauled away by a crazy elf."

Vicern tapped his chin in thought, "Who is this crazy elf you speak of?"

Crossing my arms I answered, "The world may never know-"

"Vicern don't you dare carry her away before I can even hug her!" Susan snapped as she ran to us. Edmund and Lucy were behind her, I noticed that Peter was nowhere to be found. "Can you believe him?" She sent Vicern a glare to which he only winked in reply. "He thinks we wouldn't mind him carrying her away!"

I smirked, "It's wonderful to see you too Susan."

"What- Oh! Kay!" Susan remembered why she had come over and gave me a hug. "We've been so worried, but then Lucy told us that you were present during your visions."

"You warm people up by walking through them correct?" Edmund questioned as he appeared at his older sister's side. He hesitated to step forward.

"Yes, it was absolutely terrible though! Trying to speak to you guys but not being heard of seen. Its such an odd feeling." I explained as I hugged him, smiling when he tentatively hugged back. His wounds had healed and as I hugged him I realized that he had been working out. Had Edmund been training that much? He never seemed to be around when I was having my visions, then again Peter wasn't either. Both of them were probably practicing on their own, well whatever the case Ed was much better now.

Lucy giggled. "You've lost your American accent for the most part."

"What?" That had been unexpected. What was she talking about? I've been in Narnia for a few months, but certainly that's not enough time to lose my accent. Besides! I'm not the one with the accents- everyone else just has British accents as far as I'm concerned.

Susan nodded her head. "She's right you know. You seem to have lost some of your accent, then again you are the only American here. I suspect that being around us and the Narnians has made you adapt our pronunciations."

"I have not!" I protested.

"You have!" Edmund exclaimed.

"First of all I'm not the one with the accent." Sighing, "You Brits are driving me crazy."

"Brits?" a confused Vicern murmured.

"Short for British." Susan answered swiftly and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we need to get your head patched up."

"That's where I was taking her in the first place." Pointed out Vi.

"Why didn't you say so!" retorted Susan only to have Vicern roll his eyes. Huh, that's interesting. Seems to me like Vicern and Susan have become comfortable enough with each other to roll their eyes at one another... Ignoring Vi, Susan pulled me along while the others followed. "By the way, who was that tiger? He has gorgeous fur."

"His name is Stilden." Piped up Lucy having already met him, but she frowned. "He's hurt badly."

"It does not matter, he is a follower of the witch. Why are our healers tending to him?" muttered Vicern.

"Don't judge him!" I told him harshly making them all stare at me surprised. Oh, I hadn't meant for my voice to be that sharp. It's just... I knew that this was going to happen. Everyone here would criticize him without even bothering to know him, they would simply accuse him of being evil. "Please, don't judge him. You have to understand that he didn't really have a choice, his entire clan joined Jadis."

"Why didn't he just-" Lucy began.

I frowned, "What could he do? Take on his entire clan by himself?"

"I suppose not." Whispered Susan thinking about it. She and Lucy seemed to understand but the boys didn't seem to buy it. Well, I couldn't actually tell what Edmund was thinking because his face was blank. Vicern on the other hand I knew how to read, and he didn't seem happy about what I said.

"I don't trust him." He declared and gripped my arm. "Healers. now." I didn't even bother to try and stop him, so I let Vicern just drag me along. The other walked behind us, I could hear Edmund muttering something to himself.

"I trust him." I told Vicern and narrowed my eyes. "You should to, he was the only friend I had in that _horrid_ place."

Strangely he didn't say anything and kept pulling me along, but what surprised me is that his grip tightened and I winced slightly. He was an elf, they were stronger than humans. As we walked Narnians looked up and cheered when they saw me. Using my free arm I waved when I saw creatures that I knew, and to those I didn't I smiled. Boy, I had missed everyone. They were beautiful people, with the kindest hearts. Never in my life or in my world had I met so many beings that were so brave and faithful. It was hard to believe- they remained loyal after waiting a whole century for the humans of the prophecies to arrive. I may not have been born a faun or waited a hundred years in a harsh winter but I had been here a few months... And in these few months I knew that I couldn't just leave.

The medical tent was a valiant red, like all the other tents, except it was larger than any of them. The golden flags waved as the wind breezed by, Narnia always seemed to have a nice, comfortable breeze. Female centaurs, they made up most of the healers, rushed in and out of the tent and one paused when she saw our group approaching. Her coat was an impressive tone of black and her hair matched in color, she met us with a small smile and a bow.

I'm still trying to get used to that, the whole bowing thing.

"Your highnesses." She paused when she saw my head. "We must attend to you at once."

"How is Stilden?" I asked immediately as Vicern let go of me and I entered the camp with the centaur.

"Who? Ah, the white tiger." Her voice turned a bit low at mentioning him. "He will be fine, he is resting right now."

My knuckles turned white when I noticed her tone. "I want to see him."

She was surprised, "My lady, we must heal your head first! Surely you must be in pain-"

"Please, may I see my friend?" I insisted ignoring Vicern's grip. It seemed to be tightening by the second.

The healer looked at the Pevensies, for permission I assume. But it didn't matter, I pulled away from Vicern quickly making him grunt in annoyance. Had he not realized that I wasn't the weak human I was when he first met me? He can't hold onto me anymore, I know what I'm doing. I'm stronger now... Much stronger.

"Kay what are-" Lucy began but I didn't hear the rest as I pushed past the healer and into the tent. The tent was practically empty of patients, that was expected though since no battle had taken place yet. The healers however, were busy as bees. They were setting up for what they knew was to come, the battle for Narnia. With everything red, gold, and dull colors of medicines and blankets, it was not hard to spot the snow white coat of Stilden. He was in the far corner, alone I noticed, almost as if he was an outcast. Darting around the healers, beds, and tools I ran to his side.

His back was to me and I sighed in relief to see the bleeding had stopped. Thankfully, his fur had been cleaned as well. The blood on him had scared me so much, but it was gone now. Reaching out I let my hand stroke his back, "How are you Stilden?"

Slowly his head tilted back and the tiger smiled. A few months ago I would have thought it odd for an animal to smile, Dopey did on occasion, but now it was just a normal part of life. "I am well." He took a deep breath and I could hear the ruggedness in it. "Well, better at least."

I put my face and smiled at the familiar warmth of his coat. "That's wonderful to hear." Over the past few weeks it had become a habit to snuggle my face and neck into Stilden's warm fur. I once even told him that he was better than any teddy bear I'd ever owned... Needless to say that he wasn't flattered when I explained what a teddy bear was. Stilden reminded me of Aslan, a friend but not a tame animal.

A hand landed on my shoulder and reflex just sort of kicked in. Swinging my leg and knocking down the person, I grabbed the arm so that it would break if escape was attempted. "OWW!"

"Edmund?!" Instantly I let his twisted arm fall from my grasp and he fell to the ground with a thud. Bending down and helping him up I gasped. "Sorry! Crap, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? How's your arm?"

Surprisingly my answer was a laugh and Edmund grinned at me. "I can see your training went well."

I smiled and nodded. "It went well, but my teacher was a total witch." Both Stilden and Edmund took a moment to grasp that I had just made a joke, so I rolled my eyes as they finally began to chuckle.

Turning back to Stilden I continued my stroking and I giggled when Stilden's muscles went limp from relaxation. "You are way too stressed my friend." I murmured.

"Here." Edmund said and I saw him holding out a large pillow. "You don't want to sit on the ground do you?"

Taking the pillow with my freehand I sat on it grateful. "Thank you." Then Edmund shrugged before sitting down on his own pillow besides me. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here? Wait, where are the others?"

Again he shrugged avoiding my eyes and instead watching my hand run through Stilden's hairs. "Vicern walked off somewhere upset so Susan followed to make sure he was alright. Then Peter came-"

"Peter?" I asked startled. "He was here?"

"Of course he's here, where else would he be?" scoffed Edmund.

"Why haven't I seen him? Where is he?" He had my attention now. I haven't seen Peter since the announcement. I know that he saw me and knew I was injured, at least he could have seen if I was alright! Where in the name of Aslan was he? Avoiding me?

"He's... Well actually, I don't know where he is right now. He asked Lucy to help him with something." Ed gingerly reached out but pulled back with Stilden took a deep breath, frightening him. "I thought you might like some company... Besides..."

I stopped my stroking and softly took hold of Edmund's wrist. He looked at me confused but I smiled before placing his hand on Stilden's back. Nodding my head I urged him to stroke, and slowly Ed did. Stilden didn't do anything and I guessed he had fallen asleep. Watching Edmund soothe my friend I asked, "Besides what?"

Edmund gazed up at me and grinned. "Besides, it's nice to talk to someone who knows that you've been through."

How true that was. Edmund was the only other person, human at least, who knew how it was to be under Jadis' power. Even though everyone loves me and may act like everything is okay now, it's not. It really isn't. Even though I'm back in this camp, Jadis is still out there and can come back to me anytime.

"Thanks Edmund." I said and he only looked back at his hand and went on caressing Stilden into a peaceful sleep. Finally, someone had seen Stilden for who he was... Now if only everyone else did too.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**Note: Okay! It's summer... Finally! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but finals and the end of the year rush of projects, essays, and such came. School comes first- unfortunately. Thanks for your patience!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"I'm glad that Stilden's sleeping," I told Edmund. He suggested that we take a stroll and just talk. The excitement of my return kept causing everyone to approach me, my headache couldn't handle that much attention. To help me escape everyone, Edmund led me to the nearby creek, it was wonderful to walk freely again. Stilden should join us next time, once he's feeling up to it. For now, he needed his rest. 

"You should be too," pointed out Edmund eyeing the bandage around my head. I laughed and gingerly touched the white cloth and winced, ouch. It was still tender.

"Tell me, did Jadis ever hurt you like this?" I asked. I had only seen her slap Edmund when he attempted to cover up for Mr. Fox, that one time in my vision. However, I hadn't ever heard or seen anything about him being knocked out or given a black eye. Then again, she really mustn't like me since I surpassed her level in magic. To make matters worse, we were opposites and my fire usually melted away her ice.

Edmund shook his head. "Gave me a bloody lip and a slap, but nothing more. Something tells me she liked me better than you." We both grinned at that.

"How was your food? Mine was actually great, I was served what Jadis got. I know why though, she was trying to please me, attempting to get onto my good side. Quite silly though. She decided to give me all these benefits and the royal treatment, yet she beat like there was no tomorrow. After a while you get used to it though, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. In a way I guess I should thank her for that, I'm ready for anything in battle now. " I paused and thought back, "My mother would worry if I had gotten a simple hit to the head from the ball. What would she do know if she saw the things Jadis did?"

He didn't say anything, I didn't really want him to either. I was talking, letting everything I'd been through go. We sat there silently, I don't know for how long, but it was a long time. The river almost spoke to me, the sound of it rushing by and then the music from the trees. I had nearly forgotten how beautiful Narnia really was, having been living in a camp of darkness and cruelty. Laying down I mentally picked out shapes from the clouds, a game I loved dearly when I was a child.

"Here," Ed murmured from besides me.

"Oh! I forgot you were here." I laughed and turned my head. To my surprise he was holding out a small purple flower.

"It's been a while since you've seen one of these," Edmund stated without any emotion. "I thought you might want to see what's so great about what we're fighting for."

A flower, he was right. It had been a while since I had seen a flower, nothing grew except scary looking trees back at Jadis' camp. There was no life or joy there, I had never grown used to that while I lived there. Taking the flower, I placed it in my hair. "Thank you Ed."

Like I expected, he merely shrugged and looked away. He was a confusing one at times, but boys tended to be that way. "Do you think we should head back?"

"Probably," he admitted. "Susan is most likely losing her mind trying to find us-"

"Or she is out arguing with Vicern." I added smirking. "What exactly is going on between the two of them? They seem to be much more, ummm, comfortable with each other than before."

Edmund made a face. "I do not want to know what's going on between them. She's my sister..."

Standing up I brushed the grass of me, "True. But you have to admit, there is something going on there."

Getting up himself Edmund opened his mouth to say something, but I froze when a familiar voice said, "I'm more concerned about what's going on here."

"Peter! We were just talking-" Ed started.

"Which is something you haven't done yet," I snapped at Peter. "You're avoiding me."

There he stood, in a traditional Narnian tunic. All the red and gold made me warm up inside, those were the colors of good in the world, not evil. Even though I had seen him in my visions, Peter gave off a aura of power, that's new. Seems to me that someone has finally adapted to being the High King of Narnia, good for him, that meant we had a fighting chance against Jadis. Peter wasn't smiling, that's another thing I noticed right away, but he wasn't exactly frowning either. "Ed, you need to help Oreius with the weaponry."

Ah, so he wanted to speak alone then? I nodded my head good-bye to Edmund who took the cue to leave, he almost had a sympathetic look on him. Once he left I sat back down and bluntly accused, "You're avoiding me."

"You attacked me." He fired back and didn't sit down. "You knocked me unconscious and left me there on the ground."

I sighed, "You were in my way from helping Vicern. What else could I do? It's not like I robbed you and then knocked you out, besides we were- _are_- friends. I thought you would understand." Peter didn't say anything and I knew what he wanted. Swallowing my pride I looked at him and spoke, "I'm sorry."

Thankfully, Peter wasn't too stubborn and sat down. Okay, peace is possible. "Did you think I would let you go on a mission like that all alone?"

"Why should it matter Peter? It's not like you hold any responsibility for me anyways-" I was cut off.

"You're wrong." He eyed the bandage and I saw him grimace. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I muttered. "That you don't like me and maybe even hate me? I don't blame you, but you don't-"

"I do have responsibility over you! You may not be from my time, my country, or my family but you're still my friend. You're in the same position as me, here in another world fighting for a cause that won't effect your home. " He reached out as if to touch the bandage, but pulled away after giving it a second thought. "I do care Kay, I care if you go and get yourself hurt. Which you've done as I can see."

After a few awkward moments we both smiled and I protested, "Hey! I didn't ask to be hit in the head you know."

"Did that tiger, Stilden I believe, ask to be hurt that bad?" he questioned warily.

I frowned and shook my head. "Stilden and I were taken by surprise, we didn't expect to wake up and be assaulted before I could even yawn." Groaning I said, "Don't tell me, you've sided with Vicern. You don't trust Stilden."

Peter carefully chose his words, "I don't know anything about him except he came from the witch's camp. You say he is a friend, but I don't know that for sure. I... I think he deserves a chance, but he will be watched."

At least that wasn't a flat out rejection of Stilden, yes Peter had really changed. I held out my hand for him to shake, "Agreed, but I shall sleep with him, the army won't be very welcoming of him. Trust me, I know how horrible it is to live with a whole bunch of people who distrust you. I'm not going to let him feel that way."

He shook my hand, "Fine, I'll talk to Oreius about getting a tent set for you."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

For the rest of the day, I had to deal with greeting every single person who welcomed me back. I'm not complaining, it was fantastic to see everyone again, but I just was so tired of smiling and trying to think while the headache continued. Thankfully, Vicern found me just as some centaurs finished telling me about the new training they completed the day before. 

"My apologies, Milady, but I'm afraid I must speak with you on private matters." He said formally and the centaurs bowed politely before leaving.

I leaned against him, "Ugh. That was way too many hellos for me to handle."

Vi wrapped his arms around me and offered, "Would you like to retire? I can have meals brought to you."

"That would be perfect, thanks Vi." I grinned. "Can we please pick up Stilden before heading back to the tent? Peter and I made a deal that Stilden and I will be sharing a tent." My grin was wiped off though when Vicern roughly pushed me away.

"Why do you protect that traitor?!" he spat.

"You aren't serious are you?" I whispered shocked. "You still think he's on her side? Wait, that's not it at all is it?" Could it be that Vicern was jealous? I had introduced Stilden as my only friend and in a way brushed him off to check up on Stilden. Was Vi really being that childish? I poked Vicern hard, "You're not jealous are you?"

My friend scoffed and retorted, "I think not."

"You are!" I realized and couldn't help but snicker. "You're so silly, no wonder you and Susan always bicker. But then again, it seems like a very, very _friendly_ sort of bickering."

Apparently, Vicern didn't find it amusing and he stormed away. I kept fighting the giggles as I chased after him, "It was a joke Vi! Come on, don't tell me you've become super sensitive while I was gone. How am I supposed to spar with an elf who has the feelings of a little girl?"

Oh boy, that made him stop. Spinning around he declared, "Once you are strong enough you and I shall see who is the stronger warrior, I am still your teacher!"

Crossing my arms I welcomed the challenge. "Right then, as soon as I get this stupid bandage off, I'll beat you... Your elfiness."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed : )**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Stilden assured me that his treatment was not as bad as we had feared. In fact, he already gained several friends among the cheetahs. Several of them visited our tent during the day to check up on him. It fascinated me how animals could get along so well, where as humans made everything so difficult... One human prince especially. My head was healing quite nicely, in fact by the end of my third day back there was not even a scar left.

I walked through the camp while Stilden remained relaxing and searched for one of the Pevensies. Vicern was probably busy with training and helping several other soldiers, that's all he seemed to do these days, and so I didn't even bother to look for him. Besides, he's been rather distant since our little argument. Greeting everyone who passed by, it took a while to arrive at the Pevensies' tents and headquarters. Peter had Stilden and I sleep far away from his siblings tents, claiming that he did not feel comfortable having the "witch's tiger so close" by. I had thought about protesting our placement, but decided not to for it meant that we lived along with the other creatures... Giving them a chance to get to know Stilden.

Since we were in the middle of camp, I was helping fauns weld and sharpen swords and aiding centaurs make their arrows. It was lots of fun, but hard work all the same. Sometimes, Lucy or Edmund would join me and together we would talk about our own worlds. The Narnians never tired about hearing television, movies, iPods, and especially the fact that animals could not speak. I on the other hand, always wanted to hear the history and legends of Narnia. It shocked me when an unicorn described the founding of Narnia. Apparently, we were not the first humans to enter Narnia from another world. There is a myth, passed down through the many generations of speaking creatures, that when Narnia was formed a boy and girl from another world were present.

"Have you seen any of their Royal Highnesses?" I asked Oreius. He held numerous scrolls under his arms, I could only guess they were maps or battle plans.

"I have just come from the main tent, you will find Prince Peter there. The others, I do not know where they are." He replied with a bow of his head and managed to hold every single one of those scrolls.

"Thank you. Do you need help with those?"

Oreius cracked a smile, something I knew to be rare with the general. "Thank you milady, but I can manage."

"Alright," I said doubtfully before walking on. Pushing up the sleeves of my dress, I readied myself for another encounter with Peter. Things had been a bit tense between us, but we managed to act normal when any of the other were with us. Taking a quick glance inside Susan and Lucy's tent, then Edmund and Peter's I found them empty. Where in the name of Aslan was everyone? Walking up to the entrance I cleared my throat, "Peter?"

"Come in," he replied and I ducked under the tent material, which was already rolled open. Peter was standing, bent over peering at a mess of scrolls on the table. He hadn't even looked up to see who I was and so I lightly tapped his shoulder. He straightened up and glanced over surprised, "Makayla?"

Waving nervously I got straight to the point, "Uh, hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where Ed and the girls are?"

"Sorry but I haven't got a clue. Have you checked the tents?"

"Yes," I sighed and an uncomfortable silence followed. "Ah, well then. I suppose I'll check the river and training field again-"

"I don't want it to be like this," Peter suddenly said. I gave him a strange look and he clarified, "I don't want it to be awkward between us, the others have noticed it too. Just yesterday Lucy was asking me whether or not we were okay."

Despite her age, Lucy was a sharp girl. She caught on very quickly and never seemed afraid to ask questions that nobody else dared to voice. "What did you tell her?" I asked cautiously.

He sat down in one of the seats around the table, "I told her the truth."

I sat down as well, "Which is what exactly?"

"Which is that I don't know." Peter placed his hands in his lap and stared at them. "What's going on here?"

Shrugging I replied, "I honestly don't know myself. From the start things are strange between the two of us, it's different from my relationships between Ed, Susan, or Lucy. Even with Vicern and Stilden, who aren't even human, I feel more at ease with them. It's not like we're enemies, we are on the same side, but there is just this... This..."

"Space between us?" he suggested.

"Exactly!" I agreed meeting his solemn expression "I don't know why, but it's just there."

Peter leaned forward, causing me to back away unconsciously. He leaned forward again and this time I made sure to stay where I was. Peter said in a serious tone, "We need to get rid of this space and befriend each other truly."

I nodded and watched as he got closer and closer, "Okay."

Finally, he was only a few inches away from me and he smiled, "If we're going into battle together, I think we need to trust each other completely. I need to know that I can trust my life or my family's life in your hands."

Not breaking the eye-contact I answered, "And that I can trust you with my own life... Your higness." With a bow of my head I got up and left the tent.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I returned to the tent, mind still spinning at what just happened, I was glad to se that Stilden was alone in the tent.

"Back already?" he asked watching as I sat down on my bed and held my head. "Is your head hurting again?"

"No, I am fine my friend." I assured and stood up confidently. "I've come back to change into a tunic, I believe it's time that I fight Vicern and show him what Jadis actually taught me." Taking a fresh tunic from the small pile of clothes I owned, I began to change. After living with Stilden for so long, I had grown comfortable with him present while I changed clothes. Besides, I always had my undergarments on, and it was no different than changing in front of Dopey- that dog had seen me naked before, but then again he couldn't talk...

Stilden got onto his feet and stretched, "So soon? Do you not think you should rest more before engaging in battle?"

Pulling the tunic over my head I insisted, "I am perfectly healthy Stilden, I don't even get headaches anymore. Besides, I heal faster than you... Part of being the Protector of Narnia remember?" Securing my boots and belt, with my sword and wand attached safely, I gave him a quick scratch on the head. "You on the other hand are still recovering."

He growled, Stilden hated it when I showed him so much affection. He was still bitter about the concept of humans having pets trained and tamed, so he refused to allow me to 'pet' him. "I am coming," Stilden declared. "It's terribly boring here and I haven't seen the training field yet."

Debating on whether or not he should come, his wounds had closed already but he was still very sore, I shrugged, "Come if you wish."

We exited the tent and made our way to the training grounds. Along the way, I was pleased to see that the Narnians no longer grumbled or glared at Stilden... They merely greeted him in a respectable manner, something tells me that the cheetahs had spread good words about Stilden. I must thank them the next time we meet. Stilden's powerful shoulders rolled with each step he took and he walked proudly, attempting to hide the slight limp he had at the moment from a wound on a leg.

It was not long until we walked up the hill and onto the flat field of grass. A good number of centaurs stood at the other end, practicing their archery with the targets. Closer to myself and Stilden, were several fauns dueling while a grinning Vicern watched on. "Good, good." I heard him say. "Now watch your footwork, make sure to keep your hooves steady."

Stilden nudged my knee and pushed me forward. "I shall watch from here."

"Enjoy the show," I winked and walked towards Vicern. Approaching, he caught sight of me and called practice to an end, "That is enough for today. I shall see you all tomorrow."

The fauns stopped and gave their thanks, then bowed in respect to me, before heading off the field. "They are getting good."

Laughing Vicern retorted, "Compared to you when I first began to teach you, they're excellent."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Then you shall be quite surprised to see just how far Jadis went to teach me. Although, you have always been my favorite teacher."

Unsheathing his sword and beginning his stretching, Vicern said "She may have taught you much in magic but I doubt that in a few weeks you could gain that much skill with a blade."

Not even bothering to stretch, I pulled out my own sword, "I may not have been able to learn that much with you being my teacher, but when it is Jadis teaching you...You have to learn quickly or else face the consequences. Jadis does not like to wait for a pupil to catch on, trust me. Now, magic or no?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "If you need magic to win this match, then by all means keep your wand."

"No magic then." I uttered under my breath. Vicern was acting quite cocky, and not in his usual playful manner either. Removing my wand from my belt, I jogged over to Stilden and said, "Watch this for me please."

"Gladly," He nodded his head and covered the wand with his powerful paws as if someone would steal it.

Returning back to Vicern, I found my elf friend glaring at me. "What?"

"You fool!" he whispered stealing a glance at Stilden who merely stared back politely. "You have left a great weapon in the care of that traitor!"

I poked Vicern hard in the chest with a finger, "Look here Vicern. I do not care what prejudice you hold against Stilden, it will not affect my friendship with him. If you trusted me and at one point, even loved me, then you will see past your hatred and learn to forgive. Now, let us duel."

Angrily Vi pushed me roughly back causing me to fall backwards, but instead of landing on my butt, I easily rolled on my back and landed on my feet. The two of us held out our swords and began to circle around, never looking away, this was about pride now. He narrowed his eyes, "You shall lead Narnia to its doom."

That hurt me for a second, but then I realized it was only anger and jealousy speaking. "And you will learn your place." I fired back and made the first move. I swung an Vicern blocked with no difficulty and attempted to kick my legs from beneath me, but I caught sight of his body crouching and jumped over the leg. Attempting to pierce his side I dived to the right, only to have him sidestep my sword with speed.

"My place?" he cried. "My place is to serve those who fight for Aslan!" Vicern swung and I ducked and punched in the gut sending him sprawling back. Recovering quickly, he did a back flip and stood straight. "My place is to fight those who follow the White Witch, as your 'friend' there has and still does. I fight for what is good in this world!"

Charging forward he managed to tear the sleeve of my tunic, but I moved out of the way so that he did not cut my skin. "Do you suggest that I do not?!" I snapped. "This is not even my world and yet I fight for Aslan- a war that will not affect my mother, father, sister, friends, or people! But a war that may just take my life!" I pushed forward and slashed furiously. The movement of slicing my sword through the air was no longer weird or difficult, instead it felt natural and fluent. Vicern grunted as he attempted to elude each swing, but more then often my sword caught a piece of clothing and sometimes some skin. "Don't you ever doubt me." With my left foot I kicked his knee, seeing it buckle and give out. I pulled my sword away and tossing it to the side I ducked as he took a swing at my head. Carefully I kicked his other knee causing it to also give out. Vicern was on his knees now warding me off. Jumping over and under his sword, I spoke, "What has happened to you my friend? We were once close and trusting, have you changed this much since my absence?"

"I do not know what to think anymore," he huffed. "You bring a follower of the Witch into our camp and protect him. You willingly carry around your wand, the very thing that could bring the demise of our army. And you didn't kill Jadis when you first met her! I saw from the trees, safe at a distance, as you merely spoke with the Witch before walking away freely. No chains or swords at your throat-"

"Shut up Vicern!" I screamed and ended the duel. Launching forward I tackled him and knocked the sword from his grip. "You have no idea what I went through so shut up." I felt my eyes water up and held my fist so close to his face that it touched the tip of his nose. "You don't know what it feels like to be a witch, that power wanting to come out whether or not you want it to. I needed to learn and Jadis was the only one who could teach me, so don't judge me. You judge people too quickly, you are the fool."

For several tense seconds I sat there, on top of him with my fist ready to attack, and Vicern glowered. Eventually his body relaxed and so did his expression. Closing his eyes he whispered, "Forgive me."

"I forgive you, but I am not the only one you should apologize to, Stilden deserves one as well." Rolling off him and retrieving my sword I wiped away the water from my eyes. "Let there be peace between us... Oh and Vi?"

He sat up. "Yes?"

"Let's have another duel, but this time no talking, its sort of distracting." I grinned and took position. "Besides, there are some moves I've been meaning to show you..."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

That night I had the best dinner of my life. The food wasn't what made it magnificent, it was the people I was with. After making amends with Vicern, Stilden and I retired back to our tent to have our lunch. For the rest of the day we sat and spoke of our doubts, worries, and frights... It helped, because I had this inkling that the battle was going to happen soon.

Very soon in fact.

I told this to Vicern, who came to visit and give a formal apology to Stilden (who accepted with a chuckle), and immediately he left to go and warn Peter and Oreius. Not long after that, just as I was beginning to fall asleep for an afternoon nap, Peter strode in with Oreius behind him.

"Vicern has told us that you think the battle is near." Peter said looking at Stilden suspiciously. Stilden's response was to yawn and place his head back onto my stomach, readying for a nap.

Rubbing my tired eyes I muttered, "Thanks for knocking."

"Milady, is this true?" pressed Oreius.

"Yes, I just have this scary feeling that its going to happen... It feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. I do not know what to make of it, but... Oh! How else can I explain it?"

"Intuition." Offered Stilden.

"Ah yes. Call it intuition." I agreed grateful for the input. "Like a sixth sense, maybe it is another power of mine."

Oreius turned to Peter seriously, "I shall ready the troops for any word of war."

In return Peter nodded, "We will see what Aslan has to say as well." Oreius left and I waited for Peter to take his leave as well, but watched him seat himself at the small table I used to eat my meals. "I hear that you taught Vicern some moves earlier. Funny though, I thought _you_ were the student, not him."

Sighing I stroked Stilden, causing him to growl in warning, "Hush Stilden. I know very well that you enjoy this," I laughed when he stopped growling and simply closed his eyes taking in the free massage. "Jadis taught me more than I ever thought she would, things that Vicern couldn't. In a way, I am glad that I went there, but there is no way that I'd ever join her. I think she realized that she wouldn't be able to shift my loyalties, so she just let me go along with Edmund."

"Are you ready to face her in battle?" Peter questioned.

I thought about it and replied, "Yes. Jadis knows that I passed her own magical abilities, and that fire melts ice. If she had the power of water, then she would be the one with the advantage, but I'm afraid that she's the weaker one. But she can still beat me with a sword, that much I know... Still, I have to try and beat her."

Peter reached out and placed a hand on my arm, "Don't worry, you will beat her."

We made small talk before poking fun at Stilden when he began to snore, and I suppose Peter warmed up to the white tiger because he invited us to join everyone else for dinner. So after Peter left and Stilden woke up, I asked him if he would like to accept the invitation and he did. So there we were, joining Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Vicern for dinner. In the beginning it had been a bit strange, but once Lucy started to talk, everyone let loose and became friendly. It was great fun to sit outdoors, in the night air, with many of the best friends I could ever have. The stories, jokes, and tales we shared- along with the occasional scolding or logical input by Susan- only made the meal pass by and before I knew it, my eyes were closing on me.

Stilden got to his feet, or paws, and I heard him announce, "I think we should retire... As you can see Kay is barely with us."

Snapping out of my sleepy state I protested, "No! I'm here, I'm awake."

Ed snorted, "You and Lucy are always the first to fall asleep."

"We are not! Come on Lu, tell him-" I looked to my left and found Lucy fast asleep leaning against Susan. "Oh."

"Climb onto my back," said Stilden. "I may be a bit sore, but I can still manage to carry you back."

I was just about to decline, I wouldn't put my body onto a still recovering Stilden, but I didn't have to when Vicern got up and said, "That's alright, I will carry her." With that, I closed my eyes and felt his arms pull me up and lift me up.

"Good night Kay."

"Sweet dreams."

"Night Makayla."

"Ngh." I managed to reply before falling asleep.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

_Hordes of evil beings, all of whom I had lived with for weeks, cackled and howled in excitement. They crowded around a single table, and I noticed it was made of stone... This must be the Stone Table that I had heard about. Standing there, in the middle of it all, was Jadis and she too smiled evilly. What were they happy about?_

_Jadis announced, "Behold, the great lion!" Looking down away from her and behind me. I gasped to see Aslan himself walking towards her. General Otmin approached Aslan and jabbed him with his axe, earning a growl from the lion. Unsure of what to do, the minotaur glanced up at Jadis who nodded her head almost in granting permission, then without warning Otmin knocked Aslan over._

_"No!" I screamed and rushed to his side. "Aslan! Fight back!"_

_Aslan lifted his head and stared right into my eyes, but said nothing. I cursed and attempted to pull him up, only to go through him like I were a ghost. "Damn it!" I cried and looked back at him. "Get up Aslan, get up! I know you see me! Get up! Fight Back!"_

_Ginarrbrick teased, "Here kitty, kitty. Do you want some milk?"_

_I swung my fist at the stupid dwarf and watched in some pleasure when he jumped in surprise. He too felt the warming feeling and I hoped it would be enough to get him to back away. Things only got worse when the creatures rushed forward and started to kick Aslan mercilessly. "GET UP!" I felt myself crying and desperate I attempted to kick, punch, and scratch those around me. I felt horrible when I drifted through them, not helping one bit. Although, several of the ghouls flew back when I passed through them, apparently they did not like my fiery touch._

_With a strong, confident voice the White Witch ordered, "Bind him! Wait, let him first be shaved!" Backing away and holding a hand to my mouth in shock and helplessness, I watched as Ginarrbrick first cut some of Aslan's mane off, then allowed the rest of the creatures to join. I sobbed loudly and without care, knowing that this was no nightmare but a vision. This was happening!_

_"Bring him to me." Barked Jadis and her army dragged a silent Aslan onto the Stone Table before tying him down. I saw Jadis lean forward as if to whisper and I rushed forward to hear what she had to say, "You know Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitors?"_

_No. Aslan could not have done that, I thought furiously. He would never give his life for Edmund or I! Aslan was so much more important to the Narnians than we were! How could one so wise make such a foolish choice?_

_Jadis confirmed my worst fear, "You are giving me your life and saving no one's. So much for love." Standing up she began her evil speech leaving me to crouch besides Aslan and cry. All I could do was run my hand up and down his coat, trying not to sink my hand through him and pretend like I was stroking him. I knew he could see me, at least he would not be alone. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow we will take Narnia... Forever!" She was met with cheers and hideous sounds that I knew to be sounds of happiness, even though it sounded like an animal dying. "In that knowledge... Despair... And DIE!"_

_"NOOO!" I shrieked and jumped on top of Aslan, but felt nothing as the knife went through me and into the great lion beneath me... Standing up and falling back, stunned at what was happening before my eyes, Aslan growled in pain before closing his eyes slowly._

_"The great cat is DEAD!" announced Jadis. She turned to General Otmin, "General, prepare your troops for battle. However short it may be."_

_Otmin let out a huge roar..._

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I sat up with his roar still ringing in my ears. "ASLAN!!!!!" Leaping out of bed I accidentally stepped onto what I guessed to be Stilden's tail I ran out the tent.

"Kay what in the name of Aslan are-" roared my friend as he woke up.

I covered my ears in disgust. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" I screamed without a trace of sanity. My panic faded when the white tiger pounced out of the tent and pinned me to the grass.

"What is wrong Makayla?!" He demanded and before I knew what I was doing, I pushed him off and tossed him feet away. Rarely ever did I use my Guardian strength. He grunted as his body hit the ground and my head cleared up. "Stilden!" Racing to his side I realized how familiar this scene was, a cat below me in pain while I sat besides him... Just like Aslan...

"Oh no, oh no! No, no, no!" I screamed. "Forgive me Stilden, but I must tell Peter!"

He struggled to get up and I helped him up. "Tell Peter what?!"

"Aslan is dead! Spread the word and get everyone ready for battle!" I commanded him before sprinting away. My face grew cold as I ran through the chilly air and nobody stood in my way as I ran through camp. More than ever, my camp seemed far from the Pevensies' tents. Entering the boys tents I jumped on Edmund and shook him roughly before turning to Peter. "WAKE UP!" I shouted and shook him as well.

With a start he woke up and pulled out his sword, but I simply moved out of the way. "Peter! Are you listening?"

"K-Kay?" He murmured tiredly and lowered the sword. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah and why'd you wake me up?" whined Edmund from behind me.

I nearly went mad but contained my terror. "Aslan's dead! I just had another vision and I saw him at the Stone Table! He's dead! Jadis killed him!"

"What?" This time Peter was awake.

"I said Aslan is-" I began but stopped when I felt something coming. "Wait." Taking Peter's sword from his hand I turned around and sliced it through the air, but to my surprise a dryad formed and seemed unaffected by the attack.

"Feat not, my princes and milady." She said in a kind, sad voice. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

I closed my eyes, "Let me guess... Aslan's dead?"

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Sure enough, the dryad retold the story of Aslan's demise leaving me to begin my sobbing once more. Unexpectedly, Edmund walked over and hugged me in comfort. I added my encounter's details whenever I could, explaining how Aslan had sacrificed himself for Edmund and me. This only caused Ed to hold me even tighter and Peter to fall silent and sad.

Dawn neared and Stilden had done his job, the army was awakening and I could hear them sharpening weapons for the final time. Edmund, Oreius, and myself stood outside the main tent where Aslan slept at night, and soon Peter emerged. "You're right Kay. He's gone."

We grew quiet before Edmund said, "Then you'll have to lead us. Peter, there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you."

Peter frowned, "I can't."

Pointing out a good point Edmund replied, "Aslan believed you could... And so do I."

I touched Peter's chin and held it up, "Chin up Peter. This is what you're meant to do, remember? You're going to be High King and I'll follow you as will the army. We trust you... I trust you with my life."

Looking gravely at Peter, Oreius stepped in. "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"

I smiled at Peter and dropped my hand, he smiled back and looked down at the map laid out before us. "Alright, this is what we'll do..."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked Stilden who sat besides my horse.

"Of course," replied my friend staring off in the distance. "Are you?"

"I was born ready." I answered laughing at the movie line, but sighed when nobody around me found it amusing... Obviously I was the only one who understood the joke. Clearing my throat and getting serious once more, I asked Phillip, who had offered to allow me to ride him into battle seeing that Edmund was with the archers, "How about you Phillip?"

"I shall protect you with my life Milady." He said confidently. I felt myself tense at that, it hit me hard then that this was no fairytale. I always thought there would be a Prince Charming to come and save the day without any real danger, but here I was about to go into battle. Many of my Narnian friends may not make it out with their lives.

Patting his neck I shook my head, "You shall do no such thing Phillip. You will live on and enjoy your freedom when this is all over." Stealing a glance at Peter who sat on a beautiful unicorn on my other side, I noticed he was looking up, and I did as well. Just in time too, for our scout Gryphon landed besides us. "They come, your highnesses, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," challenged Oreius.

"No, but I bet they help." Said Peter and I silently agreed with him. A horn sounded in the distant and I narrowed my eyes when I saw the black, large figure of one I detested.

"General Otmin." I hissed. "He is evil." As I said this he let out a roar and lifted his axe into the air, beckoning some force not yet seen to come forward... That's when I spied the Witch's army. Their numbers had indeed grown since I left. Turning around, I faced the hundreds of anxious faces that looked in our direction. Several of them seemed to look directly at me, and my eyes widened when I recognized their expressions. Hope. They looked at me and held hope, I gulped and attempted to ignore the pressure I now felt on my shoulders.

The armies faced one another and Peter lifted his sword in challenge. Someone blew our own horn and together we shouted and cheered, even if our numbers were less, our spirit far outweighed that other army. As our cheers ended, the enemy began to move forward and I clutched my wand tighter. It finally began, all my training came down to this. With another lift of Peter's sword, a signal, the Gryphon took the sky and joined his kin as they flew ahead. I watched with gratification as they started to drop heavy rocks upon the approaching creatures. The stones fell swiftly and hard, crushing many surprised beasts.

A smile started to form on my mouth, but it was wiped away when arrows flew from the army and into the air. "No!" I cried and watched as several Gryphon were hit and fell to the ground. I lifted my wand and opened my mouth to order Phillip forward but Peter stopped me, "Wait."

Biting my lip I waited and closed my eyes, unable to watch as more Gryphons died. Even though I don't take orders from anyone, only my parents had that power, I fought the urge to ignore his command. I waited though, I knew I had a duty to the next High King. "Are you with me?" I heard Peter ask Oreius.

"To the death." Answered the centaur and I knew he truly meant it. Opening my eyes I took deep breaths preparing myself for our charge.

Peter held out his sword high and shouted, "For Narnia!!!! And for Aslan!!!!!!" That's all I needed to hear, and before Peter could even take off I kicked Phillip's sides and he took off. I waited too long now, we needed to take these guys down.

"For Aslan," I whispered and heard the thundering sound of running behind me as we ran to meet our foes. It all seemed unreal, sitting here on a talking horse with a sword and wand in hand, riding to battle numerous creatures I had only heard about in books and movies. Before I knew it, Phillip and I were passed by cheetahs and Stilden who outran any other creature. Several seconds before I did, they crashed into the white tigers of the White Witch. I suddenly realized that Stilden would be attacking a clan member, perhaps even a relative. "For Aslan," I repeated with strength fighting down pity.

Without closing my eyes, even though I wanted to, Phillip and I collided with a cyclone who I cut down with one stroke of my sword. My first kill of the battle, only hundreds more to go. Metal hit metal and cries of pain surrounded me, but I ignored them all and focused on bringing down as many enemies as possible. Where was the arrow of fire? Almost on cue, I watched as a line of grass before me lit on fire. Many of my fellow soldiers lifted their weapons in victory but I waited for what I knew was to come.

I didn't have to wait long, in a few seconds a flash of ice hit the wall of flames and extinguished them. Holding my wand out I shouted, "Get back!" and at will a wall of fire grew once more, this time twice as high. Pulling my wand backwards I felt the energy surge through me, long had I awaited a chance to unleash true power. "For Aslan!!!!!!" Swinging my wand forward, the fire mimicked the movement and shot forward like an arrow. Creatures yelped and howled as the flames hit them and crashed through them, setting them on fire and to burn to death. I managed to pass the wall of fire through the first half of her remaining creatures. I didn't have the chance to push the wall any more, for the Witch used her ice and cooled her screeching army. Although, it gave me a perfect change to retreat.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" bellowed Peter and I followed his lead. Attempting to steady myself on Phillip I managed to tear down several wolves. I had yet to see a sign of Stilden, I lost track of him after the initial charge. We reached the rocks and I heard the Witch's army following fast behind us, but I nearly went sprawling when Peter's unicorn was hit by an arrow and fell, tossing Peter to the ground. Causing Phillip to rear in fright, dropping me to the ground.

"Milady!" Phillip shouted in panic.

Getting up from the ground I ordered, "Get out of here Phillip! Get back!"

"But-" the horse protested.

"GO!" I screamed and turned holding my wand. Putting my sword into its sheath, I looked over at Peter. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but we got to get out of here." Peter said slowly getting up himself. We both gazed at the incoming army in silence, and almost out of nowhere both Oreius and a rhino rushed by us heading for the army head on. Snapping out of my surprise I follow behind them twisting my wand in the air. Fire shot out from the tip and took down the first dozen of creatures, causing them to run blindly as they yelped in pain. The rhino was taken down and I frowned. Spinning around I threw fireballs at the several dwarfs attempting to finish off my friend. They screamed as they were knocked back and their beards smoked. Pulling my sword out once more I took care of them and watched in horror as the witch turned Oreius into stone.

I screamed in anger and attempted to make my way towards her carriage, but was cut off by the countless creatures closing in on me. So I settled for sending two large fireballs at her polar bears, hitting them squarely in the face, and sending them sprawling to the ground in agony. The rocks became the battleground and the fighting only intensified. Everywhere I looked creatures fell and I grimaced as I noticed that the Narnians seemed to be falling more often than the enemy. We weren't going to last much longer. Cutting down a minotaur, I shouted to Peter, "We're outnumbered!"

He nodded briefly at me and we went our separate ways. My arms never really grew tired, but I knew as a normal human I would be beyond exhausted by now. Every single second I was forced to either lift my sword or my wand, never catching a break. The creatures never seemed to end, and I continuously faced more and more of them. I caught sight of Stilden and felt joy to see him alive, I made my way towards him and reached him just in time to hear him growl, "Your highness!"

Springing into action, I watched unsure of what he was doing, Stilden run through the fighting bodies of the armies. Attempting to follow him, I helped the fauns I had seen Vicern teaching on the training field the day before with the minotaur they were attempting to bring down by hitting him in the back with fire. Rushing on I managed to catch Stilden jump into the air and land on top of Peter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I hollered sprinting with my Guardian speed trying to push him off Peter. But just as Stilden looked up at me, I watched as his body transformed from a pure white coat to dull stone. Peter squirmed free from Stilden's statue and I saw the Witch standing there with her wand held out.

Stilden had saved Peter from being turned to stone! Running to the stone, I tapped it with my wand and waited for the my magic to work. After a second his tail fell loose, white once more, and his bodied followed. Cautiously Stilden shook his head and rolled his shoulders, "That hurt."

"I bet." I hugged him and was reminded of the situation as I caught sight of Peter and the Witch fighting. "But we can talk later, we have a battle to win."

Stilden licked my face and took off into the mess of bodies leaving me to help Peter. "Hello Jadis." I greeted as I held my sword and wand prepared.

She scowled, "So this is the side you have chosen? You are weak, too weak to deserve such powers."

"I'm the weak one?" I sent a fireball at her which she blocked with ice. "This is coming from the woman who is being defeated by five human children? Ah, I see, aren't you the powerful one?"

"Silence girl!" Jadis shot a large wave of ice at me and before I could even shield myself it hit me, sending me flying backwards. Just like I had with Vicern, I rolled on my back and landed on my feet.

"This is for Aslan, witch." I roared and sent a huge surge of fire towards her causing her to land on her back with a groan. Standing over her I kicked her in the side making her body to roll several feet, "I put up with your beatings for far too long." I kicked her once more and threw a fireball into her chest. She reached for her sword and I shoved it away from her with my foot. Her breathing slowed and I gathered another fireball before me, allowing it to grow slightly before hurling it at her body. Her metal chain mail glowed red from the fire and her eyes closed. With my wand in hand I aimed it at her wand, "Be gone winter." A stream of fire flew out of my wand and encircled hers, with a cry of pain I pushed the limits of my magic and tightened the fire's grip around her wand. "BE GONE!" The blue, icy wand shattered and I had to shield my eyes as it emitted a piercing light.

Trembling, I reached out to Peter and he caught me just as my legs gave out. "We need more men." I said clinging to him. "I-I'm so tired from that..."

A roar came from behind me and I peered over my shoulder to see Aslan, Susan, Lucy, and amazingly Mr. Tumnus look from above on the rocks with many fresh creatures to fight. "Took them long enough." I murmured before closing my eyes and letting my fatigue take over. Mentally and magically I was tired, and I needed sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I woke up in a room, not a tent, but an actual room that I had never seen before. For a moment I believed I was back in my world, but then I realized the walls were not modern at all... They were made of stone actually. Sitting up, I found myself laying in a genuine bed and looked to my left. I grinned to see a window and slowly got out of bed, but I didn't feel sore or anything. I felt perfectly normal, as if I woke up from a good nap, and stuck my head out of the window. There below me was a beach, not a sight of anyone strolling about in the sand nor water, but oh how it was striking.

Looking directly down, my eyes widened to see a courtyard of stone and a fountain, there sitting was Susan reading a book. "SUSAN!" I shouted happy to see a familiar face. I watched amused as my friend jumped slightly and looked around confused. "LOOK UP!"

Susan gazed up and immediately waved at me. She went on to say something I couldn't make out, but figured she was coming up when she ran through the courtyard and vanished from sight. With my head still out I glanced to both my sides and realized I was sticking my head out of a window of a castle! "What in the world?" I said to myself and thought silently. Oh! Where else would I be except Cair Paravel? I had never heard of any other castle besides Cair Paravel, and once the war over the prophecy said the Pevensies would be crowned as Kings and Queens at that castle.

The wooden door flung open and a beaming Vicern stood there. "Susan is spreading the news of your waking."

"And of course she told _you_ first," I said in a suggestive tone.

He paled and cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Crossing my arms I let this one go, "Why is it every time we reunite you never seem to hug me but say something stupid?"

Relief cross his features realizing that I had changed the subject. "You're right." He chuckled and ran to me lifting me up before crushing me with a bear hug. "Before you even ask I'll just tell you, you're in one of the healing chambers at Cair Paravel. You've been sleeping for two days, we were worried you would miss the coronation-"

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"The great hall."

"Will I-"

"Yes, you will have a role in the ceremony as will Stilden. In fact, the two of you will be receiving honors." Answered Vi smugly.

I sighed, "I don't want any honors."

Edmund's laugh sounded and I looked up to see him leaning against the stone doorway. "I don't think you can wiggle your way out of this one Kay, you're a legend now throughout Narnia. You killed the White Witch after all."

"Ed!" I ran over to him as Vicern let me go. Giving my friend a hug, I tussled his hair a bit. "Where is your crown your highness? Oh, wait, you get that tomorrow don't you... My King."

Pushing my hand away Ed frowned, "Don't ever call me by title again."

"Why ever not your highness?" I asked innocently. "You are royalty you know."

"And so will you be after tomorrow." Edmund murmured into my ear causing me to jerk away.

Giving him a strange look I demanded, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly Peter arrived at my side and asked, "What did he say to you Makayla?"

"Nothing at all." Edmund gave me a hard look and I took the hint.

Switching attention from Edmund, I side hugged Peter unsure of whether or not it would be wise to hug him completely. "Is everyone alright? How is Stilden? Oreius?"

Peter answered, "Everyone who was turned to stone was brought back by Aslan, except Stilden who you changed back, and those wounded were healed with Lucy's elixir. Speaking of Lucy, I believe she's on her way."

Actually, he didn't have to tell me that because I could hear her running and shouting from the hallway, "KAY! KAY! You're awake!" Without ill intention she pushed her eldest brother aside and attached herself to my legs. "Su told me that you woke up and I didn't believe her at first, but then I saw Edmund running towards your room and then I knew she was telling the truth so I'm sorry if I'm late and I'm just so glad to see you're alright-"

"Hello Lucy!" I grinned at her innocent rambling. Though I found it interesting that Edmund had ran to come and see me. "Perhaps you would like to let go of my legs so I can properly hug you?"

"Of course!" Lucy released my calves and I crouched as we embraced. "I hear you saved many lives."

Letting me go she playfully elbowed Peter, "He told you didn't he?"

Scoffing Peter said, "Why not? Makayla's probably dying to know what's happened while she's been asleep-"

"Like the fact you visited her everyday after all our meals?" inserted Lucy bashfully.

I blinked rather stupidly. "Really?"

Clearly uncomfortable, Peter shifted and shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You did pass out from killing Jadis before she defeated me, I owe you my thanks."

"Oh..." I mumbled a bit disappointed with his reason.

A growl came from the hallway and I heard Stilden ask, "Why is the doorway blocked by people?"

Edmund move out of the way sheepishly. "Sorry mate."

Stilden gave Ed a strange look, "I most certainly am not your mate, you must be a female and a white tiger to-"

I stifled a laugh. "It means 'friend' Stilden in our world. How are you? Stiff perhaps?"

The white tiger gave a low rumble of mirth, "Stiff you say? Not at all, not since you changed me back from stone."

Bending over I rubbed my face into his soft neck. "It's great to see you well Stilden. No injuries from battle?"

From the side Vicern pouted, "How come you didn't ask me that?"

Snorting I answered, "Well you weren't going into battle already hurt from a previous wound. Now where is Susan?"

"I'm right here!" she bent over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing hard. "I've been running all over the castle letting everyone know you're alright, but it seems that I'm the last to arrive even though I was the first to know!"

Grateful I walked over to her and squeezed her tight. "Thank you for getting everyone for me." I glanced around and saw the hallway was bright and sunny, compliments of the many torches and large windows at the both ends. It too, like the rest of the castle I'm guessing, had walls of stone and banners of Narnia hanging every so often. "Wow, is this just the medical ward?"

"Yes," Edmund stepped out into the hallway. "Would you like a tour- if you're up for it of course." He added when Susan gave him a hard look.

Beaming I took his arm, "Can we go to the beach afterwards? I want to see the view of the entire castle later."

"Of course." Ed answered.

Turning to everyone I beckoned them, "Aren't you guys coming?"

They all glanced at one another and then followed along smiling. Turning back I looked at Edmund and thought I saw irritation cross his face, but when he faced me all there was just a smile. "Well here you'll see the healers quarters, they live close to the patient rooms in case of emergency..." Began Edmund and before I knew it I was whisked off into rooms that made me gasp in awe. The kitchens, great room, great hall, courtyards, and ballroom were huge! I had never been inside a castle before, only seen them from pictures or movies. What really impressed me however, were the royal bedrooms, they seemed to be houses of their own! Peter's was the most impressive, then again he would be High King, complete with a king bed, full bathing room, waiting room, large closet, and a room that didn't even seem to hold purpose and had a door that went somewhere Peter failed to mention. To the right of his room was Edmund's, which had the same amount of rooms but slightly smaller, except the pointless room- he didn't have one of those. On the other side of the hall and directly across Edmund's room was Susan's which had a much more lively feel to the room as it was decorated with many colors and soft tones. Across from Peter's room was Lucy's which was no smaller than Ed and Susan's room, but seemed to have a joyous decor. I grinned when I saw many flowers in vases and painted along the walls- yup, it was defiantly Lucy's quarters.

"Where is my room?" I asked Edmund and Peter. They both walked along my sides, everyone else had slowly dispersed to take care of other matters. Vicern and Stilden were helping prepare the great hall for the ceremony, Susan wanted to get back to reading, and Lucy ran off to find Mr. Tumnus. I didn't mind though, it only meant less people trying to answer my questions at once.

Peter rubbed his neck nervously, "Well there are four thrones and so you would think there would be four royal chambers..."

I nodded, "That sounds correct."

To my surprise Edmund suddenly stopped walking, "I think I'll go and find Lu, bye."

Keeping my gaze on him, Ed left the corridor and disappeared around a corner. "I wonder what that was about."

Getting back to our conversation, Peter led me to a fifth door I hadn't noticed to the left of Peter's room. It was just as big and elegant as the other royal bedrooms. "So you would think there'd be four royal chambers, but there are actually five."

"Five?"

"Five." Repeated Peter as he opened the door and stepped inside. I expected a room the size of Edmund, Susan, and Lucy's but instead I walked into a female version of Peter's room. "Apparently the castle has a room for the Guardian as well, Aslan has insisted that you have this room-"

"Okay, I don't mind," I replied gingerly sitting on the huge bed. Why would I care if I got a huge bedroom? "But why do I get the feeling however there is more to this than you're telling me?"

He sat down next to me, "Do you remember how you asked about the door in the 'pointless room' as you called it?"

Laughing at the clever name I said, "Yes."

"The door leads to yet another 'pointless room', one in your chambers. Our chambers are connected." Peter said rather quickly.

He avoided my eyes and I shrugged, "Why are you making that sound bad? I'm sure the other rooms are connected as well-"

"No they're not, I asked Aslan the same thing and he explained this room was meant for the High Queen of Narnia." Looking at his hands, Peter added, "My wife in other words."

I finally understood why he was acting so tense and attempted to speak casually, "It's obvious that I'm not your wife. Besides you're only seventeen, and I don't think I'll be staying here in Narnia much longer, I get to go home after the war is over remember?"

Relaxing quite a bit Peter looked back at me, "You've decided to go home?"

Now it was my turn to avoid eye contact. "Yes, I've done what was asked of me here. Besides, even if I stay I'd do nothing! You and your family are the rulers, not me, the most use I could be is be General of the army, but Oreius already fills that position." Waving around the room I laughed bitterly, "If you want room for your wife, I better leave anyways."

He reached out, but in the end decided not to touch me. "I don't think I'll marry anyone from here, and I certainly don't want you to leave... Not for that reason at least."

I peered at his curiously, "Do you want me to leave?"

He blanched, "Of course not, I mean, why would I? I know Lucy would be heartbroken."

I slouched slightly, "Ah, right, Lucy."

Peter caught his mistake, "No that's not to say that I wouldn't be sad to see you go either-"

I grinned, "Why don't we just stop talking about this before you confuse yourself even further? Oh! Can we still see the castle from the beach!" Getting off the bed I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room with happiness. He admitted he didn't want to see me go! That little comment made my day, for reasons I refused to come to terms with.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I nearly spilled all over myself three times, but it really wasn't my fault. The huge great hall was being decorated by the employees, or workers, of the castle. Banners were being put up with the gold and red emblems large and obvious, streamers crossed the ceiling, and every inch of the castle seemed to shine clean. Everything, all the busy workers around us, distracted my attention from dinner. Several times Lucy had to tap my shoulder to gain my attention as someone asked me a question.

"What are you going to do now?" Susan inquired sipping from the gold goblet. At first, I had been shocked to see so much gold and valuable dishes on the table, but slowly it was beginning to sink in that the Pevensies were no longer ordinary- they were royalty, for real.

The others fell silent and I knew they were all staring at me. I only looked at Susan though, seeing that she asked the question, "I don't know. I'm going home but I have no idea when or how. Perhaps Aslan will tell me tomorrow when he returns for your coronation."

From my right Edmund shifted in his seat but said nothing. Lucy, to my left, though grabbed my arm causing me to drank the fork in surprise, "You can't go! You can't just leave us!"

Sighing I explained, "I'm not going to be a ruler Lu, I've done my job and am proud that I helped Narnia. I... I miss my family, my world, my life! Your role in Narnia is just beginning, mine has just ended."

Taking her arm back Lucy crossed her arms, "Just wait until tomorrow. You'll see that you're wrong."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Peter answered for her. "Let's talk about something else. Has anyone told you Makayla that the nobles and royals of Archenland are arriving tomorrow?"

"Archenland?" I repeated slowly. That name was new to me, what was Archenland?

"It's the country next to Narnia," he clarified. "Since we'll be ruling it's best that we befriend our neighbors."

I started to laugh, causing everyone to give me funny looks. "Do you hear yourself? Already sounding like a king with diplomatic responsibilities, this is why you all must stay and I go. What time do these neighbors arrive?"

Sometime around midday," said Susan with a grin. "How lovely it will be to meet humans in his world!"

She made a good point, then again she was Susan after all. Were the humans the same sort of humans of our worlds? Did they even speak English? Did they have purple or blue skin? Did they have the same concepts of manners as us? Were they still in the time of no technology and castles? I took a drink of juice from the goblet and set it down. "What are we supposed to wear? I mean, is there a specific fashion we must wear if they are coming?"

"Mrs. Beaver said she's having dresses made for us," explained Susan. "I just hope that we won't look odd when the others arrive."

"We're from another world Su," Edmund scoffed. "Of course we're going to be odd to them." We all laughed and enjoyed the meal.

I spent the rest of the evening wandering around Cair Paravel, learning my way around and discovering several useful shortcuts. There were stables, already filled with horses that did not speak and a few who did, a huge kitchen filled with fauns and an assortment of animals who took up the jobs of the royal cooks, and all sorts of Narnians bustling around getting the castle ready. Already the rooms were filled with furniture and decorations, making it seem that the castle had never been empty to begin with. The Pevensies really were going to live here- and have attendants under them.

And me? Well I would be back home sitting in front of my television, making my own microwave food, enjoying the companionship of Dopey... A dog who didn't speak. Suddenly, my life didn't appeal much, not like a life here in Narnia.

No, I'm going home. I can't stay here.

Having an almost complete memorization of the castle, I walked back to my room. It was already well into the night, maybe around mid-night, I knew the others would already be in bed. Passing their bedrooms, I couldn't believe that they would be Kings and Queens tomorrow. Who knew, maybe I wouldn't even see them after tomorrow, it all depended on what Aslan said. Quietly opening my door, yet it still creaked rather loudly being old, I entered my room. The curtains were tied to the sides of the wide windows, allowing the moonlight to shine inside. Beside the large bed were several lit candles, allowing me to see as I dressed into my pajamas. Here, I wore a long night gown, something I did not enjoy every much... The warm, long pajama pants and matching tops from my world were much more comfortable. It felt odd to sleep in a thin dress at night. Mrs. Beaver had spoken to me about the proper dressing in Narnia I was expected to follow when I asked if she could make pajamas with pants and a top. Just as I pulled the blankets back, a quiet knock came from the door. Frowning, I walked over and asked, "Who is it?"

Except there was no answer, and another knocked sounded. It wasn't coming from the front door, confused I followed the sound and entered the useless room, yes I decided to call it that, and realized it came from the connecting door. Opening it, a sleepy Peter came into view. "You're still up?"

He nodded and lowered his hand, having no need to knock anymore, "Are you alright?"

My head tipped slightly, "What do you mean? I'm just going to bed-"

"Oh." Peter said. "Sorry, I-I thought you had left."

"Left?" I asked. "Well I just went walking around the castle, but I didn't go anywhere. Where could I go?"

Embarrassed he rubbed his neck, "I thought you had left Narnia, you disappeared after dinner and the others hadn't seen you since, we thought that you already went back to your world."

I crossed my arms, "I don't think I would without saying good-bye. Plus, how could I miss the coronation?"

Peter grinned, "That's what I thought. You should have seen Lucy and Edmund's faces when they thought you were gone."

Laughing I said, "What about Susan?"

"Just froze from shock really." He sniggered.

"Now that is interesting." I said trying to picture their reactions. Feeling a yawn coming, I let it out and rubbed my eyes, "As much fun as this Peter, I think I'm going to go to bed. Big day tomorrow." Leaning forward without thinking, I kissed his cheek and said, "Night." Before closing the door and trudging over to the bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Someone was pulling my hair playfully, and as I woke up with my eyes clothes I guessed it to be, "Lucy!"

I heard her giggle and the tugging stop, "Wake up!"

Still refusing to open my eyes I rolled away from her voice and covered my head with the blankets. "No thank you."

Without warning she jumped onto me making me gasp as my legs hurt from the weight. "Get up or else I'll have Stilden jump on you!"

A large, full grown white tiger jump on me? No thank you to that. "Alright, I am up." I opened my eyes and only saw the white of my blankets and slowly pushed the blankets down from my face. Thankfully she seemed to agree and got off me, but remained on my bed. Sitting up against the headboard, I saw that Stilden sat besides the bed. "What time is it?"

"Three hours before midday." He answered licking his paw.

"Susan is already getting ready, she told me to make sure you started as well." Lucy pointed towards my wardrobe. "Your dress is already in there."

Stretching my arms I nodded, "Alright. Are you going to get ready as well?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I don't take three hours to get ready."

Kicking the blankets off me completely, I grinned. "Wait a few years Lucy and you'll see why it takes so long. Now scoot! You too Stilden, I need to get ready."

They both complied and left, while I stood up and went over to the wardrobe curious to see what I was to wear. Opening the wooden doors, I smiled widely to see a beautiful dress. The material was a red, and not just any red, a fiery red. Pulling it out and holding it up against my body, I twirled around in circles laughing at my silliness. How perfect, red for my fire. Looking back into the wardrobe, I saw that a gold cape hung as well... Narnian colors. I wondered if the others would be complimenting the country's emblem as well. Sitting at the floor of the wardrobe were a pair of golden flats, matching the cape perfectly. Laying the cape and dress on my bed and placing the flats on the floor below, I let lose my hair from the bun I slept with. Sitting at the dark wood vanity, I brushed my hair, beginning the painfully long process of getting ready without modern technology to help me.

The whole process didn't take more than an hour, but then again I hadn't realized that there would be no make-up to worry about. With the dress, cape, and shoes on I left my room and over to Susan's door. I knocked and waited. After a few moments she opened the door, her hair half up and half down strangely. "Kay? You're already finished?!"

I looked down at myself unsurely, "Umm. Yes?"

She frowned, "How did you get your hair to curl at the end like that?"

"I put my hair into a bun last night," I answered calmly. "Would you like some help?"

Susan stepped aside and let me inside. Sitting down at her own vanity I realized that she wasn't alone, Lucy sat on her bed already dressed as well. Both Lucy and Susan wore blue tones, I assumed that Peter and Ed would be wearing blues as well. Ah, I felt a bit out of place but decided not to say anything. Taking a seat next to Lucy, we both watched Susan lift some more hair up. "No thank you, but perhaps you can keep Lucy company. She keeps complaining how bored she is."

Lucy elbowed me and whispered, "I am! Susan takes _forever _to get ready."

To that, Susan rolled her eyes but was too busy with her hair to reply. Not wanting to just sit there, I offered, "Do you want to wait for the guests downstairs Lucy? I haven't sat down in the gardens yet, maybe you can show me all the flowers."

"Alright," agreed Lucy. Together we said our good-byes- and a quick 'good luck' from me to Susan- before walking away from the royal chambers. Lucy spoke excitedly about the coronation while I listened and nodded occasionally, I didn't want to mention that I might be leaving after the ceremony. Climbing down the stairs we attempted to sneak a peek into the great hall- but Oreius caught us and sent us away shaking his head. Laughing at our failure we walked into the garden. It was a large rectangular area full of mainly flowers, but had several trees around to provide shade. Beneath the these trees was a stone bench, perfect for a reading session. Looking around I caught sight of Edmund sitting down next to Peter, they had their backs to us and were talking. My guess was correct, they too were wearing tones of blue.

"Peter! Edmund!" called out Lucy before running off to them. I chose to walk, still grinning from Oreius' scolding.

Turning around the brothers glanced at Lucy before seeing me. Waving awkwardly, I followed the pathway towards the tree. Peter simply stared at me with a small smile before greeting his youngest sister with a hug. Edmund looked at me without any emotion and simply waved before turning back around. Not really surprised with this, I calmly arrived and leaned against the tree. "Nice dresses."

Ed scowled, "They are not dresses. They're tunics."

I held my hand against my mouth hiding my amusement. Peter seemed equally offended, "Haven't you heard of tunics?"

Lucy thought for a moment and shook her head. "Nope, Kay's right. They do look like dresses."

Pointing at their legs I added, "With leggings. At least they're not nylons."

"Oh shut it Kay." Mumbled Ed turning pink, but there was no anger in his tone. In fact, it seemed playful.

Giving Ed a strange look, Peter changed the subject. "The Archenland party should be arriving soon."

Suddenly Stilden appeared at the garden entrance and ran across the garden in a few seconds, giving a curt bow of the head to the Pevensies, but doing nothing to me- as I had requested he do- Stilden announced, "The guests have been sighted from the gates."

Moving away from the tree I straightened out my sleeves. "I'll get Susan."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Oh my goodness, I really enjoyed your review, Third girl. It was very informative and constructive, yet mature and sensible. I try my best to look back and find my typos, and I realize that it was not typical for a female to participate in war at such times and culture, but Makayla is from our world. Today there are many women in the police, FBI, army, and so on. So, technically she is actually normal for taking part and fighting. But I see your point too, and I will be ensuring that Makayla isn't some perfect, super fighter anymore. Wait for the upcoming chapters for that. Do you have any suggestions on the romance with Peter? I am trying to make it as unexpected and natural as possible, you know?**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

It turned out to be quite a challenge to run in a full, formal dress, but I managed not to trip... Well, not more than three times at least. Not surprisingly, Susan was still sitting at her vanity, this time simply staring in discontent. I hadn't even bothered to knock and leaned against the door, checking for any scratches on my hands. "The guests are here. We need to hurry if we're going to greet them."

Standing up, Susan nervously pulled on her dress. "Do you think we look okay?"

I shrugged, "It will take getting used to, the clothing here is nothing like that of our own worlds. Ack! We need to run downstairs-"

"Why do we need to run?" she walked calmly out into the hallway.

"Susan... Isn't it rude if we're late?"

She laughed and without warning took off, leaving me behind. "You mean if YOU'RE be ate." Lifting up my dress, I chased after her grinning.

Well, in the end, we were both late.

By the time we reached the grand staircase, Peter, Ed, and Lucy were already welcoming the band of humans that stood looking around the entrance hall impressed. The moment we came into sight, both Susan and I nearly fell forward coming to a sudden stop. Catching our breaths she whispered, "So much for being on time."

I would have answered, but I couldn't help but focus on the Archenland group. There were so many of them! Perhaps twenty men, no women I sadly noticed, were standing together. To my utter surprise, they wore clothes that seemed familiar to me! It seemed as if Narnia were, somehow, similar to the Medieval Ages of my world. They all wore tunics, boots, traveling capes of every color possible. Right away though, my eyes fell to a man who stood in the very front, speaking directly to Peter with a cheery smile on his face. On his head was a golden crown, matching the golden cape he wore.

So this was the King of Archenland, fellow ruler of Peter...

He looked like a happy man, with a sort of friendly appeal to him. I didn't know his name, I hadn't thought to ask ahead of time, but whoever he was, I already liked him. As he continued to exchange words with Peter, I looked over the rest of the men. Unlike their king, a middle-aged human, the rest of them were rather younger. Most in their twenties or thirties, but a few seemed to be around my age. Wouldn't nobles and royalty be older? Then again, most older folks couldn't ride a horse for days on such short notice, now could they?

Susan and I walked down the staircase, I was nervous, but I couldn't tell if she when I stole a glance at her. Unlike myself, Susan seemed to be born into a royal status, always calm and collected. I clasped my hands and looked forward. No one had noticed our arrival, not yet at least. Just as I thought this, one of the younger men peered over his shoulders. We made eye contact and I managed to smile. The first thing I realized was that the noble couldn't be more than three or four years older than me. His hair was brown, slightly longer than the other men's, and he smiled in return before murmuring something to the king who stood in front of him.

As soon as the whispering began, the king turned and faced us. I almost tripped right then, my foot caught my dress' material, but after a small stumble I stayed standing. No one saw it, because they all turned a second too late, but I watched in horror as the king's face broke out in amusement. What a lovely first impression. "Ah! So this must be the Susan and... The Guardian?"

"Yes," I answered as I took position between Susan and Edmund. "I'm Makayla."

Edmund elbowed me and nodded his head towards the king. "Oh, right!" I said stupidly and bowed my head. "Pleasure to meet you King...?"

"King Lune." He bowed his head back and grinned, "Rumor has it that you are a witch, is this true?"

Instantly, I saw all the nobles stop gazing around the room and stare squarely at me interested. Keeping my eyes only on King Lune, I nodded, "A fire witch to be exact."

"Fire you say?!" Lune's eyes widened. "It is no wonder you killed the White Witch, ice correct?"

"Right." I agreed pushing my hair behind my ear. Was he asking this to insult me, not liking witches? His tone didn't seem to be mocking at all though. "Did her winter ever enter into Archenland?"

King Lune shook his head, "Only to the borders. Sometimes the snow would drift into the nearby villages, but nothing more. Now, I hear from Prince Edmund here that you are a trained soldier?"

I shifted uncomfortable, why was all the attention on me? Couldn't they be curious in Susan? She had a bow and knew how to use it too! Resisting the urge to smack Edmund, the traitor, I said, "Uhh yes. Father Christmas gave me Sais, but they really aren't of much use. He didn't realize I would be busy holding a wand in one hand I suppose, I use a sword with my freehand instead."

"Remarkable." Commented an obscure noble from somewhere in the group. I looked down, really not wanting to answer any more questions.

Thankfully, Susan picked up on my wish because she suddenly offered, "Why don't you all go to your rooms? You probably wish to change..."

"Quite right!" Lune agreed and motioned to the men behind him. "We'll be glad to get out of these traveling clothes." Several Narnians, including Mrs. Beaver stepped forward, they had been waiting against the walls, and began to escort the men away. The Pevensies and I waited silently until everyone was out of view, that's when we all started to talk.

"He's so nice!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Did you see his sword?" said Edmund in awe.

"That wasn't so bad," Peter decided.

"I didn't realize so many were coming!" cried Susan.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked.

Everyone stopped speaking and laughed, but it was my question that was continued. Lucy giggled, "Mrs. Beaver said we're to 'entertain' them until lunch."

I raised an eyebrow, "Keep them busy then? But... How?"

Edmund shrugged, "Show them around the palace I guess. Maybe even spar if they're not too tired."

"How long is it before lunch?" inquired Susan.

"A few hours." Answered Peter. "I guess I should go and wait for King Lune. You all should wait outside in the hallways asking what the others want to do."

I hesitated, deciding on whether I should ask, and went ahead, "Peter? Do you mind if I just went to the library? Honestly, I'm not good at keeping a group of strangers busy for hours..."

Peter gave me a funny look, and I quickly added., "Oh, well if that'd be too rude of me then I understand. I can-"

"No, it's fine." He grinned. "I wish I could get away too, I won't hold you prisoner though."

I relaxed and let my shoulders fall, "Thank you!" I hugged him and ran up the stairs- this time without stumbling. Thank goodness, I really didn't feel like escorting a whole bunch of strange men around. It was a relief to know they spoke perfect English, but after having them all stare at the witch question, I'd rather just stay away. What a horrible meeting... I walked through the passageways, not seeing anyone, all the Narnians were busy with the arrival. Finally, I arrived to an open courtyard while on the second floor, looking down into the green, plant-covered square courtyard I came across Vicern walking alone. "Vi!"

He looked up and gave me a confused look, "Aren't you supposed to guiding the guests?"

I leaned against the stone railing, "No, Peter let me off the hook. I'm going to the library, want to come? I could use some company!"

Vicern shook his head chuckling, "You're lucky his highness is so fond of you, otherwise you would be helping out."

"And what do you mean by 'fond of me'?" I asked curiously. That had been an interesting choice of words.

"Oh nothing." Vicern waved it away. "Go to the library, unlike you, I still have to help with the Archenland nobles."

Frowning I said, "Aright, if you must. I'll see you after lunch... For a spar perhaps?"

Vicern lifted his chin, "How can I turn down such an offer? I will you see then." We waved good-bye to one another and I continued on, humming happily to myself, life had never been this relaxing... And just, happy. Could I really leave it all behind? Act like it never happened? Just return to the life of sports and high school? Then again, what about Alyssa and my family? I loved my family, and because of that love, I'm going back. I love my friends here, but I love my parents on a different level. It's only right that I return to them after all. This whole decision troubled me, but I had made my choice, the only thing I can do now is just enjoy what time I have left in Narnia. If I'm going to do this, then I'm going to read the amazing books in the library here... Not show a group of strangers around. I picked out a book, not really checking the title, and settled down besides the great windows. There were many tables around the library, for those Narnians who wished to study or learn here, but I preferred to sit on the window sill. I opened the book, (Folklore of the Fauns) and started reading Page 1. The sun was high up in the sky and shined through the window, providing me with more than enough light. The book was divided into chapters, each comprised of one tale or legend of the fauns, in total it was the length of a typical novel.

_Samjee, son of Rorth, carried the wood across the forest, ignoring the strange sound. Thinking it to be an animal, one non-speaking, he continued oblivious to the glowing eyes that watched from the shrubs. Holding the logs in his arm, Samjee failed to see the root in the path. And so he fell to the ground, snow hitting his stomach, numbing it. With his father home, waiting for Samjee, there was no need to-_

"Excuse me, my Lady."

Completely wrapped up in the story, I jumped and dropped the book at the voice. Looking up I saw a man shielding his eyes from the sun, but as he lowered his hand, I recognized him. The very young man who first noticed Susan and I earlier, stood before me. Remembering my manners, I jumped down from the window sill and gave a small bow of my head. "H-Hello." I leaned down and picked up the book.

His eyes closed slightly, attempting to block out the blinding sun, but I saw that his brown hair shined quite nicely with the light. With a complete bow, he apologized, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but I merely wished to greet you before reading myself. I didn't want you to look up and be started to see me walking around... Though I've already succeeded in that."

I laughed and agreed, "I should have heard you enter, but I was so wrapped up in the book that I missed it. Oh, what is your name?"

"Patdor." He replied with a smile, with his eyes still slightly closed.

"Nice go meet you, I'm Makayla." This time I didn't even begin to hold out my hand, I had learned. A silence ensued, and my curiosity got the better of me, "If you don't mind me asking, why in the world are there no women with your group?"

Patdor stepped backwards several feet, causing the sunlight to only hit his torso and below, allowing him to see perfectly. "We have only come for a few days, and with such short notice, none of the women and older nobles were ready to make the journey."

"Short notice," I smiled in understanding, "I guess the sudden death of Jadis and end of the war wasn't exactly foreseen... Wait, why are you here? I thought the others were 'entertaining' you all."

Shrugging he said, "Not to insult their royal highnesses or Cair Paravel, but I would rather look around on my own. Traveling with the nobles, much of whom do not like one another as politics is, causes me to grow tired of their company-"

"And so you were on this individual tour when you found the library?" I guessed.

"Exactly."

"Ah, well don't let me get in the way. Go ahead and take advantage of the quiet and find yourself a book." I hopped back onto the windowsill and attempted to find my page again. "I could use the company, and I'm pretty sure that I am not an annoying noble."

"But you are a noble all the same." Sniggered Patdor. I was surprised at the sudden sense of familiarity between us, he felt comfortable with joking, even when we met only a few minutes ago. Yes, he appeared to be a likeable fellow.

"I can't deny the title, but I certainly don't feel like it..." I murmured and found my page. Beginning my reading once more, I heard him walking around the library for a while, before sitting down with a book of his own.

Archenland had a nice king and friendly nobles... Nothing like the president or senators, there was quite a difference between the worlds. And as much as I hated to say it, I liked Narnia more.

No.

I had to go back, I owed it to my parents. I **love** them.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Mr. Tumnus discovered us in the library and hurried us off to the great hall. "Haven't you two realized what hour it is?!" He exclaimed, "Lunch began a half an hour ago... Lucy thought you would be in the library Kay, but I hadn't realized both of you were there!"

Stealing a glance at Patdor, who seemed equally amused about the fact that a faun wearing a scarf was literally pushing us through the corridor, I mouthed, "We're in trouble."

He grinned and replied in the same manner, "Oops."

Almost as if to punish us, Tumnus opened the large doors, shoved us inside, and slammed them closed behind us. "Hey!" I shouted barely pulling the end of my dress out of the way from the doors.

"Ah! There's my nephew!" shouted a happy voice. Spinning around, I almost died to see that every single person at the table had looked up and now stared at Patdor and I. King Lune stood up and beckoning us forward. "Along with Lady Makayla! Where have the two of you been... Together...?"

"In the library," we said at the same time.

Trying to ignore the smirking and mischievous looks from several of the younger nobles, I made my way to a seat between Susan and Peter. The Pevensies and I all sat according to age, making me second in line. Unexpectedly, Patdor followed me and just as I reached for my seat, he pulled it out for me. "Oh, um, thank you." I sat down and he took his own seat several seats away. Three entire tables had been put together, creating a long unified one. Our lunch looked like a huge picnic or feast from the amount of food that sat on the tables.

Lunch was so awkward, that I even started to count the number of grapes that sat in a bowel in front of me, bored out of my mind. With all the Archenland nobles being in their twenties and thirties, there was quite an age difference when it came to the Pevensies and myself. Despite our attempts to engage everyone in conversation, there wasn't a topic that really included all the guests. Once again, I found myself become the center of attention, not a good thing.

A man, with his first signs of facial hair, asked me from across the table, "Is it true that you can reverse the spell of turning one into stone?"

Swallowing the chicken in my mouth, I nodded meekly, "That's right." Please don't ask any more questions... Can I not just count the grapes in peace?

"There was a rumor in our kingdom that in the courtyard of the White Witch's castle, countless statues of victims stood, never to awake." Said another tapping his chin, "Have they all been released?"

"Yes, of course they have! Mr. Tumnus was one of them!" Lucy beamed, "Aslan brought them back while Ed, Peter, and Kay were at the battle. Susan and I were with him there."

"I find it rather unusual for a woman to have participated in war," remarked another fellow. He had short, red hair and many freckles, causing me to stare at them distracted. "The women back home wouldn't dare touch a sword. It's just not ladylike!"

Frowning I lifted my goblet and drank. Placing it down I asked, "So if a thief were to enter your home while you are here, your wife could do nothing to stop him? What about your family? Wouldn't you like them to have some sort of protection? When you think about it, which is more important? Having the ability to protect those you love? Or maintaining the reputation of wearing a dress all day?"

It grew quiet... Crap. The red-head looked at me shocked before he began to smirk, and that smirk turned into a chuckle. "My, my. You really are not a normal lass are you? Nay... I agree with you, and if I actually did have a wife... I'd want her to be able to fight for her life."

Smiling I was relieved, crisis avoided. "I'm sorry if that seemed rude, but it's just where I come from, women..." I paused, WHAT did women do back where I came from...? Huh, why was I having trouble remembering this? Women, well, they worked didn't they? At least I think so, I remember my mother... Erm, she had a job like my dad. Hmm. What did they do again? "Women..."

Someone tapped my shoulder, and my memory troubles were forgotten. Looking to my side, I saw Vicern there bending over. He whispered into my ear, "The cheetahs have found some."

Immediately, I lifted the napkin out of my lap and tossed it onto the table. Standing up I asked, "Where?"

"To the north, in Owlwood." He answered. For the past few days, several cheetahs have been running around Narnia, searching for any Narnians who remained under the stone spell. Aslan had freed those in Jadis' courtyard and most out there in Narnia, but there was still the chance some might be stuck in a remote area.

To my surprise, all the men stood up, as etiquette required when a woman stand from the table, and Peter walked over. "What's wrong?"

Vicern bowed his head respectfully, "They have found several stone Narnians in Owlwood, Kay needs to help them."

"Who's going with her?"

"I can go alone Peter, it's not that far North, only two hours ride. I'm sure Phillip would be willing-" I began.

"No, you're not going alone. Some of Jadis' army is still out there!" he cut in. "Vicern, go with her please."

"Of course your highness." Vi sent me a wink.

"Fine by me," I said giving Peter a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back in time for the coronation."

I ran up to my chambers, leaving Vicern to wait in the sitting room as I changed in the bedroom. Throwing the red dress onto my bed, I opened my wardrobe and took out a tunic, it was alright if it looked like a dress on me... I wasn't a boy like Peter and Edmund. After dressing myself, I placed both my sword and wand at my waist. Pulling my riding boots, I put them on and walked back into the sitting room. Vicern sat with his legs crossed and arms casually behind his head. "I don't think I've ever seen him that red."

"What are you talking about Vi?" I askd.

Getting off the couch and onto his feet, Vicern laughed and kindly opened the door for me, before we made our way down the hallway. "Peter, his face turns into a tomato."

"Why?" I asked unsure of what he was getting at.

"Haven't you ever noticed Kay?" Vi elbowed me. "Each time you hug him or kiss him like that-"

"Kiss him?!" I gasped and looked at him scared, "How did you know about that? We were alone and he was knocked out-"

Vicern stopped walking and demanded, "Do you mean to say that you've kissed his highness?"

I felt incredibly stupid, whatever he had been talking about, it certainly was not about the actual kiss I had give Peter all those weeks ago. Trying to move on I shrugged, "On the cheek... You saw that just now."

Of course, he didn't believe me. "You're lying."

Ignoring him I walked on, "Then you are blind, go ask any other person who is in that hall, they saw me kiss his cheek."

Jogging to my side Vicern persisted, "Not that Makayla. You spoke of another time, when you 'were alone and he was knocked out'. Now you are going to attempt to lie to me? Come now, I know you better than that."

Narrowing my eyes, I debated on whether or not to tell him. I hadn't told Stilden of the incident either, and had planned on keeping it a secret, but what could I do now? Knowing Vicern's stubbornness, he would never leave it alone and most likely say something highly embarrassing in front of Peter. And that is something I really wished to avoid. We reached the front entrance of the castle and made our way to the stables. Peering around, I didn't see anyone and gave in. "Vicern, do you promise never to poke fun at me for this?"

"I promise." He said trying not to laugh.

"Really?" I said doubtfully.

"Really."

"Alright, I trust you my friend." I avoided his eyes and mumbled, "I kissed Peter."

"When he was knocked out?!" exclaimed Vicern so loud that I winced. "Oh right, sorry."

"Hush up," I urged trying to ignore the smell of the stables. It was a long, wooden building with many windows which helped lessen the smell of dirt, hay, and of course, horse waste. Only a handful of the horses spoke, the rest were non-speaking, since it was considered almost an insult to ride upon the back of an intelligent horse. Phillip had been kind enough to allow me to ride him in battle and Edmund in training, but as he requested on behalf of his kind, the Pevensies and I would only ride 'stupid' horses. Not exactly a kind term, but non-speaking animals were referred to as 'stupid' beings. The Archenlands all had stupid horses, leaving me to believe that animals in their kingdom did not speak at all. Maybe Narnia was the only kingdom to have such smart creatures.

Taking a saddle from a shelf, I carried it over to a stall. Inside lived a beautiful horse, her name was Nellas, and had been my favorite from the start. I wasn't very knowledgeable about horses, and so I judged them on their looks rather than their abilities, but Vicern had assured me that Nellas was built for speed. Her coat was completely white, her mane and tail a blondish yellow, and I knew her favorite snack to be carrots.

Placing the saddle onto her back, I buckled it and called out to the stall besides me, where Vi readied another horse. "I had no choice but to knock him out, he wouldn't let me leave to rescue you. He just laid there... I honestly don't know what I was thinking..."

"No," he said back. "I don't think you were thinking at all. I think you just did what your heart felt like doing."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Unfortunately, Vicern and I rode at the hottest time of the day. It wasn't long after midday when we set out from Cair Paravel, our horses sprinting away from the castle, with the hot sun directly overhead. From the maps I had seen of Narnia, I knew the woods to be north west, and the ride wouldn't take longer than a mere two hours. But that was with a good, fast course, and the horses had trouble running such a pace with the hot temperature. My head grew hot from the sun hitting it so much, and I bet Vicern's dark hair was even hotter, so I put my hood up. It did help a bit, but I still hated the ride. Hopefully things will have cooled down by the time we're riding back.

Two hours there, spend perhaps an hour freeing the stone Narnians, and two hours back we should arrive just in time for the coronation. Yes, we were cutting it close, but I couldn't just exactly leave the Narnians out there. The coronation was for all Narnians to enjoy, it meant that the reign of the White Witch was over, and the reign of their Kings and Queens began. It meant freedom, and I wouldn't let them miss out on such a celebration.

The trees were much larger than I had expected, their trunks thicker too, and as Vicern and I reached the edge of the forest, two cheetahs sat waiting. Pulling Nellas to a stop, I dismounted and greeted them to which they bowed their heads. Vi got off and onto his feet as well, and took the reigns of the horses, allowing me to draw my wand and hold it with two hands. "Where are the Narnians?"

"Follow us my Lady." Said a cheetah in a deep, soothing voice. I smiled and trailed behind the cheetahs, watching in fascination as their shoulders rolled as they walked along the forest floor silently. My boots of course made noise, but with Vicern and the cheetahs I felt safe, no need to sneak around. As we left the edge of the forest, the sunlight became scarcer and scarcer, even though it was still day, the high branches of the trees did a good job keeping out the heat.

I tripped five times, and actually fell twice. Naturally, Vicern laughed so hard that the cheetahs began to laugh themselves, obviously hesitant to mock me considering that I was the Guardian after all. Standing up from the second fell I wiped the leaves off my knees, "I don't mind if you all laugh now, but please, don't mention this ever again."

"Considering that you're of high position, the Archenland guests assume that you have the grace of a woman..." Vicern snorted. "They are quite wrong, if only they saw you at such times like this."

"King Lune saw me stumble when Susan and I first greeted them," I admitted. "What a wonderful first impression."

The cheetahs saved me from further insult by announcing we had arrived. We stood in a great circular clearing, the trees for whatever reason had left this area bare. Only grass and shrubs grew here, and I shivered at the sudden change of temperature. With the loss of sunlight came the loss of heat, it was cold and darker here, I missed the warmth. Looking around the ground I spied little animals and walked over. A squirrel, made of hard stone, had its back towards me and had been frozen in mid-step... He had tried to run away. Besides him stood another frightened squirrel, this one's head looked up and its eyes wide, maybe he had been gazing up in Jadis. Pointing my wand at them, I tapped each of them and watched. Their tiny little hands moved first, followed by their arms and torso, soon they were completely mobile.

With one look at me, they made strange squeaking noises before darting into the bushes and disappearing out of sight.

A cheetah sighed and in a smooth, soft female voice said, "They were stupid animals I suppose..."

"Otherwise they would have thanked you." Explained the second cheetah, this one being a male. "I am sorry that they did not."

I shook my head, "That doesn't matter, they're free. I don't need to hear them say thank you to care. Is that all?"

Still holding the reins of the horses, Vicern harrumphed. "We rode two hours to set free two little squirrels? They were stupid as well!"

Placing my wand back at my waist I crossed my arms, "The only stupid one here is you Vi. At least they can live and not be stuck as stone for the rest of time."

"My lady?" said the female cheetah.

"Yes?"

The male cleared his throat, "There are more."

I raised an eyebrow and looked around, "Really? I don't see, where?"

"Up there." They said simultaneously. As a group, we all looked above our heads, and even with the lack of light I made out motionless figures in the branches.

Narrowing my eyes I attempted to make out what they were, unable to I asked, "What are they?"

"Owls..." Whispered Vicern sadly. "Intelligent beings too, but rather annoying by the way they speak."

"There are three of them correct?" I inquired lifting my wand once more.

"Correct." Vicern said still looking up.

Biting my lip, I aimed and focused my energy. A barely visible light shot out my wand and up, hitting the tip of the owls' heads, I had missed slightly. Nothing happened from what I could see, and just as I thought I would have to try again, but heads began to turn. Soon hoots of, whooo whoooo, were heard and the flapping of wings.

"Hoot... whooo saved us?"

"I do not know hooot , whooo did!"

"She did, she is the whooo, whooot."

I glanced at Vicern, "You're right... That is rather annoying."

"Whooo, whoooo is annoying?" The owls flew down from the branch and landed on the backs of the horses, startling them slightly.

"Why, elves of course." I quickly lied paying no heed to Vicern's displeased expression.

To my absolute delight the second owl said, "Toooo whooo right. Tooo whooo right."

Not to be left out, the third added, "Whooo would want to meet an elf? Hoot hoot indeed?"

Yes, they did speak in annoying fashion, did they feel the need to exaggerate O's? Trying not to cover my ears, I pointed at Vicern who paled, realizing what I was about to do. "Actually, he's an elf. Why don't you talk to him and have a nice, long chat about why elves are annoying. He would love to hear your opinion, he has told me that owls are 'intelligent beings' just now. You could speak with him on the way back, that is, if you wish to attend the coronation. Jadis has been killed, the four kings and queens are about to be crowned, come with us to Cair Paravel."

Vicern looked like he would murder me, but sadly did not get the chance when the owls began to speak with him all together. Getting back onto Nellas and winking at the amused cheetahs, I said, "We better get back to the castle. It's already been an hour or so."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The Archenland nobles and King Lune must think lowly of me, because not only was I late to first meet them, lunch, but now the coronation of my own friends. My attempt to torture Vicern with the company and conversation with the owls had backfired, they slowed us down on our return. Continuously, they forced us to stop for a break due to 'stiff wings' from being stone for so many years. I was terrified that I would miss the coronation all together, and distressed I begged the owls to bear with their stiff wings and fly on without stopping. Luckily, they made the rest of the trip without incident.

As soon as we passed through the gates of Cair Paravel, I knew that the coronation had begun, horns thundered from the great hall. Vicern and I didn't even bother to unsaddle the horses, but left them to drink water contently in the stables before sprinting inside. The owls flew above us, talking animatedly about seeing the castle for the first time. The great hall doors were wide open, and it seemed like the entire army stood at attention. A large pathway had been formed by the centaurs who held the banners of Narnia proudly, adorned in full armor. The fauns and animals stood behind them, watching with pride.

I watched while I ran into the great hall as Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Lucy turned and stood in front of their respectable thrones. From behind me, Vicern laid a hand on my back and urged, "Go! Go up there!"

"I can't! Not dressed like this!" I snapped at him pointing at my wrinkled tunic. "And look at the boots! They're covered in mud!" Several centaurs turned startled a the intrusion and murmuring broke out.

Taking a deep breath, Vi said calmly, "That doesn't matter now, you had a duty to complete. You couldn't have done it in a dress!"

"Makayla..." One of the deepest and strongest voices I ever heard called out evenly. Gazing up the aisle and towards the thrones, my eyes widened to see Aslan himself standing in front of the surprised Pevensies. Aslan requested, "Please join your kin here."

Nervously, I walked forward. Left right, left right, don't trip. I did my best to tug at my tunic and minimize the wrinkles, but the fact that I had been traveling and riding was still obvious. The entire army's eyes locked on me as I walked up the aisle, and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment realizing how out of place I must look. My hair wasn't even down, instead it dangled in a ponytail to avoid being tossed and tangled by the wind when I rode. My humiliation only worsened as I reached the front of the Great Hall and found all the Archenland guests staring at me in curiosity, some in shock. King Lune only had a goofy smile on, as did Patdor.

I stood besides my only friend at the moment in the group, Patdor, and watched as the coronation continued. At the far right, the furthest throne from me, stood Lucy who actually smiled and waved at me, I waved back grinning. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, who held cushions with four crowns on them, approached Lu whose attention turned to Tumnus. The faun, with a joyful smile, placed a lovely silver crown on her head. It was not like any crowns that I had seen before, no it was a beautiful circlet made of silver leaves melded together. Aslan looked out to the audience. "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy... The Valiant."

"To the great western woods, King Edmund... The Just." Tumnus crowned Ed with a silver crown as well, his being thicker and plainer than the leaf circlet of Lucy. My gaze fell on Ed with his turn, and I clapped as loud as I could when he stood, causing not only him, but many nearby to laugh at my excitement.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan... The Gentle" Once again, Tumnus removed a crown from the cushion and placed it on Susan's head. Like her sister, Susan's crown was more feminine and a circlet of gold star shapes and strings. She looked radiant, happier than ever before, to stand there and accept that crown.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter... The Magnificent." Aslan's voice boomed throughout the huge hall, and everyone remained silent, including myself, as Tumnus placed the gold and mightiest crown of all on Peter's head. On cue, the four siblings sat down on their thrones as Aslan declared, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens."

In one loud, unified voice we shouted, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Believing that to be the end of the coronation, I was about to walk and hug my friends, but stopped. Stilden appeared at my side, having walked up the aisle from wherever he had watched on, and thinking he wished to speak to me, I began to greet him when he pushed me forward with his head. "W-What are you doing Stilden?"

"You need to go up there, next to Aslan."

My heart skipped a beat... Was Aslan going to send me back home? Back home to... Wait, where was home? My parents... Yes, my parents and a sister I believe, we lived in a home, with a dog. A stupid dog too, one that didn't talk... Oh! What was the dog's name? Was it a girl or a boy? No, no! Why was I have so much trouble remembering these simple things? What was wrong with me? With another push from Stilden, I felt myself trembling as I walked before the great lion. "Kneel Makayla."

Doing as I was told, I got to my knees and waited. Aslan moved his face close to my own, and never had I looked into a lion's eyes so closely, so deeply. I don't know what he was thinking, nor do I ever think I will, but he was indeed thinking... Almost searching through me for something. I suppose he found it, for he spoke so softly that I knew no one else heard his words, "Do you wish to go home Makayla? To put aside your Guardian powers and leave Narnia?"

Home... Where was my home? Yes, that's right, I had wanted to leave Narnia! I remember that now, but why...? I don't understand why I would want to leave Narnia, I loved my friends here, they had grown to be my family. I **loved** them. Silently I nodded and whispered, "Yes... I wish to leave."

"So it shall be," murmured Aslan before turning to the army. He said loudly, "And to the center of this world, Princess Makayla... The loving."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**Well, don't worry, this is NOT the end of the story, unlike cannon stories I am not going to simply end it here, fast forward to the hunt, and have Makayla return to her world. Nope, I'm going to write some about her coming years... With an original story line. So, keep on reading to see what happens!**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, meant a lot.**_

****

* * *

****

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The gold felt cool and smooth against my forehead, and surprisingly fit my head rather nicely. I wondered if someone had snuck into my room while I slept and measured my head for the circlet. Yes, I had been given a circlet rather than a crown, but that was perfectly fine with me because I hadn't even wanted to be royalty at all.

After the cheering and beginning of the celebration ball, I felt dizzy. The Pevensies were all sitting on their thrones, watching as Narnians set up for the ball. Tables were moved to one side of the Great Hall, for those who chose to sit down and eat from the amazing selection of food placed out on the balcony, and on the other side of the Hall were musicians ready to begin the dancing. I stood to the side, unable to help, clutching my head and attempting to stand up straight. What was wrong with me? Had I eaten something not fully cooked? Soon my stomach began to ache, and I gasped when I felt my forehead, it was burning hot.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" a passing fox asked.

"V-Vicern... Get me Vicern..." I panted falling to my knees. Fire shot through my veins, causing my body to shake and tremble. What in the name of Aslan...? I had only felt this sort of pain once before, all those months ago when my magic awakened. Why, why would it be doing this now? I had not held it back, in fact I used my magic quite a lot considering I had gone into battle and freed the owls. Confused, I whimpered when the heat flashed as it reached my chest, almost entering my heart, and my breathing stopped for a moment, as I felt it all drain away. Slowly, ever to slowly, the heat began to disappear, cooling off. The dizziness remained, but the stomach pain and fever left, I found myself laying on my stomach.

Panicked voices rang through my ears, not helping my mind clear up, and I realized that people had surrounded me watching in distress. I attempted to lift myself up, my arms trembled so bad that I failed to the first time, but on my second try I managed to get to my knees. Sweat dripped down my face and I closed my eyes, steadying my shaken body. Calm down, I need to calm down, relax. I took several deep breaths, and felt my vision return and the dizziness leave. Standing up slowly, someone rushed forward and supported me. Looking over I found Vicern staring at me worried, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was fine, but then I grew dizzy and then it happened again." I frowned, "The burning sensation that I felt when my power awoke, but why would it happen again?" The crowd parted and together, Vicern and I slowly made our way out of the Great Hall through a side passage. "Let's go to my room, I think Aslan should have some answers."

We reached the stairs, and I sighed knowing it was a long way up to the royal chambers. Vi caught my sigh and asked, "Would you like me to carry you up the stairs?"

Unsure I explained, "I feel so tired, I've never felt this exhausted before, not just my body but my mind too. But something feels off, something's different. I don't know what, but I can feel it."

"I'll carry you up," Vicern placed an arm under my legs and carried me in his arms up. After a moment of silence he grinned, "So your highness, how does the new title suit you?"

Rolling my eyes I said, "I should have understood the comments I caught... Lucy and Ed hinted at it, but I didn't really make the connection. I don't know why someone would crown me, I'm not meant to be royalty, that means only more responsibility. Being the Guardian is tough enough, I don't want to be involved in politics now!"

Vi avoided my gaze and murmured, "I know you will do fine, you are a remarkable being."

That had not been a comment I expected to hear, peering up strangely at him I inquired, "What is the matter Vi?"

"Have you already forgotten?" he whispered still looking ahead, refusing to meet my eyes. "Before I left for the mission, I..."

I thought back, trying to understand what he spoke about, the eve before he had left Vicern had found me by the river. We spoke and he told me he would leave for a secret mission, and then... Oh! Vicern had said he loved me. But, he surely didn't still feel that way? True, I loved him as a best friend, even as a brother, but hadn't we both realized there was no romance between us? "You still feel that way..."

He shrugged, "I do not know anymore, I thought I did, but after seeing how the High King and you-"

"Peter and I are friends," I interrupted. "You know that."

"I also know that you kissed him," added Vicern bitterly. "And that he is fond of you."

I didn't know how to respond, in confessing to Vi about the kiss I hadn't realized how it might have hurt his feelings, then again I was not aware that he still held such feelings for me. This only proved I had no skill to deal with politics and would probably lead Narnia to it's doom, thank goodness I was not a Queen! In my defense I fired back, "And I know that you are fond of Susan, do not dare tell me that you love two women."

For a moment, I thought Vicern would drop me in either surprise or anger at my outburst, but instead he only tightened his hold on me. "I may be fond of her, but no more, for I would not betray my feelings to you. But now I am asking what you feel for me, so that I may be free of my love."

"Vicern I do love you, but in the way you wish, you are my best friend... My brother." We reached the end of the staircase and he let me down onto my feet. I held his chin and turned his face so he would face me, "I never wanted to hurt you."

Unexpectedly, Vi shook his head and smiled. "By saying that you don't hurt me, you free me."

Laughing softly I said, "You were never captive you know, you make it sound like you were my prisoner."

"A soldier in love with his country's princess!" declared Vicern jokingly. "It could be a legendary love story!"

"Or a legendary friendship." I noted dryly.

I managed to walk the rest of the way- slowly- and laid down contently on my bed. Vicern went to go and find Aslan, leaving me to wonder who would be the first to notice I was gone. My guess is Lucy or Susan first, then maybe Edmund, and finally the High King Peter... Yes, he would be much too busy to notice-

My door opened and in stepped Peter. I was way off on my guess! "The fox said you collapsed."

Sitting up I nodded, "I did, but I'm feeling much better right now. Why are you here, you're supposed to be celebrating your coronation, being High King you have 'diplomatic responsibilities' as Mrs. Beaver has informed me."

Peter shook his head, "I don't care about that, you're hurt and all that can wait. What happened?"

His words were nice to hear, but I doubt the Archenland nobles are going to be so appreciative of his disappearance, "Remember when I fell all those months ago, gaining a high fever, and it marked the beginning of my magic? Well, it's quite odd, I had the same thing happen to me just now, but I don't understand. I already have my magic and don't suppress it, in fact I used it a few hours ago! So why would I have another episode? Vicern and I both think there is something different with me, but don't know what."

"Have you tried to use magic yet?" Peter asked, "To see if it does have anything to do with your magic."

I blanched, "I don't want to try, I'd rather wait to see what Aslan has to say."

On cue the lion himself entered the room and sat down besides the bed, facing me. A second later, Vicern followed, gave Peter a bow, and sat at my desk watching. "Aslan... You know what's happening don't you?"

He nodded solemnly, "As you have done your duty in Narnia, there is no need for a Guardian any longer, you have chosen to go home. Thus, you shall return to your normal state, without the powers or magic."

"Y-You mean I'm not a witch anymore? The magic just left?" I stuttered.

"Did you doubt Father Christmas' gift to you? The sais?" he asked almost smiling.

Then it clicked, "Oh! He knew that I'd stop being a witch didn't he? So I would be able to use the sais with both hands, since I won't be using a wand anymore..." Such relief hit me, I wouldn't have to worry about the responsibilities anymore, no one would expect me to save the day. Why didn't anyone understand that I was just a normal person, a human teenage girl, I wasn't a perfect hero or anything. Deep down I've been having this longing to return somewhere, but I don't remember where exactly, all I know is that I've done my part and can go back. I couldn't believe it... I'm normal again.

"You're going home?" Peter asked curiously. "Where's that?"

I frowned and looked at him, "I have no idea." Turning to Aslan I questioned, "I know I said I would go home, but isn't my home here? I don't understand..."

Aslan's ears flickered, "In time child, in time you shall understand."

Why did he always seem to answer in ways that only confused you more? Resisting the urge to cross my arms I nodded in acceptance, "Alright, I suppose I can wait then."

"Good," Aslan stood and advised, "Rest for a few minutes, your strength should return very soon. And Peter, come down, you have responsibilities."

Peter rubbed his neck unsurely, "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to wait here... I'm sure that a few minutes won't hurt."

From the desk, Vicern offered, "I'll tell the Archenland nobles that you'll be down soon. I'm sure they will understand."

"Very well." Agreed Aslan before he and Vicern left.

I sighed, "You don't need to stay here Peter, like Aslan said you're supposed to be downstairs with-"

"I'm staying." He said firmly. "So how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, I don't feel as tired as before." I admitted grateful that he chose to stay. "Tell me, what do you plan to do now that you are High King?"

"Rebuild Narnia." Peter declared. "I've chosen Vicern to be my Head Advisor, he tells me that the elves and the other creatures need to build their cities and villages up again."

Grinning I noted, "Susan should be especially happy that Vicern will remain at the castle."

His brother attitude took over, "I don't like it, he's an elf and she's-"

"Your sister." I cut in. "You only protest because she is your sister, a bit of the usual protective aspect of siblings."

Ignoring my words Peter asked, "Did he not love you?"

Perhaps I imagined it, but it seemed that his tone held a hint of bitterness. Becoming a bit defensive of my Elvin friend I said, "At one point he did, but we are merely good friends now. Don't worry about him being fond of two women, he is an honorable man... Or elf."

"I still believe he loves you."

I scoffed, "It isn't anything of your concern, but I shall tell you anyways. Vicern and I have discussed the past, and have agreed that we are only friends."

Both of us didn't say anything after that, we just remained silent for the next several minutes. Slowly, much too slowly for me, I felt stronger and more alive. Soon enough, I felt completely normal... For the first time in months I felt normal! I smiled happily, and soon I was full out grinning as I got to my feet. "I'm feeling well, let's return to the celebration."

Standing up and opening the door for us, Peter held out his arm, "I don't know what Aslan meant, but let me just say, you are home."

Accepting his arm, I replied, "I believe you are right sire, I am home."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

As Peter and I entered the hall, we received many strange looks, especially me. Then again, everyone must be wondering what happened to me, but thankfully they did not swarm us attempting to find out. I hadn't caught sight of the Pevensies, but I had seen Stilden and several elves speaking happily. He had really been welcomed by the Narnians, at last he wasn't the traitor, but truly one of them. Some of the dryads, elves, and fauns were on the dance floor all giggling and laughing as they twirled and dipped. There, dancing with Mr. Tumnus, was Lucy who didn't even notice us.

Continuing towards the thrones, I caught sight of a large table where the Archenland guests sat. Amongst the various hair colors were two dark brown haired people with crowns, Susan and Edmund were sitting there as well. "I guess your absence wasn't too harmful towards the celebration."

"I knew it wouldn't be." Peter murmured just as King Lune stood and opened his arms wide.

"Ah! Finally, Peter and Makayla have joined the fun!"

"It's just Kay." I reminded and sat in a chair that Peter pulled back for me. "I'm sorry that we've been gone, but-"

"Are you alright?" Susan asked quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine," I assured, I did not know if I should tell everyone that I am no longer a witch. Surely someone would want to know what happened...

"What happened?" a man inquired answering my thoughts.

Yes, I might as well tell them. "I am no longer the Guardian of Narnia, I don't have magic or powers anymore." Despite my effort to keep my tone neutral, Patdor caught my emotion.

Sitting across from me he leaned forward curiously, "You're happy about this?"

"Yes."

"Why?!" another noble exclaimed surprised. "You could do much with your magic!"

"But I don't want to have to have such responsibilities, I just want to be a normal person." I sighed, "Please, may we speak of other things?"

Ed came to my rescue, "Kay would you like to dance?"

Oh thank goodness, an escape, temporary but still an escape. "Yes, alright." We both stood and I took his hand, making our way to the dance floor. Once we were out of earshot I whispered, "Thank you."

"For the dance or rescue?" asked Edmund with a cheeky smile.

"Both." I decided after a moment and laughed as he twirled me. I knew that I couldn't run away from tough questions or diplomatic conversations, but for the moment I'd like to put them off. Hopefully my new title won't interfere with my personal time...

Though, I knew that it probably will.

Dancing turned out be a very FUN escape... And without asking one another, Ed and I continued to dance once the next song began. The twirling and laughing made me a bit lightheaded, but in a good way. Ed, surprisingly, seemed to enjoy himself as well. Up to now I found him to be a very distant, quiet, yet opinionated young man... And now he laughed and danced like a happy soul. I'm not even sure how many songs we danced through, but soon enough my legs grew tired.

My eyes widened, "Ed! My legs are tired!"

He smirked, "Still happy to be normal again?"

"Yes!" I looked at my legs in wonder, "Oh, I miss this... As silly as this sounds, I'm glad that I'm a weak human."

Shaking his head he corrected, "True you are human... But you certainly are not weak."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**I didn't get the chance to proof read this, so IGNORE the typos. : Thanks**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Everyone enjoyed themselves, after having some food and chat with Patdor I was surprised when King Lune asked me to dance. From the table I had watched him dance with both Susan and Lucy, and I couldn't help but note that he would make an excellent father. I asked Patdor if Lune had children and found out that he had a son, too young to accompany them seeing that he was but a child, several years younger than Lucy. Once the song ended, I expected to return to the table when my arms were held by Peter.

Grinning he spun me around, bringing me back laughing. I had lost track of the High King, he continuously went around the room being congratulated and greeting everyone who came for the coronation. As much as it hurt my mouth, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing while Peter and I danced. Over his shoulder I spied Vicern and Susan waltzing themselves, nudging Peter to turn around, he frowned to see them together.

"He's not going to hurt her," I said calmly grabbing Peter's attention.

"I.. I know, but still she's my sister." He grumbled. "I suppose you're right, I'm just being protective."

I sighed and adjusted my hold on his shoulder, while Peter slightly held my other hand a bit tighter. "There's nothing wrong with that, just do not do anything that will interfere inappropriately."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What's this? A princess giving her High King orders?"

Shaking my head I corrected, "No, a friend giving advice to another friend."

"Good answer." He chuckled but stopped when a finger tapped his shoulder.

We both came to a stop and Peter looked behind him. Patdor stood there, giving a low bow to Peter and then clearing his throat. "May I have this dance my lady?"

Caught off guard, I glanced at Peter unsure of what to do. "Do you mind? I don't wish to upset-"

"No." Peter said gruffly. "Go ahead, I should dance with Lucy anyways."

He walked away, and I felt a bit disappointed to see him go, but smiled when Patdor placed a hand on my waist and the other held my right hand. "Glad to see you off your feet Patdor, I worried that you would grow fat from sitting and eating."

My friend pretended to be offended, "I could not help myself! The food is too delicious to leave sitting there... All alone on the table..."

"Now it is all alone in your stomach."

Patdor dipped me, making me laugh, and brought me back up. I couldn't help but ask, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"You may find this hard to believe," scoffed Patdor. "But back in Archenland- where I do not sit and grow sat- I am quite the entertainer with the ladies when it comes to dancing."

"Oh really?' I said doubtful.

"I speak only true." He insisted. "If you do not believe me, one day you must come to one of our balls and see for yourself."

The invitation was casual, but I had a feeling he really meant it. Shrugging I replied, "Perhaps, I will speak to the others about visiting."

He nodded, "I will be glad to give you a tour."

The song ended and I stepped away from Patdor, as we, along with the rest of the dancers, clapped for the musicians. With a bow of his head, and a rather clumsy curtsy from me, we made our way towards the table. I noticed that many of the nobles had not danced yet, and if any did they either dance with Susan or myself, I assumed they felt a bit awkward asking a female centaur, dryad, or any other Narnian to dance... Hopefully in time they will grow accustomed to the variety of species.

Patdor made sure to pull my chair out for me, and thanking him I sat down next to a scowling Edmund. Why was he upset? Concerned I leaned in and whispered, "What is bothering you?"

He avoided my gaze, "Nothing."

"You're lying." I accused. "Tell me, what's wrong?

Ed sighed and glared at Patdor, who sat across the table speaking with another Archenland noble, "Absolutely nothing..."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Five weeks passed, and I grew accustomed to my daily life at the castle. I would rise an hour before breakfast and help Susan with her duties around the castle, technically to keep the castle running was the duty of the Highest Queen, but I wanted to help Su. Being that we spent the entire day together, I grew much closer to her, she became my best friend. She watched over the kitchens, meals, furnishing, cleaning, organization, and other general responsibilities. Susan was in charge of maintaining the household, a difficult job considering the household was a castle. At times, she grew so busy that I was put in charge of certain things, not that minded, but it cut down on my personal time.

I rarely saw Lucy, except at meals, she always stayed outside in the gardens. Susan had turned over the duty of growing and caring for the gardens and plants of Cair Paravel to her younger sister. Many times I envied my young friend, wishing I could spend all hours out in the sun and look out at the ocean, but I needed to assist Susan.

It wasn't like I had anyone else to spend time with. Peter, Edmund, Vicern, and Stilden all left with a small regiment, headed by Oreius of course, to survey the damage and current condition of Narnia. They left over four weeks ago, a few days after the Archenland company returned to their own country. As much as I begged Peter, he would not allow me to come with them, saying that needed to adjust to my new life... Without powers.

At first I thought he was just being stubborn, but a few days after he and the others departed, I was glad that I had not joined them. Unlike before, I now needed a full night of sleep or else I'd be tired. Without enhanced strength and senses, I was forced to adjust to opening heavy wooden doors with two arms instead of a few fingers... Little things like that. I hadn't realized how much I used my strength in daily activities.

So I busied myself with tasks around the castle, sometimes helping the cooks, mostly with washing dishes since I could not make food.. Edible food at least.

Today I did just that, with my sleeves of my dress up I placed a bowl into the tub of water. The female fauns and several visiting dryads all laughed at something. I had tuned them out a while ago, they mostly gossiped about who was marrying who. In the beginning it made me giggle to hear such gaps when someone said, 'Did you hear? Heiwet the jackrabbit has began to court...'

Unfortunately for me, I knew none of the Narnians they spoke of. I only knew those who worked at the castle or visited from time to time, but I knew the gossip and happenings of the land. When the dryads came, they brought news of the royal party, this time though they had heard nothing... Usually they brought word where Peter and the others were at the moment.

"Your highness!" Mr. Beaver ran into the kitchens, causing the chatting to end. "They've been spotted from the watch tower!"

Leaving the bowel in the water, I lifted my hands and dried them on my apron. No matter how many times I asked, no one in the castle, save the Pevensies, Stilden, and Vicern would call me anything but 'your highness'. By the third week, I'd given up and just accepted the term. "Spotted who Mr. Beaver?"

"High King Peter and King Edmund!" said Mr. Beaver with a hint of impatience. "The Queens are already outside waiting!"

My eyes went wide, "They're back?!"

"Yes, they should be in the courtyard by now-"

I didn't hear what else he had to say because I ran out of the kitchens, but I heard him running on the stone floor behind me. They finally returned, after being gone for over a month now and not much contact, I couldn't wait to see them. Life had been quite dull without the boys to spar or ride with, Susan and Lucy were wonderful friends but I couldn't see myself stuck inside the castle everyday. Taking the smaller passages, used primarily by the servants- or workers seeing that they were by no means slaves- and entered the entrance hall panting softly. With no one to spar with and loss of power, I no longer was in the best shape.

Embracing before me was the Pevensies while Stilden sniffed the air. I assumed he caught my scent because he turned in my direction and ran. "Stilden!" I exclaimed happy to see him, but gasped when he pounced and knocked me to the ground. "Oof!"

He purred... Making me burst into laughter. No matter how much he denied it, Stilden was such a softie. "Makayla, it's good to see you."

"And it is wonderful to see you too." I rubbed the fur behind his ears causing his purring to grow louder. Thankfully he slid off me, and a hand reached down.

Edmund smiled down at me, before pulling me back to my feet. "Hello Kay."

"Ed!" I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him return the hug. "How are you?

He shrugged, "A bit tired... Though I am very glad to be home."

"I would hope so, it has been over a month." I pointed out.

"Kay? Why are your arms and hands wet?"

I flushed and rolled my sleeves down quickly, "Sorry, I was helping in the kitchens."

He chuckled, "You're a princess and you're helping in the kitchens? I like that."

"Just keeping myself busy." I smirked. "Well I'm just glad you're home..." Edmund gave me a strange, thoughtful look. But, my attention snapped to a figure behind Ed. I caught sight of Peter walking over and couldn't help but feel my heartbeat pick up speed.

"Peter..." I said quietly. Walking around Edmund, I took in Peter's appearance. His blonde hair had changed from blonde to a bit more golden, as did his skin, the sun had done him well. He, like his brother, wore a riding tunic with boots. The crown on his head was absent, but I didn't even wear my circlet most of the time, I had no need to. The two of us reached arms length, but didn't make any moves. "You're back..." My voice cracked a bit.

"I'm back," Peter grinned breaking the spell. I closed my eyes as he embraced me, and enjoyed the feeling of his shirt against my cheek. The hug lasted longer that I thought it would, but personally I wish it could last forever. Eventually we let go, but I smiled when he didn't leg go from holding my arms.

Then something clicked. Peering around I asked confused, "Wait, where is Vicern?"

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

His Elfiness had stayed behind with the elves, in their city to the south. All Peter would say is that Vicern had some business to take care of before his return, but when he would come back was unknown. I knew that I wasn't the only one who would miss our Elvin friend, Susan's face fell slightly at the news.

With the return of the royal party, dinner turned out to be a bit more elaborate than usual. Susan thought her brothers would enjoy having a sit down meal, traveling around would not leave much opportunity for such feasts. As usual, Peter sat at the head of the table, while I had the chair to his right and sat besides Susan. Across from myself was Edmund and next to him, diagonal from me, ate Lucy. "I've missed this." I said sadly. "You would not believe how strange it was with just us girls here."

"It couldn't have been THAT bad." Argued Peter.

I winked at Lucy and replied, "You're right... There was more food for us." She and I burst into giggles, several days ago she had pointed out that there always seemed to be more for us to eat when Peter and Edmund didn't beat us to the food.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Ha-Ha."

"Susan, that's not true is it?" asked Peter

She opened her mouth to speak, but Stilden approached the table and cleared his throat. He addressed Peter, "Your highness, a messenger from Archenland has just arrived."

"Really?" Susan and I asked together. We had received no word or letters from our neighbors, strange considering that Patdor had promised to write. From what Susan has told me, several young men had expressed interest in corresponding with her as well.

"Send him in." Ordered Peter changing from his friendly demeanor to one of authority.

Stilden retreated to back to the front hall doors, and several moments a man with brown hair and very wrinkled clothes, obviously he traveled, entered with several envelops in his hands. "Your highnesses." He addressed bowing.

"Hello, you come from Archenland with news?" Peter asked.

"With letters from King Lune and the court." Said the man. He handed the white envelops to Peter who set them on the table.

"Thank you," Peter smiled at the messenger. "You're tired are you not? Speak with Stilden, the white tiger, he will give you a room for you to rest. Once you feel ready to return to your king, you will receive letters to take with you."

"Thank you your majesty." The man bowed once more and walked back out of the hall, I could tell he was relieved to know he'd get some sleep before traveling again.

Leaning towards Peter, and me being that I am in between, Susan pressed, "Who are the letters for?"

He picked them up and set one aside for himself, "This one's mine... Ah, there is one for Kay." He handed it over. "And.. Wow, the rest are for you Susan."

"Bloody admirers." Muttered Edmund watching as Susan took the handful of letters in surprise.

I looked down at the handwriting, it was in nice cursive and slanted a bit.

_Her Royal Highness_

_Princess Makayla of Narnia_

Tempted to open it, I tore the back a bit and looked at Peter and Susan. The two of them were already reading their own letters, and so I decided to follow their example. Ripping the rest of the white envelop, I pulled out two parchments full of the same handwriting.

_Greetings Makayla,_

_I apologize that it has taken me so long to write, but my uncle had trouble finding a trustworthy messenger willing to go into _

_Narnia. Despite his announcement to our people that the White Witch is dead, many still fear Narnia. I personally offered to _

_take the letters myself, but certain duties forced me to remain here in the castle... Though, it would have been very pleasant _

_to see your lovely face again._

_You might be interested to know that your are somewhat of a hero in Archenland. Many of the other nobles have spread word _

_that they met the Guardian witch in Narnia, all of positive description. My younger sister, Calantha, has expressed great _

_interest to meet you. It is rather strange, you remind me of her, being a strong woman... Not because of your sword, but _

_because of your heart. I believe Uncle Lune has written an invitation for Peter and yourself to visit Archenland. Members of _

_the court have insisted that the High King and Guardian, having such a reputation, present themselves in person. I'm afraid _

_the people wish to see the saviors of Narnia and thus prove that the reign of the White Witch has ended. _

_If I may be so bold, I do wish to give you the tour we spoke of. It would be a pleasure to know you better and show you my _

_home, as you showed me yours._

_Yours,_

_Lord Patdor of Archenland_

"Kay? Hello, Kay?" Lucy threw a grape and it hit my nose causing her to giggle.

Finished reading the letter, I looked up to see everyone staring at me. "What?"

"You seem a bit, well, flushed." Noted Susan. She attempted to look at the signature, "Who wrote to you?"

"Patdor." I sighed and caught Peter's gaze, "Are we going?"

He nodded.

Silence ensued, before Lucy chirped, "Going where?"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

****

**_HEY!_**

**_Good, I have your attention. Read this:_**

_Make sure you ignore typos again. I have not had the chance to proof read it, so there ought to be petty mistakes in the text. Sorry._

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The messenger only stayed for two nights, and with an acceptance letter from Peter and myself to Lune, along with several reply notes from Susan, he returned to Archenland. Thankfully, Peter had decided to wait a week before we left, to allow him to spend some time with his sisters. Ed wished to come with us, but Peter asked him to stay... One of the kings had to watch over Narnia while we were gone. As expected, a small regiment of soldiers would accompany us, and to my joy Stilden offered to accompany us as well.

Six days passed by, I spent my time sparring with Edmund, unfortunately I had lost some of my skill with my Sais, but by the third day I was able to defend myself properly once more. It felt so odd, being helpless as Ed disarmed me over and over again. We practiced in one of the courtyards, clear of any benches or ponds, a perfect area to train.

"Make sure your arm is higher," Ed instructed swinging.

Blocking it, I launched forward with my right sai, tearing his sleeve while my left pushed against his sword. "I know, I know..."

"Hiii-yah!" he used both arms to strike at my chest. I jumped to the right, but not before the tip of the blade cut the front of my tunic, exposing my stomach.

"Instantly, I dropped my sais and fell to my knees, examining the tear. "It's not fair..." I mumbled, a lump forming in my throat.

Edmund kneeled besides me, "Are you alright? I didn't cut you did I?"

I shook my head, "No."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Do you want to stop?"

The lump grew bigger and I felt my eyes water, "I don't understand it Ed, I know all the moves, my formation, all of it! But when I try to use it, it's like I am a beginner all bloody over again... I thought I would lose my powers, not my ability."

Picking up my Sais he shrugged, "I suppose you have to learn how to do all the things you did before again, I mean, this time your body is different. It takes more effort now, right? You just have to learn how to move without extra help of powers."

"You're right," I agreed hating it. Standing, he handed my Sais to me, and I placed them at my hip. "I think that's enough, I disarmed you earlier, so I am making progress."

Grinning Edmund nodded, "When you and Peter get back, I'll be very glad to help you some more."

"I intend to practice while in Archenland, see where I stand against their knights." I told him attempting to hold the torn fabric together. We walked inside, both sweating from the day's practice, my breath faster than normal. "Well thank you Edmund, I think I'll go change into something does not expose my stomach."

"Good idea." He chuckled, "See you at dinner."

Walking in the opposite direction, I made my way to my chambers. I had two bags packed already, sitting in the corner of the room, ready to go when our party left in the morning. The journey would take five days if we rode at a comfortable, slow pace. With no need to rush, Peter and I both agreed to travel slowly.

I changed from the tunic into a plain green dress, much to Mrs. Beaver's displeasure I only wore such simple clothes. I did not understand why I had to wear beautiful, expensive dresses all the time... For occasions yes, but not for any ordinary day.

After washing my face with a basin of water, I braided my hair and decided to read for the rest of the afternoon. A book I already began to read laid on my table. Sitting down, I opened the pages, but after a few attempts to read the paragraph I got back up. The day was beautiful, with the sun up and a nice breeze it was such a waste to stay indoors. Tucking the book under my arm, I exited my room and hummed to myself. After walking around the castle so much with Susan, I walked along the familiar corridors until I came to a side exit of the castle. I came across the smell of the stables before actually seeing them.

Once I had Nellas saddled and brushed, I rode out of the castle gates, grinning as the wind flew threw my hair. I never went too far, remnants of Jadis' army still lived out there, and so I chose to stop on the beach within the castle's sight. The sand made walking in my boots a bit hard, but I managed to sit down on the sand without falling. Nellas stayed away from the water, a distance behind me sniffing some crabs curiously.

Opening the pages, I soon tuned out the sound of the waves crashing onto land. The library at the castle actually had some interesting things when I took the time to search through all the shelves, currently I read a tragic love story between two elves. Vicern had explained that most of the books had been written by the elves, but in order to keep them safe from the White Witch they moved their library to the castle. I wondered if they would be coming back to retrieve their beautiful literature...

"You're not supposed to be out here alone."

I tensed up, not expecting to hear any voices seeing that Nellas was a dumb beast. Although, I recognized the voice and relaxed. Placing the cloth bookmark onto page 340, I shut the novel and said. "When you and the others were gone, I came out here alone whenever I had extra time... But I didn't exactly have much time for myself..."

Peter sat besides me, sending a bit of sand onto my leg, and eyed the book, "Is it any good?"

"Well if you consider a tale about two elves meant for each other but are afraid to speak their feelings good, then yes, it's fabulous." I laughed when he made a face.

"You find that sort of story enjoyable?"

I shrugged, "It's written about the pair of elves, apparently it is a true story. Vi recommended it... Said it would teach you what NOT to do when you fall in love."

"I see..." He paused and gave me a tentative look, almost like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-You're not happy here are you?"

The question took me by surprise, "What do you mean Peter?"

He stared at me, so intensely that I wanted to look away from his blue eyes. "I catch your expression when you don't think anyone is looking, you look so sad sometimes. What's the matter?"

"Nothing gets past you," I sighed. "I am happy Peter, I really am. But when I see you with Ed and the girls, I just feel so alone. I feel like there is something missing inside me... I have these dreams..." I trailed off. Should I speak of the dreams? Two weeks after the boys left, they began.

"Go on." He pressed softly.

"I wake up sometimes from strange dreams, things that never happened. I'm talking with people dressed strangely, with an odd accent." I bit my lip. "They all called me Dolphin... I don't understand."

Peter chuckled, "Dolphin? Why Dolphin?"

I smiled slightly, "Perhaps it is because I'm always in the water during the dream. There are girls all around me, we wear odd clothing and we throw a ball around... I believe we are playing a game of some sorts."

"Are they nightmares? Do they worry you-"

"No, not at all!" I cut in. "They make me feel so happy... During the day here I feel all alone, but when I'm in those dreams... I feel... I feel like I have that thing that is missing."

He squeezed my shoulder, "What is it you're missing here?"

"A family Peter, a bloody family!" I shouted angrily. "Where is my family? Don't you ever wonder... Why am I here alone, you have Ed and the girls! What about me? Do I have a sister? A brother? Where are my parents..." My vision grew hazy as tears overtook my eyes. "Something is wrong Peter... I do not understand why no one has brought it up, but-"

"It's like the past has been erased." Finished Peter.

"Exactly." I whispered. "Doesn't that scare you? Sometimes, when I wake up from the dreams, I think about what Aslan said. He asked if I wanted to go home.. That confused me, is my home not here with the Kings and Queens? What did the great Aslan speak of when he said 'home'?"

Peter frowned deep in thought, "I do not know Makayla... But I do know this: I have responsibilities, they can not be ignored, I may not understand my past, but I will understand the future. I have to carry on... WE have to carry on." He stood up, sweeping the sand off his arms and legs, and held out his hand. "Come on Kay, let's create a future... One that you'll never forget."

I bit my lip, was that it? Just dismiss the topic like that? Ah well, Peter made a point I suppose. Although we can not remember the past, we can live on in the future... My head pushed away the troubles and I accepted his hand. "Alright Peter, let's create that future."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the lack of sunlight in the room, only the candle that a hand held lit the room. As I woke up and left my sleepy state, I realized that the day had arrived. This morning Peter and I left for Archenland! The candle lowered and Peter bent forward, so that his face was in front of mine.

"You ought to get dressed, unless you wish to travel in a nightgown."

I panicked and looked down, but thankfully the blankets still lay over me, covering the thin nightdress. For a moment, I thought he meant that he could see my nightgown... Sitting up, and holding the blankets up to my shoulders, I eyed the trespasser warily, "How did you enter my room without opening the door? I would have heard it-"

"I used the door that connects our rooms." Explained Peter impatiently, "Come on, I want to leave before Lu gets up. She'll be terribly upset if we leave, you know how she wants to come."

"Alright, alright." I murmured. "Please leave so I may change. I shall bring my bags down-"

Peter placed the candle on my table and looked around, "Where are they?"

"They're besides the main door," I said and asked, "Why?"

I received my answer when he walked over and picked them up, "I will carry them down, I'm going to the stables right now. The regiment and Stilden should be down there already."

Rather stupidly I said, "Umm.."

"Try to be down soon." He said before exiting the chamber, making as little noise as possible with the large wooden door.

After hearing his footsteps recede, I slowly slid out of my bed. The morning air caused goose bumps to appear on my exposed skin, and I resisted the temptation to return to the warmth of my bed. "Who in the name of Aslan decided to leave in the cold morning?" I muttered picking up the traveling clothes on the table.

At least the candle brought a little warmth to the corner of the room, and I dressed besides the table, seeking out the comfort of the small flame. Even with the candle, my feet suffered, the cold stone floor tortured them. Only after dressing in the riding tunic, I absolutely refused to wear a dress during the traveling, did I put on the boots. The cape was made of fur, bear was my guess, and warmed my back and legs, but my hands still felt the cold air. Running over to my closet, I wanted to find some gloves, but decided against it when Peter had asked me to hurry. My hands would be fine, the sun would rise and there would be no need for all these heavy clothes.

Opening and closing my door proved difficult, but I managed to do it quietly enough so that Lucy's door didn't swing open to reveal a very angry girl. I ran through the hallways and down the stairs, hoping to warm up myself, and thankfully I did. Although, my hands felt like they would go numb any second. I arrived at the stables, just in time to see the regiment be dismissed by Peter.

I openly laughed at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow as I approached. "What has you smiling so early? You aren't a morning person..."

"Your face." I giggled. "You look so cold!"

His cheeks and nose alike were stained pink, the cold air did not bode well with his skin. The touch of the color gave him a sickly look, as if Peter had fallen ill with the cold or sneezed uncontrollably. Understanding why I found his face amusing, Peter's cheeks changed from a light pink to a dark red. "Oh shut up Kay."

"Such a charming King." I teased. "How are you supposed to find a Queen when you speak to women like that?"

If possible, Peter's blush deepened. "And how are you supposed to find a Prince when you're a dragon in the morning?"

Rolling my eyes I retorted, "Who ever said I was interested in finding a prince?"

"Well I just assumed..." Peter's voice drifted away as my head felt like it was about to split.

_"You're asking for a Prince." The girl scoffed from the seat next to me. We sat in a strange, large metal form. Inside were chairs that seemed to connect to the ground, and the girl pushed a small, jagged key into a slit. A roar came from the metal, but I didn't jump in fright, it sounded like a normal sound. "In case you haven't noticed Kay, they don't exactly exist anymore. Well there's Prince William and Prince Harry, but they're over in England. I mean, how many Princes do you see going around waving a sword around killing magical beasts."_

_"None," my mouth moved without my ordering. I had felt disappointed to hear her say that... _

Why did the young woman say such a thing? Of course there were princes! Look at Peter and Edmund, once Princes, and there was also King Lune's son.. He too was a prince. How could such a human not be aware of them? This dream from last night had utterly confused me when I woke up at an unknown hour of the night. Who were Prince William and Prince Harry? What was England? What did she mean they 'don't exactly exist anymore'? Why did a human know me? I knew only the human Pevensies and nobles from Archenland.. She seemed to be very comfortable at me, were we good friends?

"Kay?" Peter's hand on my forehead instantly stopped the pain in my head. His icy hand pressed against my skin. "Are you ill? You do not seem to have a fever but you look-"

"I am perfectly fine," I gently pushed his hand away. "Sorry, I just... Just thought about how angry Lucy will be with us."

He did not believe me, I could tell from his eyes. Thankfully though, Peter did not press the matter and left to check that we were ready to go. A faun brought Nellas to me, and politely helped me up and into the saddle. Normally I would do such tasks on my own, but I had promised Mrs. Beaver to act like a proper lady as soon as the journey began. I promised to uphold Narnian pride and traditions... Although, I hadn't bothered to mention my plan of sparring while in Archenland...

"We move out!" Oreius shouted and at once the sound of hooves bounced off the stone walls of Cair Paravel. With a kick, Nellas took off and ran along side Peter's horse. I winced as the air finally numbed my hands... And my recollection of my dream was lost.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

****

* * *

****

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I felt like a Gryphon, flying free through the sky! My legs wobbled slightly as they stood in the saddle, but my arms remained strong against the wind. With Nellas galloping ahead of the group, I just enjoyed the sensation of standing and facing the wind. The day turned out to be a sunny, cool one and the air felt wonderful as it hit my face-

"Makayla! Stop!" the voice ordered.

The magic ended, and I jumped from the interruption. I had been lost in my thoughts and then caught off guard by how close Peter was. "ACK!"

I fell and opened my eyes in time to see the grass as I toppled down from Nellas. My arms caught the collision, but my left leg landed awkwardly. Pain shot through my ankle, I held it gingerly and assumed it was now turning slightly purple. "Ah lovely... A sprained ankle."

"Kay!" Peter jumped off his horse and crouched besides me. "Are you hurt? Is-"

"My ankle sprained? Yes it is." I finished bitterly.

He snorted, "Well you shouldn't have stood on Nellas like that! It's too dangerous!"

"And you should not have scared me like that! I was perfectly fine until you gave me a fright!" I snapped back. "Besides, I'm not a child Peter, I will do what I will."

He most likely had a response prepared, but being a good person, Peter simply shrugged. That bit of her personality always never ceased to amaze me, for someone my own age, Peter was so mature... A true High King. Once again, he makes me feel like a silly child, arguing when I shouldn't. Embarrassed, I composed myself. "I only need to see the healer, I'll be sure not to try anything like that again... Well at least when you're not around."

Thankfully, he accepted the joke and grinned. "Then I will make sure not to leave your sight, I'll have to stay around."

An innocent comment, but how could I say anything to that? If only... No, Peter is nothing more than a friend. As much as I hate it, there is no more deeper meaning to his words. I guess Peter knew I was at loss of words, so he quickly continued, "Come on, I'll help you up."

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and the other grasping my right arm, he helped support me as I stood on my right foot. Standing up, I lifted my left foot and kept in the air. "Now, the healer is just a hop away!" Peter whispered in encouragement.

"Right then, like a rabbit!" I said jumping on my right foot.

We both laughed, how silly we must look. He's struggling to hold me up right as I hop away... Not a very comfortable way of walking. What would the Archenland people think if they saw Narnia's High King and Princess like this? "What are you smiling about?"

I looked up to answer him, but fell silent when our noses touched. I hadn't known that his face was so close, and we froze... In a rather compromising position. Oh dear Aslan... MOVE! MOVE BODY MOVE!

"Ermmm.."

"Ummm.."

"Well..."

"I..."

"Sorry!" We both pulled away immediately and looked ahead. How awkward. I tried to turn my face away, in hopes that he would not catch my red cheeks. Neither of us said anything, but simply made our way towards the healer centaur. After Peter gave the orders, Oreius called for everyone to stop. Yes, I truly never felt so belittled and childish... Because I had taken a risk we all had to stop.

I sat down and the healer began to slide off my boot. "Owww, owwww, owwww." I bit my lip as my ankle came into view.

Peter looked down, as he stood watching, and whistled low. "That looks like a broken ankle, it's much too swollen to be merely sprained."

Oh no, I did not want to have a broken ankle while in Archenland. How would I explore the castle and city if I can't walk?

"It isn't broken your highness." Assured the centaur. "It is just a very bad sprain."

"Thank goodness." I said relieved. "I thought that I would have to be escorted-"

"I suggest that you are escorted," continued the healer sternly. "My Lady, you are known to spar with King Edmund, I advise that you do not take part is such activities for the next few weeks. You must allow your ankle to heal without using it."

"B-But..." I began outraged. It is nothing more than a sprain, I'm sure that even without my guardian abilities I can be well enough to have a few rounds with my sais.

The healer looked up at Peter in support, who gladly added, "I will be sure that she does not try to do anything she shouldn't."

My jaw dropped, "Traitor!"

Peter frowned, "What?"

"Nothing." I said innocently. "Nothing at all.."

His eyes narrowed, "You'll do as your told Makayla, when it comes to your health I order you to not spar."

"Alright," I waved him and the healer away as I struggled to stand up.

Still he doubted me, as he should, and asked, "Promise?"

"I promise not to spar..." I replied tersely. _When you're looking that is. When you're gone though... I'll just do it anyways._

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I could not place my left foot into the foot strap on the saddle, the bouncing and movement of Nellas during the ride pained it to much. So, it just hung on the side of her body, while I had to try my best to keep it away from brushing against her. Besides that, the rest of the ride was quite regular and normal, the regiment did well and we crossed a good distance. We traveled through fields and small woods, greetings Narnians who came out from their burrows, nests, and homes to catch glimpse of us. Surprisingly, many seemed to have met Peter before, for he called some by name and even hugged a fox. I suppose he found friendship with them all while he traveled around Narnia all those weeks.

The sun fell lower and lower in the sky, bringing the temperature down with it. Summer was gone now, replaced by the intensifying cold of autumn in preparation of winter. Slowly furs and capes returned to the backs and arms of our party, and I soon wore my own cape. Only when the sun's rays disappeared completely, moonlight taking over, did Peter decide to stop. We dismounted, I was helped by Oreius, besides a small creek.

In great haste and precision, the soldiers set up camp and before I could blink a roaring fire lit our area. Hopping, on my own thank you very much, I took a seat besides the fire and grinned when my hands warmed up.

"Do you have gloves?" Stilden sat besides me and watched as I continued to hold up my hands near the flames. Sheepishly I admitted that I did not. He shook his head in amusement, "That is the problem with you humans."

"What is?" I inquired curiously.

"You do not have your own fur to keep you warm... Instead you must wear the fur of another." He glanced at my cape.

"That's true... But at least we do not lay around complaining when summer sets in." I told him trying not to laugh. "Unlike a certain white tiger I know."

"I did not complain!" he protested in attempt to uphold his pride. "Who told you such things?"

I raised an eyebrow, "From what Ed has told me, you were quite slow during your journey around Narnia. Apparently your coat made you so hot that you lugged behind the others."

"T-That is a lie!" Stilden insisted. "We tigers do **not** fall behind."

If the bowel of stew had not been handed to me, my teasing would have continued. Yes, Stilden lucked out. Everyone, except those on guard duty, sat around the fire exchanging stories. Oreius, in my opinion, told the most amazing tales, it seemed his family had always been involved with the wars. He spoke of a great grandfather who had failed to kill the White Witch, but had managed to kill her general at the time. The winter may have lasted a century, but her wrath had spread many years longer.

"What have I missed?" Peter asked quietly taking a seat besides me.

"Stories and jokes." I whispered, trying to listen to Oreius at the same time. "What have you been up to?"

"Scouted the area with some of the cheetahs."

"Ah." I looked at the small cup of hot chocolate I held. Lifting it, I offered it to Peter, whose face seemed a bit pink from the cold. "Here, you have it."

Taking the cup he grinned when he saw the warm, sweet liquid. Drinking deeply he sighed contently. "Are you tired?"

"Not at the moment." I said under my breath, finally accepting the fact that I could not listen to Oreius while speaking with Peter. Oh well, I would just miss a bit of the story.

He placed the cup on the ground besides him, "Your tent has been set up, so if you wish to retire.. You may."

At this, I raised an eyebrow. "I have a tent?"

Stilden, from my other side, growled lowly. "I can't hear Oreius."

I snickered, earning another growl, "Sorry..."

Making sure to keep his voice low, Peter explained, "Surely you don't expect to sleep outside... Mrs. Beaver has made sure that you are to have your own quarters during the journey. 'Our Princess should not have to suffer the company of males all the time dear-' was her response when I asked why you would need a tent."

Yes, that sounded like the beaver wife very much. It seemed that she had taken it upon herself to ensure that Susan, Lucy, and I were all upholding the honor of ladies. I shrugged, "I would not mind sleeping with everyone out here, as long as I have blankets and Stilden for a pillow, I am fine." The tiger mentioned growled, more playfully this time. "But if you brought one, I suppose I'll use it... Though I will still use Stilden as a pillow."

"You assume much" Muttered the white cat.

"Do I? What assumption have I made?" I inquired sweetly.

"That you will use me as a pillow... I do have pride." He snapped.

"You forget one thing my friend."

His ears flicked back, "What is that?"

I patted his head teasingly, "**I** am the one with the only tent... You can sleep out here in the cold grass though."

Stilden glared, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh dear, I suppose I will have to ask one of the cheetahs to keep me company in the warm... Dry... Comfortable... Tent." I tapped my chin in though. "Now that I think about it, cheetahs are wonderful cats. They are so fast and courageous-"

"But only I, a white tiger, can be the greatest pillow." Interrupted Stilden hastily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to listening to the story."

Peter elbowed me softly, "You are horrid."

I held up my hands, "I have done nothing."

He smiled, "And you say that you are not made for politics and diplomatic duties... I beg to differ."

"I am not!" I defended. "I'm no good in debating and arguing-"

Peter smirked, "You just made a proud, smart beast do your will."

"Stilden is a different case-"

"Deny it all you want Kay, but you have the... _charm_ to win people's hearts." He said softly before turning and giving Oreius his attention.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The tent was small, compared to the one I had slept in while under Jadis' 'teaching'. It was only big enough for three people to sleep in, but allowed me to stand comfortably inside. Honestly, I preferred a less extravagant tent, it meant less hassle for those who carried it and set it up. I hope that Peter will tell me who has this responsibility, I'd like to help them out.

"Stilden?"

I waited for his yawn to end, but watched in fascination as his mouth opened so wide that my head could have fit inside. Closing his mouth he said tiredly, "Yes?"

"Do you think Peter is fond of me?"

Instead of answering he merely chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Stilden..." I whined and poked his face. "Answer me please."

Still he said nothing.

"Stilden!" I hissed becoming irritated.

And even now, he remained quiet.

I sat up, rising from my back, and crossed my arms. "... Stilden?"

I waited a few moments, and nearly rolled my eyes when small sounds escaped his mouth... He was snoring.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

****

**_Note: I'm sorry, but once again I have not been able to proofread this chapter. Ignore typos! Darn them..._**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"You must rise Kay." 

"Please, just grant me ten more minutes." I grumbled, pulling the blankets over my head. Stilden had stood up, causing my head to fall suddenly and hit he ground. After traveling for two weeks with him, I had grown used to this action, as he used it to wake me up.

"We do not have ten minutes, if we are to arrive by lunch we must leave now." Stilden's teeth latched onto the blanket and pulled.

I held on tightly and pulled as well, "I can have at least five minutes then..."

"Nay, we must move now!"

"Let me sleep!"

"Rise Makayla!"

"Don't call me that Stilden, I do not enjoy it when I hear my full name, from you especially."

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppp.

We both looked down at the ruined blanket, and I met his gaze. Bursting into laughter, I lifted my arms and stretched. "Well, seeing that I not only lack a pillow but now a blanket, I'll get up."

"You are much too stubborn." Grumbled Stilden, spitting out the blanket.

"Wait," I paused. "We are going to arrive at castle Anvard today?"

"Yes, we are but a mere hour away." He bent down and picked something up with his mouth.

Pulling off my sleeping tunic, I raised an eyebrow at the fine material. "I must wear a dress? I hadn't realized you liked to pack dresses when you already have that fantastic coat to keep you warm. I don't think this red matches your fur though."

Stilden dropped the dress in my lap, ignoring my words. "I shall let the High King know you are nearly ready."

Exiting the tent, I could hear him muttering words, and they didn't sound very nice. Smiling to myself, I stood and held the dress up, it made a tingling sound. "What in the world...?"

It was a fiery red, no surprise there, yet the trimming was nothing like I seen before. Dangling from the sleeves and bottom were little golden bells, accompanied by small bows. THIS was supposed to impress the women and men of Archenland? By wearing a dress that made noise and looked like it was meant to be worn by a doll? I could only hope that Mrs. Beaver knew that she was getting me into, and so I dressed.

After brushing my hair and leaving it unbound, I rolled up the torn blanket and grabbed my bag. In a desperate attempt to silence the bells, I smothered those on my wrists with the blanket, but winced as the ones on the bottom hem jingled. My slight limp didn't help quiet them either, my ankle still had not fully recovered. I only hope that Peter and Narnians do not find my dress silly.

"What are you wearing?" Peter appeared in front of me, with this hand resting over the hilt of his sword. I noticed he did that quite often, but then I did the same thing with my Sais.

I felt my face go red, "I have no idea, remind me to ask Mrs. Beaver WHY this dress is so ridiculous."

Peter coughed, "Erm, it isn't that bad at all-"

"Yes it is."

He hesitated, but sighed. "Yes, I agree."

"If YOU even admit that it's horrid, imagine what the gossiping members of the court will say!" I groaned, "What a wonderful way to introduce myself... In a dress that makes noise while I limp along. Goodness, King Lune must think very lowly of me."

"Not at all!" Peter's voice came out strong and I jumped slightly. He faltered, "What I mean to say is, well, it isn't possible. No one could think lowly of you..."

I smiled, "Thank you Peter, but I'm afraid that not everyone is as nice as you."

An awkward silence fell over the conversation, neither of us had anything to say. I realized we had come very close to passing the line that separated innocent compliments and well, not-so-innocent compliments. This had happened several times before, and I always felt silly afterwards, to think that a part of me wished to cross that line. I often had to remind myself that though I was indeed attracted to Peter, being more than friends would complicate not only our lives, but those of the Narnians as well. What if Peter and I fought? What good would that do for the kingdom? Nay, it would be best for everyone if we remained friends, just friends.

Even with that in mind, I couldn't help but notice how dashing he looked in his ceremonial armor... Yes, I now treaded onto thin ice.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"What will you tell them?" I pointed at my ankle. "That I fell off my horse after standing on a galloping horse? Oh yes, that is very ladylike wouldn't you say?" 

Peter shrugged, "What would you have me do? Lie?"

"YES!" Anvard, the castle where King Lune and court of Archenland resided, came into view. I could now make out the crowd that stood along the castle's archery tower and walls. From the amount of silver that reflected the sun, I had a feeling that King Lune had called out his regiment to formally greet us. Personally, I would've been just as satisfied if only a servant had greeted us before taking us to the King. All these proper traditions amused me.

"You wish for me to lie to the King of Archenland?" Peter laughed.

"You are High King too!" I challenged but sighed. "All right, tell him the truth then, I will only die of embarrassment in my chambers."

Oreius, who smiled in secret at the argument between the High King and Princess, waved his hand. "Banners Up!"

Two fauns took positions in front of Peter's and my horses, before raising up a banner with the red and gold lion. Peter gave me a stern look, one that I had seen him give Lucy on many occasions. "Try not to do anything that will make Mrs. Beaver upset."

"I will do my best." I promised before sitting up straight in the saddle. Making sure that the dress hid my feet from view, as was the proper way for a lady to ride, I looked ahead. As we made our way towards the castle, I decided that I found Cair Paravel to be much more pretty. Our castle lay besides the sea, surrounded by clear grass fields, and with woods not too far away. Anvard had been built under the mountain ranges, ones our group had traveled around to avoid even colder temperatures, this may have offered the castle protection but it failed to please the eye. No moat encircled the castle, like ours, and its walls were made of red-brown stones. This color, I must admit, gave made up for the lack of a beautiful view.

We all rode into the courtyard, where the King stood waiting. The cheery face of King Lune made me grin, perhaps Peter was right, maybe Lune didn't think lowly of me. "Welcome King Peter! Welcome Princess Makayla! I hope that your traveling went well?"

"Just fine thank you." Peter replied kindly, dismounting. He walked over to my horse, and offered me his hand. "My lady?"

I almost rolled my eyes at the title, but nevertheless accepted his help, as was expected. His hands rested on my hips, while mine held his shoulders, and I felt my butterflies in my stomach as Peter lowered me to the ground, my dress bells tingling. Our faces were close, and we stared right back at one another, but no words were exchanged... They didn't need to be.

King Lune coughed politely, "And you my dear? How was the journey for you?"

Quickly letting go of Peter and walking towards our host, I smiled. "Wonderful, I was able to see the beauty of the land." Having reached him, I held out my hand, and King Lune kissed it politely.

"And the land was able to see a beauty." His voice was full of mirth, and he chuckled when my face went pink. Lowering my hand, I tugged on the sleeve of my dress. Thankfully, he didn't press for a response and turned to Peter. "Ah! A pleasure to welcome you to my home, allow me to give you a tour."

I spun around, searching for Stilden, and found him standing with the regiment. I beckoned him forward, but the white tiger simply smirked and shook his head. Why? Why wasn't he coming?

"My lady, allow me to escort you." Peter's voice was kind, but it was stern as well. Facing forward once more, I found Peter holding out his arm and I reluctantly looped arms with him. "If I help you," He whispered into my ear, "And your dress hides your limp, then perhaps no one will notice it."

I highly doubted that, not with this many people staring so openly at our party. Men and women off all ages dressed in bright colors, some men wore matching hats while some women held matching fans. As I came across one heavy lady, she fanned herself and my eyes widened. On her fan were several bells, I couldn't hear them because of the distances between us, but I recognized the little instruments. It appeared that Mrs. Beaver knew exactly what she was getting me into, and had given me a dress that matched the present fashion of the court.

"Thank Aslan." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Peter gave me a strange look.

"Her fan has... Oh never mind, I will tell you later."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I missed my quarters at home, but the chambers King Lune had given me were also impressive. The red-brown stone walls made a difference in mood, or at least I thought it did. Fine furniture, including a desk and vanity, stood about the large chamber. My favorite object though was the bed. As I laid in it, testing it's firmness, I realized that it was bigger than my own... About the size of Peter's bed if I was correct. 

Speaking of Peter, he had been given quarters across the hall from my own. After Lune had given us a tour around the castle, a lunch in the Great Hall, and mingling among the countless court members Peter and I finally were shown to our rooms. That had been hours ago, I wondered where Stilden and the regiment slept.

I was bored.

In the past few hours I'd written letters to Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, taken a soothing bath, and attempted to read. By now it was well into the night, from the height of the moon this was obvious, but I decided I'd venture what Peter did to keep himself busy. Wrapping a robe around my nightgown, I snuck out of the room and found the corridor empty. Good, no chance of a rumor starting. I can imagine what women can spread about the fact that the Princess had gone into the High King's chambers in the dead of night.

Then again, Peter could be asleep. I knocked, not too loudly, and heard a chair being pushed back. "Come in."

Opening it, I entered. As I closed the door behind me, I chuckled to see that his chamber was no more elaborate than mine. "Hello Peter! I see you're still awake too?"

Peter sat at the desk, writing what appeared to be a letter. He placed the quill down and smiled at me, "Yes... Couldn't really sleep. What is your excuse?"

"Boredom." Plopping onto his head, I gasped.

"What?"

"Your bed is softer than mine!" I laid back and hugged a pillow, "Why do they give the King, not Princess, the softer bed?"

"Truly?"

"Have you even felt your bed yet Peter?"

He stood up, "I have not."

"Then come lay down and feel for yourself." I patted the area besides me, "My mattress is much more firmer and less bouncy. Perhaps Lune got our rooms backwards."

Peter fell backwards and landed on the bed. After a moment he laughed, "It is soft."

"Mhmmm." I hugged the pillow tighter. "I'm just going to lay here for a few minutes, is that alright?"

"Of course," Peter rolled off the bed. "I just need to finish up my letter to Ed."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and sighed contently.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"My lord? My lord, his highness King Lune has asked me to deliver this message." The knocking continued. The same male's voice caused me to wake up, "My lord, may I enter?" 

"W-What?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Yes, umm, come in."

The door swung open and in stepped a man. He appeared to be a worker, for his clothes were extremely plain and wrinkled. His brown eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw me. "M-My lady!"

I yawned and made sure my robe was still on, "Forgive me, but why did you refer to me as 'My lord' earlier?"

The man looked away, "I was told that these were King Peter's quarters..."

I froze, and looked around. Dear Aslan... I'm in Peter's room! Leaping out of the bed, I stared dumbly at it. Yes, the bed was far too soft to be mine. "N-No, you are correct, these are the chambers of Peter- I mean, _King_ Peter. I believe you will find that he and I have... Switched rooms. You are sure to find him in the room across from here. I am terribly sorry about the inconvenience."

"Not at all, your highness... If you'll excuse me..." He still refused to look at me, and I nearly died. Here I was, in a loose robe over my nightgown, laying in the High King's bed. What rumors would come out of this? I personally could not bear to think of what they would be... But I knew perfectly well that they'd be bad.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

As soon as the door was open wide enough, I ran into the room. I didn't know what to do, I was near panic. We had just arrived and already I had found myself in trouble. Placing my hands on my hips I demanded, "Did the messenger already speak with you?"

He yawned and stretched his arms, "Yes.. yes he did."

"Well be prepared to face a lot of questions about where we slept." I paced the room nervously. "Just imagine what all those gossiping women will say! A messenger comes in the morning to find the Princess sleeping in the High King's bed! The fact that my robe was loose, I wore a thin nightgown, and woke up looking very disgruntled does _not_ help either!"

"Makayla calm down-"

"How can you say that?! Do you have any idea how horrible this stay will be when everyone thinks we- I with you- Oh Aslan..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it out loud. "The point is, while you go off with King Lune and the men, I will have to stay behind and busy myself with the other proper ladies of the court! How can I be at peace when they all think that we..." I turned red. "That we... Well, you know."

"We didn't do anything!" Peter sounded very flustered and ran his hand through his hair. It was only then did I actually look at him for the first time since barging into the room. His hair was disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and his face looked rather sleepy. Yet, he managed to look as handsome as ever..

Anyway...

My own cheeks turned darker, "I know that Peter. But words will be twisted, lies will be spread, and our honor will-"

"You're much too paranoid Kay." Peter came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Is this why you always wanted to avoid politics? Are you afraid of what people might say? What they might think?"

"A-Aren't you?!" I sighed. "Even if you do the right thing, THEY will try to make it seem like you did wrong! They will-"

"Who cares about them!" Peter laughed. "I can't believe you, after everything that you have been through... Being beat up by Jadis, fighting in battle with Ed and I, losing your powers, and training... Everything, you still are scared of such trivial people?"

Crossing my arms, I walked over to the window, "It might not affect you since you're High King, but I'm a much easier target."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone injure your reputation." Peter assured.

"Thank you Peter, but I'm afraid that is impossible for you to do." I pointed to the door and smiled. "Maybe you should go and get dressed, in _your_ room..."

He chuckled, "Good idea. I will return to escort you to breakfast-"

"I need to be escorted?" I pursed my lips, wanting to disagree.

"Apparently it is considered improper for a young lady to walk about without an escort." Peter sighed. I could tell that he also found this to be quite silly.

"That's ridiculous! What if the young lady is not in courtship? Who then is supposed to escort her?"

"Her maid." Peter shrugged. "It is tradition among the members of the court."

"And Lune is supportive of such practices?"

He gave me a hard look, and I tried to act innocent. "Why do you ask...?"

I smiled as brightly as possible, "Curiosity."

Peter continued to stare, and my smile faltered. "Don't question Lune's traditions here, that would be insulting."

"Me? I would never!"

"Makayla please."

"I won't!" I lied.

"Well then, you will have an escort at all times." He informed me.

"Who?"

"Me and when I'm unavailable then Stilden."

At least I wouldn't have to be stuck with some stranger, but at the same time... Could I not explore the castle on my own? "I'm not a child nor a citizen of Archenland. Why must I comply with their traditions?"

"Makayla..." Warned Peter.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Sorry. Right then, if you'll go to your room, I'll get ready."

Nodding, Peter wordlessly left me to dress. Once I heard his own door open and shut from across the hall, I threw myself onto the bed. How it angered me that I should have to change my daily routine just so I would appear as a "proper" lady. Angrily, I grabbed one of the pillows and threw it across the room. It silently hit the wall and fell to the ground, no harm done.

Something beneath me was uneven, causing my back to feel rather uncomfortable. That wasn't the only thing that caught my attention, as I let my head rest on its side. The blankets smelled good, but not like any soap I had encountered... No, it was more of an earthy smell. Almost like the smell of trees, perhaps pine. Sitting up, I inspected the area.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, the blankets were wrinkled and lumpy, no wonder my back felt awkward. Not for long though, I'm sure the maids would come as soon as Peter and I left for the day's activities.

Getting up, I hurried to the wardrobe and withdrew a dress that King Lune had supplied. It was a beautiful dress, dark green but simple as I preferred. Of course, the silly ways of the women here had to ruin it.

It had bells.

Unlike the dress Mrs. Beaver had made for me, this one was lined with the damn bells. Trailing up the lining on my arms, shoulders, neckline, and hip the dress made so much noise that I dropped it. "Bloody hell, they think THIS is attractive?" Picking up the dress once more, I quickly slipped it on and cringed as it made noise as I walked to the vanity. Sitting down without grace, I hoped the bells would be squashed and break, I swiftly brushed my hair and began to braid it.

Someone knocked at the door, and I heard Peter call my name.

"Come in." I continued to braid.

Opening the door, his head appeared peeked into the room. "Are you nearly ready?"

"My apologies _your highness_," I snickered at the title. It felt strange to refer to him so properly. "But ladies tend to take a longer time. Have you not learned this from your two sisters?"

"You can't seriously take as long as Susan." He grinned. "She takes an eternity."

Laughing I had to agree. "True, but I come close."

"Not really, you're rather fast." He mused. "You took only a few minutes on the journey here... Wait, what are you wearing?"

Fastening a ribbon at the end of my braid, holding it in place, I stood and sighed. "King Lune had some dresses made for me, can you believe this? MORE bells!"

"T-They're not that bad."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." I crossed my arms, causing the bells to ring. "Don't deny it."

Peter held the door wider and motioned outside, "We ought to go, we'll be late."

I walked out the doorway and watched as Peter began to close the door. He wore a formal tunic, the emblem of Narnia over his heart. I also noticed that for once he was wearing his crown...

"OH! My circlet!" I brushed past him and opened the drawer of the vanity. Withdrawing the gold circlet, I grudgingly placed it on my head. Honestly, if everyone already knew my title and name, why should I have to wear this? Exiting the chamber, I returned to the hallway and did my best to ignore the bells.

Holding out his arm, Peter's tone was casual. "You dislike it don't you?"

Accepting his arm, we both began to walk. "Dislike what?"

"Wearing your circlet. Being Princess. Everything."

I shook my head slowly, "N-Not exactly everything. I just... How do I explain this? I just feel like I'm losing my independence with this new title. It's like I can't be myself anyone, I have comply with all these unnecessary regulations and expectations. I've already told you before, I don't believe I am meant to be royalty at all. Honestly I would have been perfectly satisfied with the role of 'friend and advisor' to you and the others."

"It will take time Kay, but you'll see that it's not as horrible as you think it is." Peter smiled down at me. "As for not being yourself anymore, I have to disagree with that. I don't think you'll ever lose that... that fire within you."

"Technically I did. I no longer have my fire nor magic." I pointed out.

He sighed. "Perhaps you should start thinking about the positive side of all this."

"Which is?"

"You can make a difference with your new title and benefits. Take your independence and intelligence, help with the rebuilding of Narnia."

Taking this into account, I nodded. "I will do that Peter, but I don't want to just sign papers and make plans. I want to actually help _build_ homes again, _build_ communities."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter said kindly. We made our way through the corridors, down stairs, past countless portraits and other decorations, until we found ourselves walking on the ground level of the castle. Everywhere people walked, but never did I find a woman walking alone. Girls that had yet to come to age were escorted by what appeared to be male family members, they often looked related, or maids. As for those who were of age, such as myself, they walked with what I assumed were the men who were courting them or maids as well.

My eyes narrowed though when I came across a boy, no older than thirteen, who walked alone with a book tucked under his arm. How was it possible that he could roam the castle alone where the girls had to be guarded every moment? "This is-" I began angrily.

"Do you still have the dreams?" Peter quickly asked.

Knowing that he was trying to dodge an argument, I went along. "Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And have you seen anything new?"

"Yes I have," I adjusted my circlet with my free hand. "Last night I dreamed of a boy."

Peter tensed, making me raise an eyebrow. "A boy? Who was he?"

"I have no idea really." I admitted. The dream had thoroughly confused me though, never had I imagined a boy would say such blunt comments or suggestions to me. Then again, the only boys I had the chance to speak with were Peter and Edmund.

* * *

_A strange contraption sat on the bench, it had numerous buttons and a small blank parchment, covered by a layer of glass, in the middle of it. Suddenly the girl that I now knew to be called Alyssa bent down and plugged a cord, what I assumed was a black colored rope, into the wall. The girl and I were sitting on a bench besides the wall of a building. About twenty feet away was a rather large lagoon of water, strange looking water. The ocean was a mixture of blue and green and the freshwater from the rivers were a clear blue, but the water in this... this hole in the cement ground was filled with a bizarre blue toned water._

_As soon as the connection was made, an invisible orchestra played music._

_I don't even know if I could call it music. The sounds were so loud though I could find no musicians in the area That's when I realized the booming and fast 'music' was emitting from the black spots on the strange contraption._

_"Alyssa turn it louder!" I laughed and jumped off the bench I sat on. After having so many dreams like this, in a world where the weirdest machines were present and people spoke in an unfamiliar accent, I was used to my body doing whatever it wanted. It moved, laughed, smiled, cried, and spoke on its own accord. I could do nothing but watch through my body's eyes._

_The sounds grew even louder when Alyssa, the girl that always seemed to be around in these dreams, touched the contraption. She jumped up as well and began to twirl around and to my absolute horror shook her hips and ran her hands through her hair._

_"Woooo!" My body began to dance in the same vulgar manner. The two of us were jumping and down, singing words in the foreign accent I wasn't aware I could speak. "God I love this C.D.! Who made the mix for you again?"_

_"Duke." Alyssa winked in my direction. "You both have the same taste in music... What does that tell you?"_

_"Just because we both like rock doesn't mean he's my type."_

_"Come on Kay-Kay!" She laughed when I cringed at the nickname. "He has great taste, oh wait, he's just a great guy."_

_I stopped dancing and smirked. "You do realize that the Spice Girls is on here."_

_"Really? Oh that's right! He put it on there since his little sister liked them so much." Alyssa picked up a bottle that read '45+ Sunscreen Protection' and sang into it._

_Following her example, I grabbed the brush that sat on the top of my water polo bag. Singing along with her, we both failed to watch the audience we had attracted. As the song came to an end, we turned around to check to clock. I frowned seeing what time it was, "The boy's team should have been here already. I thought their practice started at seven."_

_"You're right Dolphin," a voice said from behind us. "But we just wanted to enjoy the show for a bit."_

_Spinning around, I turned red. A large group of boys stood at the gate, a sign read 'TRHS POOL' hung over their heads. "Keelings! Oh god, how long have you been standing there?"_

_"Since the chorus." Sniggered a boy besides Keelings. As the dreams had continued, I had learned their names._

_"Shut up Mark." I turned even redder._

_Alyssa dropped the suntan lotion and smacked my arm, "You knew they were there didn't you?!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "No! I was too busy singing and dancing..."_

_"Oh."_

_"Damn Steen, I had no idea you could shake like that." Joked Duke walking over and dumping his bag besides my own. "What are you girls doing? Your practice ended fifteen minutes ago."_

_"Coach wanted to let you know he'd be late," I explained. "He had a family emergency, I think his daughter got a fever at school or something."_

_"Right then, so I'm in charge?" Duke didn't boast or smirk, he was quite serious when it came to whatever this 'water polo' business was. From what I had seen in these dreams, it was some type of game... People even came to watch all of us jump and swim in the water. On occasion, a man stood above on ground and shouted directions to me while I swam in the hole filled with water._

_Alyssa nodded and wrapped her bag around her shoulder. "Coach just wanted Kay to pass on the message. We'll be going now-"_

_"So soon?" Duke wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I expected myself to pull away or protest, but my body didn't try to escape. Instead I merely ignored his close proximity. Why I always seemed to appear indifferent to his constant touches or remarks though remained a mystery. _

_"I don't need to see you all in Speedos more than I already do." I laughed._

_Duke kissed my temple, thankfully I actually pulled away this time. "You know Steen, if you just agreed to go out with me then I know you'd like to see me in a Speedo."_

_"No thank you." I placed the brush back into the bag and picked it up. Pointing to the strange contraption I said, "Nice mix by the way.. Love it all, but did you really have to add the Spice Girls? That just ruined it for me."_

_Duke grinned. "My little sister begged me to put it on there, which is why it's the last song."_

_"How sweet of you Duke." Remarked Alyssa sending me a stern look._

_Awkwardly I nodded, "That was nice of you Keelings. Say hello to Anna for me."_

_"Will do." Duke pulled off his shirt. How indecent! Why did these boys always have to take off their clothes and then swim around in these... Small garments that barely covered their privates? Aslan! Even after seeing such amount of skin from this 'Duke Keelings' and the other lads, I still wanted to turn away and close my eyes in horror._

_But of course, my body seemed indifferent to this as well and simply kept its gaze on the boy's face. "You know, if you just gave in and let me be your boyfriend, you'd meet Anna in person."_

_"I have, I met her at the finals game last year." My mouth moved on its own, yet I could feel it perfectly fine._

_"That doesn't count." Duke removed his pants and stood in the garment referred to as a 'Speedo'. "I mean you could meet her at my house, officially."_

_"Uh-huh, whatever. Well then, have a good practice." I grabbed Alyssa's wrist and dragged her away from the pool._

* * *

"What was the dream about?" asked Peter.

Not really thinking it mattered to him, I kept my explanation rather simple. "We were at this lagoon, well it was called a 'pool', and we simply talked."

Peter nodded politely to a man who greeted him, but completely ignored me. "What about?"

"Music and his sister Anna, he wished for me to meet her." I paused and carefully chose my words. "He kept insisting that I enter courtship with him."

To my amusement, Peter stumbled and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled, "I thought I was the one with a twisted ankle."

He ignored me. "Courtship?! And yet you knew not his identity?"

Avoiding his eyes, I looked ahead and observed a small girl holding her mother's hand as a timid maid followed along. "I know his name, though I am not aware of his importance to me. In these dreams he seems to be quite familiar with me, he even ki-" I immediately stopped, not wanting to reveal the kiss to my temple.

"Even...?"

"Even invited me to meet his family at his home." I hastily finished. Not a lie at all, just not what I was planning on saying before.

Peter nodded stiffly. "I see. Here we are, the Great Hall. Remember, not a word about their traditions-"

"Bugger." I cursed, hoping he had forgotten about that. Well I guess I would have to try and hold my tongue.

**TRY.**

But anything could happen.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Peter and I were given seats to the right of King Lune, where important guests sat. My chair was pulled out for me, and I turned to politely thank Peter but found someone else smiling at me. 

"PATDOR!" I embraced him. "I did not see you anywhere yesterday! It seems your Uncle had the honor of giving me a tour, you have missed your opportunity."

My friend chuckled as he hugged me in return. Once we pulled away, he motioned for me to sit down. Doing so, I was delighted when he sat to my right, while Peter sat down silently on my left. "I apologize, but I was with Calantha all day on a horse ride."

"For the entire day you two rode?" I was impressed to see that at least one woman did something that wasn't considered 'ladylike'. Ladies were meant to ride in dresses and for short distances, merely to show the skill of riding and no more. How boring.

"We sure did." A voice said from across the table. Turning my head, I looked at a young girl who sat directly across from me. Her hair was the same brown as Patdor's and I recognized the same kindness in her eyes. "It is an honor to finally meet you your highness."

I smiled at her. "Please, call me Makayla or even Kay. You must be Calantha?"

The girl beamed and glanced at her elder brother, "So you have mentioned me to her?"

Patdor winked at me, "Of course I did."

For a moment, the wink caught me off guard, as it reminded me of the suave attitude from my imaginary 'Duke Keelings' character. But there was a difference, Patdor was real where Duke was not. Feeling a bit more comfortable with the wink, fake or not, Duke had caused me to be much more relaxed with male attention, I grinned at Patdor before turning to Calantha. "Your brother has found similarities between the two us. Apparently we are both strong in heart."

Calantha wrinkled her nose. "You didn't tell me your letter was a love letter brother."

I tensed up, unsure of how to react. Obviously Patdor had not expected such a comment either, because he nervously took a drink from the goblet placed in front of him. In attempt to change the subject I asked, "How old are you Calantha?"

"I shall be thirteen in three moons." The girl tossed a grape into her mouth. "You are sixteen correct?"

"Do not speak with food in your mouth." Scolded Patdor calmly, though I doubted he really meant to scold her at all.

"Actually I am now seventeen." I informed her.

From besides me, Peter spluttered the juice he was drinking. "WHAT?"

Doing my best not to laugh, I asked, "What?"

"Your birthday passed?!" Peter seemed panicked.

"Yes."

"When?" He looked a bit upset now. "Why didn't you tell me- us?"

I shrugged, "It really did not matter." Considering that it was just another year to my age, and that I had already become of age there was no significance in the age of seventeen. Besides, Peter and Edmund had been away during the date so it was not as if he could've done anything. Susan had been busy with her duties in the castle and Lucy had been so pleased to work out in the gardens all day, I did not wish to disturb their activities.

"When Makayla?" He not only used a stern voice, but my full name.

"Two weeks ago. The twentieth of September." I confessed.

Peter's shoulders fell. "Oh, so Ed and I were-"

"Away. Yes you were, thus it matters not." I finished for him. Turning back to Patdor I began conversation, "So how have things been with you?"

"Rather well." He answered to my relief. I liked that about him, he was quick to pick up on hints. I really did not want to linger on my missed birthday, and he carried on the topic. "How about yourself?"

"Wonderful. Have you been keeping up with your sword play?"

"Makayla..." Warned Peter, knowing full well where I was going with this. Again, he chose to use my full name.

"Yes Peter?" I said innocently.

He gave me a look, one that I receive much too often from him now, before chewing on the sausage on his fork. I scoffed and waited to hear Patdor's answer. He was glancing between Peter and I with an amused expression, then cleared his throat. "Yes I have, have you been practicing with your Sais?"

"Of course!"

"That's good to hear, perhaps we shall see which is the better weapon?" Patdor smirked. "Although I think we both know the sword is far more-"

"Easier and weaker than Sais." It was my turn to wink at Patdor.

Suddenly a deep chuckle sounded from behind me, "I see that you have maintained your wit Lady Makayla."

"Hello King Lune, I did not notice you enter the Hall." I nodded my head in respect, but after learning of the escort requirement in his castle, I wasn't very keen on the man on the moment. I don't understand though, when I met him in Cair Paravel, he seemed to kind and friendly. Yet, the females here were treated rather weakly.

Everyone stood up as the King took his seat, I chose to merely remain sitting down... Peter elbowed me and I reluctantly got up. Lune didn't seem to notice. "I hear that there was some confusion with your room assignments?"

Peter smiled, "Not at all, Makayla and I simply chose to switch rooms. It seems she preferred the softer bed."

"Ah, my apologies." Lune sat down, allowing the rest of us to take our seats once more. It was then that I noticed a small boy who took the seat to the left of Lune. The king noticed my gaze and smiled, "This is my son, Prince Corin."

"Hello!" the small child exclaimed with amazing energy. "Did you really kill that nasty witch?!"

I smiled, "I did, but with the help of Narnia's army and Kings."

"Wooowww..." An expression of awe came over him.

Making sure to keep my voice even I asked, "Corin are you allowed to travel around the grounds alone?"

"Of course!" He beamed proudly. "I'm not a girl you know!"

My hands grabbed and twisted the napkin in my lap, I couldn't believe this! A small toddler could walk around by himself but a young lady of seventeen could not?! "Bloody hell." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that my dear?" King Lune asked unsurely.

"Hm? I did not say anything." I said quickly, I had not thought anyone would hear me.

"Ahh. Well then, Patdor, have you read those scrolls that I sent to you the other day..." King Lune moved on with conversation. I stopped listening though, doing nothing but eat quietly. I could feel Peter's eyes on me, and I had no doubt he was glaring.

After breakfast had ended, I immediately left for my chambers. Honestly, I did not care if I traveled through the castle alone. Stupid rules.

"What were you thinking?!" Peter caught up easily. So much for being a rebel and walking alone. Drat.

"What?"

He scoffed, "Asking such a question to Prince Corin-"

"I was just curious to see if the Prince himself could travel alone." I rolled my eyes. "Because you know, these castle corridors are dangerous. Muggers, thieves, and evil around every corner... Every corner in a _guarded_ and _secure_ castle!"

"If you are so worried about causing rumors, pursuing such a topic will surely bring them about." Warned Peter. "Now where are we going?"

"_I_ am going to my chambers, but seeing that I must be escorted, you will have to tag alone."

Peter sighed, "I know that you are upset at this, but-"

"Upset?" I shook my head. "How would you feel if you couldn't be left alone, except in your room? I can't even go and spar!" After this arrangement of having an escort at all times, there was no way I could sneak to the training fields and possibly challenge a few men. How could I do what I wished now?

"Look, once I have finished my duties here we may leave." He lifted my chin. "And I promise that you will meet quite a challenge when we spar at home."

"Challenge? I shall crush you!" I laughed, feeling better. After arriving and learning of the circumstances for young women here, I was not keen on staying long. Leaning over I kissed Peter's cheek, I did that more often than I realized, and murmured my thanks.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"If I still retained my fire, I would have burned this horrible dress!" I threw the very gown on the bed and sat down in my undergarments. 

Stilden looked up from where he lay on my bed, as soon as he arrived he had made himself at home. "You can still burn it in your fireplace here."

"It's not the same though," I crossed my arms. "I won't get the same feeling of satisfaction."

He lowered his head and carried on with cleaning his paws. After becoming so comfortable with him, I felt fine changing with him present and even sharing a bed, he had also revealed interesting aspects. Stilden was a very proud being, and with that came a strange obsession with maintaining his hygiene and looks. Continuously he gave himself a bath, meaning he licked his coat clean. He may weigh twice my weight, but Stilden was still a cat...

A knock came at the door and I jumped, not expecting any interruptions. Peter had left to spend the day with King Lune and other important members of the Archenland society, Stilden was here, and Oreius and the men were out for a ride to tour this kingdom. "Who is it?" I asked standing up.

"Patdor, you're favorite Archenland noble." I heard him laugh from the other side of the door. "Are you decent?"

"No, one moment!" I quickly ran to my trunk and withdrew a Narnian gown. There was no way I would wear that dreadful bell dress again. Besides, I feel confident that Patdor would not care at all. Slipping it on, and adjusting my circlet on my head, I opened the door. "Hello Patdor. What can I do for you?"

He grinned. "You can come and spar with me."

I beckoned him inside, "I'm sure you remember Stilden?"

Thankfully he nodded and greeted the white tiger nicely, "How are you Stilden?"

"Quite well sir," Stilden yawned. "A bit tired I will admit."

"Well if you wish to sleep, I suggest you use King Peter's bed." Patdor elbowed me. "I hear it's quite _soft_."

I felt my cheeks go pink. "Oh shut it Patdor."

Chuckling he eyed my dress. "You look beautiful as ever Makayla."

Now I was very red. "T-Thank you. You do not care for bells I see?"

"Heavens no, those annoying things?" He wrinkled his nose. "I do not understand why women find them attractive. If you were to speak with any man in this castle, you'd learn that those bells drive us crazy!"

Relief flooded me. "Oh thank Aslan, I was going to lose my sanity if I wore another dress that jingled... As I planned, I will wear my gowns from home. Now, about this spar..."

"King Peter has, let's say, firmly asked me to refrain from challenging you. Though, when have you or I ever followed the orders from Kings?"

"Never." I smirked.

"Exactly, so shall we? Although I suggest you change into a tunic. I assume you brought some along with dresses?" Patdor wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Do you require any assistance in changing?"

I brushed him off, "No thank you." While he stayed in Narnia, Patdor had always had a playful manner to him, though he never held me so. We were friends, so I did not mind much.

Clearing his throat, Stilden ruined the fun. "Forgive me sire, but I'm afraid she will not be joining you in a spar. Being the graceful lady that she is, Kay has twisted her ankle."

"STILDEN! SHHHH!" I jumped on the bed and clamped his mouth shut.

Patdor burst into laughter, "Oh yeah, jumping like that... Her ankle is defiantly twisted."

Agreeing with him I explained, "I still limp slightly, but it doesn't hurt at all. I think I only limp because I have grown used to walking like this during our journey here. Peter and _Stilden _fear that I will injure myself by sparring."

We both fell silent.

"So I'll meet you on the field in half an hour?"

"Of course."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Stilden kept glancing around nervously. "The High King will have my head if he finds out I did not stop you." 

I rolled my shoulders, readying myself as we walked to the training field behind the castle. In order to avoid questioning looks, I wore a long cape that hid the fact that I wore a normal tunic. Hopefully no one would notice the lack of jingles when I walk by them. "Do not fret so much my friend, I will not speak a word of your _betrayal _to the High King."

He groaned. "I'm doomed."

"Oi! Do you have so little faith in your princess and a noble of Archenland?" Patdor stood waiting at the field entrance. We had agreed to meet during the lunch hour, when the other members of the court would be easy eating. My friend had notified his uncle, King Lune, and Peter that he had 'kidnapped me on a romantic lunch in the country'.

Yes, I had sniggered when Patdor told me of his excuse for our absence. I would have liked to see everyone's reaction... Particularly Peter's.

Not that I cared.

"Have you stretched already?" I inquired, seeing that Patdor already discarded his hat and cape.

He nodded, "I shall wait for you to prepare."

"Thank you." For the next few minutes, I stretched and threw my cape 'accidentally' on Stilden's back. He growled and dumped my cape on the grass ground before laying down on it. I rolled my eyes, "Oh of course Stilden, go ahead and lay on my best cape like a bed. I don't mind at all, just keep in mind that Mrs. Beaver will indeed take your head."

Instantly, Stilden jumped up and removed the cape from the ground. As large and powerful as he was, Stilden was no match for the feisty Mrs. Beaver.

Feeling loose and with no pain from my ankle whatsoever, I was ready. Withdrawing my Sais, I felt the familiar adrenaline rush through me. Ah boy, I had missed this dearly. It felt so odd to fight without my wand in hand, sword in my other... Yet I felt unstoppable with the two blades in grasp. Father Christmas had been right along, I had been meant for them.

Patdor unsheathed his sword. We bowed respectively, as was the honorable thing to do in a match. "Ready?"

"Yes." I waited for him to make the first move.

For several seconds we did nothing but stare at one another, testing the other's patience. I won and grinned as Patdor swung, beginning our spar. Blocking his sword with my left Sai, I lunged forward with my right. He seemed to expect this and moved his head to the right quickly, narrowing escaping a cut. We did not fight to injure one another, I knew that perfectly well. Our goal was to either disarm the other or hold the tip of a blade against the other.

"You have practiced!" Patdor and I kept swinging, parrying, blocking, and dodging. "HAH!" Damn, he managed to avoid my stab.

I dived forward, grazing against his side, and tore his tunic with my blade. I did not pierce his skin at all.

He spun around, lunging. The blade caught my shoulder, barely ripping the material, but he wasn't precise enough. I rapidly pushed his sword away from me with my Sai, while crouching. My leg swung out and knocked his feet from under him. "OOF!" With a thud he fell to the ground, but managed to meet my swing with his sword.

Backing off, allowing him to get to his feet and return to a fairer fight, I noted, "You have done some practicing as well."

Standing once more, he wiped away some sweat. "Of course. You're much slower now, without your Guardian powers... But I am still having trouble keeping up with you."

Shrugging, I used my sleeve to clean my own face. "Jadis taught me much more than Oreius did, not only magic."

"I see."

Bending my legs and holding my arms out, I beckoned him forward. "Let's finish this Patdor. A sword is no match for my Sais."

He smiled, "Forgive me sweetheart, but I am afraid you're wrong."

I frowned, "Sweetheart?"

But he didn't answer as he charged.

Unfortunately, neither of use noticed the group of guards from the watch towers. They observed our fight with great interest, one man even darted down the stairs to tell his friends...


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Patdor jumped around on one leg, holding the other up with his hand. I burst into laughter, he just looked so funny! After he attempted to mimic my move and knock my feet from underneath me, I jumped over and kicked his shin.

"You're such a baby." As soon as his back was turned from me, I allowed myself to hiss in pain. When I kicked his shin, I had forgotten about my injured ankle and used that very foot in the attack. Now it throbbed horribly, but I doubt I twisted it again, it's just irritated. Enough with our little breaks and teases, I needed to end this match if I wanted to continue walking without a huge limp. "Let us continue Patdor."

He dropped his foot and turned around. "Alright."

I allowed him to charge once more, to keep my ankle from buckling I'd need to stay as still as possible. He thrust too with too much force, I could sense the weakness in the attack immediately. Dodging to the left, I lifted my Sais and held them to his throat.

Patdor froze, while I leaned against his back, holding the blades securely to his skin. He sighed deeply and then cursed.

Taking his frustration to be from his loss, I lowered my Sais. "It was just a friendly match my friend, I'm sure that-"

"We are in trouble Lady Makayla."

Why was he using titles suddenly? I froze and looked ahead where Stilden sat. Stilden was not alone at all, in his company were a group that made me falter. King Lune, Prince Corin, Peter, Calantha, and a handful of nobles I didn't recognize stood watching. King Lune was looking at me with a small smile, almost looking impressed at what he had just seen. Corin, Calantha, and the nobles were gawking at my clothing, this surely would go against what was expected of ladies... I mean, my tunic didn't even have bells for heaven's sake!

Drat, I should have put a few bells on my tunics just to please the women. Oh well.

It was Peter that looked at last, and he looked angry, very angry. But to my surprise, his glare wasn't focused on me, it was on Patdor. Oh no, I had brought a King's wrath onto my friend.

"I believe we are sir Patdor, lots of trouble." I mumbled softly, and returned my weapons to my belt. Straightening my posture and pulling on my ponytail, I cleared my throat. "Good afternoon my Lords and Ladies. What brings you outside from your meals?"

Corin answered, obviously delighted to know. "A guard came into lunch and told Father that an exciting match was taking place outside! We all came to see who!"

"A guard?" I peered questioningly at Patdor.

He looked around, as did I, where had there been guards out here? Then King Lune pointed up, "From the watch towers you two, from the watch towers."

"Ah." Patdor sheathed his sword and offered me his arm. I had no idea how he was going to get us out of this one, but I still knew Peter would not buy it. "If you will all excuse us, I have promised Lady Makayla a picnic for our lunch."

THAT was his way of escaping? Oh brother...

Peter stepped forward, "I'm afraid that Lady Makayla will not be able to join you, I must take her to our healer."

Calantha spoke up, "A healer your highness? Is the Lady Makayla injured?"

No, no, no! Peter wouldn't dare expose the tale of my ankle! I had asked him not to embarrass me... He would never!

"Yes, she is." Peter looked right at me as he spoke. "For you see, on our journey here she fell from her horse. Not surprising though, Lady Makayla thought she could stand in her horse's saddle. Needless to say, her ankle was injured in the fall."

Corin laughed, not really considering my feelings if he did, he was a child after all. "You _fell_ from your horse?!"

I felt my face heat up, he had told them! How dare he! "It was not my fault! His royal pain in the- Ahem. _His royal highness _decided to sneak up on me while I rode, quite securely I can assure you, and thus frightened me. Now, excuse us, I have a picnic to attend."

"No." Peter's voice was stern. "You will go to our healer-"

"No." My voice matched his. "I will go with Patdor, if you insist _my King_ then I will visit the healer later this afternoon. Good day." Dragging Patdor along, I did my absolute best to hide my limp, thankfully it did not show as I brushed past them. "Stilden, you are very much invited to join us."

Hopefully I could spare the white tiger as well.

His ears perked up, and I could see how grateful he was. Picking up my cape in his mouth, Stilden quickly bowed to the Kings before running after us.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"Good afternoon ladies!" greeted Patdor as we entered the kitchens. It seemed that my noble friend came down to visit the servants quite often, because the cooks all looked up and waved.

"Afternoon Patdor."

"Hello Patdor."

"Patdor! How nice of you to visit."

"Visit? Nay, he only wants some food."

"Food? Is that all? Come now Patdor, tell her that you came to visit us as well!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, aren't you the ladies man?"

He shrugged, "I like to come down here often, even help sometimes."

One of the women suddenly caught sight of me. She gasped and curtseyed, "Y-Your highness! How do you do?!"

The other women all followed her example and curtseyed, I shook my head. "No, no. Please don't, call me Makayla and nothing more. If you are friends of Patdor, then you are my friends as well."

They seemed genuinely surprised, but their pleasant faces became terrified. Screams and shrieks filled the air, some of the older women even tried to jump onto the tables and chairs. One young lady pointed, her finger trembling, behind me. Turning around, I laughed to find an equally frightened Stilden. At all the screams and yells, his back arched and he froze.

"CALM DOWN LADIES! CALM DOWN!" Patdor bent down and hugged Stilden. "HE'S FRIENDLY! JUST A LITTLE KITTEN!"

"Kitten? You're the kitten little one." Stilden growled playfully.

"HE SPEAKS?!"

"The beast speaks!"

"The rumors are true, the beasts of Narnia do speak!"

I burst into laughter. "Stilden is the High King Peter's advisor, and my dear friend, please do not be frightened."

Stilden pulled away from Patdor. "You humans are confusing beings."

"You have that right," Patdor stood up. "Ladies, I need some food for a picnic."

One of the elder women, her hair was already gray and face wrinkled, pointed towards a side door. "Maret can help you with that my dear, go on through."

Strangely, at the mention of 'Maret', Patdor brightened. "She's here today?!"

"Go on boy, she's helping with the dishes!" the women smiled at Patdor. Following him, with Stilden at my side, we went through the doorway. Baskets of fruit, plates of food, and jugs of drinks laid on a large table. To the right, was a women who was dipping used plates into a washbasin.

"Maret?" Patdor sounded anxious.

She looked up, and I was taken aback. I had expected some sort of middle-aged lady to work in the kitchens, but here was one who was my own age. Maret was beautiful, in a natural way as well, which just made me stare even more. Her blonde hair matched my own, blue eyes darker than mine, but unlike me freckles decorated her face. Maret did look a bit like me, but her wrinkled, worker clothes tainted her pretty looks.

"Patdor?" she sounded just as nervous.

"Maret..." He sighed happily.

"Patdor..." She smiled.

Well this was a bit awkward.

I turned to the white tiger, and joked, "Stilden?"

He played along. "Makayla?"

"Stilden..." I mocked Patdor.

"Makayla..." He smiled in imitation of Maret.

We were teasing them, I did not know anything of her, but it was clear that Patdor knew her well. How well, I wish I knew. They looked almost happy to see one another, were they relatives? Or were they lovers-

"Ha-ha." Said Patdor dryly, but red all the same. "Maret, allow me to introduce Princess Makayla and sir Stilden."

Maret curtseyed, and I was amused to see her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "Your majesty, my Lord."

"Patdor don't introduce me to your... Erm, _friend_ like that." I grinned at Maret. "It's just Makayla. How do you do?"

"F-Fine your majesty..." I sent her a dark look. "Umm, sorry, Makayla."

Curious, I motioned to Patdor. "So how do you know this silly little boy?"

"Little boy?!" Patdor repeated in shock.

Maret laughed, "He comes to the kitchens quite often my lad- erm, Makayla."

"Ah." I found this very interesting...

Apparently, Patdor didn't like the way I was smiling at him. He glared at me, then smiled at Maret. "Excuse me, but we are in need of some food for a picnic..."

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"Did you see his face?!" Patdor exclaimed before putting on a stunned expression. "My father looked shocked! Me, his beloved son, defeated by a girl!"

I giggled, "It's not your fault... I had good training."

"Harsh, but good." Agreed Stilden who was currently eating the entire chicken Patdor had brought.

Maret had been very helpful, she even spoke to Stilden like a normal person. Needless to say, I was quite impressed with the young lady, she hadn't screamed in fright when Stilden asked for chicken. Once we had two baskets of food, Patdor had hauled me away before I could ask Maret anymore questions. I wished to go and speak with her more often, she was a nice girl.

"So, your father was among those nobles? I didn't recognize any of them." I drank some of the wine.

"He did not come with us to Narnia, someone had to look after Calantha. My mother passed away several years ago." Patdor didn't sound sad at all, I realized he must have already moved on.

"Tell me about him." I requested. "Is he as lovely as you?"

Patdor beamed at the compliment. "He is a just and fair man, always going on about traditions and upholding honor."

"How did he meet your mother?" I asked, curious. "Is this a romantic tale?"

"Nay, it is not." Patdor smiled sadly. "They had an arranged marriage, it is tradition in my family that we only marry within or above our status. My mother was the daughter of another noble in the court, her father and my grandfather made the match. At first my parents despised one another, never getting along. Soon though, my father was injured in battle and when he arrived home, my mother nursed him to health. He grew to cherish her, then respect her, and finally... Love her."

My eyes were wide, "They fell in love _after _marrying?"

"Of course, they were lucky. Others who enter an arranged or a marriage of convenience often do not fall in love." Patdor explained. "It is all about tradition for my father, he is pressuring me to find a wife soon."

"Then he believes that women should always be escorted in hallways?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, he insists that only he and I accompany my sister." Patdor sighed. "I agree with you Kay, I do not see the logic in allowing a toddler boy to walk alone where a grown woman can not."

"Thank you! Finally, someone of Archenland agrees with me! Peter has insisted that I follow the traditions here, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I shall not hide the practices of Narnia. The Princess of Narnia am I not? Starting from now, I will take pride in the fashion of my own kingdom, freedom of a lady, and the right to wield a weapon. I will also take pride in the right to marry only for love!" I lifted my glass up. "To Narnia!"

Patdor lifted his own and we toasted. "To Narnia!"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am trying to finish up this story within the next two weeks, school will start up again. Drat.**_

_**And those of you who do not take the ability to review at heart...**_

_**START REVIEWING NOW!**_

_**I don't like flames though, please be polite and civilized.**_

_**Hehe thanks.**_

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I really did my best to sneak into my rooms, but it didn't matter in the end. To my dread, I found Peter sitting at my desk as he waited for my return. 

"Where have you been?!" He demanded, pointing outside. "It's already dark!"

"What are you, my mother?" I snapped, my good mood vanishing instantly. Wait... My mother... _my mother!_ Where was she? Did I even have one at one point? What happened to-

Peter crossed his arms, "Enjoy your _romantic_ picnic?"

Well I wouldn't exactly call our lunch romantic, we just went out to eat. Besides, Stilden was there the entire time! All we did was laugh and exchange stories, a good time between friends. Peter mistook my smile for a yes, because he snorted. "You didn't kiss him did you? Oh Aslan that is-"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I held open the door. "Quite frankly _your highness_, it is none of your business! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to retire."

"Go to the healer first." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

Oh drat, I had forgotten about that. "I will do that in the morning, the healer must be asleep already." Brushing past him, I pulled out my nightgown and slipped off my boots. "Please excuse me Peter, I need to change."

He crossed his arms, "I will carry you to our healer if it comes to that."

"You can carry me there tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now." I threatened to lift my tunic over my head, "I suggest you leave now!"

"No." He was starting to turn red as I began to lift the material, "W-What are you doing?"

"Changing." I said simply, snickering when he covered his eyes and ran out the door. Following him, I swiftly shut the door and locked it. "Goodnight Peter!"

He banged on the door, "Makayla!"

"Goodnight _your highness_." I replied firmly, putting my nightgown on.

"You have to come out sometime."

"Not until breakfast tomorrow actually."

"Alright then, you can just sleep on your stiff mattress while I sleep on my mattress of clouds." I could just imagine him smirking as I realized what he was talking about.

The soft bed was in HIS room. "DAMN IT!" I leaned against the door.

Yes, he was laughing, I could hear him. "That was not very ladylike Kay."

I couldn't help but smile. "Compared to all the women here, I'm not very ladylike at all."

"No, but you are certainly as beautiful."

My eyes widened, what did he just say? Surely he didn't just say... Goodness, I think he did. Or am I just hearing incorrectly through this large, solid wood door? "W-What?"

He was silent, and I heard him stutter. "N-Nothing, g-goodnight Kay."

The opening and closing of his chamber door was the only thing I heard after that. In shock, I walked over to the bed in a daze... Sliding under the blankets, I simply stared up at the ceiling. Today had been a very interesting day, full of surprises and awkward situations. Even when Patdor, Stilden, and I returned and all the women gave me dirty looks, the day didn't seem too bad anymore. Peter's words gave me this strange feeling of... Well, just happiness.

Oh Aslan, what was I thinking? No, not thinking... What was I _feeling_?

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"Miss, Miss Makayla." Someone shook my shoulders. "Miss, you must get dressed for breakfast." 

Ah, there was no mistaking that sweet voice. It belonged to my assigned maid, Resa, a lovely girl who was three years younger than I. Once she introduced herself to me, I insisted that she drop my title. Unfortunately, she decided to drop 'my lady' and 'your highness' and replace it with 'miss'. I found it amazing that someone as nice as her was working as a servant in the palace, and I as I took the time to know her, I found her to be very interesting. Resa loved to read, and by working in the palace she was able to read books from the castle library.

"No... Skipping breakfast..." I mumbled, pulling the blankets over my head.

She giggled, "Miss! You must get up! Be lucky that it is that entered your room this morn, the High King Peter was most anxious to speak with you-"

"Speak? More like scold!" Giving up my attempt to return to sleep, I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Resa was quite shorter than I, then again she was three years younger, but seemed to be the complete opposite of me in terms of looks. Her hair was as black as the night, eyes a deep brown, and a skinny form. Still, her personality and will to learn astounded me.

"Has a disagreement pass between you two?" Resa stepped back, giving me room to stretch as I stood.

I shrugged, "I sparred yesterday."

Resa smiled knowingly, "With Lord Patdor, yes I have heard. Word of your remarkable fight has spread quickly."

"Really? Tell me, what gossip flies within these walls?" I asked as she handed me my gown for the day. "Oh, not this one Resa, I will only wear my Narnian gowns from now on."

Thankfully, she did not protest and simply went to my trunk where she retrieved one of my home gowns. It was a deep green, matching the leaves on a tree in the forests of Narnia, with silver trimming... And not a single bell to tinkle. "Here you go Miss Makayla." She handed it to me, I did not like help with dressing. Quite simply I don't understand why women need other women to put on their clothes, it's a very simply task.

"So? What news?" I pressed while dressing.

"You will not like it, the women have all spread rumors that you are now in an affair with Lord Patdor. They say that you have used your magic to bewitch not only he, but the High King... For you see, King Peter grew very angry when you, Lord Stilden, and Lord Patdor left for the afternoon. From what I heard, he was in a foul mood, pacing and muttering in the palace gardens."

"Truly?"

"Truly, but that is not all. Lord Von seemed very happy to know that you had accompanied his son on a 'romantic' picnic, thus the speculation that you are now in an affair with Lord Patdor. Then there is the disapproval from the nobles of the court about your lack of escort upon your return, you went to your chambers alone... And in male clothing."

By now, I had finished and slipped on my shoes. Smiling I replied, "I do not care what they have to say, for they are trivial. I no longer have magic, and even if I did I could not bewitch someone... Fire can not do that. You must know Resa, Patdor and I are simply friends. He understands my... My taste for a more exciting life, training in combat and wearing tunics. Do you?"

She nodded furiously, "Of course Miss, I must confess I envy you."

"And why is that?" I sat at my vanity as she began to brush my hair. Personally I liked to do such tasks myself, but Resa enjoyed doing my hair, and I wanted her to feel like a friend. If braiding my hair made her happy, then let her braid my hair.

"Y-You live a life of great adventure and freedom!"

I snorted, "Being forced to wear this circlet and live in the world of politics? Nay, it is you who is free. You are able to leave the castle and join your fellow citizens in the city, to live a full life."

"I can not wield a weapon nor find love as you have."

This made me raise an eyebrow. "I have found love? Once again my friend, Patdor and I are merely friends-"

"Not Lord Patdor! Miss Makayla, I speak of the love between you and High King Peter, surely you knew that-"

"W-What?!" I had dropped my circlet, making it clink on the stone floor. "Me... Love P-Peter?"

Resa picked up my circlet and placed it on my head. She had finished putting my hair half up and braiding the top, leaving the rest to fall, straight and normally. "Everyone believes that you two are in courtship, for he stares at you with such compassion during meals, in hallways, and as you read in the library or garden. The servants have not stopped talking about it, for it has been long since we saw what true love looks like with all the arranged marriages between nobles-"

"Peter and I are not in courtship." I quickly cut in, my face flushed. "H-He is my dear friend, I do love him, but not in the way that you speak of."

She appeared surprised, "But the way he looks at you, especially when you do not know it... It must be love!"

Standing up, I retrieved my belt and placed it around my waist. "I do not know of what you speak of, Peter does not hold such feelings for me..." I winced, knowing how weak this argument seemed. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself!

"Miss Makayla, I know he loves you! I do! I can tell!" Resa sounded excited. "Just you wait Miss... He'll come around and tell you."

"Is this why the rumors say that my 'relationship' with Patdor is an affair and not a normal courtship?" I rolled my eyes. "They believe that I am being unfaithful to Peter?"

"Aye."

"How ridiculous."

"Forgive me Miss, I did not wish to upset you." Her face fell. For a girl at fourteen, Resa would soon need to learn to be stronger if she were to survive the gossip of this blasted court.

I hugged her, "I am not upset, I am glad to know what they whisper about me, for it is a wonderful source of entertainment."

As she wrapped her arms around my back, jingling filled the air. Sighing, I pulled back and eyed her gown distastefully. "Resa?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Could you please retrieve another dress from my trunk? Perhaps the purple one..." I watched as she did as I asked and held it up.

"Does the green one not suit you?"

"It does, all the dresses I brought do." I grinned. "The purple one is for you to wear, if you are to be my maid for my time being here, you shall reflect what I wear. I have seen the other maids do the same with the women they serve... Seeing that I do not wear those silly bells, neither shall you. Is this alright with you?"

To my surprise, Resa beamed. "Yes! You know what Miss Makayla?"

"What?"

"I hate bells."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Resa left my side when we entered the Great Hall, she went to eat her own breakfast with her friends in the servants hall. I was so grateful to have someone like her to help me, I had made her promise to be my friend, not my slave. Thus, she walked besides me as my equal, not behind me as was tradition. She wore clothes of equal value, not of lesser quality. She accompanied me when I read in the library or gardens, not sitting silently as was expected. 

Due to her age, she had not been forced to find a husband and still enjoyed things a child should. She loved to laugh, read, and sing... In a way, she reminded me of Lucy, which helped me overcome my homesickness. Resa had become my little sister.

If Peter was not in a foul mood and all was well, I planned on proposing the idea of bringing Resa back with us to Narnia. She had taken quite a liking to Stilden, entranced by the ability to talk and think as any other human. She would love a life in Narnia. Then again, I didn't know how her parents would react to such an offer.

I found myself to be the last to arrive to the morning meal, only my seat was empty as I approached the table. Patdor stood as I neared my chair, and pulled it out for me politely. "Good morning Lady Makayla."

"Good morning Lord Patdor." I greeted with a smile, but I faltered when I noticed the dark look I received from a woman down the table. She wasn't he only one looking less than pleased to see me speaking with Patdor, several other men and women were either pursing their lips, frowning, or just simply glaring at me. Putting on an even larger smile, I nodded to the woman. "Good morning to you as well."

She seemed taken aback by my response to her expression, and simply nodded before returning to her meal. Sitting down, I thanked Patdor and glanced at Peter. He refused to look at me, and continued to eat his biscuit. "Good morning Peter."

"Morning Makayla."

Ah, he still used my full name. Even now he remained upset with me, I wonder if any words had been exchanged between him and Patdor. I should ask Patdor later... Trying to appease him, I told Peter, "I will be going to see the healer after breakfast as you wished."

"Good." He had yet to look at me.

Sighing, I gave up. I started to butter my toast when King Lune pointed at my gown. "You look lovely today My Lady."

"Why, thank you King Lune." I was surprised when I found no hint of displeasure or resentment in his tone. "I find myself missing home, and by wearing my gowns from Narnia I find myself feeling better."

"As Princess of Narnia, you do bring out the best of your country's taste." King Lune looked at his brother, "Von, wouldn't you agree?"

Lord Von, father to Patdor, sat next to Calantha. Von was the older version of his son, I imagined that given a few decades Patdor would find himself looking in the mirror. Von was a handsome man, proud too, that was obvious by the way he held himself. Nodding in agreement, Lord Von noted, "I am not surprised, Patdor has described the beauty of Lady Makayla."

At this, I elbowed Patdor. He laughed, "What?! How could I not... You are!"

"Oh hush." I whispered, uncomfortable with the conversation. "I'm not very hungry anymore..."

From besides me, Peter cleared his throat. "And I have just finished my meal, would you like to visit the healer now?"

I blinked. "N-Now?"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Yes. Now."

"Alright." I said, not wanting to irritate him further. Why did I find myself being scolded and ordered by Peter all the time now? Ugh, it simply was not fair! "Good day everyone."

As I stood up, Patdor reached out and laid a hand on my arm. "Would you like to take a ride later this day?"

"That sounds very nice," I answered. Nellas deserved to get a day out of the stables as much as I deserved a day out of this castle. When Peter cleared his throat, I quickly added, "If the healer and King Peter approve of such an outing of course."

Patdor winked, "Noon then, I shall be waiting..."

His last words made my cheeks turn red. More and more often, Patdor was making flirtatious comments, at first I took them to be teasing but now I was not so sure... "Good day Lord Patdor."

"Good day Kay." He said, paying no heed to titles and full names. "Good day King Peter."

In response, Peter merely nodded before taking my arm and pulling me away. We made our way out of the Great Hall, I was very aware of the low whispers and murmurs that overtook the nobles at the table, until we reached the hallways. It was there that I tried to speak normally, "How was your night?"

"Fine, and yours?" Peter's hold on me hadn't loosened.

"A bit troubling," I chuckled. "I felt like I was sleeping on a rock."

Thankfully, his grip relaxed and he smiled softly. "I felt like I was sleeping on clouds."

"Enjoy your time in the clouds now Peter, for I will sneak and conquer your bed."

We both froze.

Damn, that had come out completely wrong. My words sounded like the words of a concubine, not a respected young woman. I paled and managed to say, "T-That's not... Erm... W-Well, I meant to s-say..."

Suddenly, Peter started to chuckle. Not exactly the reaction I had anticipated, but it was a relief. He let my arm go, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I know what you meant, and I propose that we simply switch rooms altogether."

"Would that be alright with Lune?"

"Yes, I have already asked him." Peter and I walked on, and he didn't remove his arm. I didn't mind at all though, and unconsciously moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder, _No wonder my bed had smelled like the trees..._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

****

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"Does it hurt when I touch... Here?" The healer, I now knew his name to be Nodin, held my ankle. Nodin had been exchanging knowledge and insights with the Archenland healers during our time here. His goal was to merge the knowledge of the two kingdoms and bring back such wisdom to our own healers in Narnia.

"No."

"And here?"

"No."

Nodin smiled, "It seems that you managed to spar without putting further strain on your ankle."

Standing up from the stool, I smirked at Peter. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded, "I did. Nodin, is she alright to ride again?"

"Yes your highness, all I ask is that she not run nor spar for the rest of the day." Nodin bowed his head, "If that will be all..."

"Thank you Nodin." Peter and I both said, and watched as our healer walked off. We were left in the small room, it was one of the many healer quarters of this wing of the palace.

"Well then, it seems that I am perfectly alright... As I knew I would be." I couldn't help but stick my tongue out Peter.

"Better safe than sorry Kay." He replied firmly. "And remember what he said, no spars until tomorrow."

"I know, I know."

"And no running-"

"Of course, I could hear him perfectly well you know."

"And no over exerting yourself."

"I know Peter."

"And try to keep as much weight off it."

"Alright, I think I've got it."

"And I will be coming with you on that ride later-"

"Yes I I know- Wait, WHAT?" I crossed my arms defiantly. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you watch over me. Besides, I will have Patdor there with me!"

Peter suddenly became interested with his feet, "Erm, I feel that isn't sufficient."

"Patdor is a year older than yourself!" I protested. "A nobleman of Archenland and a friend of mine! Of course he is sufficient enough."

"Surely you have heard the rumors-"

"That I am in an affair with him? Silly words of plump, who also jingle from bells, bored women I can assure you."

"I shall accompany you nevertheless."

"Ugh_, why _Peter?" I sounded whiney, I know I did, but I did not like this one bit.

"B-Because, I don't trust him-"

I rolled my eyes, "Patdor is a respectable man in this court, you can ask anyone. Resa has only told me good things about him, and besides, he is my friend!"

"You barely know him!"

"I do too!" I argued.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"I do Peter! And I trust him!"

"I don't!"

"I do!"

"Well I don't-"

Throwing my arms up in frustration I snapped, "What do you have against him Peter?!"

He grew quiet, and looked down at his feet again. "I simply do not find him... Suitable for you."

I blinked, what did he mean by that? What his meaning behind suitable? Could it be jealousy? No... Peter was just being overprotective. I could see Edmund, Stilden, or Vicern making the same remark. I should've asked him what made him say such a thing, but all I said was, "Oh."

We fell silent, I hated when this happened. Trying to say something, I asked, "Do you want to take a walk? After all, my ankle _is_ up for it."

Peter smiled and bowed. "It would be an honor my Lady."

Laughing I curtseyed, "Shall we go my Lord?"

Offering his arm to me, which I accepted, Peter led the way. "So tell me, did you have another dream last night?"

"I did not... I kept waking up from the uncomfortable bed, so I did not have the opportunity to have such strange... Dreams." I wanted to say memories, but they technically weren't... right?

Nothing got past Peter, he could tell I was lying. He said, "They are simply dreams Kay, nothing more. You shouldn't think about them so much."

How could he be sure of that? I knew what a vision felt like. I knew what a dream felt like. These... Memories were neither, and I always awoke feeling like I missed these strangers. But why. _Why _did I miss people who dress scandalously, spoke with a foreign accent, and acted rather inappropriately in public. I still shuddered at the dancing and language I had witnessed many times. At the same time, I felt like I belonged.

I belonged with those crazy people.

Was _I_ crazy for thinking so?

For some reason, I laughed at their jokes... Even though I had no idea what they meant, but it just _seemed _funny! I cried when someone broke up... Even though I found their courtship and public display of affection disturbing, but it just _seemed _like such a sad event. I _seemed_ to belong in such a unusual society. Keeping this to myself, Peter would have found it troubling, I changed the subject. "So, have you met any interesting characters of this court?"

It was a pleasant walk. I had trouble listening to his words, being too content with simply walking besides him... I really enjoyed it.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have any meetings or duties to take care of?" I persisted, really not wanting Peter to come along. Aslan knows how awkward the outing could turn out. We approached the stables where Patdor stood outside with three horses already saddled.

Peter did not give up, he answered, "There is nowhere else I'd like to be other than right here."

"But you didn't answer. Are you sure you don't have any meeting... Oh hello Patdor! How are you?" I detached myself from Peter and patted Nellas' nose. "You have my thanks for getting our steeds ready."

Grinning, his dimples made his face look even more cute, Patdor handed her reigns to me. "Not at all, though one of the stable boys has been keeping them happy. He deserves your thanks, not I."

"Then we shall thank this boy and not you." Said Peter with no emotion in his tone. I sent him a glare, what sort of comment was that? Patdor was only being kind in giving a servant credit! Already, I wished Peter to go away.

With his grin now gone, Patdor politely handed Peter the reigns of his own horse. The 'dumb' horse should have been able to speak though, he was an extraordinary animal. His fine black hair made me believe the saddle to slide right off, causing Peter to fall, but he never did. After asking Peter once I saw his horse, I knew the steed to be named Jagger.

"A fine horse you have King Peter." Complimented Patdor as we all mounted our horses.

"Thank you." Peter simply said, not even bothering to pay Patdor a compliment in return, the polite thing to do.

Patdor turned to me, highly amused, and motioned towards Peter. Knowing the High King to be in a foul mood, Patdor silently mouthed his words. "_Oh boy_."

I giggled, causing Peter to face me and frown. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I clicked Nellas forward, and she began to trot. The two young men doing the same, and to my surprise positioned themselves to my left and right. "So..."

"So..." Murmured Patdor, we both laughed at the silliness of the situation. How could we three not have something to talk about?

Turning to one of the most delicious- literally- topics, I inquired, "It is noon and we shall miss lunch. What are we to do?"

Patting the side bags on his horse, Patdor joked, "Fear not your highness! You will not starve today!"

"My savior!" I laughed.

"Naturally." Patdor puffed out his chest. I was glad to have met someone with such good humor. "I must protect you princess! Keeping you from starving is included in such responsibility... As is keeping any other man away."

Startled by such a bold statement, I snapped my eyes away from the Archenland noble and stared ahead. We left the walls of the castle and turned, I suspected that our journey would come to an end as we found a nice tree at the bottom of the mountains to eat under.

From my other side, Peter cleared his throat. "Thank you _Lord_ Patdor, but I believe that I have that under control."

"Well actually-" I began shyly, I really wouldn't have such a conversation occur in front of me.

From my left, Patdor shook his head. "I too protect Kay from the lustful eyes of men, have you not already rejected half a dozen suitors during your stay here?"

My eyes widened. "What is he talking about Peter? Have men-"

"That is none of your concern sir." Snapped Peter, avoiding my eyes. "As High King I am in charge of taking care of such affairs."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Did I have no say in the matter of my response to those who called upon me?! How dare Peter! He was NOT my father!

... Where was my father?

Patdor raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know Kay?"

The troubling fact that I could not recall anything about my father vanished, replaced by anger in the current time. "No... _His royal highness _hasn't shared ANYTHING with me. Tell me, who has called upon me?"

Anxiously, Peter said, "I prefer that I be the one to discuss such information-"

"Hold your tongue Peter, quite frankly I don't want to hear your voice right now!" I snapped. "At least Patdor will be honest with me. I find he's quite _satisfactory _to watch over me."

Alright, I may have been a bit too harsh. I instantly regretted my words when hurt crossed Peter's face. Looking away, he turned Jagger around, "Good day Lord Patdor. Good day Princess Makayla."

"Good day your King Peter." Said Patdor politely.

Before I could say anything, Peter kicked Jagger and they were off. Watching them ride away, Patdor lifted the tension. "Well that was interesting."

Allowing a small smile, I mused, "I will have to say sorry... I didn't mean to hurt him. But really, why does he hide such information from me?! I have a right to decide who I wish to enter courtship, it is MY life."

Returning his eyes to the land ahead of us, Patdor chuckled. "You still don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"He is very... _fond_ of you Kay."

Biting my lip, I thought about this. "Yes..." I slowly responded. "I have been told that before, and I think about such a possibility often... Do you really think so?"

Patdor laughed heartily. "It's obvious, even Calantha has figured it out."

"What do you mean by 'even Calantha'?" I asked confused. The girl was quite intelligent for her age, I was impressed by her knowledge.

Surprisingly, Patdor lost his casual demeanor. He stiffened slightly, "Well... You see... She was sure that you and I would enter courtship and was insistent that I loved you."

My mouth fell open at that. "W-What? W-Why?!"

"You must understand Kay, my father has been pushing me to find a suitable wife this year. When I met you in Narnia, I must admit that I thought that perhaps you could be such a woman. Then, as you and I spoke more and more, I saw you only as a friend... Unfortunately, my family still believes that I intend to call upon you." His cheeks were flushed.

Curious I inquired, "Do you...?"

After a few moments of thought, he finally made eye contact. "It's complicated Kay... I still do not know."

"I see," I mumbled not really sure how to handle this all.

He must have mistaken my tone to be one of offense. "Don't think it's you! It's just the circumstances, I'm not sure how everything will turn out as. For the moment though, I will remain your loyal friend and make sure those fellows keep their distance!"

I laughed. "How many have asked Peter for permission to court me?"

"About half a dozen, but those are the only ones who were brave enough to ask the High King." Patdor winked. "Again, it's obvious that he cares for you deeply... Not many men will try to interfere with that."

"But there is nothing to interfere with!" I exclaimed frustrated. "There is always this... Attraction between Peter and I, yes damn it I admit it."

Patdor smirked at my unladylike vocabulary. "Answer this Kay, if King Peter were to ask you to enter courtship with him... What would your answer be?"

A very good question, one that I had asked myself over and over. Vi, Stilden, and now Patdor all implied that Peter had feelings for me... And Vicern knew for a fact that I had feelings as well. But how could such feelings impact those we love? How would the other King and Queens react? Not just them, how about the whole kingdom of Narnia? Could we afford to compromise the relationship between the High King and myself?

"Kay?"

Against my better judgment, I answered. "Yes... Yes I would accept."

"Aha! You have fallen for Peter! I knew it!" Patdor's grin fell. "Great..."

"What?" I noticed his darker mood.

Muttering under his breath, I could barely hear his words, "Now if I do call upon you, I know you love him and not me..."

Oh hell, talk about awkward.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Narnia, only Makayla and anyone of her world. This applies to all of my chapters!**_

_**READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM.**_

_**BASICALLY, NO MORE UPDATES.**_

_**DETAILS AT THE BOTTOM.**_

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"That turned out to be an excellent ride." I mused happily as Patdor and I returned the horses to the stables. 

He frowned, "You thought it wouldn't be?"

"Oh! Of course I did, but with the whole instance with Peter..."

Exiting the stables, Patdor put an arm around my shoulders. "Be at peace Kay, that man will find it quite hard to remain upset with you."

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes.

"Just say you're sorry-"

"Easier said than done." I sighed. "I doubt he will even listen to me!"

"Corner him somewhere in the palace, make sure he can't find a reason to escape. Then ask for his forgiveness and then confess your love-"

"Yes, I suppose you're right- WAIT WHAT?" I pulled myself away and gawked at him. "Don't even joke about such a thing!"

"About asking for his forgiveness?" asked Patdor, looking very innocent. The little liar.

"About love!" I snapped. "That is not something that you can jest about, understand that. I hope that you find love instead of being forced to marry just for the sake of your father's expectations. Really Patdor, I say that you just ignore his words and traditions."

"Like you?" Patdor scoffed. "Half of the women dislike you for your lack of femininity and practice of sparring! Unlike you, I can not just leave the castle, this is my home!"

"So just to be in the good books with the stupid, gossiping, and horrible people of this court you'd give up love?" I shook my head. "Nay Patdor, I pity any girl who you find love with. You are too much of a coward-"

"Don't you dare say that." For the first time, Patdor sounded deadly mad.

"What? That you are a coward?"

His eyes flashed, "That you pity any girl I find love with. How can you say that as my friend?!"

Why did he find that more upsetting than being called a coward? Men hated such an accusation, it injured their pride, something that nobility held very high. There was something odd going on here, with Patdor really. He was hiding something, I just knew it. But why and what? Did he not find me trustworthy? Impossibly, Patdor always spoke freely and honestly with me... Which is why I considered him such a good man.

"What in the name of Aslan are you hiding?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Really Patdor, I can't believe you."

The panic that crossed his face proved it. Ah yes, my dear Archenland friend hid something from me. Trying to keep composed, he stuttered, "I-I don't have anyone- erm, anything to hide."

I grinned, "Anyone?"

"Oh look! There's Peter!" Patdor suddenly pointed down the corridor in which we walked. Sure enough, Peter had just exited a door that I knew to lead to the library and walked down the hallway, his back to us.

"So?" I attempted to act indifferently. "Don't change the subject. _Who_ is that you're-"

Patdor gave me a push forward, "Go and corner him!"

"That sounds quite inappropriate..." I felt my cheeks burn.

Sniggering, Patdor added, "Maybe even ask him to escort you to the ball. He's already turned down three of my friends who asked his permission to escort you."

King Lune had planned a ball in honor of Narnia's freedom and the new rulers. Naturally I wondered who I was to attend with, but really hadn't given it much thought. If Peter didn't automatically escort me, I sort of expected him to seeing that we both represented Narnia, then I would simply go with Stilden at my side. The dance would occur in two nights, and already Resa's mother worked on my dress and mask. It was a game for the court of Archenland, to wear masks at dances. The object was to discover the identity of others, and if successful the person would have to remove his or her mask for confirmation. Sounded a bit fun actually, but I was a bit hesitant about being in a room of strangers who now wore masks... Making them even less familiar.

"Don't think I will forget this conversation," I warned him.

"Drat." He muttered.

Laughing, I said my goodbye and ran off after Peter. He had already turned the corner up ahead, I could only hope that he hadn't disappeared. Thankfully, he still walked in the next corridor. "Peter!"

He jumped slightly at the sudden calling of his name, and turned around. The polite smile that graced his face fell, a look of nervousness coming over him. "H-Hello Kay."

That was a good omen, he did not call me by my full name. Catching up to where he stood waiting, I struggled to find a way to begin the conversation. Perhaps I should make small talk and then ease into the picnic... No, I might as well get it over and done with. Blurting it out rather quickly, I said "I'm sorry."

Peter looked a bit surprised, and then relaxed. "No, I'm sorry as well. You're right, I should have told you about the suitors."

"Too right you should've." I agreed softly.

Offering his arm, I linked my own with his. "I really am sorry, I should not have said such mean words."

Saying sorry was much easier than I had anticipated, I expected Peter to ignore me at least. But once again, he proved that he was a kind soul. I mean, Patdor did too but he was a bit too carefree for my tastes. Peter... He was just perfect.

"And I'm sorry for my rude behavior towards Lord Patdor, I just... Well, I know that you fancy him-"

I burst into laughter, "Is that why you dislike my _friend_?! You believe I fancy Patdor?"

Peter's cheeks turned pink, "Well I, erm, I assumed-"

"Aha, you assumed. Don't worry so Peter, I have no such feelings towards Patdor."

"I believe he holds some for you... Are you not aware that he's in search for a wife? Lord Von has insisted that his son will marry you." Peter's voice sounded bitter.

Seeing that I felt so brave at the moment, for he had not turned away when I called out to him, I took a chance. "Peter, there is something I have been meaning to ask you..."

"Go ahead Kay." He smiled kindly.

Feeling rather giddy at his smile, I rested my head on his shoulder. "Is there a woman that has caught your interest?"

Stiffening, Peter took a moment to answer. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Why do you avoid answering?" Lifting my head, I waited for an answer.

Thankfully he did respond. "Fine... Yes there is."

"Is she a noble?"

"Yes."

"From Archenland?" I asked, very anxious to hear a 'no'.

Instead he stopped walking and peered curiously at me, "Why are you curious all of a sudden?"

"Erm... Umm... Because..." I thought up an excuse. "Because if there is a woman you fancy, then I'd not want to interfere."

"How could you interfere?" Peter grinned.

"Well, by asking if you'd like to go to the ball together." I stared at the ground, afraid to see his reaction. Bugger, that had been way too forward. As much as Patdor wanted, I refused to admit my feelings to Peter. Besides, he had not answered if his interest was an Archenland noble. Did I really want to hear a 'yes' and face a heartbreak? Not really.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Silence fell, and I took it as a rejection. Ignoring the lump in my throat and stinging in my eyes, I quickly began, "You don't have to of course, if there's another woman you'd like-"

"No, Kay. I'd love to escort you." Peter lifted my chin and kissed my cheek.

I never felt so happy.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I caught Peter in a good time, for had the rest of the day free of any duties. We sat in one of the courtyards, just talking and laughing... All the while holding hands. It felt so normal, to just sit besides him and rest my head on his shoulder. I don't know how, but our relationship changed that day. We were still good friends, yet there was something else between us. I didn't dare identify what exactly, not wanting to get my hopes up. 

Currently, he shared a story from his journey around Narnia with his brother. "... And so Ed couldn't even tell the bears apart. They looked the same, but you could tell who was who by the slight difference in their fur tone. Anyways, poor Ed called Mr. Bear Mrs. Bear, and his wife Mr. Bear. It was terribly upsetting for them, but I managed to assure them that Ed was just joking. They didn't believe me at first, but then when Ed said sorry they calmed down."

"How... Sad." I managed to say through my laughter.

"Not when a huge bear is about to swing his paw at your head." Mused Peter, but he smiled anyways.

With the tale over, I decided to take up another topic. "Peter, why did you reject all of my suitors?"

He played with my fingers nervously, it felt calming though. Our fingers interlinked, I could sit like this forever. "I-I just didn't find them adequate."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at this. "What are your standards then my King?"

"Well... He must be educated."

"I agree."

"Able to defend himself well with a sword."

"Or Sais." I added smirking.

"Have the money to care for you, preferably a man with title."

"Well, I want to be able to support a family but that doesn't mean he has to be some noble-"

Peter's eyes widened. "A family?!"

I blinked. "Of course, haven't you ever thought about it? You don't want children?"

He continued to occupy himself with my fingers. "Oh, I just... I hadn't really thought about it."

"If it's any consolation, I think you'd make a wonderful father."

Peter grinned. "Thank you. You know, I can see you being a mother, you certainly have the heart for it."

I flushed, "Why... Thank you."

Suddenly, I caught sight of Maret walking in the hallway that ran along one side of the courtyard. She looked terribly upset though, that I could see from where I sat on a bench. Her blonde hair was kept back in a long braid and I suspected she worked with the dishes today, Maret tended to keep her hair out of the way so the soapy water would not drench it. "Oh... Maret!"

Standing up, I frowned when she failed to hear me. Pulling Peter's hand I urged, "Something's wrong. Come on!"

"Who is-" He began confused, but standing anyways.

Still leading him with our hands together, I quickly explained. "Maret works in the kitchens, a friend of Patdor. She supplies us with food for picnics."

"Ah."

"Maret!" I called out once more. Just as she stopped and started to turn her neck, the door besides her flew open and she screamed as an arm pulled her within the room. "What the-"

It was Peter who led us now, I could only stare blankly at the now closed door. How sudden! Who would grab her like that? Reaching the door, Peter was just about to open the door when we heard loud voices. Not only Maret's, but one that made me gasp.

"I must do this Maret! I do not have a choice!" The male sounded desperate.

"Of course you do Patdor! You always have a choice!" Maret's voice wavered, leading me to suspect she now cried. "How can you say you love me? If that were so, my lack of nobility would mean nothing!"

"It doesn't!" Patdor insisted. "But my father will never allow us to marry-"

My jaw dropped and Peter seemed stunned. So MARET was the one Patdor hid from me! It was no wonder that he blushed and lost his cool whenever we visited the kitchens... Which happened a lot. "This makes perfect sense." I whispered to myself.

"He loves her?"

"Apparently."

"A-Are you alright?" Peter murmured quietly.

"I DO LOVE YOU MARET!" Patdor shouted.

"Yes, of course. Peter, we're just friends-"

"THEN WHY DO YOU PRETEND TO COURT THE PRINCESS?!"

Peter stiffened and I pressed my ear to the door. I heard Patdor sigh deeply, "That is the only way my father allows me to visit the kitchens. He knows what I feel for you, he fears it. Father only leaves me be if he believes that I am courting Kay-"

"Kay... You speak of her so fondly."

"Someone's jealous." I noted dryly. "She reminds me of you."

Peter frowned, "I am never jealous-"

"SHE'S MY FRIEND! Besides, Kay loves Peter and..."

"Oh Aslan." I jumped away from the door, not wanting to hear the rest. Did Patdor just say what... Damn. I felt my world falling apart, and I ran. What else could I do? The very thing I wished to keep a secret, to keep solely in my heart, had just reached Peter. My heart beat so fast as I sprinted away, terrified of what Peter had to say... What he thought... How he felt.

"KAY!" Peter's voice shouted after me.

"J-Just go." I looked over my shoulder. "I need to think for a bit."

Still, he pursued and still I ran. Thankfully I took a servants shortcut, and managed to lose him. How did everything end up like this?

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I RETURN TO SCHOOL AND CAN NOT UPDATE. **

**I posted a 300 fan fiction which is completed but I was unable to finish this story. I'm terribly sorry, but I can't get a hold of internet during this school year unless for school work. It's complicated. Anyways, I will be writing in my spare time, so by the time I get a hold of internet- I hope I do in the near future- there won't be any updates.**

**I'm so sorry.**


	35. Chapter 35

For days I did everything I could to ensure that Peter had no chance to talk to me. Of course, I couldn't do anything about meals because I had a duty to make an appearance, I knew that much about traditions. I was safe at meals though, Peter would not dare speak of such private matters in front of others. As soon as I finished and wiggled my way out of whatever conversation had taken over, I fled.

Actually, I'd gotten fairly good at fleeing.

Stilden never liked getting in the middle of fights, especially when it concerned Peter and me. It took an hour of persuading, but eventually I had his support. It was a good thing too because if he hadn't helped me, I would've been caught within the first day. Peter had several of the cheetahs from our Royal Guard using their noses to track me down in the castle grounds, luckily Stilden knew how to confuse them. We placed tunics of mine throughout the castle, in the most random and farthest corners. As a result, the cheetahs couldn't tell which scent was the real me because it was coming from so many different directions. It worked perfectly. The only problem with the brilliant plan was the fact that I now had used up all my tunics, all I could wear were my dresses.

"Stupid thing." I mumbled to myself, my boots stepping on the bottom material of my blue dress. I could see several ladies, all wearing silk gowns with silver bells all over, frown and whisper at the dirty state of the bottom of my dress. This happened every time, I was surveyed with endless criticism as I walked to lunch. Oh well, I wouldn't have to wear dresses for much longer, Resa's mother was making some more tunics now that she was finished with my formal gown for the ball.

Dear Aslan, **the ball**.

I was absolutely clueless of what to do- I had no choice, I had to attend... I could feign sick, but with my status in the court King Lune will most likely send his best physicians to tend to me. They would know I was faking, and I would look like a fool. No, I had thought about and quickly dismissed that plan. Besides, Resa's mother had finished the gown, it was gorgeous. Though I would never say it aloud, no weaver or seamstress in Narnia could compare to her skill. The woman had certainly done her research in me, which explains why Resa was always asking questions about my powers and link to fire.

My costume was a fire bird, the mask was covered in the finest red-orange feathers. The streaked back, creating the illusion of flames jumping and dancing. As soon as Resa held it out, as her mother looked on anxiously for my reaction, I refused to touch the thing. Resa's mother took this badly, thinking I disliked her creation. I rapidly assured her that I simply thought that I would break it if I touched it, it was too perfect. Amusingly, the woman's face turned as dark red as the gown as she presented it as well.

The shoulders were so unique, for they went against the the popular round fashion of the Archenland court. In imitation of flames again, they followed example of the feathers of the mask and had been cut at an angle of flames. It looked like wind was hitting the material and making the flames fly back, I very much looked forward to the expressions of all those ridiculous women. The neckline was low enough to allow for a long necklace, but I had been quite adamant in keeping it from revealing too much. Thankfully, it was at a satisfactory length as was the gown itself. Having been told of the countless stories of my notorious clumsiness by Resa, the little traitor, the bottom trimming of the satin would definitely stay clear of being stepped on by my heels.

The dress and mask lay out ready for use tonight on my bed, but I didn't know if I would even be attending this night... But I still had to figure out a way to get out of the ball. I wonder if... Hm. Perhaps Stilden would know the answer, and I know he would not tease me for wanting to know. It's pure curiosity anyways, it isn't like it matters... Turning to Stilden, who walked besides me loyally, I did my best to keep my tone neutral. "Stilden?"

His ears twitched at the sudden conversation, "What is it?"

"H-Has Peter found another to escort tonight?" Damn, my voice had cracked on his name. Quickly I continued, "I only wish to know so that I do not look like a fool waiting for him to meet me this evening."

I may be wrong, but I could have sworn that the white tiger smirked then. I could not tell though, for when he looked up to meet my gaze it had vanished. "You will not look like a fool, he has made no other offer."

"Ah." Was all I allowed myself to say, I did not trust my voice at the moment. A mixture of emotions were clashing within me, was I happy or upset about this? Of course I was happy because it meant, well, it meant he still would be with ME tonight. At the same time though, this news was bad for I could definitely not skip the ball. It seemed like that was it, I had to go. I groaned.

"You do not give him enough credit Kay, remember that King Peter is a good man. He said he would escort you, and no matter what has happened between you he will keep his word. What has-" Stilden's shoulder stiffened, and his head snapped up in attention. A low growl emitted from his mouth, I recognized it as one of irritation.

Already, I was moving my leg up and over him. "They are giving chase?"

"Yes. My guess is he wishes to catch you before lunch." Stilden hated it when I rode him, he explained that white tigers were not meant to be mules or horses. Too much pride in my opinion, but I suppose I understand what he means. We came to an agreement though, I could ride him when Peter and the cheetahs came after us, for they would surely catch up if I ran on foot. It truly is a shame that my Guardian powers are gone, maybe then I would have had a chance.

"Where shall we run? Are there enough tunics to confuse them-"

"They have locked onto your scent, and are coming this way." Stilden cut me off as he took off, his shoulders rolling powerfully. Knowing how silly I would sound, I resisted the urge to confess my jealousy. Sometimes I wish that I too could possess such strength again, such speed, the freedom to run like he does. In general I am happy to be normal again, it allows me to feel human and test my limits- which is easier than when I had Guardian powers. But still... there are times where I just wish...

"Kay!" Stilden's stern voice brought me back to reality. He sounded surprised, but not very pleased about it.

"What's wrong?"

"They are coming from more than one direction, we have nowhere to go but outside. They are-"

"-Herding us." I gasped, clever Peter. Silently, I cursed. "Then outside we must go!"

"There is nowhere to hide, unless we can make it to the forest." he replied. "But it will be hard outrunning them."

My heart became heavy with fright, no! I had not expected him to come after me at this time in day, he usually tried to catch me after lunch at least. Never before, but clever Peter knew that I would not see it coming. What now? What if he DID finally corner me? Things did not look good and I don't think I am ready to talk to him about... Oh no, no, no. I am NOT ready. I can't. I wont. What if-

The startled cries of the guards posted at the entrance gates ended the panic attack, I could not think like that. Stilden is strong, he will make it to the forest in time, and then it will be easy to hide away. "Go Stilden, make haste. Please."

"I can not turn to look behind," he said hoarsely as he sprinted. "But I can smell them, they are close. Are we in their view?"

I didn't want to turn around, but I had to.

And my eyes met those of Peter. He rode on the back of an Archenland horse, for I did not recognize it from our Narnian party. His hair was thrown back by the wind, and there was a fierce look of determination that frightened me.

"Well?" Stilden demanded.

"They see us, it is over." I whispered, turning my head back ever so slowly. Fear ripped through me, I felt like I was going to tumble off his back. No, I did not want to have this conversation! I was not ready!

Stilden and I came to a stop, there was no where else to run to. We were caught, dread filled me as I knew what was about to happen. I would finally have to have the conversation- the one I wished never to have.

My friend sensed my nervousness, he licked my face as I sat down silently. "It will be fine, I do not know what you fear... King Peter is a good man, I am sure he will listen to your side of the story."

"We'll see.." I mumbled, and held my hands together trying to prepare myself. What would I say? That I was just very embarrassed? Most importantly, should I deny or admit to loving Peter?

The figures of felines, the cheetahs no doubt, ran at the side of the large horse. The party also stopped, Peter slid off his horse and held onto the reigns. He turned and spoke to the fast cats for a moment, what though I could not hear. I spun around then, searching for a miracle hiding place. Failing, I had the ridiculous though of just magically turning into a fish and swimming out into the sea.

That, of course, would never happen. Drat. How cowardly, I would rather turn into a fish that talk to the man I loved. I believe that I am beginning to lose my sanity.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was surprised to see the cheetahs bow before sprinting back in the direction of the castle. Wonderful, Peter wanted to speak privately-

"I should go as well-" Stilden said quietly.

My heart pounded at the thought of being alone with Peter. No! I needed Stilden to be here with me, I cannot handle this alone. "No please, stay!"

He smiled softly, "I must."

"I command you to stay!" I snapped, but instantly regretted it. Both Stilden and I disliked the fact that I could order him around, just because of my crown, friends should not do that to one another. A pained expression crossed his face, his ears fell a bit. I quickly rubbed the soft fur behind them and lowered my head in shame, "Forgive me, you are no servant of mine. You are my friend, and as my friend, I ask that you stay with me. I don't want-"

"Good afternoon Stilden," a voice said calmly.

My hand fell limp, hitting the warm grass, the sun was high up in the sky today. A nice day actually, there was no wind to ruin the perfect sunshine.

"Good afternoon your highness." answered Stilden. I did my best to focus on the white, fluffy clouds that decorated the blue sky.

"Will you please inform King Lune that we will be a bit late for lunch? Thank you." Peter sighed, I could only guess he was looking at me because of the tone of the sigh. I closed my eyes, wishing for it all to just go away and that I could be back in bed, comfortable and alone.

"As you command." Stilden said before I heard him run off as well. Wonderful, I face this alone.

Keeping my eyes closed, I waited for him to speak. Not a long wait, because he sat down besides me. In a soft voice he greeted, "Hello Kay."

Perfectly aware that my voice would tremble if I uttered but a word, I merely nodded my head in reply. Peter sighed again, "Can you at least look at me?"

I bit my lip, and shook my head.

Suddenly, his hand was on my face. The soft skin of his palm brushed my cheek, his thumb stroked twice. I nearly shivered. "Please, Kay. Look at me."

I could not help but open my eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! I am back!**

**Well not really, I am supposed to be focusing completely on my schooling this year. However, recently I was bored in class and decided to plot out most of the remainder of the story. Struck by inspiration, because I can't wait to get to the plot later, I decided to write some more chapters.**

**I don't know how long this wil last, but I want to get back into Narnia and leave Archenland. Let me just say that. So enjoy! And keep up the reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

And this is why I love him. 

There was no hate or anger in his eyes, just compassion and sincerity. How could someone be so wonderful? So calm yet fierce? So gentle yet strong? I did not know how Peter did it, but he was everything. That was it, he was everything to me.

Do not ask me how it happened, I do not know myself. It just did, and there is no way of fighting it. I tried, but failed, I am in love.

Peter frowned, "Kay? Are you alright?"

What was he talking about? I blinked in confusion, and then knew what he meant. The instant my eyelashes touched, a tear fell down my face. "Oh!" My face went red, how absurd! Quickly, I rubbed my eyes dry and turned my face away. "Sorry." I mumbled and watched as the black horse nibbled on some grass.

His hand fell away from my face as I turned. "Are you sure because-"

"I am fine." Speaking was easier than I had thought. It was a miracle that I could talk without stuttering.

To my dread, Peter moved to sit in front of me. I had no choice but to look at him. Again, his eyes calmed me. He looked away from me though suddenly, and stared at his hands.

Oh my! He was just as nervous as I was! That was it, my nerves vanished and instead I felt equal to Peter, not under attack.

"Kay... Um." Peter lifted his hand to his face; he pinched his nose and closed his eyes. "Aslan, I thought this would be easy to say…"

"Do we have to talk about it?" I whispered. I really, really did not want to.

He smiled slightly, "I think we have to, or else you'll just run away forever."

I could not help but smile too, "Then you better get back on your horse."

Opening his eyes, Peter was about to say something, but paused. After a moment, he spoke, "I have spoken to Lord Patdor."

Oh no.

"… And he seemed very upset that we um, overheard his conversation with the servant girl."

"Her name is Maret." I corrected, not liking the reminder that she was of low class. How horrible, that should not stop love!

"Maret," amended Peter. "I am happy for them you know, they found love."

That caught my attention. "How can you say that, you are the one always following King Lune's rules? They cannot marry because of class, do you not know that?"

"Of course I do, but that law is crazy." Peter seemed offended at my accusation. "Do you really think I'm that heartless?"

I felt ashamed, the nerves returned. "S-Sorry. I just… I just assumed that you would-"

"Don't assume Kay, never do that. It saddens me that you would think that of me, we really need to get to know one another again." He sighed and his hand reached it. It rested on my own hand, and butterflies flew in my stomach. "I don't want to lose you."

"Why?" I barely moved my lips; I couldn't stop staring at his hand on mine.

"You are someone dear to me Kay, do not forget that." He said warmly. "Come on, look at me."

I did and slowly pulled away my hand, "Are we going to talk about, well, what Patdor said?"

He looked nervous again, making me feel calm in return. "Yes… I was coming to that." Peter took his hand back and used it to rest on his sword, something he did for comfort. Little did he know that I had my Sais hidden beneath my dress, just in case. "Do you want to talk first?"

"Not really." I whispered.

"Right, well…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I suppose I just want this an answer, and please Kay, be honest with me. Is… Is what Lord Patdor said true?"

That was the one question I hoped he would never ask. I bit my lip, unable to answer. Peter seemed to expect this, because he nodded in understanding and carried on. "I've been thinking about what he said, at first I thought that he was just jesting, but when you ran off like that… It made me believe he was being serious. I asked him when we spoke, he would not answer any of my questions, and he really is a loyal friend to you. Not even threats from a king would make him talk.

Maybe it is true, maybe it is not. If it is not, then I say that we just forget what was said and carry on like we did before. Our friendship is strong Kay, I hope that you realize that. I would risk my life for you, as you did for me in battle, I trust you with me and my family's life. We love you Kay, don't you dare run away from us- from _me_.

If it is true, well, I don't know what to say to that. I don't know what to feel or say or think, I can not think about love at the moment Kay. I am sorry if that hurts you, I really am, but I have too many responsibilities to worry about falling in love. I can't. I just can't."

I felt numb; my heart could not even break at his words. It was frozen. This was not what I was expecting, then again I had no idea what even to expect in the first place. He was being honest with me, and that was all I could ask for. Now I knew what he felt, and I should accept it.

"So… Is it true? What Patdor said?"

"No." I managed to say, I was shrivelling up inside.

"Kay, are you alright?"

For now I would not, I could not, accept his words. I was in love, and it was not returned, one does not just accept that. But I did the only thing I could do, I lied.

"Yes, I'm just fine."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Peter had me ride the horse while he walked besides it, guiding with the reigns. Thankfully, he did not try to make conversation. I think he grasped that I was not in the talking mood. It gave me time to collect myself from what just happened: My world collapsing. 

I have endured many pains before, sometimes thinking that I was going to die. But never, in my entire life, have I felt this sort of pain. My body felt fine, well what I could feel from it at least. It was like I was trapped inside a fake body, the limbs moving on their own, I had no control nor did I want to. All I wanted to do was curl up and cry, cry until my tears ran out. But that was it, I felt no tears coming. I just sat there, still as stone on the horse, staring at the castle.

I could not be angry with him, Peter had spoken truth and there was nothing wrong in that.

I could not be happy with him, Peter had unknowingly broken my heart.

So, I had no idea what to feel or do.

Well I knew one thing that I had to do: Act normal.

And I did. When we reached the castle gates, the horse attendants rushed to take the horse to the stables, Peter politely helped me down from the saddle. Of course, he offered me his arm and I accepted. We walked down the corridors, I nodded and smiled in greeting to other nobles who were also late in making their way to lunch. He walked me to my seat at the table, I smiled and thanked him as I was meant to and sat down.

"Ah! There they are, and speaking too!" King Lune bellowed with a grin. The chatter of the table instantly died down when dozens of heads spun around to see who had arrived.

I nearly cringed, but managed to keep the smile on. After pushing my chair in, Peter sat down as well and replied, "Just a misunderstanding, that is all."

King Lune raised an eyebrow at that, and turned to look at me. "Is that so?"

I could feel the countless pairs of eyes that landed on me, waiting to see my reaction. Secretly, my hands grabbed onto my seat until they turned white. With a smile and a soft laugh I assured, "Yes, just a misunderstanding… Now! What is to eat, I am starving!"

Laughter filled the air and the chatter began once more, along with the usual whispers of gossip. Yes, I would have to act normal, even if it killed me. No one would even notice the difference though, not these people, they were too caught up their own little worlds.

My relief lasted only a moment though, because it was then that I noticed one pair of eyes still resting on me. Peter's look was calculating, clearly reading whether I was being honest or not. I waited for the verdict, but never got one, because as soon as he realized I was watching him in return, Peter looked away and laughed at a joke the man besides him had said.

Acting normal would be more difficult than fighting a battle.

As usual, the food was delicious, conversation pointless yet entertaining, and compliments on my outfit completely fake. The only people that I actually enjoyed speaking to during the entirety of the meal were Patdor and his sister Calantha. I was especially keen to speak with Patdor, knowing that he had loyally refused to answer Peter's enquiries.

"Are you up for spar tomorrow?" I asked eagerly. "I could do with releasing some stress." Peter's attention snapped to me, and I awkwardly cleared my throat. "I mean, after spending the entire night in a formal gown and heels I am going to be furious."

Patdor's eyes went from Peter to me, and he smiled knowingly. "Sure, I need to regain my dignity after losing to you."

"Great, but prepared to be disappointed."

From across the table, Calantha giggled. "May I come and watch? I would love to see my brother lose to you!"

"I will _not_ lose!" insisted Patdor, earning another giggle from his sister.

The rest of the meal flew by, and before I knew it, Peter was standing up. "Thank you for another great lunch. What time shall we make our formal entrance to the ball?"

King Lune shook his head, "Has no one explained the rules to you?"

Even I was confused.

"Royals get to play the identity game as well," Patdor said in explanation. "If there were formal entrances and your names were announced, it would defeat the whole purpose of the game wouldn't it? So for the one night, there is no Kings or Queens, only guests… You have to guess who the royals are like everyone else."

If it had been any other day, this would have sounded fun. But now, it sounded terrible. I would be stuck with Peter all night, not knowing where any of my friends were.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I sighed again, that was all I could do, just keep on sighing. Resa had me dressed and hair brushed, now she was deciding which necklace I would wear. It was not a servant's duty to pick, but I was not myself today, she needed to do these things. 

"What about this one Miss?" The question made me snap out of my trance. I had been staring at my pillow for the last ten minutes.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Resa, which one?" I looked to see the jewels she held up this time. Diamonds, she held up diamonds. King Lune had presented me with a box full of the finest jewels, the royal collection of Archenland. I could not reject the offer, for that would have been rude, plus it was a very high honour. And so, Resa was absolutely ecstatic to see, let alone touch, the famous jewellery.

"No," I said quietly. "They are too much."

Resa lowered them in disappointment, "I thought they were beautiful…" She replied. "Are these to your liking?"

This time she held up a single ruby, cut in the shape of a tear drop, hanging on a golden thin chain. "Perfect."

With a wide smile, Resa walked over to where I sat on the chair in front of the vanity. I moved my hair out of the way, and stared into the mirror as she placed the necklace onto me. To be honest, I do not see how a simple mask will hide who I am… You can still see my hair colour and blue eyes.

"Will no one recognize me?" I wondered aloud.

"No!" Resa laughed softly. "Many young women have blonde hair here in the court."

"Will it not be obvious if you are following me around though?" I questioned. Resa wore her own dress, a sea blue colour, for she was granted invitation to the ball due to her title as a royal maid.

Resa pursed her lips, "You want me to follow you around?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was your duty… Am I wrong?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Miss… That is against the ball rules, otherwise like you said it makes it obvious who you are! B-But, Miss, if you w-want me to f-follow you…"

She was stuttering, and blushing even more. Comprehension came to me, "You have plans with a boy! Forgive me! No, no, don't follow me. I did not know these rules either, is there anything else I should know?"

"It is tradition that women do not say no to anyone who asks her to dance," Resa still looked highly embarrassed. "That way, men can get the chance to dance with the woman of his dreams, even if normally she would reject him. It is sweet for them, but horrible for us."

I wrinkled my nose. "So does that mean that I have to-"

Three knocks came from the door, and I froze. "Quick! The mask!"

Resa grabbed the mask from the bed and placed is over my face, then went to answer the door. I sat there, silently adjusting so that the holes aligned with my eyes. My vision was fine; the only difference was that I could not see out of the corner of my eyes.

"Kay?" His voice sounded surprised.

I stood, ready to face a night with Peter. Turning, his figure came into my eyesight. His golden tunic shone brightly, as if adorned by real gold, though it was just the silk material that reflected the light. His white cape matched with his white boots. On his face was a majestic mask of the face of a lion, he looked magnificent.

Peter looked at Resa and smiled, "Give your mother my thanks, Kay looks beautiful tonight in her dress."

"Thank you, your highness." Resa said quietly, then gained confidence when he continued to smile. "She made the mask as well!"

"Thank you again." Peter turned to me and motioned towards his mask. "What do you think?"

"Very appropriate."

His smile slowly vanished, replaced by a worried frown. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No Peter, I told you, I'm just fine." The lie felt good, it kept the pain away… For now.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**It lets me know that there really are people who are waiting for me to finish this- that helps me stay dedicated. So thank you very much.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it when I am supposed to be studying for my chemistry test tomorrow. Yes, my parents are going to kill me... But leave reviews and maybe I'll live. :)**

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

**Guess what! This chapter marks a very special event! My story is now over 100,000 words long! YAY!**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

The only noise came from my heels, they clicked each time they touched the stone floor.

Peter led us along; I preferred it that way, especially tonight. I was empty, my heart frozen, I certainly had no sense of direction. Hopefully, Peter will guide us for the rest of the night.

He quickly grew tired of the silence, and I cringed when he started to speak. "You don't seem excited for tonight."

"It's just another ball." I said quietly. "There will be many others."

"True," He paused. "Usually though you are nearly excited as Susan and Lucy…"

I shrugged.

He refused to give up. "Are you not pleased to know that we're going home tomorrow?"

I was _very_ pleased. Going home meant seeing Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. Going home meant sparring and training with Vicern, that is, if he has returned from the Elven city. Going home meant avoiding Peter without trouble.

"Yes." I replied making sure to keep my eyes on the suit of armour that stood at the end of the corridor. "It will be good to be home."

A smile grew on his face, "Home. I miss it so much, it is nice to have so many humans about, but Narnians are so much more kind. No gossip or ridiculous laws-"

"We're here." I announced timidly, then adjusted the necklace nervously, and waited for him to give direction. We walked into the entrance corridor, following the small stream of couples and groups who were passing into the Great Hall. Never had I seen so many colours while my stay in Archenland, usually vibrant colours were not worn since they were not in style- but tonight it seemed that everyone wore vibrant costumes. There were horses, wizards, knights, and birds of assortments. At least I would not stick out… As beautiful as the dress was, it only mixed me into the crowd rather than stand out.

"Oh yes, yes we are. Well, erm, ready?" Peter looked down at me with his usual kind smile; it was common for Archenland masks to only cover the forehead, eyes, and nose.

For the first time ever, his smile failed to flatter me. For the first time ever, the butterflies never exploded in my stomach, blood did not rush to my cheeks, and my heart did not start to beat the tiniest bit faster. Yes, I was in love, but my heart was frozen, ice.

"Yes." My tone was flat, indifferent. I kept my face neutral, my mouth neither smiling nor frowning as we strolled into the massive, colourful, and noisy hall.

An orchestra played against the wall, the musicians all dressed in pure black costumes- their masks white. Half of the hall was dedicated to dancers, and I could see why, most of the people were dancing tonight. They spun, twirled, ladies laughing as their mysterious partners dipped them. On the immediate right was two large tables where assortments of sweets and treats sat, tempting all to eat them. Where they were no dancers and no food, was room for socialising. People stood in groups and huddles, women whispering to one another, while admirers snuck glances.

A fun night for the nobles- full of mystery and deception.

"Do you want to dance?" Peter asked.

"Not really," I answered straining my neck to a better view of the groups of people that surrounded us. "I wish to find Calantha and Patdor."

To my surprise, Peter's shoulders fell a bit. But as soon as they fell, he straightened his posture once more. "Do you have any idea what colour dress she is wearing?"

"Gold and brown." I caught sight of a gold dress, but turned away when the lady had blond hair, not brown like Calantha. "She is a cat and I know that Patdor is a-"

"Evening my Lady." A man stood in front of me, too close for comfort in my opinion. Peter silently pulled me back a few inches, while bringing himself closer.

"Evening." Peter said in a polite voice before I could. "May I help you with anything?"

"No, but the Lady can." The man's hair was black, complimenting his dark green mask lined with silver glitter. I was beginning to realize that many guests did not have a theme to their costume; they simply dressed for a masquerade.

I had a feeling of what was going to happen, but if it meant getting away from Peter, then I was willing to do it. "And what might I help you with sir?"

He bowed forward and offered his hand, "By joining me in a dance this next song."

Sliding my arm away from Peter's grasp, despite it growing tighter and tighter, I did a small curtsy. "As you request." I was eager to get away from Peter. Placing my hand in the stranger's, we walked forward through the crowd. I risked a glance back over my shoulder, and found that Peter had disappeared… What in the world…?

"I must confess," the young man took my attention again. "I can barely dance."

"Then why ask me to dance?" I asked in curiosity, trying to keep my tone from being rude.

"Because you seemed rather keen on leaving that man's side, it was plain to see you were uncomfortable." His left hand rested on my back, not going anywhere near low, and I took my own position. Slowly, we took the first few steps of the waltz.

I smiled, "Was it that noticeable?"

"Only to someone who took a moment to look." He motioned towards the crowds, "But not many people here are willing to do that, they are too caught up in their love triangles."

"Interesting… a noble who dislikes the ways of the nobles? How did- Ow!" The toes on my left foot ached for a moment as my partner accidentally treaded on it.

He tensed in embarrassment, "My apologies- I did warn you though."

To spare his feelings, I managed to keep my laughter back. "That you did, sire. Would you like to just watch the dancing, rather than take part?"

"Please, if you don't mind." He chuckled. "So... I think it is rather impossible to guess you are, not with that remarkable mask. Though, may I guess what noble family you come from?"

"If it would please you." I highly doubted that he would guess who I was, being that I was not from a noble family of Archenland at all... How could I? My family was from-

Um, where was my family from? Actually, where IS my family? Do I even have one? What happ-

"Are you from the Yule family line?" he asked.

"No."

"The Idel family?"

"Try again."

"How about the Qwer family?" the stranger grinned. "Is that you Lady Belie behind that mask?"

For the first time since lunch I laughed sincerely, "Sorry sire, but tis not Lady Belie."

That put him off, he stroked his chin. "Then I am at loss, I have named the families with many ladies of your hair colour... You truly are a mystery. Ah, but I am curious to see if you can guess my identity."

Considering I did not grow up here in the castle, the chances of me guessing his name or even family name was very slim. I only knew a few men's name by heart. "I am afraid that I am unable to even guess which family you come from. I am not good at these sorts of games."

The young stranger looked down at me, he was a good 4 inches taller than myself. "Tell you what, I shall give you a hint if you supply one yourself."

"Alright." That sounded fair enough. "But you first."

"I am not of a noble family line." he whispered into my ear, as if revealing a secret. Slowly, he pulled away, watching for my reaction.

All I did was nod, and beckoned him closer. Bending over, he placed his ear in front of my face. I whispered, "Neither am I."

That interested him greatly. "So you're a royal maid then? I'm a royal butler, just like my father and grandfather. So who do you work for? I work for Lord Von-"

I gasped. "Lord Von?! Patdor- erm, I mean to say Lord Patdor's father?"

"Yes... Do you work for the family as well? Then why do I not recognize you?" He sounded confused.

My word, he worked for Lord Von! Against my better judgment, I could not help but ask, "Is it... Is it true what they say about Lord Patdor and the princess?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I know you do not know who I am, but trust me, I am not one to spread information." I assured. "I give you my word."

Silent at first, he took a moment to think. Finally, he nodded and grabbed my hand. "Someone might overhear us, let us go out into the hall."

Curious to know what Von thought, straight from someone who worked for him and knew things others never heard of, I willingly let the handsome butler lead the way. Making his way through the mass of bodies, I kept my eyes open for any sign of Peter. Nothing, it seemed that he had simply disappeared from the ball. But... Would Peter really do that? Leave me completely alone in the hands of a stranger, yes we both knew I was more than capable of defending myself, but Peter was my escort... It was not good manners at all.

We broke free from the maze of crowds inside the Hall, and slipped outside into the hall unnoticed. We did not go anywhere, just to the other side where no one would be able to listen in.

"I can be punished for what I am about to say- I will lose my job and honour." The butler sternly said, imagine that, a butler using that sort of tone with a princess? Ah, perhaps I should always wear a mask... I enjoyed it when people, even if they were of the servant class, could treat me normally.

"I understand, trust me I do."

He crossed his arms, "You must first tell me who you are, I cannot trust a stranger with such a secret."

I sighed, and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes in thought. "How about a compromise? I shall tell you who I am- but only after you answer my question."

"No."

"Please, I promise that you can you trust me, and once you see my face you will agree." I insisted. It seemed that the young man knew something that I did not, I could just sense it from his body language. "But if I show you who I am- we will have to leave view from the Great Hall."

His arms fell to his sides, "I... I won't regret it... right?"

Nodding, I agreed. "Right."

"T-Then listen closely because I will not repeat myself, and **you** will be the one regretting if I hear any whisper of this amongst the servants or nobles. Yes?" His voice turned deadly serious, and I nodded. "Right then, understand this, Lord Patdor and the Narnia Princess are merely friends-"

"How do you know?"

"Because he is in love with my cousin!" He exclaimed, then cringed at the volume of his voice. Whispering, even though there was no one to hear, he continued, "My cousin Maret- you know her? She works in the kitchens, he fell in love with her when he used to hide in their from his studies and Lord Von. Earlier you noted how I dislike the ways of the nobles... Well, I don't dislike them, I hate them. I despise them. Because of their horrible laws- my cousin and Lord Patdor can never be happy, they can never marry."

"What does Von, I mean Lord Von know about Maret and-"

The stranger scoffed. "Know? Of course he knows, why do you think he locked my cousin Maret in his study room this night?" My mouth fell open at that, though I had felt nothing, I would feel nothing with my heart stuck frozen, but I was shocked at that. "Yes, I cannot believe it either! That man, until now he has done nothing but proved kind to me and my family, but now he has locked her in there to make sure Lord Patdor did not take her to the ball in secret. She is heartbroken and I can do nothing but watch her fall apart-"

"What would you do for her, good butler?" I asked urgently. "Would you do anything to make sure she got her happy ending?"

He frowned deeply, "Of course, but I am just what you say- a butler. What can I do with my status?"

I stood away from the wall, and pointed down the corridor, "Around that corner I will take off my mask, and maybe together we can make a plan to see Patdor and Maret married and happy."

"That's _Lord_ Patdor, do you want to be punished for forgetting titles?" He reminded, surprised at the lack of title in my speech.

Ignoring him, I walked down the corridor and turned the corner. "Do not tell anyone of our conversation." I warned.

At that, he rolled his eyes. "That is what I made **you** promise."

As he spoke, I united the mask and held it in my hands, bringing my face into the open. His eyes grew wide, and the butler took three steps back and away from me. "You... You're... her! You're the Narnian Princess!"

Lifting the mask onto my face once more, I quickly tied it secure. "Makayla, or simply Kay. What is your name good butler?"

"Jedur." His voice was hoarse, almost in fright. "Your highness, forgive me, I did not mean to speak out of turn... Oh no, you're going to tell Lord Von! No, no, no! I will lose everything- please don't! Please-"

"Peace Jedur, I am a friend." I stopped him there. "Patdor is a dear friend of mine, and I want nothing more but for him to be happy with the woman who holds his heart. Now, I believe that we can help each other..."

He took a few deep breaths and straighted his tunic. "How long do you think it will take us your highness?"

I thought for a moment, "If it is midnight in an hour, then I say it will take us twelve hours."

"Twelve?! How do you know this?"

"Because at one hour to midday tomorrow, I return to Narnia. Now, Jedur... Let's plan a wedding."


	38. Chapter 38

**Right, about that chemistry test… I did alright, third in the class. Even if I had spent the time studying rather than writing the last chapter, I still would not have gotten a higher score- I know that. So I am satisfied with the way things turned out. Thank you for those who asked.**

**Yes, I know that the Peter and Kay love story is being overshadowed by the Patdor and Maret's, but it won't be for long… I promise.**

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Jedur and I returned back into the Great Hall, and I searched for the golden lion mask fervently.

"Who do you search for?" he asked noticing my roaming eyes. "We best leave to make plans- we only have twelve hours as you said."

"Ah, you forget my escort for the evening. I cannot just desert him, though it seems that he has me." I frowned, where in the name of Aslan was Peter? Would he really just leave me behind like that, no, he was too noble.

"Excuse me, your highness," Jedur took a nervous gulp. "Who exactly is your escort?"

"Peter." I said scanning over the dance floor.

He whistled lowly. "_King_ Peter? And to think that I so rudely stole the lady on his arm, I am lucky that my mask hides my face… Otherwise the King will surely hunt me down."

"I doubt it." I mumbled. It's not like Peter even cared… He made that quite clear today.

Taking notice of my sudden bitterness, Jedur changed the subject. "So where and how are we going to plan?"

"I suggest my quarters, they are private and all the royal attendants are here enjoying themselves. I think we will be safe there." I gave up my search, it was futile. Peter had simply disappeared altogether from the celebration. "I will go first, and give me several minutes before you follow. I do not want to bring any attention to ourselves if we are seen leaving or walking throughout the castle- especially in the royal wards- together."

He nodded, "I will follow."

Brushing past him, I swept past the giggling girls, laughing men, and delicious food. I left it all behind, the music eventually faded away as I hurried to my quarters. Hopefully there would be no one out to question why a noble, let alone a royal, woman travelled alone in the castle without an escort… That would certainly become news within the hour. Considering that I was the only woman in the castle to ignore the escort rules, my identity would be obvious.

Caught up in the moment, I had gotten myself into a mess. I had no idea what Jedur and I could do, I had no plan. All I knew was that I wanted- needed- to get Patdor and Maret married. Oh, poor Maret, locked up in a study room. Perhaps, if she is clever enough, she can find secret passages from the room. Considering that Lord Von was a prince, he was King Lune's younger brother after all, he was bound to have secret exists in case of danger.

What was I to do…? What _could_ I do?

Sighing, I reached my door, and gently opened it. The large hinges did not creak; they were too well kept for that, despite their great age. As I passed through the doorway, I looked over my shoulder and across the hall. Peter's door was closed, nothing out of the ordinary. But maybe… Just maybe he was in there…

I back stepped and turned around. Walking to the door, I lifted my hand to knock and-

No.

Let go of him Kay, just let go. It will be hard, perhaps impossible, but it was best that there was distance between Peter and I. I needed to be on my own more, stop depending on him, limit my time alone with him…

Lowering my hand, I stepped away from the door, and walked into my room.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I sat, waiting for the arrival of Jedur. Could I truly trust him? I believe I could, Maret was his cousin after all and considering how defensive he became for her… Yes, he could be trusted. Though, I did not know what he was capable of, what his limits were with Lord Von. That would be important in forming the plan.

Finally, after seven minutes or so, the softest knock sounded. Getting up, I slowly opened the door and saw an anxious Jedur.

"I do not know why, but I have the feeling that someone is watching me." He glanced right and left, the only ways too look in the hallway. "I made sure to take the servant passageways, even a few royal servants ones that are less known. Still…"

"Hurry, inside." I whispered opening the door wider. I too scanned the hallway and saw nothing, no one. Jedur seemed to be well practiced at sneaking throughout the castle quietly, he would have to if sent on nightly errands as was his duty. I assured myself that it was highly unlikely that he could have been seen. Closing the door silently, I chose to sit on my bed. "You may sit if you would like." I pointed to the chair in front of the vanity.

"Thank you your highness." He sat down, but made no move to remove his mask like I had.

I raised an eyebrow, "Still not trusting me?"

"No, I do your highness."

"Then why keep the mask?" I questioned. "And please, enough with the title."

"Yes miss," He said slyly. "And I choose to keep the mask because for the time being, it still keeps me safe from you or anyone who saw me from identifying me. I mean no insult…"

I shrugged. "Does not matter to me, but eventually I will need to see your face if we are going to do this."

He scratched his ear, "How… How **are** we going to do this? I am assuming you have some sort of plan?"

"I have nothing." I admitted and smiled when his face fell. "And from your reaction I am guessing that neither do you. Ah, well, two heads better than one as they say-"

Jedur frowned, "Is that a saying from Narnia?"

"Yes it is-" I cut off. No, wait. Where had I heard that saying from? Peter, Ed, Susan, and Lucy never said it before… I cannot remember any Narnians speaking the phrase either.

"_Mom! Where are the plain poster boards? I need one for our project!" I called out from the large room I sat in, strangely though I had left the chairs empty and chose to sit on the floor. Even more odd was the material of the floor, it was pure rug, there were no stones or tiles beneath... It seemed that the entire ground was covered in one large rub, it even attached to the walls!_

_A voice answered from a nearby room, it belonged to woman. "You used the last one two weeks ago!"_

"_Oh yeah… Damn it." I reached over to a bag besides me, and withdrew a small silver item. Without warning, my fingers snapped it open, exposing a small glass mirror- no it was not a mirror, it was some sort of screen… Beneath it were small buttons with numbers and letters on it, the numbers were in bold though._

"_Do you want me to go buy some?" The woman asked nicely._

"_Naw, it's okay. I'll get Jessica to bring on the way over." I answered as I pressed several numbers. They flashed up on the screen… Magic!_

_My hand held the small contraption to my ear, and I wanted to gasp as a sound emerged from the machine. It was ringing! Of course, my body did not gasp. It remained comfortable, nothing in this strange land ever bothered my body…_

"_Hello?"_

_A girl's voice?! She spoke clearly, even though not in sight, and her voice did not come from inside the house- it came from the silver magical thing._

"_Hey Jess."_

"_Oh hey Dolphin- what's up? We can't meet today-"_

" _No worries, my mom said it was cool. But I used my last poster board for the last project, so could you please bring one from your house? Thanks."_

"_Sure, what colour?"_

"_Anything except black."_

"_So do you have any idea what you want to do for the format? I haven't got a clue!"_

"_Well… we're working together, so I'm sure we'll figure it out."_

"_Yeah, you know what they say- Two heads are better than one."_

"_Right, see ya in a bit."_

"_Bye."_

That strange girl had been the one to say that phrase. But she had said 'they' and I didn't know who **they** were. That terrified me, strangers who were so close to me. I hard that dream two nights ago, I realized, but had forgotten about it when I woke up… And now I remembered. I remembered my mother.

My God, I have a mother.

"Your highness?!" Jedur was leaning over me, panic all over his face.

"W-what's… Ugh, I feel sick." I moaned, and looked to my right; my cheek brushed the cold floor. I was lying on my back, on the ground.

"No, don't pass out again." Jedur said urgently, fright in his voice. "You had this funny look across your face, like you were in a daze or shock, and then you just fell off the bed!"

"H-Help me sit up." I whispered- my head pounding. His arms wrapped around my torso securely, before pulling me up. Sitting upright made my head feel a bit clearer, and I closed my eyes to avoid looking at the spinning room. "Did I say anything?"

"No, you just sat there silently, ignoring me when I asked 'What ails you'?" He paused. "You did not even hear me did you?"

I frowned, "No… No I did not. Jedur, do you believe that we all have past lives?"

"I have never heard of such a religion."

Slowly, I opened my eyes again and sighed in relief when my vision was fine. "I-I am fine, I am sorry, I believe that I merely ate something wrong at lunch today, and the dancing did not help settle my stomach."

Jedur looked very doubtful. "Are you sure Miss?"

"Yes," I gave him a hard look. "You are not to tell anyone of this, Peter will overreact and have the healers on me within the minute. We can not afford to waste time. Are we at an understanding?"

"Yes Miss." He nodded, but his eyes were still worried.

"Now then, what is the law exactly? Are there any conditions that go along with it? Exempts?" I felt myself coming to my full senses. The feint could not even compare to my collapses when I gained and lost my Guardian abilities. But poor Jedur did not know that, he must think that I am in pain.

Stroking his chin, he thought. "I have checked the law in the library, to make sure there was a way to beat it, but there simply isn't. It says that a noble or royal can not marry beneath their status unless they are given a royal blessing. The royal must be the ruling royal, not members of the family. Nobles need King Lune's blessing, Corin is still a Prince, and Lune will not agree to marriage when his brother is so against it. It will cause a rift between the family, something that he would like to avoid if possible. Von is a powerful man in the court, if Lune was to die, he would become king until Corin was old enough to take the throne."

"Why would Lune not help his nephew get his happy ending?"

"If Lune were to give him blessing, it would ruin his relationship with his brother: the heir Prince of the moment. As you would know, insecurity with the royals, especially the ruler and the heir, means insecurity for the country…"

I bit my lip, there no hope in getting King Lune to help us with our plan. Jedur was smart, politically smart, but I expected no less from a butler who worked intimately with high positioned royals. "Just give me a moment to think… There has to be a way."

"I do not see a way, but I agree with that strange phrase. Two heads are better than one." Jedur moved away from me, seeing that I was alright, and sat down again. Patiently, he waited.

Let me see…

Ruling royal, King Lune, was the only one to grant permission.

"If the Queen was alive, could she give the blessing?" I asked curious.

"Yes, but I am afraid that even you can not bring back the dead." Joked Jedur softly.

The Queen is dead; the King can not do it even if he wanted to.

Wait.

Aslan, I've got it!

"Jedur!" I exclaimed happily.

He jumped at my voice. "What?"

"What does the law say exactly? What are the exact words about the ruling royal?" I demanded, getting excited.

"Hm. It said 'Only a ruling royal holds the power to give the royal blessing that will-'"

I cut him off. "It just says a ruling royal! Do you know what this means Jedur?!"

"What?" He stood up, full of hope.

"It means that your cousin gets to have her wedding after all."

"H-How!?"

I grinned, "Because I know a ruling royal who can give the blessing!"

His shoulders fell, "Miss, forgive me, I do not mean any offence… But you are just a Princess, not a ruler-" Comprehension came over his face. "You mean…?"

"The High King Peter of Narnia, the Magnificent."


	39. Chapter 39

I never realised how much I missed writing, it really does make my day easier sometimes. With all the stress from exams, continuous pressure from my family, and just life… Writing helps. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming :)

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"Alright, Jedur you go back and check in the Ball. Perhaps my eyes missed him. I will search the royal corridors." I instructed, putting my mask back on.

"When do we meet?" He asked, I could tell he was about to burst with excitement and happiness. Not even the mask could hide that from his face.

"Let us meet in the library in one hour," I paused. "If you arrive before me, could you please get the book of laws so that I may see the law for myself?"

Jedur nodded. "Of course, Miss." Smiling, he slipped out the doorway; I could hear his light footsteps fade away.

Alone, I allowed my head to finally drop. Jedur had so much hope, I did too, until I came to terms with reality. There was no way that Peter would agree to help us, it went against his duty as High King. Peter could not afford to injure relations with Archenland, he would not even consider it… But still, if I found him, perhaps I could talk him into helping us. Peter also had a duty to his heart, I would be sure to remind him of that.

Where could he be? I began my search with the most obvious place: his bedroom. I knocked, and waited, but nothing. Against my better judgment, I silently opened the door and peeked inside. Empty.

I sighed, and closed the large door.

I knew that Peter enjoyed looking up at the sky to think, there is a good chance that he went to the astronomy tower! Making sure that no one else was in the corridor, I walked quickly. There was no time to spare, Jedur and I needed to get at least a few hours of sleep before waking up early. With the Narnian party leaving tomorrow- well today actually, seeing that it is past midnight, we needed to make our move.

Laughter sounded, I darted into a small room filled with brooms and mops. A group of women, giggling freely, passed by… By the sound of it, they were drunk. I waited, until I could no longer hear their laughter or footsteps. Cautiously, I opened the door again, and peered to my left and right. Clear. Picking up my pace once more, I made my way through the dimly lit hallways. Turning occasionally, I finally arrived at the entrance to the astronomy tower.

I frowned, I was still wearing my heels… I would have to climb all the stairs in these ridiculous shoes. "Great, just wonderful." I muttered to myself. Taking a deep breathe, I started to climb.

The dress made it even worse; the extra weight slowed me down. Still, I climbed the never ending staircase. Along the circular tower were windows, and as I continued up, the view became higher and higher up. They were all closed, the glass protecting the staircase from the cold breeze outside…

That's odd, one of the windows were open. I went to close it, shutting the lock quietly. I looked outside casually- oh, you can see the gardens from here!

Wait.

There was a figure sitting on a bench. Pressing my face against the window, my eyes squinted. I could barely, just barely, make out the outline of a lion mask.

It was Peter!

"Well thank you Peter, I climbed all this way for nothing." I whispered, very annoyed. With a huff, I began to descend, cursing the creator of high heels.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

He failed to hear my approach, something that worried me greatly. Peter was always on guard, always. His shoulder were low, his hands together in his lap, and he loudly tapped his right foot. 

"Peter…?" I said softly, not wishing to scare him.

The tapping stopped immediately, and the Peter I knew returned. His posture became upright, his hands relaxed, and his foot remained still. Slowly, he turned his head towards me- the moonlight illuminated his blue eyes. "Hello Kay." He spoke quietly, almost tiredly.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked politely, pointing to the empty space on the bench.

He shook his head, "Go ahead."

Taking a seat, our arms brushed against one another. Still, the butterflies never came. We remained silent, neither of us beginning a conversation. I had no idea how to bring up the topic of the marriage blessing.

"Why… Why are you here?" Peter cleared his throat. "Did you not enjoy the ball?"

"No, my escort disappeared and I became worried." I replied, a bit of accusation in my voice. "Why are _you_ here Peter?"

"Sorry… I just- I just needed some fresh air."

"Ah. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, a bit."

Silence. My eyes fell to the pond where bright orange fish swam around slowly. They were in no rush, just enjoying the peaceful moonlight. I guess that was what Peter was doing as well, just taking a break from everything. I needed to do that desperately, get away from it all, but for right now I needed to help Patdor.

"Peter." I said finally, gathering my courage.

Instead of answering, he merely looked up at me.

"Would you agree that you have a responsibility to follow what your heart tells you?" I began.

His face paled. "H-How… Why do you ask that?"

Now, that was not the reaction that I was expecting. I had not even told him about the marriage yet, why did he seem so frightened? "Peter? What is bothering you so?"

Shaking his head, Peter turned his head away and gazed into the distance. "Nothing, carry on."

Shrugging it off, I continued. "Wouldn't you agree that we should choose our actions by deciding what is right from wrong? Is that not what moves us, helps us make the hard decisions? The _right_ decision?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"I am going to ask you something, something that can change the lives of two people for the better. Please, just hear me out the entire way. Promise?" I said slowly, carefully.

"A-Alright…" He sounded nervous again. "But are these two people u-us?"

"No it's Pa-" I paused, comprehension hitting. "Y-You think that I want to bring, erm, our earlier conversation up… Don't you?"

It became very awkward. He nodded.

"W-Well," I took a deep breath. "It is not about us. The two people are my dear friend Patdor and Maret. They want to be married Peter, but you know the ridiculous law that prevents that!"

"Yes," Peter's voice was strong now. I could hear the curiosity in his tone. "What about it?"

Standing up, I pulled his arm. "Follow me."

I led him to the library, several groups of drunk and highly amused nobles passed us along the way. Although, they seemed completely oblivious to the two of us, they were too involved with their own friends. One man nearly succeeding in making me smile- someone had drawn scribbles on his mask in some sort of black paint; of course he had no idea.

The doors to the library were closed, but with a turn of the doorknob they creaked open. "Why are we coming here?" Peter whispered from behind me, as I crept inside.

"Because," I explained quietly. "Jedur and I have something we must show you."

Pulling up the mask, Peter took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah." He frowned. "Wait, who is Jedur?"

"I am, your highness." We turned to see the butler standing besides one of the long reading tables in the middle of the massive room. Only a single candle was lit, allowing us to barely see the outline of his body. He bowed deeply, "I am Jedur, butler to Lord Von."

"And cousin to Maret," I added. "The servant that Patdor has fallen in love with."

Peter looked warily between us, "I do not like this… Why are we here Kay? What will you show me? Maret? Lord Von? Patdor…? Don't tell me that you two are trying to-"

"Bring two people who are destined for one another together. No matter what the silly law says." I told him calmly, watching as his expression turned from confusion to anger.

"I cannot help you." He said sternly.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Jedur replied, and then gasped. "Forgive me, your highness. I spoke out of turn."

Walking to the table, I bent over to peer at the large book that lay open. Its cover was ancient, the brown dull and dusty, it was clear to see that no one had touched it in many years. "Peter, the law states here that 'Only a ruling royal holds the power to give the royal blessing that will exempt a couple from separate classes.' So that means-"

Peter strode over and had a look for himself. "Yes, I know. But Lune will never agree to the marriage because of politics. Do you know what effect it will have on his relationship with his brother and-"

I held up my hand. "Jedur has explained the situation. He is very knowledgeable in politics as well, given his position. Peter, there is some one else who can give the blessing, another ruling royal. _You_."

Peter's eyes went wide, and he took a step back. "No Kay."

"Please, you said so yourself that you are happy they found love. You know its right, they need to be together. Would we be no better than a executioner if we ripped two people in love apart? We would kill their hearts…" I said softly. "Please, you will spare Lune the trouble of angering his brother. Yes, Von will be angry with you, but what could he do? Nothing! You are the High King of Narnia Peter, he would have no power over here nor could he touch you. Lune would never allow that, he would support you even though he may not be able to say it aloud."

"I can't." His voice was strained.

"Yes you can your highness," Jedur got on his knees. "I beg you, please. Maret, she would be devastated, even saying she'd rather die that see Patdor married to some noble woman. I cannot see my beloved cousin kill herself, please."

Peter pinched his nose. "We leave an hour before noon, how would this work?"

I gasped. "You will do it then? You'll help us?!"

"I… must. How can I not?"

Jedur got to his feet and trembled with happiness. "Thank you King Peter! Thank you!"

"Enough, Jedur was it?" Peter lowered his hand away from his nose. "Now, what do we need to do?"

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I still wore my fire bird gown, though I had left the mask on my bed. My golden circlet held my hair in place, as I watched Maret walk towards her Prince. She wore one of my gowns, and she looked more like a noblewoman than any of the ladies of the court. Maret was beautiful, her blonde hair flowed free of its braid and a light blush reddened her face. 

She reached Patdor, who stood waiting at the front of the church. He wore his armour, looking handsome and ready to marry the love of his life. Taking Maret's hand, they turned and faced the sleepy priest. It was all comical really, the priest was half asleep when Jedur told him of the unexpected ceremony. Thankfully, the priest cared nothing for the laws and saw the right in love.

Speaking of Jedur, he stood at the back of the church hall, besides the doors. He could see the ceremony, but at the same time he made sure that no one would enter and interrupt. Peter and I stood to the side of the priest, waiting to fulfil our roles.

They exchanged vows, all the while Maret's cheeks grew darker and darker while Patdor's smile grew wider and wider.

"May the ruling royal make his blessing." Announced the priest.

Peter stepped forward, Patdor and Maret getting on their knees in a bow. "I exempt you from the law of Archenland, you have my royal blessing to be married. May you love and cherish one another forever… I wish you only the best. Stay strong, for there will be people who will challenge your union, but know that you will always have a place in Narnia waiting for you if need be."

"Bring forth the rings." The priest said to me.

Holding the cushion with the two golden rings, I walked to Peter's side. Patdor and Maret stood up, and faced one another. Going first, Patdor took the ring with the ruby and placed it onto her finger. "For my wife."

Following his example, Maret took the plain gold ring and placed it onto his finger. "For my husband."

Their kissmarked the end of the ceremony, and the beginning of their marriage.


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

�

�

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

�

* * *

�

"I never knew how much… Well, let's just say I know what true love looks like now." Peter chuckled. We walked back to our quarters to finally sleep, but the two of us would have to wake up in about two hours for breakfast. Patdor decided that he would mention the marriage after breakfast, at least then we could have our last meal in Archenland in peace. But as soon as Von learned of our involvement in the union, who knows what he would do.

My arm was linked with Peter's, nothing unusual. But still, it felt like I was a ghost, his touch failed to give me that warmth and love. I wondered if it would ever return… Would I find love in another? Would another man be able to bring my heart back to life?

"Kay…"

I pulled my arm away from him, and looked at him. We had arrived at our doors. "Yes?"

"I know that…" He trailed off and sighed. "Nevermind, sweet dreams Kay."

Nodding, I turned to open my door but a hand reached out. Peter had me face him again, and without warning he bent forward… His lips were light as they brushed my cheek, the softest kiss I have ever felt. 

"Sleep well," he whispered before backing away. Peter disappeared into his bedroom, leaving me motionless in the hallway. 

And that's when I realized how deeply he had harmed me, how broken my heart was. Where his lips had met my skin, that little spot on my right cheek, I felt something. I did not feel blood rushing up in nerves, nor did I have butterflies in my stomach. No, what I felt surprised me.

I felt pain.

My cheek stung, as if he had slapped me. 

It hurt for the man I love to touch me… That was how broken I was.

I went to bed crying, the type of cry when you cannot even make a noise. All you can do is lay there, letting the tears fall freely and silently. Pain past noise. My pillow absorbed the salty water, and soon was so wet that I had to switch it with another. 

2 hours of sleep? I only got 1.

�

* * *

�

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

�

* * *

�

The familiar hands gently shook me awake, and I could hear Resa's voice. "Come Miss… Wake up, you go home today."

Immediately, I could feel the state of my eyes. I did not need a mirror, I knew they were still puffy and red.

She gasped, seeing them too. "Miss! Are you-"

Sitting up, I kept my eyes closed, the light that streamed in from the window blinded them. "Close the curtain Resa… Thank you."

Her feet made little noise on the stone floor, she was well practiced at moving quietly. All the servants needed to. The brightness that hit my eyelids died away, and was replaced by the relaxing black. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw Resa standing at the end of the bed with a worried face. "Miss… Did you have a nightmare?"

I thought about the kiss, and the burning of my cheek. "Yes Resa, I did."

"Your eyes are all red, the skin around them too!" She bit her lip. "Do you want me to send for a healer?"

Disliking the very idea of relying on a healer, I wanted to say no. The only problem was that others would notice the redness as well, and bring unwanted questions and whispers. I would have to appear normal, especially when the whole castle would be seeing our party off outside. "Please bring Nodin, the Narnian healer."

She grinned, excited to have the opportunity to talk to another centaur. Our people fascinated her, Resa vowed to visit Cair Paravel one day. Secretly, I had arranged with her mother for Resa to stay with me for a week in the summer.

Stretching, I knew that the trip home would be a long one. Tired from lack of sleep, it would be hard and exhausting, and the fact that I would do my best to avoid Peter did not help. "At least you're going home Kay…" I muttered to myself. Making my way to my bathroom, I smiled to see that Resa was still an angel. She had prepared my bath already, and the steaming water waited in the tub.

I thoroughly enjoyed the soak, I always relaxed when I was in the bath. The water just clears your mind, and for a few minutes I become just Kay. Princess Makayla ceases to exist…

_The librarian sat behind her desk, busy with paperwork and answering phone calls. Her hair was a fading blonde, there was a tone of grey overtaking it… Age comes up on you so sneakily._

"_Hellooo?" A hand waved in front of my face._

_I smiled and looked over at Jessica. "Sorry, what was the question again?"_

"_Were you just staring at the librarian? Freak." She sniggered._

"_Just getting distracted," I mumbled. "Say the question again."_

"_Who was the sixteenth president?"_

"_Lincoln. Too easy, pick harder ones Jess."_

_Flipping through the pages of our textbook, Jessica searched for more questions. We were studying for our finals in the school library. Only a few other students sat in here, most of the student body went home as soon as the bell rung. It took a while to convince Jess to stay behind with me, she wanted to go to the movies with the team. I was supposed to go since I was Captain, but I got Coach to let me off. Classes came first after all._

"_Lincoln was elected on what date?"_

"_November 6th, 1860. The first Republican president."_

"Miss, Nodin is waiting in the other room." Resa laid a hand on my shoulder. "Wake up, you need to get dressed."

My eyes snapped open, and I looked at her. "Resa, remember this name. Abraham Lincoln."

She blinked, obviously confused. "Who?"

"Just remember it okay?" I stood up and took the towel from her hands. "I had a dream about… Oh, never mind. Just please, I am afraid that I'll forget that name."

Resa gave me a funny look, "Miss, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." I finished drying myself, and wrapped my robe around me. "What is it?"

"What's a, what was it? Ah! What's a 'president'?"

I frowned, "Did I sleep talk just?"

"A little, you said '1860' and something about a 'president'" Resa explained sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry but-"

"Abraham Lincoln was the sixteenth president of the United States of America. He married Mary Todd, they had four sons but only one lived to maturity. On January 1, 1863, he issued the Emancipation Proclamation that freed the black slaves in the Southern states. The civil war started after that… Bloody hell." I gasped.

Resa's eyes were wide. "What…?"

"Where in the name of Aslan did that load of rubbish come from!" I exclaimed, massaging my temples. "Nodin, maybe he can help." Quickly, I entered the main room and found the centaur waiting patiently. 

His smile turned into a frown when he saw me. "What's wrong your highness?"

�

* * *

�

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

�

* * *

�

"Is she just hallucinating?" Peter asked quietly. I could hear them talking in the hallway, I made sure that Resa kept the door open just a bit.

"I do not know sire, she is in perfect health from what I can gather." Nodin sighed. "I heard her when she suddenly spoke all that strange information, never have I heard of a man named 'Lincoln'. My guess is she just dreamed it all up. Sometimes, when we're stressed or mentally tired, we confuse reality with dreams… Did she get much sleep last night?"

"We only got two hours." Peter answered, I could tell he was in deep thought.

"That would explain the puffy eyes," Nodin noted. "We must ensure that she rests as much as possible during our journey."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you Nodin, that's all."

I sat, staring into the mirror. My eyes returned to their normal state, Nodin had put some sticky salve over them and it had worked wonderfully. Resa had finished my hair a long time ago, Peter sent her off to her breakfast, saying that he would escort me this morning. I bet he thinks I am insane, I know I do. What is happening to me? Why do I dream of people I never met? And now it seems that I am even creating a history of the dream world! 

The door opened and Peter entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I admitted.

"Do your eyes sting?"

"No."

"That's good, Nodin said that they should not give you anymore trouble today." Peter stood behind me, and looked at me through the mirror. "Kay… You didn't tell me you were still having the dreams."

"They stopped for a bit," I said defensively. "And now they are back!"

"Ah." Peter's voice softened. "Promise to tell me when you have one of these, these dreams."

I nodded, but knew that I would not.

"Is there anything else that happened in the dream?" He inquired gently.

I thought about telling him everything. How I can remember everything perfectly now. How real the water feels when I jump into the 'pool'. How natural it feels to be in that world… How I remembered my mother. That is, if she even is my mother. But there is no other explanation, I had no parents that I could remember. I didn't know where I came from, where was I before the war? Where had I come from?

I had a theory… No, it's crazy.

"Kay? Is there anything?"

"No Peter. That's it." I lied.

�

* * *

�

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

�

* * *

�

We were one of the lasts to join the table, the meal had already commenced. Nobles talked excitedly, even more loudly than they usually did. I knew why of course, today was the day the Narnian party leaves. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that they all secretly wished us to leave, that they never wanted us here in the first place. It would not even bother me- all I wanted was for this meal to be over so I could go home.

Home.

"Good morning Kay." Patdor greeted, our eyes met. We smiled, a secret between the two of us.

Calantha raised an eyebrow, "Am I missing something?"

"No." Patdor, Peter, and I all said at the same time. I cringed, so much for being subtle. 

I filled my plate, and ate happily. Home… The word brought comfort to me.

"Makyala, did you enjoy yourself at the ball then?" King Lune asked pleasantly.

"Yes, it was fascinating." I replied politely. "And yourself?"

"I had a wonderful time thank you," He laughed. "No one managed to discover my identity!"

"Is that normal?" Peter entered the conversation, sparing me from further questions. All I wished to do was eat in peace.

"Last year, Patdor here managed to de-mask me." Lune sent a playful glare at his nephew. "The year before it was Calantha, she is a sly one that girl. But besides that, I don't believe anyone has ever found me."

Their conversation carried on, I tuned out. I was too busy thinking of home, seeing Ed, Susan, and Lucy again. I wonder if Vicern has returned from the Elves, I hope so, it has been too long since I saw him last.

Patdor touched my arm, "Kay?"

Shaking my head, I left my daydream. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Excited about going home I see." He chuckled.

"You have no idea." I replied with a smile. "I do like Archenland, but Narnia is where I belong. You ought to visit sometime, perhaps even take a proper tour of the country."

"I would like that."

"Perhaps even bring a friend." I winked.

Patdor looked down at his left hand, which sat on his lap hidden. I followed his gaze, and smiled to myself at the ring that decorated his finger. The ring suited him, a loving reminder of his wife. "Yes… I might do that. Bring a _friend._"

From across the table, Calantha pouted. "You two are hiding something, tell me!"

Lord Von, who sat besides her this morning, gave his daughter a strange look. "Who darling?"

She pointed accusingly at me then Patdor. "Those two, they keep smiling and giving each other secretive looks. Father! Maybe Patdor finally proposed!"

I choked on my piece of bacon, and Patdor nearly sprayed his drink all over the table. Even Peter froze; I could see his tense body out of the corner of my eye. Coughing, I struggled to breathe. "W-What?" I managed to cry.

Swallowing his drink, Patdor glowered at his younger sister. "Don't speak such nonsense- especially in front of everyone!"

Calantha stuck her tongue out at him, "Then tell me!"

With the bacon safely down my throat, I intervened. "If you _must_ know Calantha, your brother and I had another duel. As usual, I beat him again, and that is why we smile so. Now please, your words were quite rude. As you know, Patdor and I are simply friends."

Lord Von looked from Patdor to me, calculating. Finally, he turned to his daughter. "Apologise Calantha…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right, that was rude."

The tension stayed for the rest of the meal, and every time I looked up from my plate I found Lord Von's eyes on me. They never seemed to leave my face, but I made sure to stare right back. There was a sort of gleam in his eyes, I could see the fierceness and determination in them too.

Lord Von knew something was up, and he knew that I was apart of it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have been doing nothing but studying. To make up for it, I am pleased to say that it nearly 3000 words in length. **

**Keep up the reviews- they seem to be dying down a bit. Noooo!**

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"I invite you both to join my family and I in my private study, for one last gathering." King Lune announced just before I could excuse myself from the table. Damn it, all I wanted was to get my things, join the other Narnians outside, and go home!

Peter flashed a smile, "That would be great, right Kay?"

Straining to appear flattered I nodded, "Yes, sounds nice."

I was forced to remain seated, even though I had finished my meal. Peter continued to engage in conversation with Lune, mostly just thanking him profoundly for inviting us. The older King laughed, pleased to hear that we _both_ had thoroughly enjoyed our stay. It wasn't that I did not enjoy my time in Archenland, I'm sure that it could be a wonderful place to stay. I just do not agree with certain laws and traditions, plus having my heart broken tends to ruin any possible happy feelings. And then, with a broken heart I am to travel with the very man who caused the damage... When we did arrive home, what then? I live with him, how could I live normally and attempt to heal?

Patdor nudged me, "You alright? You look a bit... pale."

"What? Oh, no, I am fine." I assured, pushing away the thoughts.

"Well you won't be after this little 'gathering'." He spoke very quiet.

"Why do you say-" It clicked. My friend was going to announce his marriage and all hell would break lose. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Patdor smiled sadly, I could only imagine how difficult the next few months were going to be for him. Perhaps he and Maret could come and stay in Narnia... No, he would never agree to it. Patdor was a strong and honorable man, he would face the consequences of his actions. His pride got the better of him, not a bad thing I suppose, but I just wish I could spare him and Maret the pain they would endure. I expect that the castle will be in uproar and gossip spreading like fire. Surely it would all pass within a few weeks! Nay, not with such nobles. If King Lune did nothing in support or aid for the couple, the harassment would most likely last for months... Maybe even years.

Lune stood up and clapped his hands. "Come my friends, let us see you off on a happy note!"

Well, is that not ironic? We would certainly not be leaving on a happy note... Poor Lune, he had no idea of what was to come.

We all got to our feet, and followed the cheery man out of the great hall through the side door. It did not take long to come to his private study, well at least it did not seem like it. For the entire walk I remained in a daze, it was calming to just go into my own world, this one was too painful at the moment.

"Please, take a seat." Lune offered, sitting down on a large leather armchair. The King's study was much like Peter's, except with paintings of his son and a dainty, regal woman who I assumed was his late wife. Books completely filled in the tall shelves against the stone walls, and I wondered what sorts of books the King kept so close. The fireplace was in need of more wood I noticed, the fire had died down quite a bit, but the room was warm enough. Despite it being sunny outside, the stone walls kept the castle cold.

Lune motioned for a servant to pour the wine, the young man had stood quietly waiting for any direction. After nodding his head in respect, stepped forward. He was a slender man, tall, and… Aslan! I know this man!

Jedur!

His eyes met mine for a split second, nothing in his expression changed. But a flash of amusement appeared in his eyes, and I instantly knew that I had indeed recognized my accomplice. I did not dare to look at Peter or Patdor, Von was suspicious enough! Hopefully Jedur's involvement in the marriage could go unnoticed. We certainly had the power and status to overcome the consequences, but Jedur was servant to Lord Von, he would need to be kept safe.

"Wine for the Lady?" Jedur inquired, acting indifferently towards me. Goodness, that man could earn his living acting.

"No thank you." I replied politely.

"Not a drinker I see." noted Lune with an approving nod.

I frowned, "It would be illegal, I have not reached my twenty first year yet."

As soon as I spoke the words, I regretted them instantly. Such nonsense came from my dreams from the other world, it seemed there that the coming of age was at eighteen, yet one must wait till their twenty first year to drink wine. Why had I said that? Why was it that my answers could come so easily? As if I spoke true and with experience, I must learn to discern reality from dream! If I failed to control my mouth, I would look like a crazy fool.

Lune's eyebrow shot up, "What in heavens do you mean Makayla? Is that some sort of new law in Narnia?"

Patdor was staring at me as if I had two heads. I could feel my cheeks burning, and my brain scrambled for some sort of intelligible reply- I came up with nothing. Just as my embarrassment turned into humiliation, Peter, of course, came to my rescue.

"Kay, you need not be shy about your promise." He turned to Lune with a charming smile. "You see, Kay has promised to herself that she will not drink until she has reached her twenty first year. A challenging promise, but possible."

"Ah," Lune's tone was understanding but I could still hear a bit of confusion in it. "A respectable decision."

"Won't you drink at least on special occasion?" Patdor asked suddenly, his tone going very serious.

I perked up, something was different in the way he said that. An innocent question yes, but where was he going with it? Cautiously, I replied, "That would depend on the event I suppose. Does your question imply anything specific?"

Patdor took a nervous gulp. "Say… a wedding?"

Oh bloody hell, the time had come. He was using my little 'promise' as a transition into confessing his union to Maret. I suppose it was clever, impressively subtle, but the reaction would be no less angry.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for what was to come. "I guess that would depend on the identities of the groom and bride, how well I knew them and thus its importance to me."

"Would you drink at **my** wedding?"

Expecting the question, I opened my mouth to speak, but Lord Von beat me. "Seeing that you plan on making her your bride, I would say that she shall drink at her own wedding!" He laughed, a nice laugh for such a powerful man.

King Lune chuckled in good humor, "Come now brother, let them decide if they shall marry."

I winced, and waited for the doomed words.

"How can I marry Kay father?" Patdor paused. "I am already married."

Silence.

They sat in shock.

Silence.

Though I was not the cause of the reaction, it was still every little bit as painful and awkward despite being an observer. I sat frozen in my seat, only my eyes moved. Looking from Patdor to Lord Von, I waited, any moment now the chaos would begin. Any second now…

BOOM.

Lord Von erupted, his face burning red in anger and outrage. Never have I seen a man's emotions change so suddenly, just moments before he had been laughing in jest and now, now he look like he could commit murder.

I will not repeat the strings of swears, hateful words, and violent threats Von screamed at his son. It was not I who was victim, but I still flinched from my seat. Remembering how to move, I peered over at Peter whose face was completely blank. Incredible, I had no hope of being so calm.

"Should we go?" I whispered, but incredibly Von heard me.

His rage turned from Patdor to me, he pointed accusingly. "You knew!"

There was no sense in denying it, I preferred to tell the truth. "Yes."

If possible, his face turned even more red. "And you did nothing to stop him!? How dare you girl! He should have married YOU! Oh, but my son isn't good enough for the savior of Narnia is he? Perhaps he is not up to your standards-"

"Von! That is enough!" Peter stood up, his hands clenching into fists.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Shouted Patdor, also getting to his feet.

"Brother calm yourself-" Lune began, his voice suddenly wary and careful.

Their words meant nothing to Von, maybe he did not even hear them. He was too busy continuing yelling at me. "Don't deny it _witch-_ AH! You are to blame! You cast a spell on Patdor, making him marry a damn, filthy servant girl! WITCH!"

I closed my eyes, my anxiousness was gone. Something new was beginning to burn within me, and I recognized the familiar sensation. Flames of anger twirled in my stomach, gaining strength and size.

"YOU WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU-"

"How dare you Von! If you don't stop this-"

Frustration mixed with the anger.

"YOU RUINED HIS FUTURE-"

"Stop it Father! Leave Kay alone-"

Aggravation added to the mix.

"AND YOU'RE A PRINCESS? NAY, YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A COMMON, HORRID-"

"Cease brother!"

The fire reached my heart, and I roared to life.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, ending their chaotic voices. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Lord Von, "Take it back, take your false words back **now.**"

"No." He seethed.

"How dare you man- No! You are not even a man! A man would accept that his son has found true love with Maret. A man would be brave enough to stand up against the ridiculous barriers between classes. You are no man… You are a coward!"

Von took a step towards me, and snarled, "A coward you say? I am no coward stupid girl, if I were, I would have no fear in striking you right now."

Without warning, the tall man launched forward.

I savored the burning in veins, I could feel it. My power was back, I never realized how much I had yearned for the constant warmth of a fire within me. Though, by embracing anger, it was overwhelming.

Not even my training could have prevented what happened next. I had not sent the flames intentionally, but my emotions had gotten the better of me. The flames from the fireplace shot up, a great bonfire blazed powerfully. As Von reached out for my throat, the fire shot out in a line, and collected in front of me. It protected me, and Von's hands were met with the flames rather than my skin. He cried out in pain, pulling his hands back, before collapsing to the ground.

Holding his hands to his face, he began to shake… He was sobbing.

"Forgive me, please forgive me." He cried, his voice trembling.

The fire retreated, and simmered down, leaving on ashes in place of the wood. My body relaxed, and the burning turned to a comforting warmth. Crouching besides the broken man, I gingerly touched his shoulder. "Just… accept."

Von began to stand up, and I took several steps back, in case he attempted to strike again. But his actions surprised me, surprised all of us who stood in that room. I was suddenly aware of the others once more as my body completely turned back to normal, my magic was gone, and I could feel the after effects of it. My head pounded, but my eyesight was fine. Peter stood gaping at me, Patdor stared at his father in shock, Lune looked at his brother sadly and disappointedly, and Jedur stood against the wall in fear.

Von reached out and lifted a glass with wine Jedur had poured from the table. His hands were slightly red, burnt from the magical flames. He had to hold the glass with both hands, and they quaked unsteadily. Lifting the glass up, Von looked at me for a second then laid his eyes on his son. "A toast, to a happy marriage for my son."

We stood there, unsure of what to do next. Slowly, Patdor picked up his own glass and lifted it as well. "A happy marriage."

Lune followed suit, "A happy marriage."

Peter and I watched as all three men took drinks and tentatively smiled at one another. It was a magnificent thing to be human, our love for our family is strong, it was clear that such a link existed between them. I had no doubt that it would take time for Von to warm up to Maret, but eventually he would come to like her sweet personality. Besides, Von would soon realize that as Patdor's father, it was his responsibility to defend his son when news reached the rest of the court. I could only hope that King Lune would also come to the aid of his nephew.

A few moments of silence followed, I suspected that everyone was recollecting his wit and sense. I on the other hand stood there, confounded as I came to terms of what just happened.

My power had returned. For a few seconds yes, not even a minute, but it could not have come at a better time. Not because Von was about to hit me, but because of the comfort and assurance it brought to me. Feeling lost, broken, and confused with Peter, to have my flame back did exactly what I needed.

It had melted the ice around my heart- but to be sure, not all of it. I knew that the return of my flame could do that, it would take much more effort and time. But still, some of the pain had melted away.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Von had merely nodded to me, no words were spoken. I did not need to hear them either, I knew that the peace had been restored between us. Although, I do not think that we will ever be friends, but allies is enough. Patdor had given swept me into a big hug, and planted a very affectionate kiss on my cheek. That was our goodbye, and then he took his father to see a healer for the burns on his hands. I felt guilty for the red stains on Von's hands, but knew that I had no control over what had happened.

Lune had cleared his throat, clearly awkward with the situation. Again, no words were exchanged, not until we had walked out through the doors of the entrance of the castle.

"Although it was not as happy as I had hoped, I do think we are leaving on a happy note." He said smiling softly. His wrinkles made his look so much more kind, almost like a loving grandfather.

Peter and I looked at one another, and both nodded in agreement. "Yes, I would think so too…" Peter replied thoughtfully.

"I am glad to see that Patdor can be happy, and still have his relationship with his father." I added. "Thank you Lune, until we meet again." To my surprise, Lune gave me a hug before letting me scurry away. He must have known that I yearned to join my party.

There, standing in the courtyard before us, with horses and supplies, were our fellow Narnians. I could not help but laugh when I saw their eager expressions- they were just as happy as I was. We were going home.

Stilden sat with a lazy smile on his face, his tail brushing along the ground casually. "It feels like I have not seen you in years young one."

I bent down and embraced his, instantly feeling at ease. His soft fur and beating heart never failed to console me. "It has only been a 2 days, but I am glad to see you too."

As I pulled away, Stilden peered questionably at me. "Something has changed about you…" His voice lowered so only I could hear. "You look sad, your skin lacks color. Are you ill?"

"I was my friend… I feel a bit better now."

The coldness and prison of ice had lessoned on my heart.

Standing up, I mounted my horse and politely smiled to the crowds of people who stood at the sides of the courtyard. Some nobles smiled back, a few even waved, but most simply chose to stare expressionless.

Looking to my left, I saw that Peter was also saying goodbye to the Archenland court.

His golden hair reflected the sun wonderfully, but I felt no attraction… Or pain. I simply looked at him indifferently, something that I thought was not possible. It seemed that I could indeed live with Peter in peace.

Yes, some of the ice was gone. Not much, but it was progress.


	42. Chapter 42

Another update, not very long but I was in a writing mood.

Enjoy!

REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. Sorry about any typos, I did not have adequate time to fully re-read this chapter.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

"My lady, what are you doing?" Nodin, the healer, gave me a strange look.

My cheeks flushed red as I retracted my hand, "Nothing."

Nodin looked thoughtfully between me and the fire, we all huddled around the great flames for songs, food, and tales. At the moment, the others were criticizing the gossip obsessed court of Archenland. "You must miss it."

"Miss what Nodin?"

"Your connection with fire." He answered, and smiled kindly when my expression confirmed his suspicions. "It was a part of you, and you've lost it. I don't know the ways of magic, but from what I have heard you became one with flames." When I failed to respond, Nodin understood that I wished to have some time to myself. He turned his attention back to the other fauns and centaurs.

I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them, wrapping my arms around my legs. Staring into the fire, I sat in a daze. The journey had been bearable thus far, but I had a feeling that Peter would begin to question my distracted nature. I felt comfortable talking with Stilden and happy to converse with our party, but with Peter I made sure to keep conversations to a minimum.

True, I now felt indifferent to him, but I still did not wish to think of him, talk to him, or even be near him. He had broken me, and now I needed time away from Peter to heal. But I could not just tell him that, it would only reveal my true feelings for him.

A hand landed on my shoulder, I did not even move. I knew who the hand belonged to. His voice was concerned, "Are you tired? What ails you?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I said quietly, not taking my eyes off the flames. They were beautiful, hypnotic, I could feel my heartbeat gain speed when I remembered the feeling of having such flames within my heart.

Unfortunately, Peter took a seat besides me. "About what?"

"Things." I said simply, clearly not wanting to tell him.

Peter heard the hint, but ignored it, much to my irritation. "Kay… I am here for you, something has changed about you. You seem to always be in a daze or in a world of your own-"

Those words made my heart skip a beat.

"-and you're becoming withdrawn." He finished, I could just imagine the worry in his lovely eyes. Stop it, keep such thoughts out!

"I don't know what you mean Peter, I'm just thinking. Must you criticize me for thinking?" My tone came out a bit more harsh than meant, when he didn't answer, I assumed he finally had given up.

After several minutes, he mumbled, "I hope you think about being yourself again."

'Then fix me.' I thought sadly, feeling the stinging sensation come to my eyes. I fought them back successfully, and spent the rest of the evening staring into the fire. Stilden was out scouting for Peter with a centaur, they would not return until after I'd gone to bed. Here among my own people, my King, I felt so alone.

The flames flickered, and the wood sizzled. As if it had spoke reassuring words, I allowed myself a smile. I always had fire.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

When I awoke, I was laying inside the familiar plain tent. Yawning, I stretched my arms and something- no someone caught my eye. Looking to my right, my eyes widened. A sleeping Peter laid on his side, facing me, with his own blanket over him. Glancing to my left I hoped to find Stilden there, but bit my lip when I realized that it was only Peter and I who shared the tent. What had caused Peter to have to sleep in here?

Sitting up, I reached over and grabbed my boots. There was no need to change because I was already in a tunic, I must have fallen asleep around the campfire last night. Wearing the tunic again was acceptable, we were traveling after all and the others all wore the same clothing for the whole journey, we needed to keep our bags light.

With my boots on, I stood up and pulled back the flap to the tent. Only a handful of Narnians were awake, they walked or sat silently, allowing their friends to continue sleeping. A faun beckoned me over, he leaned over a large pot that hung over a small fire. Whispering he greeted me, "Good morning your highness. Would you like some stew?"

Shivering against the cold mist of the early morning hours, I nodded. He produced a wooden bowl and spoon from the supply bag besides him, and poured the steaming mixture into it. "My thanks." I smiled gratefully, and walked off away from the camp.

We had set up camp besides a stream, and on its bank was a large tree. It's healthy branches extended high, and its roots emerged from beneath the ground, a beauty in my opinion. Sitting with my against its trunk, I slowly blew on my stew before taking a tentative sip. A little hot, but tolerable.

I ate staring at the water trickle down towards the direction of Archenland. As I sat there, last night's dream hit me.

"_Kate! Kate!" I jumped up and down, excitement taking over. "MOM SHE'S HERE!" Jumping off the stool I used to look over the edge of the window sill, I darted for the front door. Sadly, I was wearing socks and my sharp turn around the corner caused me to fall face first. _

_At the age of eight, I had been horrified to find my sister missing from the house for an entire day. Kate, 10, had began her ballet lessons. Naturally, I only felt betrayal, hatred, and jealousy because my parents gave her more attention for it. They even bought her these pretty, soft, and simple pink shoes for the dancing. Kate had said that all ballerinas have a pair, I couldn't have one. I wasn't allowed. But my envy passed when I came to realize how much I missed her, unable to climb into her bed when I had a scary dream._

_I slowly sat up, sobbing and rubbing my nose. "It hurts! It hurts!"_

_The front door swung open, and Kate dropped her small backpack. Her blonde hair covered half her face, she was always the prettier and most dainty, even when we were kids. She ran inside to my side, "Kay? What's the matter? Mom!"_

_Our mother came into the front hallway where we sat, she was a gentle looking woman. Her oven mittens still covered her hands, a look of annoyance turned to concern, with a hint of amusement. "Were you running on the wood in socks again?"_

"_No!" I lied, worried about the punishment._

"_She did to, I saw her run from the driveway." exclaimed Kate, I stuck my tongue out at her. Why did she ALWAYS have to turn me in?! I was supposed to do that being the youngest!_

"_Kay…" Mom spoke with sternly. "Come on, stand up. Let me see your nose."_

_Ashamed, I struggled to get to my feet. Lowering my hands, I exposed my nose._

_Kate burst into laughter, "It's red! Look Mom, Rudolph's in our house!"_

_A few wave of sobs arrived, our mother narrowed her eyes. "Kate, say you're sorry."_

"_But-"_

"_Now."_

"_Sorry Kay." She mumbled._

_Satisfied, Mom kneeled and held out her arms. "Come on, I want hugs from my girls."_

_Still crying, and now with a runny nose, I shuffled over to her arms and immediately felt comfort. Only a mother could bring such warm feelings, a sense of ever lasting love and protection. Kate moved to my side, and with a light laugh our mom wrapped her arms as far as she could around the two of us. _

"_Come on, smiles. I love you both." Mother kissed our cheeks. "Forever and ever."_

Someone cleared his throat, and I jumped, nearly dropping the now empty bowl. Feet and legs were in front of me, and I looked up to see a sleepy looking Peter staring down at me, frowning.

"You're doing it again, going into your own world." He told me. "It's not healthy Kay."

I shrugged, "I'm just remembering things."

"Remembering your special dream then?" He asked casually.

Freezing I gave him a calculating look, "What makes you think I had one of _those_ dreams?"

"I heard you talking and mumbling last night, you kept saying 'mom' and 'Kate'. At first you were laughing, but without warning you were suddenly crying. Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when a person close to your heart is crying and there's nothing you can do about it?" Peter paused. "So are you going to tell me what it was about this time?"

"How come you were in the tent? Where was Stilden?" I replied with my own questions.

"You fell asleep outside, leaning against Nodin for your information. I carried you to your tent, Stilden remained listening to the stories still being told."

"Why did you stay?"

"I was sitting there, _thinking_ and I must've fallen asleep. It wasn't planned I can assure you." Carefully, he placed emphasis on the word 'thinking'.

"Thinking you say? Interesting." I mumbled, knowing he was referring to my words last night.

"Do you mind if I join you? I too need to eat breakfast." Not awaiting for a reply, he sat directly in front of me, partially blocking my view of the peaceful stream. It was then that I noticed that he held his own bowl, steam rose from it as well. Before he took a sip, he looked at me. "Please Kay, tell me. What was the dream about?"

Sighing, I gave in. "I met my sister for the first time, her name is Kate."

He swallowed, and looked surprised. "You have a sister in these dreams? What's she like?"

"Pretty, dainty, and perfect. I think I was jealous from what I was feeling, she always got the attention and tattled." I shook my head, laughing. "She was coming home after dinner, she had just attended a dance class. Strangely, this time I was at the age of eight; thus making her ten. Our fell in our home, injuring my nose, and she teased me while my mother comforted me."

"These dreams are quite random," Peter noted. "It seems like your imagination is just creating different scenes from various years of age. Do you know why?"

I pursed my lips, "My imagination is creating nothing Peter. I really do believe that these are memories, as bizarre as the idea sounds, it makes sense."

"Don't be absurd-"

"Peter! I don't even remember my bloody mother or father! Can you? Tell me, what are your parents like? Yes, you know your siblings perfectly well, but I have never heard any of you mention your childhoods or parents!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in frustration.

"Well of course I remember my mother and father-" Peter took a sharp intake of breath. "They… Oh Aslan, they…"

"What are their names?" I inquired eagerly.

Confusion clouded his eyes followed by frustration. "Give me a minute, I don't know why I can't recall at the moment."

"Peter, something is wrong with us, we are forgetting. Where did we come from? Clearly we aren't Narnians since we're human, and we are certainly not from Archenland. I don't know how or why, but these memories return when I'm asleep. As far as I'm concerned, to learn about my past is a blessing." I hesitated. "I know that Nodin doesn't believe me, but please Peter, understand that I'm _not_ crazy."

"I-Is this what you've been thinking about? Ah, so _this_ is what has been distracting you lately. You seemed so troubled and empty, I now see what has been bothering you." Eating a large spoonful of the stew, he smiled in relief. "I was beginning to really worry about you."

I stared at him incredulously. "Did you not just hear everything I said?! Aren't you worried about forgetting our past?"

He looked worried again, "Yes, that is troubling. Let's not panic, relax and when we return home we'll bring it up with Ed and the girls. For now, just try to forget such worries."

Grudgingly, I let the topic go.


	43. Chapter 43

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Hope you enjoy this update- I really am glad that I'm writing back in a Narnian setting.**

**Please, I feel like the number of reviews I receive is diminishing!**

**REVIEW! : )**

**_Thank you so much AmySerenityRaye for alerting me of a mistake. I accidentally wrote that Patdor married Resa, the girl who attended to Kay while in Archenland, when in fact he married Maret. My apologies for the confusion. _**

**_This is an updated version so if the above makes no sense- then it means I have corrected all the errors._**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I kept to myself for the rest of the journey, and thankfully Peter had the sense to leave me be. We both grew weary of his constant worry. Often times he would linger behind me if I rode in the front of the party, or would watch over me when I went to explore the rivers and hills we passed. However, he came to realize that he only irritated me further by doing this and soon left me alone.

My time was spent either in peaceful solitude or in the pleasant company of Stilden. He was trained to observe and kill, an animal for war; thus it was no surprise when he asked about what was wrong with me.

"Something has changed within you, I know not what but I fear for your health…" That was what he had said to me, and of course I lied saying that he was just being paranoid.

That was something I have noticed: It is becoming easier to lie.

Not a positive skill, but certainly a useful one.

The castle came into view after days upon days of riding. As usual, I rode in the front so only the wide open countryside of Narnia lay before me. The beauty of my country continued to surprise me… Yet it was Cair Paravel that caused my gasp. Archenland's castle could not compare to ours, not even Patdor could argue against this.

"I'm… home."

The ancient stone walls glowed, basking in the warming sunlight. Sparkles from the sea water reflected on the glass windows, almost magically. Seagulls glided through the gentle breeze, high above the cliffs and sand. Their calls were soothing, reminding me of my days before our trip to Archenland. Bells began to ring loudly and happily from a tower- the people would know we were coming.

Excitement bubbled up in my chest, I could hardly contain it.

Nellas neighed, tossing her head. She too recognized our home. I bent over and whispered, "Come now, let's be the first ones to arrive!" Kicking her sides, Nellas joyfully broke into a gallop. By Aslan! The only time she ran this fast was during battle- I had to quickly tighten my hold on the reigns to prevent falling off.

She galloped, her legs strong and quick. The breeze turned into a swift wind at our pace, and I closed my eyes.

The sea breathed on me, the salty air filled my lungs with fresh breath and promising life. My braid flung back, the blonde hair threatening to fall out free. My skin tingled as the sunlight streamed and enveloped my body.

"It's good to be back." I whispered to myself. Nellas neighed in agreement.

Entering the courtyard, I felt relieved when my eyes fell on the group of Narnians who had gathered to greet us.

Their faces were full of joy and sincerity, these were my people. They began to clap when Nellas trotted towards the stables, where a faun took hold of her reigns.

Here they were, these Narnians- kind, understanding, welcoming, and caring. The image of the Archenland court seeing our party off flashed in my mind, and I pursed my lips at the memory of their cold, judgemental, unfriendly, and indifferent faces. I was truly blessed to live in Narnia.

A rabbit stepped forward, and she spoke tenderly. "Welcome home your highness. You have been greatly missed!"

Slipping off Nellas, I silently promised to visit her later with some sugarcube treats. Turning to the Narnians, I smiled. "Thank you, truly thank you. It is such a relief to be home and amongst such wonderful people."

Several neighs could be heard in the distance, the rest of the group were arriving. The small crowd's attention turned to the entrance. Not bothering to gather my things, I raced towards the castle doors. Throwing open the large wooden doors, I felt my eyes water. Standing at the foot of the staircase were Susan and Lucy.

We stared at one another, frozen with shock.

They looked no different upon my leaving, but their faces beamed with glee.

Lucy broke the silence, "Kay! Oh Kay!" We ran towards one another, arms outstretched. We embraced tightly,

afraid to let go, and she rested her head against me. "You're back!"

Reluctantly, I pulled away. "Yes, I'm back."

Politely, Lucy moved to the side so that Susan could have her turn. We grinned at one another, "Hello Susan." I eyed the spotless marble staircase. "Still keeping the castle in tip top shape?"

She laughed, I had forgotten her nice laugh. "Of course!" We hugged, barely able to keep still from our happiness.

Peering around the great hall, I felt slightly disappointed. "Where's Ed?"

"Here," A voice rang out from the top of the stairs. We looked up, and watched as Edmund made his way down towards us. "Sorry, I did not mean to be late."

As he reached our level, my eyes widened. Peeking down at his feet, I expected him to still stand on a stair, but found that he only stood on the same floor as I did. "Have you grown taller?!"

The corners of his mouth twitched, almost as if he wished to smirk. "A little."

I looked up into his eyes, he stood taller than me now- barely. Still, Peter would stand higher than his younger brother. "A little you say, but tis more than a little." Getting over my surprise, I suddenly remembered why I was here. Throwing my arms around Ed, I grinned. "Look at this, I now only hug your ribs!"

His arms slid around my waist, until his hands were clasped behind my back. He laid his head on top of mine, and pulled me closer. "I've… We've missed you Kay."

I could not find any words to reply, for I was too lost in the moment. This was how I yearned to be held… by the one I love.

Ed's embrace was simple but the feelings were much more complicated. There was only comfort and love found in his arms, they felt like a protecting barrier around my form. Did he feel this too? My arms and back tingled, sending a shiver down my spine.

Frightened by the intimacy, I retreated. His arms fell to his sides, and I looked away. Rubbing my left arm, I bit my lip. The tingling wasn't from the sunlight anymore- it was from Edmund.

Susan peered curiously between her brother and me, I did my best to look unaffected. "What is going on-"She gasped. "PETER!"

The Pevensie sisters sprinted towards their eldest brother, smiles overtaking their faces. I noticed that Edmund merely walked to his brother, but I failed to see his face. I watched as Lucy and Susan violently wrapped their arms around a laughing Peter who nearly lost his balance.

Lucy suddenly hit his side. "You lied!"

Peter sighed, and ran his hand through his striking hair. "I'm sorry, I did not expect to be there for so long. There were complications-"

"Such as?" Edmund held out his hand, welcoming his brother. They shook, before a quick, masculine pat on the back.

"King Lune and I had to sort out where the border actually separates Narnia from Archenland, lay down some future laws for trade, and other boring things." Peter grinned. "Did Kay tell you the good news?"

The three of them looked at me. Susan raised an eyebrow, "What news?"

I shrugged, "There are many things I could tell you."

"About Patdor." Hinted Peter.

"Oh! Patdor has married-"

"REALLY?" Lucy shrieked, ecstatic at the idea of it.

"To who?" Susan inquired, and then sheepishly added, "I thought he was interested in you Kay."

Sighing, I shook my head. "Patdor has always been a friend and nothing more."

To my surprise, Ed scoffed but said nothing. Appearing to have not noticed her brother's reaction, Lucy asked,

"So who is she? Tell me!"

"Her name is Maret, she is- well was a servant in the kitchens." I explained, and saw their astonishment.

"He married a servant?" Susan was taken aback. "When he's royalty… Peter's letters made it sound like

Archenland is very strict on dividing classes-"

"They are," My voice was bitter. "But you can't help who you fall in love with can you? I am tired and wish to rest, but I promise to tell the romantic tale of prince Patdor and the servant girl Maret at dinner."

The girls seemed fine with that, and began to attack Peter with many questions. Ed on the other hand, approached me. "Allow me, my Lady." He held out his arm.

Accepting it, but careful to keep space between our bodies, we began to climb the stairs. "So good King, what have you busied yourself with this past month?"

"I've been traveling back and forth to the Elvin city." He said, immediately catching my interest. Almost as if he read my thoughts, he chuckled. "Vicern gives his best regards and invites you to visit him."

"How is he? I mean, is he-" I began eager for news.

"He is doing well Kay, do not worry." Ed rolled his eyes. "He is constantly being cared for by Susan, you should see them, and they are inseparable when my sisters come with me. Lucy mainly learns about healing while she's there, but Susan is always helping Vicern with his duties."

"What do you do there?" I managed to say, through my fit of giggles. By Aslan, it seemed that Vicern was wooing my near sister Susan. I could hardly imagine them swooning over one another, it was just too amusing.

We walked through the familiar corridors, it was soothing to walk the hallways of my home again. Here, I would free to roam without having the judging eyes of nobles following my every move. Here I was free to do what I pleased… Here I could heal.

"Jadis," Edmund spat the name. "Caused much damage to the elves, imprisoned them knowing their potential to rise up against her. The females and children were put into prisons, never seeing the sun or moon. The males were kept in separate prisons at night, but during they day they were taken out and forced to make weapons for her army. Many of their swords they slew Narnians with in the Battle were made by the elves."

My amusement regarding Vi and Su vanished. Instead, I was gritting my teeth in fury. "S-She's sick! I hate her! And to think I trained under her, spoke with her, Oh Aslan forgive me!"

Ed slowed down and looked at me seriously, "How do you think I feel? I was helping her, what a fool I was. I like to think that by helping the elves, I make up for my past mistake."

"How are the elves faring?" I asked, attempting to lighten the topic. I had no idea that Edmund was such a deep, caring person. It intrigued me.

"They do well considering the short amount of time it has been since they've been freed-"

Something occurred to me then. "Wait a moment Ed. How did Vicern fight with us? How had he escaped the prisons?"

Smirking, Ed answered, "I will let you friend tell the tale."

Pouting I said, "Fair enough. I shall visit him very soon then."

We arrived at my door, and Ed cleared his throat. "Um, yes, rest well then."

"I will, thank you for walking me." I answered, realizing there was an awkward edge to the conversation. Taking my arm from his, I reached for the door. Just as I turned my face away from him, Ed swiftly bent over and placed his lips on my cheek. Before I could even blink, he was striding down the hallway.

My hand rested on the doorknob, and stayed there motionless as I gathered my thoughts. What had just happened? Shaking my head, as if to clear the confusion, I opened the door and entered my room.

Everything was exactly the same, nothing had changed about my quarters. As I expected, Mrs. Beaver seemed to ensure that during my absence the rooms remained spotless. There was no dust on my desk, not even on the small ink bottle. I stripped off my clothes, tossing them carelessly onto the ground. Walking over to my wardrobe, I opened it and sighed in relief.

As silly as it was, I inspected every single one of my gowns. "Not a single bell." I murmured to myself.

Taking one of my silk nightgowns, I pulled the clothing over my head and placed my arms into the sockets. Finally, I walked over to the bed and affectionately stroked the golden quilt. Oh, how I had missed my own bed.

Moving the pillows out of the way without a second thought, I slipped under the covers.

Unlike the bed in Archenland, my own here in Narnia sent me into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

When I awoke, I nearly feinted. Sitting up in fear, I looked around the room quickly. Slowly, my body relaxed as I fully woke up… I realized that my fear was unjustified. I had thought that someone had taken me into an unknown room, I did not recognize anything.

Then I realized I was in my own room.

Groaning at my stupidity, I rubbed my rested eyes. Gazing out the window, I swore and jumped out of bed. Unfortunately, while my brain was functioning my legs were not. I tripped over my own feet and collapsed onto the floor.

More swear words escaped my mouth. Taking a deep breath, I carefully stood up, holding onto the bed for support. When I was confident my legs were awake, I retrieved my robe from the wardrobe. Without checking my appearance in the vanity mirror, I hastily put on my slippers before rushing into the corridor outside.

I half ran, half walked through the castle proud to know exactly where I was going. In no time, I arrived at the dinner hall and burst inside. It was just as I feared, I was late for dinner. Peter sat at the head of the table, Edmund to his left with Susan besides him. To Peter's right was my empty chair and Lucy to the side of it.

Susan was laughing softly, but when she spotted me coming towards the table her laughter only worsened. "I told you she would make it!"

The others looked up, and soon four pairs of eyes watched me as I timidly sat in my chair. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Because judging by how loud you were snoring, you needed the sleep." Lucy joked, turning her attention back to her meal. Susan did as well, and took a drink from her goblet. Placing my napkin in my lap, I scanned what food was before me.

A polite cough made me look at Edmund curiously. His eyes looked to my right shoulder, a strange sort of sparkle in them. Following his gaze, I flushed to see that my robe had fallen down my arm and had taken my nightgown with it. Embarrassed, I covered the exposed shoulder.

Feeling that I was being watched, I bravely peeked out of the corner of my eyes at Peter. He was staring at my shoulder, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Lucy tapped my arm, "So… About Patdor…"


	44. Chapter 44

I am terribly sorry about the long wait, but please know that I have just entered my exam seasons for this school year. I have to say, this year is thus far the most difficult in all my education, so I highly doubt that I will have the time to continually update. Although, I have planned out the next few chapters so the hard bit is finished. All I need to do is write it out, which I find the easier part of writing this fanfic.

In regards to the reviews I received, all I can say is thank you! I'm glad to see that readers can review, it keeps me going… _SO DON'T STOP_!

In particular, thank you _Dearheart_. Your review made me rethink where I was going with this story, I have cut out a large majority of the plan that in all truth, was really a filler. Instead, considering that Prince Caspian is going to be released in the US later this month, I'm going to finish up this fanfiction. That way, I will have the opportunity to write a sequel that follows the Prince Caspian film and storyline.. But let's not worry about that now. I'm doing my best to keep Kay from being a Mary Sue, I too dislike them and hope that her flaws prove her to be realistic. She's not gorgeous for one, I altered the first chapter so that her appearance is more dull and ordinary. I've also added something that adds adventure to the story, so that should please you as well. Enjoy, and thank you very much for keeping your review constructive, I appreciated that!

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 44:**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Stilden and I were relaxing in the gardens, taking advantage of the wonderful weather. He lay on his side breathing quite softly with his eyes closed as he sunbathed. I sat up with my legs crossed, a book in my lap which had succeeded in holding my attention for the past hour.

All in all, a nice day.

There weren't many flowers and the trees were losing their leaves- signs of autumn. Still, the garden was beautiful and calming, especially considering it was familiar and welcoming. I wasted no time in delving myself back into the serene world of the castle and Narnia. Most of my days were spent riding out into the countryside, exploring the forest, taking long walks on the beach, reading in the gardens, or studying in the library. At night I stared up at the sky from the astronomy tower… thinking and healing.

For the most part, it helped, I could feel the difference. My heart felt lighter, I was happier again, and laughing more often.

Well, the laughing was compliments of Edmund.

Until now, I had never really known Edmund. Of course I knew him, but not his inner, true self. He was charming, always seeming to know what to say and when. He was funny, his jokes made laugh until I cried. He was smart, it seemed like while Peter and I were in Archenland he took a liking to the library.

But most importantly, Edmund understood me.

It's hard for me to explain, but there was just this common link between Ed and I. We both had suffered under Jadis directly, we had both served her, and we had both known her personally. Only he truly understood what that meant, Stilden did of course, but it was different for us humans. We had been a threat to her throne, and so she treated us in a rather different way.

It's just… It's just that simple yet complex.

Edmund understood the pain too.

Sometimes he came with me on my excursions, especially enjoying walks on the beach. Stilden was there too, but most of the time I preferred to be alone. Prior to him freezing my heart, I disliked being alone upon hours and hours. Now, I loved it. It gave me time to think, to heal, and to live.

Oh yes, I was alive. I thrived.

And now? Now I could think about Peter and feel perfectly fine, I didn't hold it against him anymore. Why should I censure him for his honesty? I should be thankful, he's freed me from a loss hope.

We talked sometimes, but it wasn't the same anymore. Eventually, Peter realized that our friendship was changed, and he seemed to be indifferent about it. I could tell, each time we came across each other their was a sense of restraint and wariness in him.

To be honest, I don't blame him. I'm on guard with him as well.

Looking up from my book, I rubbed my tired eyes. "Stilden? Are you awake?"

"Yes." He yawned.

"Would you like to eat lunch out on the cliffs? It's nice and sunny today! Let's make the most of it." I proposed. Down the coast were towering cliffs that overlook the ocean. The sound of waves crashing onto the rocks was exhilarating, and sometimes if the wave was large enough, the spray from the collision fell down like rain.

"Nay, I have promised to help Oreius for the rest of the day." Stilden slowly got his feet, and yawned again. My eyes were drawn onto the large fangs, and I shook my head. Sometimes I forgot that my gentle friend was a killing machine.

Disappointed, I laid back. "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow if the weather stays good."

"I doubt it," He said thoughtfully. "My nose is telling me rain's coming."

"You and your animal senses!" I snorted in disbelief.

"There's a storm coming Kay," Stilden insisted. "I can feel it, my whiskers sense it."

"Well then, I'll be sure to revolve my plans around the twitches of your whiskers." I said sarcastically.

Stilden nudged my face, "You'll see."

"Uh-huh."

"My whiskers have never been wrong before."

"Well they will be this time, I mean look at this weather!" I pointed up at the bright, blue sky. "Look at those white clouds, they're not the least bit wet."

He nudged me again. "Just wait and see."

Waving him away, I laughed. "Alright, but I still don't believe you."

Swinging his tail rather arrogantly, I watched Stilden walk and disappear into the stone hallway of the castle. Laying my book on my stomach, I crossed my arms over my eyes and took a deep breath. A nap sounds quite lovely…

"Well don't you look comfortable."

So much for a nap.

Not bothering to open my eyes, I greeted Ed. "Yes I am, and just about to fall asleep too."

I heard his sit down besides me, and he picked the book off my stomach. "Oh, I was planning to read this. Any good?"

"I couldn't put it down, my eyes are tired from reading so much."

"Mind if I borrow it after you?"

I smiled, "You're King, it's your library."

"Good point."

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was going to get some sword practice in-"

"How about going out to the cliffs for lunch?" I asked, this time pulling my arms back. I winced, the sunlight was too bright-

Ed generously shifted so that his shadow provided shade for my face. "I'd like to, but let's also get in some practice while we're there. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I got to my feet, as did Ed. "Shall we ride there?"

He shook his head and grinned, "Let's walk it, get some sand between our toes."

We decided to meet out on the beach in fifteen minutes, giving me time to change into a tunic and get my Sais. Ed on the other hand, who already planned on practicing and thus had his sword, went to the kitchens to get food.

I didn't take long, it only takes a few moments to throw off a dress and put on a tunic. I didn't bother to brush my hair or wear jewelry, this was Ed I was talking about. He didn't care, so neither did I.

Besides, I was home… I was allowed to be lazy.

Just as I exited and shut my bedroom door, I heard another door open. Peter's head popped out of his doorway, and his smile faltered when he saw me. "Susan- Oh, hello Kay."

"Hi Peter." I said politely, and began to walk down the corridor and past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, coming into the hallway fully. Pointing to my Sais, he guessed, "Training?"

"In a way, Ed and I are going out to practice down the beach." I answered truthfully, slowly inching down the hall, making my escape

"Oh." There it was, his guarded tone. To anyone else, it would've sounded perfectly normal, but I immediately heard the difference. "Will you be back in time for lunch?"

"No, we're taking some food with us."

"Well… I'd like you two back for dinner, it's nice to sit down together for a meal when we're all so busy." He said, adding no emotion to the sentence.

Nodding, I finally returned to a normal walking pace. "Alright, we'll be back. Good day Peter."

I didn't hear him say bye, or his door closing so in paranoia I walked down the corridor, only relaxing when I turned the corner.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

. . .

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

My dry boots were safe, placed at a far distance from the edge of the water. Occasionally a wave would be large enough to come a few feet near them, but never would they succeed. Not that I really cared, I was far too busy wriggling my toes in the wet sand, enjoying the cool touch of the ocean, and staring out into the distance. Little was known about what lay in the ocean, it was frightening but fascinating.

Perhaps one day I could persuade Edmund on the adventure of exploring the sea…

It was so odd, how much my thoughts fell to Ed than Peter. Not in the same manner though, of course, but it was just natural to think of my dear friend these days. I was glad for his friendship, so glad.

"You should have your hair down so the wind could flow through it, then you'd look like a beautiful painting." Ed's voice joked, announcing his arrival.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I'm ignoring that comment."

"Suit yourself, but its true." He insisted, reaching into the large basket in his hand. "Catch."

A red blur flew at me, but I easily caught the apple. "Thank you."

"Come on, we have a far distance to walk. Peter was very adamant about having us return in time for dinner-"

I paused just before I could sink my teeth into the fruit. "How do you know that?"

"He hunted me down in the kitchens."

"Ah." I mumbled, and finally took a bit. The apple, like all fruit in my country, was sweet and delicious. I felt some juice escape my mouth and slip down my chin.

Of course, Edmund didn't fail to catch my embarrassing moment. Laughing as I awkwardly and subtly rubbed the juice away, he teased, "I'll remember to bring a bib next time."

"That is not necessary." I warned, although I couldn't help but smile.

We walked for miles, enjoying the beauty and tranquility. Sometimes we spoke, and sometimes we didn't, either way it was a nice walk. Finally, after a good two hour walk down the coast, we reached the cliffs.

They never ceased to amaze me, their great height were intimidating. They reminded me of how inadequate I was, how small I was despite my power. But it was a good reminder all the same, keeping me in reality. The cliffs were Peter: High King Peter the Magnificent. And I was the simple, lonely shell on the sand so far below. I was nothing to the cliffs, just a side being.

"Well, what are you standing there for?!" Edmund's voice shouted from somewhere above. I looked up and found him already climbing the steep trail.

I sniffed, denying myself the comfort of crying. In control once more, I yelled back, "I'm coming!"

The trail was just as difficult as I last remembered, I fell twice, scraping my palms each time. Thankfully, my tunic managed to protect my knees from the rocks, but they tore the fabric. At long last, I reached the top where Ed was already laying on his back.

"Bloody hell," I complained. "Mrs. Beaver is not going to be pleased when she sees the state of my clothes."

Ed winced, knowing the mighty strength the little beaver held. Looks were deceiving, she proved that.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I busied myself with finishing the apple. Suddenly, he said, "Peter was not pleased about this… trip."

I chewed and swallowed, carefully choosing my response. "And why is that?"

"Perhaps…" He gave me a calculating look. "May I be perfectly honest with you? What I say may embarrass you…"

"Ed, you know you can talk to me about anything." I assured, but a bit worried at his seriousness.

"Well… I think that Peter is jealous." Ed said, without looking at me. Instead, he stared into the never ending coastline, a thoughtful expression on his face. Strange.

Immediately, my defense was up. I became my empty shell once more, and my tone becoming one of perfect indifference. "Why do you think that?"

"Do not think that I have noticed? Something is amiss with you and my brother." Ed said with frightening confidence. His attention switched from the scenery to me, and he stopped walking. I too stopped. "And stop that."

I blinked calmly, "Stop what?"

"You're turning back into that… that ghost!" He exclaimed, frustration ripping through his body.

"Whatever do you mean-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kay." He dropped the basket, and laid his hands on my shoulders. "I thought you were past being so… so empty. Please, don't go back to that, I thought you were alive again."

I couldn't say anything, I'd been caught. Ashamed, I attempted to pull away.

He wouldn't have it.

Holding me still, Ed shook me violently. "Stop this Kay, face it. Just talk to me, please, it's **me**."

I was frightened.

"The girls and I did not receive a single letter from you while you were in Archenland, that worried us. Peter wrote, and there was something… something wrong in his tone. I could tell he was distressed and with no word from you, I could only assume that the two were linked. So I had my suspicions, and every time I casually mentioned you in a letter Peter would be vague. I thought it strange, usually he is very descriptive when it comes to you…" Edmund bent forward and kissed my forehead. "I love you Kay."

I could only stare back, still frozen.

"You've become my best friend, and I love you as a sister. Know that, and trust me. When I saw you talking to Susan and Lucy, my suspicions were confirmed. There was no sparkle behind your eyes, no bounce to your walk, and you looked so pale that I thought you to be a corpse! You were sick Kay, perhaps even dying… But what from? What happened to you?"

My bottom lip trembled, I couldn't tell if I was crying. If I was, I was beyond feeling the tears. "H-He…"

He gingerly brushed his thumb against my cheek in reassurance.

"H-He broke my heart." I whispered, closing my eyes.

And that was it. The ice melted away, my heart was relieved of the burden, I was free. I had finally said it aloud, and to someone. I was free. I could feel it, I could move on.

Arms wrapped around me, strong and protective, "Tell me what happened."

And so I did, and all the while my beloved friend Edmund held me.

When I had finished, I was speaking in a normal tone. I didn't even cry, or stutter. I told him every bit of the truth, every detail, and every feeling I experienced. Never did he interrupt me, Ed simply allowed me to speak until there was nothing else to say.

We were quiet for a few minutes, both reflecting on the lengthy and sad tale in silence. To my surprise, Ed stood up and moved to behind me, where he sat down and wrapped his arms around my torso. As if a natural instinct, I leaned back into his chest. It was nice to finally receive proper comfort on my pain.

"He's at fault you know."

I shook my head. "You can't say that, he simply spoke his true feelings and that was the right thing to do. My feelings have nothing to do about what is right or wrong, Peter is honorable."

"No, Kay." Ed said softly. "My brother does love you."

"Please, don't say that. It's not true."

"Kay, why do you think he always excuses you from political duties or events? The girls and I have to stay there, and you not being a Queen has nothing to do with it. You don't know my brother as I know him, you don't see what I see. Peter watches you, even when he's not aware of it, always shifting his body towards you if you're in the room for example. He follows you with his eyes, and there's just… something about his face when he looks at you. It's love, I know it."

I refused to reply, my head was beginning to spin.

"Susan thinks that Peter has feelings for you as well, though I do not know if she believes it is love as well. I don't think Lucy has picked up on any of it, but she will as she grows older and learns about being in love."

"What do you know of being in love?" I questioned, feeling a bit betrayed by his words. Why hadn't he spoken to me about this before? Why hadn't Susan ever mentioned it?

Ed tightened his grip on me, "Do not be embarrassed by what I say next, for I am only answering your question honestly…" He paused and sighed tiredly. "I fell in love one year ago, with a girl that I knew that I would never have."

"A year ago?" I frowned. "But we hadn't met any other humans by then-"

"I fell in love with you Kay." He clarified. "Though, you might classify it as a silly first love. I was younger and much more foolish, by helping Jadis I thought she could make you Princess and me Prince. What a ridiculous notion was it not?"

"Oh, Ed-"

"We don't need speak of it ever again, it is something of the past and nothing more." He rested his head against the back of mine, I could feel his breath on the my neck. "Please, I have already healed and moved on… But understand that I too know what it's like to have your heart broken."

"I never meant to-" I struggled to turn around, in order to face him, but his arms held me in place.

"Kay, please, stop." His voice sounded pained. "It wasn't your fault, honestly, I simply chose the wrong girl to fall in love with. I now know that you and my brother are meant for one another, even if he's being a incompetent fool. That's why I want to see you happy, I was in love you with you once and I still love you, a large difference to be sure. Regardless, I vow to see you with Peter."

I lifted his hand, and kissed his palm. "Ed, I love you so much. Thank you."

"Don't go all soft on me now," He warned. "I don't like holding a crying girl, I've already done that enough for today thank you very much."

"Well why didn't you just-"

Pain, excruciating pain.

My hand flew to my side coming into contact with a warm, sticky liquid. Bringing my hand up to my face, the glittering horizon of the ocean turned into the cruel world of darkness.

My hand was covered in **blood**.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hello readers! __Thank you for your reviews_, I was very pleased to read them all! Yesterday I really got into a writing mood, and so I began writing this chapter as soon as I posted chapter 44. Today, I had a bit of time before I had to begin studying, so here is chapter 45!

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 45.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

For the first time in many months, I was having an ordinary dream. And so far, it wasn't a very nice one.

I was on the tiniest island I had ever seen, and from where I sat I guessed I could walk the entire perimeter in about 40 seconds. Worst of all, it was surrounded by nothing but the blue, sparkling water of the ocean. Not a speck of land was in sight, but it didn't bother me because I knew I was dreaming.

But I could still feel the pain. I rolled in the sand, writhing in pain, screaming with no one to hear. The wound was bizarre, it made no sense. In my right side, there was a small hole in my tunic that led to a deep puncture into my ribs. I could only pray to Aslan that it didn't wound anything vital within.

Letting lose some curses, I managed to sit up, pressing my hand against the wound. Still, the blood flowed, as if my hand were that of a ghost and it simply slipped through. I ripped a strip off my tunic and wrapped it around my side, yet the blood continued to flow freely.

So I sat, bleeding to death, I could only wonder if I was in the same condition in reality.

"Makayla."

I spun around, and found my only companion to still be the single, long palm tree that stood in the middle of the island.

Now I was hearing voices, well that decided it. I was indeed dying.

"Makayla…"

And suddenly, my heart leapt. I knew that voice, it was the first voice I had ever heard in my life. "M-Mom?"

Before me, like a water goddess, she emerged from the waves. Her hair and clothes dripped, but she didn't seem phased by the fact she was soaked. Instead she walked towards me. "Why Kay? Why sweetie?"

"Oh God, Mom!" I cried, her face brought a sense of comfort. I felt my panic die away, my breathing returned to normal. Only a mother could soothe her child like this, this was how it felt like to have a mother...

Her soft smile disappeared, and she suddenly was crying. "Why did you leave me?"

"I d-didn't!" I immediately said, but froze. _Had_ I left her?! "A-At least I don't remember. Mom, I can't remember… Where did I live? Where did I learn to read? _Who am I?_"

"Did I not love you enough? I tried, I tried to be a good and loving mother!" She wailed, taking several steps away from me, her feet being submerged by the water again.

"NO! Don't go!" I pleaded. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you! Please, I remember some things, I know you were a wonderful mother!"

Another body walked out of the water, and this time it was a drenched man. His blonde hair covered his eyes, and he brushed it away. My father looked down at me with a frown, "I wasn't a good father, I never was. Is that why you left us?"

"D-Dad!" I broke down, feeling the tears just fall and fall. "Daddy!"

"I didn't try hard enough did I? I didn't make enough time for training, right?" He continued. "I promise I'll make time, just as long as you come home. Dolphin, I need you honey."

"And I need you too." A true goddess appeared from the water, her beauty unmatched. And then I recognized my sister Kate, her once bright eyes now dim and lifeless. "I didn't make you feel left out did I?"

"Kate…" I whispered, it had been a long time since I had seen my adult sister. She was no longer the young, pretty little girl I saw in my visions, she now stood before me as a beautiful, petite woman.

"Just come home sis, we won't hurt you anymore." She held out her hand.

I placed my bloody hand into hers, and Kate pulled me to my feet with such grace that I could only gape. How was it possible I was related to her? We looked nothing alike, just had the same color eyes. I could never compare to Kate.

"Don't think that," Kate whispered eerily. "You're more beautiful than you think, especially on the inside."

She could read my thoughts.

"That's better." Kate said with a smile, I looked down at my hand and gasped to find it clean of any blood. "The others are coming."

Letting go of my hand, she backed away to stand in between our parents. All three stared at me, tears from their eyes, their faces in inconceivable pain. I had hurt them, I deserted them… I don't remember how or why!

"Kay." My eyes watched as another surfaced from the blue waters. "What about the team Kay?"

"Alyssa?" I managed to say through my weeping. "O-Oh Alyssa!"

She walked straight up to me, and embraced me. "What you are you doing leaving like that? Was I not a good enough friend?"

"Of course not," I assured her.

"Find the dolphins Kay, call for them." Alyssa suddenly said.

"What?"

"Just find the dolphins, you will understand in time." She smiled mysteriously.

I lay my head on her shoulder, unable to contain my sobs.

I _know_ these people, I love them.

"You're all real," I cried. "So where are you in my life? Why are we apart? Why must you haunt my dreams?!"

A new person appeared from behind Alyssa. Duke smiled, and kissed the top of my head. "To keep you from forgetting."

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

. . .

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Something was pressing into my side, the pain made my head throb. Moaning, I slowly opened my eyes, only to have a second hand clam over my mouth. Preparing to scream, I heard a familiar voice hiss, "Shh!"

At Ed's voice, I relaxed, and fell silent.

I didn't recognize where we were, all I could tell was that it was dark, wet, and cold. I was laying down on rock, with my head resting on the hard surface. He sat half naked besides me, wearing no shirt, his right hand applying pressure against my wound. Peering at it, I felt my head grow dizzy at the amount of blood covered my side and Ed's entire arm.

Surely I must have died from losing that much blood…

Ed looked relieved to see me awake, he bent forward so that his mouth hovered beside my ear. "Some goblins who escaped from the battle attacked," He stifled a cry. "An a-arrow p-pierced your side, I didn't think y-you were going to make it."

I gulped, struggling to keep awake. "How bad is it?" My voice surprised me, it was weak and low, reflecting on the condition of my body. My mind though was buzzing from the dream.

"You've been unconscious since the attack, I managed to kill two of them, but there's still five other goblins out there. We've got to be quiet though. I found this cave about a mile up the coast, the tides low so we're alright, but in the morning we'll have to get out."

He was avoiding my question, and I was frightened to ask, but I had to know. "H-How bad is it Ed?"

Ed's lower lip shook slightly, and he rested his head on my chest unable to look me in the face. "I can't stop the bleeding, it's much slower now but unless we close the wound you'll die. You need a medic, you need stitches."

Nodding, I said nothing but stared up into the dark cave. I was going to die, but strangely that was okay. As long as Ed got back to the castle alright, I didn't mind death. I didn't fear it, in fact maybe then I would find my family. Had they died? Had I left them by staying alive? Is that what they had meant?

"Don't give up, Kay, I can't lose you." Ed pleaded. "If you died, I couldn't bare to live on knowing that I could've saved you. Stay strong, I'll find a way to get us home."

"I'm hurting."

"I know, but don't give up."

"Okay Ed." I mumbled, closing my eyes unable to cope any longer.

I slept on, this time my family and friends didn't appear much to my disappointment. No memories filled my slumber either, instead I simply found myself sitting in the middle of darkness. It was not cold, nor frightening, but rather just a calm and peaceful place. The pain came and went, and when it returned there was always a door that appeared before it.

It stood by itself, with no wall to support it, just a simple white door. At the bottom, where there was a slight gap between the door and floor, an illuminating and glowing light brightened my dark abyss. Sometimes shadows of feet passed by, I even heard soft singing from behind the door. It was mysterious, but something about it tempted me to open it.

But I knew exactly where it led to.

It was temptation, it offered to take away the pain and lead me to a place far more beautiful and serene than this world. It was to heaven, but I had promised Ed. So, I forced myself to remain seated, looking at the door in slight curiosity.

Just by walking through that door, I could find myself a home in a better world…

No, it wasn't my time... _yet_.

The angelic voices returned, their volume rising.

"No." I said.

Their song picked up pace.

"I said no!" I whispered.

The glow grew stronger, flashing angrily.

"I won't go, not yet!" I shouted at the door.

The voices rose up so high that I had to cover my ears in pain.

"NO!"

The light expanded, exploding into the darkness. The door flew open without warning. A world of white and silver faced me, I could make out shapes far out through the mist, and the voices calmed down. They welcomed me, encouraged me to make those first few steps, it was time for me to go.

Yes, I had done my duty. I had saved Narnia from Jadis, I had served my country well. They no longer had a need for me, they had their Queens and Kings. I was free to join my family and friends- they must be waiting for me…

"_Kay, don't."_

The voice in my head made me hesitate, but ignoring it I got to my feet.

"_You can't go!"_

_Yes I can._

I took a step toward the enchanting world.

"_Please, stay with me."_

_You hurt me, I don't want to stay._

The voice fell silent, and satisfied I took another step.

"_I need you."_

_Lies. You broke my heart._

Another step.

"_Don't do this."_

_Too late._

Just another step.

"_I love you."_

I froze, and stared unsurely at the misty world.

_If only that were true..._

Making my decision, I walked.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

. . .

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Someone was gently shaking me, in an alarming manner. I came to my senses, and saw a petrified Ed looking down at me in pure horror.

"Oh Aslan, I though I'd lost you!" Despite my wounds, he threw himself over me. His shoulders shook violently in his weeping.

"No, I decided to walk away." I told him quietly, remembering we were in hiding.

Lifting his head, he suddenly remembered that he needed to hold his hand against my side. With his hand back in place, he gingerly wiped the wetness away from his cheeks. "Walk away… What?"

"From the door." I said stupidly.

"Okay," He sounded worried and felt my forehead with his freehand. "You have a high fever, I need to soak some cloths in the water, it'll be salty but at least it'll be cold. Can you manage to keep your hand here?"

I assured him I could, and while he left my sight I pressed my palm flat against my side, doing my best to ignore the warm liquid that met my skin. Ed was back at my side in just a few minutes, and placed a cool strip of cloth onto my forehead. It helped, and I enjoyed the pleasant coolness.

We simply looked at one another, then stared off into the dark distance in silence.

Before I knew it, I was sleeping again. This time, peacefully.

But when I woke up, I was in a world of chaos. Edmund was struggling to hold me against him as we stood, the first thing I felt was a strange wet sensation. Sleepily, I looked down to see my feet and ankles submerged in ocean water.

"Ed?" I croaked, my throat dry. Swallowing some saliva, I tried again. "Ed?"

I spotted several pieces of cloth floating in the water below, and panicked I inspected my side. No reason for alarm, because Ed had wrapped a large bandage around my torso and tied it so that it constantly pressed against the wound. My tunic had supplied the material, seeing that Ed had already used his shorts for smaller bandages throughout the night. Now, my stomach was exposed to the chilly air.

"What's happening?" I asked frantically.

Ed seemed not to care about staying quiet, because he spoke at a normal volume. He sounded anxious though, but not scared. "We need to walk out of this cave before it becomes to deep to even do that. Can you walk?"

I tried, but cried out when my side seared. "Yes and no."

What I heard next made my stomach drop, but Edward seemed to pay no heed to the thunder.

Stilden was right, there had been a storm coming… and now we were in the middle of it.

"Lean on me, put less pressure on your right leg, that way your hip and ribs on that side won't move as much." It was a difficult, uncomfortable posture but slowly we made out way out of the cave, and towards the ocean. Soon though, the water was up to our hips and I bit my lip.

"Will the water harm it?"

"The salt should actually cleanse it a bit, but it will sting." He said gently, glancing at our surroundings. We stood at the mouth of the cave, with nothing to do but start swimming. The once gentle, plain blue sky had turned a dreary, dangerous grey and black. Large, intimidating clouds spread throughout, several miles away lightning unleashed its might.

A small wave came at us, bringing the water up to our chests. I whimpered as the salty water only increased the water, but hopefully it would decrease any chances of infection.

Ed separated himself from me, "We're going to have to swim around the rocks back to the shore, it's only a minute swim. Normally we could walk it but, that's not possible."

"I can't walk, how am I going to swim?" I pointed out.

"You won't swim, you'll float on your back and I'll pull you to shore." Ed winced as the thunder roared once again, it was closer. "Hurry, we need to get out of the water before the stormy waters hit us."

With help from Ed, I carefully leaned back until I was floating in the water. Getting behind my shoulders, Ed held my left arm securely while he used the other to paddle through the water.

The shore wasn't far, I could even make out the colorful shells that lay in the sand.

But the storm had arrived.

The passive water transformed into a roaring, violent hell. We screamed, Ed holding on as tightly as he could as the water threw us about. There were times were I couldn't breath, stuck beneath the water without air to fill my lungs. We weighed and meant nothing to the storm, it held no mercy.

My memory flickered in those horrible, long minutes of my life. I can only remember flashing images of large waves coming towards me, engulfing me. Seconds of sound where Ed's shouting and my screaming were overwhelmed by the thunder and lightning overhead.

It seemed like hours, but finally the powerful waves lessened until Ed and I were simply floating in the cold, lethal water.

I coughed up salt water mixed with vomit, while Ed struggled to keep us afloat.

Wiping the ocean water out of my eyes, I looked about. My voice was hoarse, but he understood me all the same. "Where are we?"

He took in our surroundings. "We've been pulled out into open sea, I have no idea which direction the shore is."

We were quiet for a few moments, and I finally stated the obvious. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Most likely, I've failed us." Edmund tightened his grasp on me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Something brushed against my foot and I released a shrill scream.

"WHAT!?"

And then Edmund shouted in alarm, his body twisting about.

Then, to our rights, a smooth, grayish fin surfaced into the air before disappearing.

Suddenly, her words made sense.

"Ed!"

"Yes?" He sounded like a man who had lost all hope.

"Dolphins!"

"I think it's a shark-"

"It's a dolphin!" I snapped. "Alyssa told me they were coming!"

"Who?"

"JUST CALL THE DOLPHINS!"


	46. Chapter 46

Well once again, I've spent my time writing rather than studying.

I trust you readers won't tell my parents, right?

**RIGHT?!**

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

_There seems to be some __**confusion**__ regarding the dream that Kay had._

Like the chapter said, _it was an ordinary dream_, not a vision of any sort. Her family and friends weren't really there, they were just parts of her imagination or in this case lost memories. It would be impossible for her to communicate with them because of the time flow, only a second or so has passed during her stay in Narnia. I have read the series, and if you haven't then the movie displays this remarkable difference in time flow.

And now, enjoy!

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 46.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"Help!" I shouted.

"Dolphins, help!" Ed's voice was more in tact than my own, I could barely project my pleas. My throat was so dry and hoarse, it was probably damaged from all the salt water and vomit.

"Help, please!" I called, sounding like I was dying. Well, actually I was, I had a feeling that the bandage had loosened during the tossing and turning, because I was becoming dizzy again. The blood was still escaping, and I knew soon I would fall unconscious…

Ed didn't need to know, I'd rather just pass on without having him hovering over me waiting for it.

"They're all normal, none of them are smart." Ed splashed water in anger. So far, we'd only been approached by curious dolphins who didn't speak human.

We waited, silently praying that they'd find us.

And thankfully, they did.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A shrill voice called out, and I watched in amazement as a dolphin shot out of the water, flipping in the air before diving back beneath.

A second also jumped, "OOOOHHHH! LOOK! HUMANS!" It took fell back into the ocean.

The first, which was slightly darker than the second surfaced not two inches in front of Ed's face. "Hi! Let's be friends! I've never met a human before! Where's your fins?"

I never knew dolphins were scary.

Ed gave me a side glance, his eyes wide. He too seemed surprised at the dolphin's eager personality. "Hello, please we need your help."

The lighter dolphin surfaced a foot in front of me, "You don't! She does! Look at her, she's bleeding! That's no good you know, those mean sharks are coming!"

Ed was instantly panicked, "She's going to die unless we get back to Cair Paravel! Please, help us!"

The dolphins looked at one another in glee, "WHEEEEEE!"

They disappeared.

They didn't resurface.

I was in shock. "They're, they're gone."

"Bloody dolphins! Damn it!" Ed splashed again, he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Ed, it's okay." I whispered, "At least we aren't alone, we've got each other"

"You're okay with dying?" He said in disbelief. "Well I'm not and I'm not about to let you die either! Aslan help us- WHOA!" Suddenly he was no longer floating, but zooming past me, his body flying.

"Edmund what- AHH!" Something pressed against my stomach and before I knew it, I was flying too. Looking down in bewilderment, I gasped to see the back of the darker dolphin. I was riding a dolphin!

Maybe I was going to live after all.

The ocean was a blur, but that was mainly due to the fact that I had to keep my eyes closed. There was no hope of having them open, the ocean water only burned them till tears ran down my face. I was grateful for the speed, but my wound was not. The water pushing so quickly and harshly against it made my jaw tighten, I didn't want to alarm the others with a scream. My head spun, my temples pulsed violently that I was sure my skull was going to explode.

Okay, maybe I wasn't going to live after all.

All I could do was hold on, and just hope that I made it to the castle.

It was not long until my strength was nearly gone, spent on merely holding onto the fin of the dolphin. I couldn't think straight, the pain in my side and head overwhelmed. There was nothing but pain, but I was vaguely aware of the cold splashes of water.

How ironic, I could've just walked through the door and end it all. Instead, I had to give it up for this torture only to be returning to the door, and this time there would be no refusing.

"AWWWW! We're already there!! Too fast I say!" The dolphin beneath me complained, almost saddened to see us go.

I couldn't speak, all I could do was hold on. I could feel the splashing slowly come to an end, and the pressure died away. We'd come to a stop, but where I did not know. My hands still clutched onto the dolphin's fin, but I couldn't help it, my body didn't respond to a chaotic and dying brain.

I heard some splashing, and before I knew it, I felt arms wrap around me, a distant familiar voice pleaded, "Just a few more minutes Kay, and it'll be all okay. Just hold on, don't lose the fight."

His voice was fading away. No! I wanted him to stay, where was he going?

"You… wait… castle… Nodin… alive… help… Peter."

_His_ name brought a smile to my face.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

. . .

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I only heard voices, but they came and went.

"She's lost too much blood-"

I found myself in the middle of nothing, just the same place where I'd found the door. Except, this it never came. I wasn't given a second offer. A shame really, because I honestly would have taken it.

There was a possibility that my family and friends were behind the door, and that was enough for me. It's pathetic that I didn't believe they were all real, even after having all those memories for more than a year. My imagination wasn't capable to dream up a whole different world and a family. There was too much history behind the family, too many small little details that triggered a sense of familiarity when I woke up.

"The wound's infected… Little hope… Death…"

I don't know how it's possible, but I just know that I have a family out there… Somewhere… In another world… Perhaps in another time?

Laying on my back, I stared up into the never-ending blackness and waited.

I found out there's no sense of time when you're stuck in a world of nothing, but I never got bored. For all I knew, hours were passing in the span of a single second, but I didn't mind, I just waited.

Waited for a door.

Waited for a vision of my family and friends.

Waited for anything, anyone.

"Kay… Damn it Kay!"

I snapped to attention, and bolted upright. Looking around, I was still alone.

He groaned in frustration, "How could this happen to you? Ugh, it's all my fault really, I should've stopped you and Ed from going out!"

Snorting, I crossed my arms in disbelief. Why did Peter always have to do that? He thinks everything's his bloody fault.

"Nodin says," He choked on his words. "Nodin says there's a good chance you'll die from the infection and blood loss."

He was quiet for a bit, but then the echoes of sobs bounced around in my world of dark.

_Peter was crying… _"Oh Aslan, why? Of all people why you?!" He struggled to say the words clearly, his cries impairing his speech. "I-I guess t-this is what I d-deserve for lying. Is t-this my p-punishment? Y-You dying?! No damn it, I should be the one dying. _I_ wronged _you_. This- no everything- is all _my_ fault and now _you're_ paying the price.

I should never have lied to you

Do you know how much it hurt to see you fading away into an empty shell? I didn't believe I'd caused it, but I think deep down I knew. How couldn't it be me? I had lied to you, I was the one to ruin everything between us. And all just because I was scared of you!"

Was I dreaming this?

What the bloody hell is he going on about? _Peter scared of me?!_ Impossible, not High King Peter the Magnificent. Everyone has fears, but I certainly shouldn't frighten him of all people.

"You know," Peter said bitterly. "I'll never forget your face expression when I told you that I didn't love you… It only lasted less than a second, but I saw it all the same. It's a good thing you can't hear me, because I'm ashamed to say that that expression has haunted me since that day. No, that's not true. You have haunted me from that day. I can never get you out of my mind, never! No matter what I do, your face is just in my mind. You're so beautiful Kay."

My hope was shattered by his last words, Peter would never say such a thing.

This was all just a dream, none of it was real.

"I was so blind all this time to your beauty, only seeing you as my close friend Kay… But then, you somehow bewitched me." He hesitated and chuckled darkly, "No pun intended."

I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Of course, I noticed that Ed had been taken by you from the very start and a very small part of me felt only jealousy. I think that's when I realized I had feelings for you, but being the coward I am I ignored them. I had to, otherwise it'd only compromise our friendship… But now I realize it's only led to your dying and perhaps even d-death. Oh Aslan, _I've killed you!_

I… I can't believe it, I've killed you. How ironic, I thought I'd be protecting you by lying and instead it's only led to your demise. I'm such a fool! P-Please, Kay forgive me. You c-can't leave us… You can't leave me. I love you."

The words bounced in my mind, but I remained unaffected. Bringing my legs up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and whispered miserably, "You're not real… Lies."

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

. . .

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

My imaginary Peter never seemed to go away, he continued to taunt me with his web of lies. But it was all so confusing, because his tone held nothing but sincerity and regret. He told me many things, and I was grateful to have someone talking to me, even if they were imaginary.

Peter told me many things, anything really, it just seemed that he didn't want to stop speaking to me. He talked about the others a lot, and I didn't like what I was hearing.

Edmund was on the verge of breaking down himself, he felt so guilty and torn up about what had happened. It seemed that no one, not even his own siblings, could reach past his cold barrier and help him. He isolated himself, only keeping company with the books in the library. Peter had mentioned that Ed refused to read anything but one book in particular- the same book I'd been reading out in the gardens with a resting Stilden. What really worried me was the fact that Ed hadn't even touched his sword since the incident.

Susan had been in absolute hysterics when she saw my limp body in the arms of an exhausted and sickly Edmund. She'd been the first one to come across us, purely by chance, and nearly lost her sanity. Although, she managed to scream for help and Nodin and help carry me to the medical ward. She kept busy making sure my room was clean and I was as comfortable as possible in my great bed, I'd been allowed to rest in my own room once Nodin had done all that he could. Once Peter had promised to watch over me, she'd taken her horse to ride out and alert Vicern. They were worried that this was my end, and she knew that Vi would want to be there with me.

But I was most amazed by Lucy's actions, she'd been cooking with Mrs. Beaver in the kitchens when the news reached her. Lucy hadn't even blinked, she had sprinted through the castle to retrieve her elixir. It had been Lucy, not Nodin who had saved my life. Nodin had claimed that without the elixir, I would have died within the hour from the infection. He closed the wound, while the magical drop from Lucy healed my body of the infection, and two weeks had passed.

Two whole weeks, gone in what seemed to be no more than three hours to me.

Despite his royal duties, despite his responsibilities to his country, and despite his own needs _my_ Peter stayed with me.

"Your eyes sparkle, well at least they used to." Peter grunted. "I don't think you ever realized that about yourself, and although they're blue there's just this… this fire that burns behind them. When you used magic they seemed to shine a hint of red, it was amazing… Did you know you have three freckles on your nose? They're faint, but they're there all the same. You also have this habit of running your tongue against your upper teeth when you get nervous or angry, but you probably have never noticed. It was so hard to read your expressions at first, you were always so happy that it was difficult to tell when you were really irritated and not joking. But then every time you ran your tongue over your teeth, I just knew.

But ever since, well ever since I've ruined everything, you haven't done it. You were so, so bloody indifferent. It was like you had no feelings, no opinions, and no cares. You were just a fading ghost, and I nearly lost you in Archenland, I realize this now. I should've known that…"

He pointed out things that I never knew about myself, things that I wouldn't even expect my own mother to know. Had he been paying that much attention to me? How could I have missed such inspections? I'd been so naïve and ignorant to have missed such signs.

More than often, Peter ended up rambling but it was still comforting to hear his voice when I was so alone. The door never came, it never offered it sanctuary again. I was stuck in this empty world, and there was no sign that I would be leaving soon.

I was surprised when I heard Peter's voice, but for once the conversation wasn't directed at me, instead it was about me.

"Is she any better?" Edmund's voice was dangerously low, and depressingly dull.

Peter sighed, I can picture him running his hand through his golden hair. "No, but she does smile at times. I pray that she dreams peacefully."

"Has she moved at all?" Ed's voice brought tears to my eyes, this wasn't the Ed that I'd grown to love and cherish. This was a lifeless Ed, filled with agony and remorse, the complete opposite of my dear friend. Where was his life? Spirit? Compassion? Where had it all gone? I needed my Edmund, not this stranger.

"Sometimes her fingers twitch," Peter seemed to carefully choose his next words. "When I hold her hand, her hold tightens a bit."

"Good," Ed said drearily. "I'll be back later."

"Ed!" I called after him, knowing it was futile. My voice was never heard.

There was several seconds of silence before Peter's voice returned. "You need to wake up soon Kay, if you don't I'm afraid we're going to lose Ed. He blames himself you know, he thinks he should've been able to protect you from the goblins. I know my brother would've died for you, as would I, and he feels that it should be him, not you, laying like this in bed. Oreius has taken care of the other goblins, Ed's angry that he wasn't the one to finish them off. I couldn't let him go after them though in his condition, he slept nearly a whole day after carrying you in. He was a mess, and even though he's perfectly healthy he won't forgive himself. Please wake up, you need to tell him it's not his fault. I think you're the only one who can help him."

"It's not his fault." I whispered, aware of a tear slipping down my cheek.

I heard Peter's sharp intake of breath. "K-Kay?!"

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

. . .

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Things were changing for my world of nothing, because it was a world of shapes. At first I merely began to see streaks of colors all around, but soon the colors started to take shape. Circles, squares, ovals, and diamonds made up my world now. Some shapes never moved, but others wouldn't stop.

The shapes that moved also spoke.

"Her body is responding to the pressure points."

"Is she going to wake up?"

"Are you positive she spoke your highness?"

"YES DAMN IT!" Peter shouted, I heard something smash. It sounded valuable.

"Forgive me-"

"No, no I am sorry Nodin. I-I just need to k-know if she's-"

"She'll live sire, I'm sure of it." Nodin brushed a finger against my cheek. "The color returns to her skin, and she is no longer frozen, can you not feel the abnormal warmth beneath her skin? Her fire, her essence of life, is returning. It is weak, but it is there. Feel for yourself."

A palm pressed softly into my cheek, it's touch so gentle that it seemed afraid that I'd break.


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

I had typos in the last chapter, and I'm sorry about that. I was very rushed though to publish it because my wireless network was flickering on and off, so I had to jump on publishing 46 when the internet turned on.

**I am nearly finished with my exams!**

My last three are about 2 weeks away, so I'm hoping that I can balance writing and studying in that time span. After that, I'll have all the time in the world to write.

Now, enjoy.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 47.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

His face was the first thing I saw when I finally opened my eyes. He wore a great, big smile that sent waves of happiness through me. The important thing though, was that he was there.

And he wasn't alone. They were all there, all smiling and grinning, all with wet stains on their rosy cheeks from tears. Their faces beautiful and caring, only holding love and compassion. They stood around the edges of my bed, though he sat besides me and held my hands.

My eyes tore away from his face, and I looked at them all. Why didn't I ever realize how much I was loved here, here in this world.

I had a family, I had friends in Narnia.

But what about the _other_ family and friends…

Was it possible for me to have two families?

No.

It _didn't_ matter, I wouldn't think about that now.

All that counts is that they were here.

"Good morning." I said timidly, testing the strength of my voice. It was raspy, I suppose that's what happened when you don't speak for several weeks.

Vicern, his smile more of a grin, corrected, "Actually it's evening. Wow, you sound like an old elf."

"Cheeky." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Glad to see your eyes open Kay." Susan stepped in before Vi could get any more insults in. She leaned forward and adjusted the large, heavy blanket nicely. "Are you comfortable enough?"

I nodded, glad to know that she still had her motherly ways.

"You've taken forever to wake up." Lucy accused, "W-Why did you take so l-long?!"

Stilden nudged Lucy with his head, licking her hand in comfort. It seemed to calm her down a bit, but her bottom lip still trembled.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. "I didn't mean to." Goodness, I really did sound like an old hag.

"How're you feeling?" Vi asked, keeping his playful antics to himself… for the moment.

I took a moment to think about it, and looked at my limp arm. Biting my lip, I tried… YES! The fingers lifted, then my wrist lifted, and soon I was holding a very wobbly arm into the air. Next, I concentrated on the form of feet beneath the great, golden quilt. It took effort, but eventually my toes wriggled.

"I'm… waking up." I announced satisfied that I was gaining control of my body.

Peter reached out with his free hand and placed it on my forehead. "You're warm."

I groaned, wasn't I past having a ridiculous fever?

But he chuckled, "That's a good thing Kay, you're supposed to give off warmth. You're flame's back as Nodin would say-"

"Yes, I heard."

"Oh." He said, and then went frozen. His face blanched, panic fluttered across his expression. "Y-You could hear?"

"Yes." I avoided his eyes, and prayed that my cheeks weren't burning red.

"H-How much?"

"Everything."

The others snuck glances at one another, attempting to be conspicuous. But I saw their meaningful looks all the same, and knew very well what was about to happen.

3...

2...

1...

"Lucy, let's go get Kay something to eat." Susan said.

Lucy nodded and they quickly made their way out of room.

"I think I'll go help them." Vicern winked at me, and hurried after the girls, to no surprise his eyes landing on the eldest of the two.

I gave Stilden a hard look, _'Don't you dare leave me too-'_

"Excuse me, I must spread the good news with the rest of the castle. Many await word of news." Stilden gave me an apologetic look before trotting out into the hallway.

Unlike the rest of them, Ed didn't even bother to make an excuse. He simply stared at the floor and shuffled out my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Peter was gazing at our hands, his body rigid.

I sighed, "Well I know how to clear a room."

He didn't smile or reply, instead he continued to watch our entwined fingers.

Neither of us spoke, I guess we both were preparing for what was about to said. I have no idea what could be going through his mind at the moment, but I know my mind is a bit confused.

If the voice of Nodin was real… and he had spoke of my fire…

What of everything else I'd heard? Was that all real was well? Oh my- My face went at pale as Peter's.

He noticed. "Y-You remember too then?"

I could only nod.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Peter asked. I couldn't tell if he wished to go or not, his tone was too neutral. I did not blame him if he wished to escape, this conversation would change everything.

Refusing to look at him, I stared out the window, and noticed that night was creeping over day. Dinner would be soon, but I doubted that I would be out of this bed for quite some time. Suddenly, our clasping hands made me uncomfortable. Pulling out of his grasp, I murmured, "You may go if you wish."

Surprisingly, he did not move to get up. Instead, Peter remained sitting, seeming unsure of his next words. "I… I think we must talk about, about it."

'It.'

The dreaded 'it'.

"I suppose." I said slowly'

When it became apparent that I would not be the one to start the conversation, Peter began speaking. His voice was strangely calm given the situation, but it didn't surprise me, this was High King Peter after all. It was part of his duty to have self-control. "I, I think I should apologize if my words have offended you in any way. Had I known you could hear me, I would not have spoken so… openly."

"Nay, you did not offend me." I replied honestly.

"Good," He seemed a bit relieved at that. "H-How did you hear me? Your eyes were not open and you did not even seem to breathe."

"I… I was in a world of nothing. There was nothing around me, and I sat in the middle of it all. It was not scary, in fact I could say it was almost comforting. The place was oddly serene, there was no sense of time there, though I knew that here," I looked about my bedroom. "Here, in the real world weeks were passing. At first I could only hear snatches of voices, but soon your voice was strong. You had no body, but your voice made it seem like you were sitting besides me in that place."

"A-And your smiles?" Peter inquired, "Were there dreams?"

"Nay."

I did not have to explain the reasons behind my smiles, Peter knew full well that he was responsible for them. The air turned awkward once more, and neither of us came up with anymore conversation. Turning my attention back out to the window, I inhaled deeply. The smell of the sea made my nose tingle, and my body gave an involuntary shudder.

Instantly, Peter was concerned. "What bothers you?"

"The sea…" I whispered, anxiety filled my body. The memories of my exhausted, broken body being tossed so carelessly by the ocean waves haunted me. I highly doubt I would be returning to the beach anymore. Ah, the irony, I had once thought of exploring the unknown waters with Edmund, but now I was frightened by just the smell of the evil waters. Who knew that such a calm, serene thing could turn into a monster?

"I understand." His voice was soothing, "It can not hurt you anymore Kay, nor will I let it."

I noticed his hand was holding mine again, and it was enough to disrupt my self-restraint. I did not mean to say them, but the words flew out, "Do-you-really-think-I'm-beautiful?"

Horror struck me, and freeing my hand from his grasp, I gasped. Clamping my hands over my mouth, I felt my cheeks burn a dark red. "F-Forgive me-"

His own cheeks turned slightly pink, but Peter's action held no embarrassment, in fact it was bold. Leaning forward, Peter kissed the back of my hands which still covered my mouth. It looked like a real kiss, and if my hands had not been there, it surely would have been. At loss of words, I watched as Peter pulled my hands away from my mouth.

"Yes," He smiled weakly. "I do."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, trying not to let the words affect me. "Where do we go from here?"

"I-I don't know." He admitted, and his clear blue eyes met mine. "What do you want to do?"

"What do I want…" I mumbled. "Hah! I don't even know anymore, I don't know how to decipher reality from make-believe."

Peter frowned, "What do you mean?"

For a brief moment, I considered telling him about my illusion of meeting my family and friends. But it would only lead Peter to believe I was losing my sanity- but I knew, I just knew that I had a family somewhere. Thankfully, my chuckle didn't sound forced. "Never mind, Peter what do _you_ want to do?"

"I want our friendship to continue no matter what the future holds, can we agree upon that?" He said firstly.

I nodded, "I agree, we must remain on good terms. For the good of your siblings and the country."

Peter closed his eyes, as if afraid to speak any more. After a few moments of silence, he spoke but his eyes remained closed. "I lied to you once about my feelings towards you… I promise that I shall never make that same mistake again. Kay, I do not know when or how, but I have felt much more than friendship between us. I would say that I am in love with you, but I don't what that feels like. This is the first time I have felt such… such care for someone, and isn't the same affection I hold for Su or Lucy. It's something different, something greater."

His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at me warily. "I do not know if I am in love with you, but I do know that I love you… and not in the way that I love my sisters."

My brain failed to form words. It failed from shock.

But my silence didn't effect him, instead Peter asked quietly, "May I kiss you?"

I didn't feel it but I must have nodded because he began to lean towards me.

His lips were drawing closer, his blue eyes glazed over.

Our lips nearly met-

"Wait!" I suddenly said.

Immediately, Peter withdrew, his face filled with worry. "Forgive me if you did not want to-"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. Peter, I-I have a confession to make."

He looked puzzled. "What, _now_?"

"Yes…" I said sheepishly. "Do you recall me knocking you unconscious in Aslan's camp?"

Peter pursed his lips at the memory, "I do." He sounded very cautious.

"Well," I nervously fumbled with the soft quilt. "I'm ashamed to say that I did not show you same politeness you have just shown me-"

"What? That I did not just knock you unconscious?" Peter laughed, "How odd to bring this up now, you are a very strange girl sometimes Makayla."

Biting my lip, I continued, "No I don't mean that… I mean, well to be frank, I stole a kiss from your lips without asking permission."

The words were very quick, and I nearly groaned when he simply stared at me uncomprehending. Thinking that he did not understand, I started to repeat myself, "I said that I stole a-"

"I heard you." Peter's shoulder shook with mirth. His face tensed as he attempted to keep himself from grinning.

I crossed my arms in annoyance, "Your reaction is worse than I thought. Instead of being angry, you merely laugh at me!"

That did it, Peter burst out in laughter.

"My embarrassment is not funny!" I threw a pillow at him.

It hit him square in the face, but Peter was not fazed by the attack. He carried on laughing, and soon he was merely chuckling. When he was able to speak again, his words trembled still from his amusement. "Did you really?"

"Yes." I stated, still irritated.

"I must say, that was quite bold of you." Peter paused. "Why?

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?" At my anxious expression, he quickly assured, "I am not angered, in fact I am most flattered."

"Well," I thought back. "I suppose that I doubted I would ever see you alive again. I don't know what overcame my senses, but I just had the sudden urge to…"

"Kiss me?" Peter had an impish grin on his face.

"You seem very arrogant." I noted, slightly flustered at the topic.

He shrugged, "Not arrogant, just regretful."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is a shame I was not conscious, it would have been much more pleasant." Peter said casually. I reddened. Suddenly he was leaning forward again, "May I?"

"Y-You may." I stuttered.

Something about the heat shooting through my veins told me that thing was my last first kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

I AM FREE OF EXAMS!!

I just realized something though, on the 23rd I begin summer school. But it only lasts a month, and ends at noon I think… So if the workload isn't crazy, I should be alright with updating during the summer!

Now, enjoy.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 48.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I blew the strand of hair out of my face and crossed my arms.

I. was. bored.

There was absolutely nothing to do, I tired of reading and just laying here daydreaming. I wanted to walk, I wanted to run, I wanted to do something! It didn't feel like I was resting, because it was more like torture staying put in this blasted bed. True, the bed was mighty comfortable but my behind grew sore from being motionless so long.

My days passed slowly, the hours feeling like years upon years. Nodin insisted that I remained in bed for another week and of course, Peter was adamant that I followed the healer's instructions.

Bloody hell, Peter. The man that I had fallen in love with had disappeared, replaced by a worrisome, annoying, anxious mother. I appreciated his concern, but sometimes… Well, I think Peter believes that I could just drop dead any moment. Honestly, he is far too worried. Now that I was awake, Peter had to return to his duties, though he did come and eat meals with me.

I even had to eat in bed, it was getting all too ridiculous. Well, that's not fair to say because meals were the best parts of my days… because Peter was there with me.

He kept me laughing as much as possible, but even when he was being serious I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and neither could he. I suppose our annoying love-sick atmosphere irritated Stilden, because he stopped visiting at the same time as Peter, but I couldn't help it. The time for long stares and sparkling eyes had arrived, and it had been overdue for months… And so, it came with a bang.

I was in love.

The sensation, how can I describe it? I can't! That's just it, I can't! It's impossible to express the emotions and feelings… All I know is that I have my heart back fully healed and pumping.

A knock came at the door, and I brightened immediately. "Come in!"

The door opened, and just as I expected, a dashing Peter walked in carrying a tray. Trailing behind him was Mrs. Beaver who held a second tray of steaming food- it looked like chicken was on the menu today.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Beaver's small arms strained to hold the tray high out for me. Bending over, slightly wincing at my sore back, I relieved her of the heavy burden.

"_Much_ better," I gave Peter a hard look. "I should be eating this out in the hall with the others-"

Peter sighed and took his usual seat in the armchair besides the bed. "Until Nodin says you are well enough to-"

"Yadda yadda." I mumbled, taking the elegant silver knife and fork into my hands.

Mrs. Beaver, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, cleared her throat. "If that would be all your highnesses…"

Suddenly remembering my manners, I reddened. "Oh, sorry. Thank you Mrs. Beaver."

She shook her head as she left the room.

"Do you know how hard that little beaver can hit?" Peter laughed at my embarrassment.

"Hit?" I lifted a bit of chicken to my mouth, "I think there's a story behind that question." I took a bite, and melted at the scrumptious taste. Swallowing I scoffed, "I don't know about hitting but she can sure cook."

"Believe me, she could take down a giant." Peter winced. "I'll have you know that Mrs. Beaver gave me a right good smack when she found out that I'd finally told you my feelings. 'About time you get your head right' she said."

I looked at him in disbelief, "She hit you? Really?"

"And I thought **I** was the High King around here." He grinned and bent forward, "You're looking better today."

A quick peck on the cheek made me drop my next bit of chicken. I laughed and picked it up again. "It's going to take a bit of getting used to."

"What is?" He asked.

"You doing things like _that_." I admitted. "I never really thought…"

He shifted on his seat, and looked away, "I know, I'm sorry I took so long."

I reached over and laid my hand over his cheek, "It's okay."

He kissed me.

Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, was giving _me_, Makayla Steen a kiss. What the hell had I done to deserve this? I had been so sure that my happy ending would never come… but it seems that that has changed.

"Oh yes," I sighed contently. "I think I can get used to this."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

_Five Days Later_

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

My ankle trembled, and I yelped and threw my arms around the bedpost just in time. My legs gave out on me, and I huffed. "Bloody walk already!" I muttered to myself, angry at how weak I was. Nodin had assured me that I would be well enough to walk!

I tried to straighten my legs, but they remained limp.

Well…

Nodin had said in two days I'd be ready to walk.

But I couldn't wait two more days! I needed to find Edmund, not once had he visited me. Though, from what Susan has told me, he's asked her on my wellbeing everyday. How dare he, how dare he avoid me! If he wouldn't come to me, then I would certainly go to him.

Just as long as Peter didn't find out…

Taking a deep breath, I tried again. This time, my legs held my weight, but they shook ever so slightly. The way to Edmund's chamber was not long, it was just across the hall after all. However, with these legs I feared that I would not even make such a journey.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I walked to the door, though I stumbled a few times. With the help of my bed frame and door, I exited the room for the first time in weeks.

"Bloody fresh air." I mumbled, looking down both ways of the corridor.

Empty, and it rightfully should be. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were all having dinner in the Great Hall while Peter was out on a three day excursion to the Elvin city with Vicern. This only added to my foul mood.

"Come. On." I huffed. "I. Will. Make. It."

Now I was directly in front of Edmund's door… But it was across the hall from me. Crap. Pressing my back up against the cold, stone wall I pushed my elbows against the stone. In gradual steps, I moved pushed myself inches farther across the hallway until my fingers barely touched the wall behind me. Carefully I lowered my arms, and realized I stood in the center of the hallway- with no means of support. I lifted my leg to take a step and-

"Oof!" I fell on my face, my cheek stinging slightly at is collided with the hard floor. It was a _very_ good thing that no one was around, because the words that came out of my mouth would have deafened them.

Tired, grumpy, weak, and now injured I crawled the great wooden door before me and reaching up, I managed to twist the golden doorknob open. Hanging on the doorknob like a monkey on a vine, I used my knees to push against the floor, and swung the door open.

Edmund's room was lifeless…

I laid in a heap at the very entrance to the room, and I already found myself covered in dust. Looking around, I couldn't believe my eyes. Happy, funny, and charming Ed lived like this? It looked like someone had died, and that it was a time of grief. The windows and glass door that lead to the balcony were covered by great black tapestries, shutting out all light. The only reason why I could even see within the room right now was because of the hallway lanterns' light shining through the doorway.

The furniture was rich and stylish, like Peter's and my own. But with the lack of sunshine, they seemed old and worn. The floor was a ghostly white with a thin layer of dust covering it, though I could make out many pacing footprints throughout the room.

The air was frightening though, it lacked the freshness of life. The air was stale and almost non-existing. What had happened to Edmund? This was impossible! My friend Ed, not the same young man who brought me out of my own empty shell, couldn't have turned into a vampire… No, it was wrong.

I used the wall to wiggle myself up and onto my feet once more. With fierce determination and adrenaline pumping through me, I strode over to the tapestries, all feeling from my legs gone. Grabbing the material with my hands, I pulled hard and strong.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

The cloth was pulled from the hinges, and the light was blinding. There was only the last, dying rays of a sunset and the beginning streams of moonlight to fill the darkened room… but the effect was relieving. It was good to see the room lit. I moved to the tapestry that covered the entrance to the balcony, and yanked. It too ripped and fell to the ground.

It was then that the pain and weakness of my legs returned, and I found myself on the dusty ground. Gritting my teeth, I managed to sit up and pull myself into the chair of Edmund's desk. Shifting, I made myself comfortable.

And I waited.

He didn't take long to return, from what Peter had told me Ed didn't seem to eating much these days. And I had already had time to eat my own meal, so it wasn't a surprise that I could hear Edmund's shuffling feet several minutes later. Suddenly, the sounds stopped. I assumed it was because he was shocked to see his door open slightly.

A confused Edmund entered the room, I remained motionless as I watched his eyes widen at the torn tapestries before they narrowed. "Who did-"

"Evening Ed." I said as softly as I could, not wanting to scare him.

He stiffened, and his head slowly turned until he faced me. Edmund remained silent, but his face paled considerably.

I motioned at the pile of black cloth on the floor, "Sorry about that, but they had to go Ed."

Edmund still didn't say anything.

"Sit down, we need to talk." I told him, watching his reaction carefully. His face still lacked color, but he seemed a bit anxious now, though I could tell Ed tried to hide it. Thankfully, Edmund didn't try to walk away, but instead cautiously took a seat on his large bed.

Just before I could start the conversation, a voice unlike anything I'd heard came from Edmund's mouth. It sounded tired, sad, weak, and nervous… But it sounded empty, devoid of any care or affection. "How'd you get in here?"

"Walked and crawled." I answered, shrugging.

"C-Crawled?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be in here, if Peter finds out-"

"This is our little secret okay?" I cut him off.

"No Kay," He replied coolly. "He needs to know, Nodin too."

My eyes flashed, "The nerve! First of all, you go off and turn into some sort of nocturnal creature who hates sunlight or anything remotely happy. Secondly, you don't come to visit me even though I am just across the hallway! Do you know how difficult it was to get in here? Do you know how bored I've been! I've-"

"Kay," Edmund began.

"No!" I snapped. "I've been laying in bed idle with nothing to do but read… I've been eating meals in bed rather than with all of you! I've been peeing in a chamber pot besides my bed for Aslan's sake! Don't. You. Kay. Me."

He lifted his hands in defeat, "Alright…" And for a split second I saw the corner of his eyes twitch. "A chamber pot? Really?"

I watched with my eyes narrowed.

And to my utter surprise, Edmund began to laugh. It was soft, then slowly became stronger and louder. Soon enough he was laying on his back, the moonlight streaming and illuminating his tanned face, holding his belly as he laughed.

My body relaxed, and I found myself smiling at the sight. Seems like Edmund was lost anymore, and all it took was a chamber pot.


	49. Chapter 49

Ummm, I'm starting to have writer's block. Hopefully it goes away!

Now, enjoy.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 49.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

Ed and I were sitting out in the gardens when the horns sounded. I jumped, but unlike Ed I was unable to rush to my feet. I was walking again, but weakly. With his help, I carefully stood up and grinned.

"Peter's home." I said almost in relief. Peter had sent word that he would have been back yesterday evening, but that time had come and gone… Judging by the sudden rain though we guessed his party stopped traveling and made camp, hence the late arrival. But I was just glad to see him again.

"Come on, you have to move faster than that!" Ed joked, when I seemed to move in slow motion towards the exit of the gardens.

My eyes narrowed, "Well _excuse me _your highness, but I only just started walking after spending over a month in bed!"

Without warning, Ed scooped me up in his arms and hurried on. I was about to protest, but realized that by having him carry me I'd only see Peter sooner. He gritted his teeth, "You've put on weight."

My mouth fell open, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Nothing."

"That's right," I muttered. Self-conscious, I flattened the material of my light blue dress over my stomach, after exercising for a month I had put on some pounds. Not an alarming amount, but still noticeable. As soon as I was able, I would be training for many hours of the day.

Even with my extra, ahem, skin we made it to the front doors before Peter walked through. Lucy was already standing there, while Susan arrived a few seconds after us. Back on my own two feet, I waited impatiently.

Taking a side glance at Ed, I sighed quietly. Although he was returning to himself, there were still awkward moments where he returned to his depressing zombie mode. But, I knew that eventually, with more laughs and time he would be fine.

The doors were already open, the day was hot and the cool breeze of the beach was welcome. But I made sure to breathe through my mouth, I didn't want to smell the salty waters too much…

And then, Peter came into view. First, he smiled at his the sight of his sisters and merely raised an eyebrow at Edmund's presence. I don't blame him- Edmund was actually in the sunlight, not hiding from it. Then, Peter frowned seeing me.

"You should be in bed-"

I held up my hand. "I haven't seen you in days and that's the first thing you say to me?"

Peter laughed and ran at me, and without warning lifted me up, spinning me.

I blanched. "D-Dizzy… Ugh, I-I'm going to be s-sick."

Immediately, he stopped and lowered me. Panicked, he felt my forehead. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

I shut him up with a kiss. Pulling away I rested my woozy head on his shoulder, "Welcome back."

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

To my dismay, it took another two days for me legs to recover fully. With the help of Peter, I took long walks around the castle and the gardens, and slowly my legs gained their former strength. They had been asleep for a long time, but they were finally awake.

The days fell into a familiar schedule, one that I enjoyed greatly. I woke in the morning and bathed, Peter would knock on the door- not my front door, but instead the door that connected our quarters- before escorting me to breakfast. With the others, we ate and laughed. Then, came my least favorite part of the day- Peter left for the majority of the day to take care of his duties and responsibilities. Sometimes, I would see him walking with scrolls in his hands, but that was rare. I could only imagine what sort of things he had to read and write in that private study of his.

During that time, I was free to do what I wanted. On most days, Ed helped me train. It was difficult, I hadn't been fighting for so long that I was, to put it plainly, rusty. Ed won most duals, but as the days progressed I was lasting longer and longer in a fight. Although, the fact that I continued to lose was disheartening.

"It's not your fault Kay," Ed kept saying. "You just need practice, and you'll have me on the ground soon enough."

But still, I couldn't believe how far I'd fallen.

To ensure that I didn't overexert my body, I spent other days with Susan or Lucy. They kept busy with their own tasks, mainly maintaining the castle. It wasn't my favorite activity, but I did want to help them. Thankfully, when there wasn't anything to do, we three went out to the forests for the day and just enjoyed the horse rides.

Finally, after months of turmoil, I was at peace.

I was content.

I was happy.

I was in love.

I was growing.

I thrived, and so did my newly revived heart.

There was just one thing that ruined my life from being perfect- the dreams.

My family haunted me, they transformed from friendly beings to hurting ghosts. They had grown angry that I was forgetting them, but it wasn't my fault! I don't even remember meeting them! The once peaceful scenery changed into treacherous cliffs or dangerous deserts. They were angry, and I felt their wrath.

Peter knew nothing of the dreams.

I had given up on trying to convince him that I had a family out there, he simply did not listen. Well, he did listen but for some reason… He never really paid attention. I know that sounds strange, but it does make sense to me. I considered talking to Ed or the girls about it, but something tells me that I'll just get the same reaction from them.

Currently, I was taking a walk with Stilden around the gardens. The sun bore down, I knew I'd be tanned. He tongue hung out from his mouth, a sign that he too suffered from the heat.

"Shade!" I exclaimed in relief, when the bench beneath the trees came into view. A memory suddenly flashed in my eyes.

_Beneath the these trees was a stone bench, perfect for a reading session. Looking around I caught sight of Edmund sitting down next to Peter, they had their backs to us and were talking. My guess was correct, they too were wearing tones of blue._

_"Peter! Edmund!" called out Lucy before running off to them. I chose to walk._

_Turning around the brothers glanced at Lucy before seeing me. Waving awkwardly, I followed the pathway towards the tree. Peter simply stared at me with a small smile before greeting his youngest sister with a hug. Edmund looked at me without any emotion and simply waved before turning back around. Not really surprised with this, I calmly arrived and leaned against the tree. "Nice dresses."_

_Ed scowled, "They are not dresses. They're tunics."_

_I held my hand against my mouth hiding my amusement. Peter seemed equally offended, "Haven't you heard of tunics?"_

Dear Aslan…

Where the hell did I come from?!

Sitting down, I gasped and held a trembling hand over my mouth. Something was wrong with me, there was something missing from my memory- there had to be, what else explained it? I had obviously come from somewhere where tunics did not exist…

But there was no such place. Narnia, Archenland, and Calormen all had tunics. There were no other countries! Wait, perhaps I came from the wild lands in the north!

Now, that is just ridiculous. There's never been hint of people up there.

"You look sick." Stilden mused, as he collapsed onto the cooler grass.

"Stilden can you keep a secret?" My voice sounded weak.

He closed his eyes and flicked his tail casually, "I'm insulted that you ask."

"Look… I've just remembered something. On the day of the Pevensie's coronation, I laughed at their tunics." I paused to look at his expression. It was blank, it looked like he wasn't even listening. But I knew he was. "Stilden, I laughed because I thought they were wearing dresses."

"What is the secret?"

"Don't you see?! I didn't know what tunics were!" Suddenly the words were flying out of my mouth. "My friend, please help me. I think I am losing my mind! I don't remember where I come from, I don't remember my mother or any family, I don't remember anything! What the hell happened before the Battle?"

Now his eyes were open, and he was staring up at me.

I waited for any response, but nothing. I blinked back tears, "Stilden… Please…"

And then he looked anxious, "I-I can't remember. I can recall our times in _her_ evil camp, but I don't remember our meeting or anything we spoke about. In the name of Aslan! There's something amiss here-"

"So I'm not going crazy?!" I felt intense relief. "Then, you should also know… I think that I abandoned my family."

"I thought you couldn't remember them-"

"I cannot recall anything, but then the dreams came. I was dreaming of myself, at younger ages, in a strange world. The homes are strange, there are no horses for transportation but instead these giant metal things that roll on wheels magically, and the language of the youth is atrocious!" I couldn't help but chuckle, "But even with all that… I always feel a sense of familiarity and comfort. I know that world, and I know those people from those dreams."

Stilden seemed to hesitate, but then said, "Tell me about this… world. I wish to hear of your 'family'."

And so I told him, I must have talked for hours because soon the tower bells were ringing meaning lunch. Stilden seemed at loss by the other world, I too was still shocked at the dynamics of this other culture. He was especially disturbed when I said that no animals could speak, only man. But at least he didn't reject me, at least he listened. I don't know if he believed me, I didn't want to ask since I was afraid of the answer, but I was just glad to tell someone about the dreams.

As we walked to the Great Hall, I asked, "What should I do Stilden?"

"As you said… the idea of having a family in another world is alarming." The white tiger chose his words very carefully. "I think, I think you would be wise to keep such stories to yourself. If King Peter is not convinced, then I doubt the other Queens and King will believe you."

I nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"I believe you," He stated calmly. "Well I believe that there is something amiss with our memories and that you had a family, but forgive me, I cannot believe in such a strange world."

Biting my lip I said nothing.

Stilden rubbed his large, furry head against my leg. "Do not worry, you are not crazy. Dreams are a world of their own, and perhaps you are right! Perhaps this other world does exist… But for now, be content and live your life."

"I will." I promised.


	50. Chapter 50

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 51.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**I am sorry for the delay. I have moved back to the United States on a Friday and began summer school the following Monday. I had jetlag and am barely recovering, but I'm sadly going to bed at 9 or 10 PM when I usually stay up until at least midnight. Sigh.**

Now Enjoy:

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"Are you falling asleep again?"

My eyes struggled to remain open. "N-No."

Peter sighed, "We only have a few more minutes."

"Okay..." I adjusted my sitting position and groaned when I felt how sore my bottom was. It had been Peter's idea to come out and spend the night under the stars to see the sunrise. I didn't mind, but I was cold and exhausted. My body hurt in awkward places from laying and sitting on nothing but a thin blanket over grass. We were on a hill, overlooking our countryside. I was a bit cranky as well, I knew it. But I had reasons! I was cold, my hair was in desperate need of a brushing, and I didn't get much sleep.

And so there we stayed for the night, shivering in the darkness, waiting for the hours to pass.

Besides, what brought this along?

Curious, I asked quietly, "Peter, why are we out here? Our anniversary isn't for another three days-"

"I know, but the idea of seeing the sunset just struck me and I couldn't let it go."

"Oh." I chuckled. "And you claim that I am random?"

Peter just tightened his hold, "Just because I'm King now doesn't mean I can't be fun anymore. Do you want to go home now? I'm sorry if you're not enjoying-"

I held up my hands. "No, I am. I'm just cranky, forgive me. "

"You aren't just saying that-"

"I promise, I am enjoying myself. It's nice, you know, out here with the quiet and just the sky... But," I gave him a shy look. "It is a bit chilly."

He winced. "I know, I should have brought some blankets."

"I don't mind." I smiled and just enjoyed the moment. More than a year ago I would have never believed that this could happen, for me to see within the arms of the one I loved. It was a fairtytale and as fairtytales go, I would have a happy ending.

Time healed me, like I always knew it would. With the loyal help of Ed, I was back in action with my trusty Sais . Sometimes, though it was rare considering his demanding schedule, Peter would even spar with me. My life had turned from a nightmare to a fairytale. I was living in a castle as a Princess, my best friends were Kings and Queens... And I was happily and completely in love with Peter. As my friend, Peter had been courageous and wonderful... but as my love he was _everything_. Simply everything. Wherever I went, my thoughts found a way to him. I felt lovesick, but I didn't mind it one bit. Everyday, no matter how busy Peter made sure to make time for me. Whether it was a short ride to the forest or a simple picnic in the gardens... He made time for me. Peter was perfect. Peter was loving. Peter was mine. And I was his...

We didn't speak, we didn't talk, and we didn't look at one another. Instead, we sat there in our heaven, our heaven on a hillside of our kingdom.

And heaven has a beautiful sunrise.

Even though it was slow, the sun rose with such strength and power. Rays of red, orange, yellow streamed onto Narnia awakening the world. Suddenly, all my complaints subsided. Everything, _everything_ was worth seeing the sunrise.

The country was illuminated, the darkness pushed back and beaten. The sunlight reached us and I gasped. The familiar, warming sensation enveloped me, setting my skin on fire. I gasped and closed my eyes, lifting my head up higher... I felt so powerful, so young, so _strong_. The sun was my source, the sun was my king the sun was my everything...

Then something else burned my skin, the softest touch of a stroke set my cheek ablaze. My eyes shot open, and I found myself looking into Peter's blue eyes. He was giving me the strangest, yet loving look. I tried to speak, but found my voice stolen from me.

"You're beautiful." His voice was thick and intoxicating. "You're so... beautiful. And the sun, the sun illuminates you. Your eyes sparkle, your skin glows, and your face is that of an angel's..."

His face moved in closer... The space disappearing between us.

And without warning, the spell ended.

The hot tingles left my body, only leaving goosebumps. I blinked and felt my mind clear again.

What in the name of Aslan came over me? I'd been referring to the sun as if...

Peter's lips reached me, cutting off my bewildered thoughts.

And the heat returned... with fury. Fire shot through my body, sending fireballs inside of me, my face flushed red and I couldn't breathe. All the same, it felt wonderful. It brought strength and I embraced it. My mind lost control, giving into the rush of power, letting it overwhelm my senses.

_A strong wind passed, making the turquoise flags wave wildly. They were held by men on horses, faces set in sheer determination as they rode. Five humans rode fiercely and without delay, scenes of lovely countryside were a blur behind them. Nothing stood in their way nor would they stop, their leader would not let them._

_Their leader rode in front with a small smirk on her face. Her skin was flawless and a pale, it glowed with the same softness as the moon. No, she was the moon. With her silver eyes, pale skin, and silver hair Lady Marie's beauty was unmatched. _

_Marie rode without fear and never did the smirk leave her face._

_Behind her, three of the men gave the fourth meaningful looks. He took in their expressions, and nodded in silent agreement. Straightening his posture, the brave man urged his tired horse forward. The horse struggled, but with it's master striking him most cruelly it finally picked up speed. The guard moved alongside Marie and cleared his throat, "My Lady?"_

_"Yes Jagar?" She replied with a voice that matched her beauty. It was sweet as honey and soft, her voice was hypnotic._

_"The horses need rest and the we food."_

_Suddenly, Marie wasn't so beautiful. Her eyes narrowed and face tightened, she gave her guard a glare._

_He gulped, "T-That is if such a stop would p-please you."_

_Her glare lessened, and Marie pulled in her reigns. "We rest for ten minutes and no more."_

_"M-My Lady," The Guard looked at his fellow men for support. They offered weak nods but did not dare look at their Lady. "W-Why must we travel at such a pace? Cair Paravel is not much farther and we have no enemies in Narnia if we are welcome as you say we are..."_

_The party came a stop and the horses made noises of relief. _

_Marie gracefully slipped off her silver horse and handed the reins to the guard without warning. "Gentleman, don't you see?"_

_The men shuffled uneasily._

_Marie scoffed, "You fools, I thought my Father only hired intelligent men..." Looking at them all, her smirk grew. "We hurry because I am most eager to meet my fiance."_

_A guard with a short, black heard spoke in confusion. "We were not informed that you were betrothed. What man in Narnia is to be your good husband?"_

_"The High King Peter of course. We are to marry and I will be High Queen of Narnia, __Queen_!_" Marie laughed softly but her eyes twinkled dangerously. "Peter though, simply does not realize that I will be his Queen and this... witch of a princess."_

_The guards avoided her eyes, but said nothing._

The instant Peter pulled away, it all ended. Once again, my eyesight returned to normal and my thoughts were clear.

"Whoa..." I took deep breathes and held my head.

"You look ill Kay..." Peter rested his hand against my forehead. He shouted in arm, and threw his hand away from me. "Bloody hell! You burnt my hand! You feel like you're on_ fire_!"

My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open, I was in shock. D-Did I just have a... No, that's impossible. That ability ended along with magic, there was no way... But...

"Kay?" Peter inquired, his hand reaching out towards me. He was just about to touch me-

"No! Don't!" I scooted back. "I think I'm still hot."

Peter's voice was no longer thick, it was now demanding and frantic. "What's going on?"

I looked at him and told him in all sincerity. "I think I just had a vision."

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

"That's impossible." Edmund declared. "You lost your "sight" with your magic, the last time you had a vision was during-"

"The war, I know." I snapped.

"Well then, how can you say you had a vision?" Ed retorted.

I crossed my arms defensively, and looked at him from across the table. "And how can you say that I did not? You have no idea what it feels like to _see_, you do not understand the intensity of power that surges through you."

Susan bit her lip, "Ed I think she's right, Kay knows that it is to have a vision. Besides, Peter says that she was fully awake when it all happened."

"So she couldn't have been dreaming." Concluded Lucy, giving her youngest brother a look of disbelief. "I don't see why you don't believe her."

"You would if you had been there Ed." Peter said quietly. The rest of us fell silent and watched Peter as he held his head in his hands. "When the sunset hit her, something changed. It was as if her magic awoke, but instead of her magic it was just her _sight._ Kay's eyes brightened and sharpened, but it was like she wasn't actually seeing me. She was looking at me, but didn't see me! She was seeing something completely different... And then when I touched her forehead, I felt like I had just put my hand through a fire."

Terror filled me, "I-I didn't burn you did I?"

Peter finally looked up and shook his head slowly. "That's what's strange about it too, but then again you defy the word strange."

I frowned, "Why thank you for that Peter."

Lucy cleared her throat, "This is a serious matter... or am I the only one who realizes this?"

Bloody hell, she sounds older than me! Soon, Lu would be more mature that I was!

Pinching his nose, Ed said, "If this... _vision_ is real, then we do have a problem. Well, mainly Peter."

Puzzled, Susan said to Peter, "You didn't tell us that you had invited anyone-"

He looked annoyed and nodded in agreement. "Su, I didn't invite anyone. You know well enough that I'd ask all of you whether or not are in support of having guests, but it seems that a certain member of the Archenland court has misinterpreted my words."

"What words?" Lu questioned. Oh yes, she was growing wiser as the months flew by. Peter and I had been together for almost a year now, though it seems like just yesterday I was bedridden from my injury and she was giggling with me like a young girl. Yet not, her she sat speaking with an adult's authority. Time just flies by...

"Kay, you may recall this," Peter smiled slightly at me but then frowned once more. "During our stay in Archenland Lune had me give a toast on the eve of our departure… And at the end of my speech I said 'Fellow men and women, you are most welcome in Narnia'."

This was followed by silence, and then Ed began to laugh. "Surely as members of the court, they are educated enough to understand that you simply said that in friendliness and politeness!"

It was true, in the world of politics one always had to act generous and welcoming, but everyone knew that it was just words… Unless there had been actual friendship and bonds made, such formal and open invites were not to be taken seriously. Even I knew that!

It was like two friends meeting and one saying, "We should dine together sometime." In most cases, it is not an actual invitation... simply a polite statement.

This made Peter even more irritated, "Well it would seem that Lady Marie has taken the invitation to heart."

Susan listened to our tones carefully, "She's not very pleasant is she?"

"No!" I exclaimed, and closed my eyes. Although her name was innocent enough, the noble woman herself was dangerous. "I've explained how much gossip there is in Archenland, but I failed to mention that Lady Marie is at the centre of it. Be warned Edmund, she is beautiful and her voice silky soft... But her true self is far less attractive."

"Did she support Patdor's marriage?" Ed asked, seeming surprised at my description.

"No, she was one of the main nobles to give them trouble." I narrowed my eyes. "Patdor's letters worry me, it sounds like she's leading an attack on himself and his wife."

"I don't like this, what are we going to do?" Susan ate a grape. We were all sitting outside for today, seeing that it was a sunny day... Thought there was a strong breeze, just like I had seen in my vision. This only further proved that it was real. While all the others faced outward and overlooked the ocean view, I made sure to keep my back to the waters of hell. I refused to even look at that blue trap of death. The smell made me anxious, but I could handle it.

"We will have to welcome her," Peter shrugged. "I'm sure that she won't stay long."

I snorted to myself, I was sure that Marie was going to be quite the bother.


	51. Chapter 51

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 51.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Whoops.**

**I labeled the last chapter 51 as well, but I can not be bothered to go back and reload the chapter for a simple number. The directory calls it chapter 50 so that is sufficient in my eyes.**

**This isn't as long as Chapter 50 but I think considering I just updated yesterday... Readers should be happy.**

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

.

I took a deep breath and made myself knock the large, wooden door. For a few moments I heard nothing. Maybe Peter wasn't in there, maybe he'd gone to see Stilden-

"Come in!"

Or maybe not.

Pushing the door open, I had to smile at what I saw. Peter sat at his desk, well I couldn't see the desk itself because of the enormous amount of parchments and quills that covered it. He hadn't even bothered to look up and see who entered, he continued to write with his back to me.

I remained silent as I walked over to him. Coming closer, the side of his face came into view. His forehead was scrunched up in concentration and his tongue ran over his canines, a habit he picked up in the past few months. Whether or not he was aware of it, I did not know, but I still found it highly entertaining. Plus, a little cute too.

I wrapped my arms around him as I crouched behind his chair.

"Hello." He greeted in a soft voice, Peter knew who I was.

"Evening." I replied before pulling away. Taking a seat in an armchair besides the fireplace, I watched the flames dance. I had an obsession with fire, it was hypnotic to watch... And even more enticing to control...

I held out my hand, inviting the flames to jump onto my open palm...

"Kay?"

My hand snapped back, and I turned to Peter with a smile. "Yes?"

He was frowning, "What are you doing?"

I shook my head, what had I been doing? I was being silly, the fire no longer spoke to me. "Nothing, do you mind if I sit in here? I know you're busy, I'll stay quiet."

Peter laughed, "Do you need to ask?"

Unable to bring myself to laugh, I simply smiled dully and sunk down in the chair. "Peter..."

How could I ask? Should I just outright say it? No, I would just look silly. Maybe I shouldn't even bring it up, I already knew what Peter would say. He'd just say that I shouldn't worry and that everything would be okay.

Taking in my expression, Peter turned his chair around so that he could fully face me. "What's on your mind?"

I groaned, "I don't know if I want to tell you now."

"Why?"

"Because I already know what your answer will be."

"You don't know that," He sounded a bit offended.

I scoffed, "I can even hear your voice saying it!"

He crossed his arms, "Go on then! Tell me and we'll see!"

"Fine then," I snapped. "What are you planning on doing if lovely _Marie _begins to act, how shall I say this? _Boldly_ with you?"

That took him by surprise, and Peter hesitated.

Then something that rarely happened followed: an awkward silence. No matter how much we bickered, Peter and I never felt tension between the two of us, until now. We stared at each other, both uncertain of what to say, what to do, what to think!

"Look," He spoke slowly, making sure to choose his words very wisely. "I never saw this coming Kay. Lady Marie has taken even me by surprise."

"Why would she just come randomly? She knows customs and mannerisms perfectly well," I paused. "Are you certain you gave her no reason to come? Perhaps a false lead?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'false lead'? To where? To what?"

Crossing my arms, I couldn't match his eyes. My voice went flat, "Perhaps you gave her hope in more than friendship."

"A-Are you implying that I flirted with her?" Peter said in disbelief.

"I do not know what exactly, but Lady Marie she could turn any single word that you utter against you. She has the shrewdness to twist and manipulate your words..." I whispered. "I found that out the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Peter's voice was terse. "She did not harm you did she?"

"Not physically, but in reputation, yes." I muttered and stared into the fire.

Peter waited for a few moments before realizing that I did not want to go into detail. Dropping it, Peter put an end to our discussion. "I gave her no reason to give her cause to come here, and I certainly did not give her hope for anything... more. Why she comes I do not know, but know this Kay... I love you, and a pretty face isn't going to change that."

I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"You shouldn't worry, everything is going to be okay." He said in true sincerity.

There were some times about Peter that wound never change.

"I'm going to bed, good night." I told him quietly. Standing up, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

.

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

.

_The party of men huddled around the fire, one endured the chilly night. He stood alone a distance away from the others, his eyes scanning the lovely horizon, alert and calculating._

_Jagar had offered to take the first watch, but not out of duty... But out of personal need. Jagar needed to think, he needed time to himself. So while his eyes wandered the land, his mind was busy elsewhere._

_"Why am I here?" He mused to himself. "This isn't what I was told was to happen."_

_It was true, Lady Marie had asked him to join her trip to Narnia. He had accepted naturally, but had been told by his Lady that she had been invited personally by the High King Peter. This hadn't surprised him, considering the rumors that were flying around the castle in Archenland. There were many whispers these days. Whispers that claimed High King Peter of Narnia had fallen in love with no other than Lady Marie._

_But Jagar was no fool, he was well aware of the true nature of the young woman. Though many other soldiers found the beauty lovely in spirit, after serving her father for more than a decade Jagar had personally seen Marie grow up. Her mother was to blame, she spoiled her daughter from the day she was born. Of course, his Lord had been too smitten with his gorgeous wife to protest, and after her death he simply gave into Marie... For she was a living mirror of her mother._

_Jagar loved her mother dearly._

_Too dearly... He had made the biggest mistake in his life._

_Jagar shook his head, no, he would not think of such things now. Those were too painful of memories._

_Now what was the girl up to? It was clear that High King Peter hadn't invited her and most certain that he had no desire to court her... Was the girl so naive to think that she could trick the High King of Narnia? Jagar had met the young man himself, and Peter was not a boy. He was a man, and an intelligent one at that._

_How exactly did Lady Marie plan on winning the heart of High King Peter?_

_"Jagar!"_

_Speak of the devil. The middle-aged man turned with extraordinary patience, despite her cruel tone. "Yes my Lady?"_

_"How soon can we arrive to Cair Paravel?"_

_"We can reach the castle in two days."_

_"I want you to ride ahead and inform my Peter that I will be arriving then. How soon can you be there?" Marie battered her eyelashes at the guard. Yet, he stared at her unfazed. She stopped, and inwardly felt angered. "Why do you never smile at me Jagar?"_

_"How soon do you wish me to ride?" The man made a point to ignore her last comment._

_Her enchanting eyes narrowed. "Now."_

_He bowed, "I depart then my Lady and will arrive tomorrow afternoon." _

My vision cleared and the heat fell away.

"UGH!" I threw myself at Edmund, impatient with the fact that I hadn't disarmed him yet.

Ed groaned as he fell back onto the grass, and I watched as he gasped, his breath stolen from him. I landed on top of him, pointing the tip of my Sai against his fragile skin.

"C-Can't breathe." He wheezed, and I silently stood up.

Inhaling deeply, he took a several seconds to recover. I on the other hand, paced slicing randomly through the air. "UGH!" I yelled in frustration again, and careless threw my weapons to the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ed demanded, rubbing his neck clearly paranoid.

"_Lady Marie!_" I cried. "She just called Peter..."

Ed blinked in comprehension, "You just a vision? No wonder you went still for a few seconds!"

"That horrible girl called him, 'My Peter'!" I screeched.

Edmund stared at me, and then burst into laughter. "_Her_ Peter?"

I glared, "This isn't funny!"

When he laughed, I could see his breath. The night was cold after all, and now Jagar was traveling through the chilly air. He was on his way...

And she wasn't far behind.


	52. Chapter 52

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 52.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I have a test tomorrow for my summer school course. I did study, I swear.

And guess what everyone? I have just found out my AP English homework that I need to finish within the next few weeks. And I have been told that I need to retake the SAT I and take my two SAT II subject tests.

Lovely.

But I will do my best to finish this series! Perhaps even begin the sequel with Prince Caspian!

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I squeezed my eyes before gingerly opening them again. No improvement, my eyes remained strained. Giving up, I closed the book I was nearly finished with and placed it on the table. What a shame, so close to the end! But I had been reading with a limited light source- a single candle- it was no wonder my eyes hurt.

No matter how many times I thought about Peter's assurance, I couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety. Lady Marie was nothing but trouble no matter how perfect her face. And so I had trouble falling asleep, but once I did manage that... I trouble staying asleep. By three I'd given up and began to read.

The candle wax was nearly finished, I would be needing a new one in an hour or so. Staring at it, I was struck with an idea. Pulling off my covers, I hopped out of bed. The early morning air that flowed into the window was cold, and instantly my legs had goose bumps covering them. Quickly, I ran over to my wardrobe and opened it.

A few minutes later, I was warm and ready. Wearing one of my riding gowns, with my knee high boots beneath, and coat, I pulled the hood over my head. My Sais were in one of my hands, ready and recently sharpened.

As quietly as I could, I exited my room, cringing when the wooden door made a slight creaking noise. I would need have someone oil that later today.

The castle was silent, so silent that I could hear the waves crashing down upon the sandy shore. I gave an involuntary shudder, never again would I walk on that coast.

Nellas was upset that I woke her from her slumber, but otherwise happy to be free of the stables. A guard who patrolled stopped, he was a cougar and his tail flicked in surprise. Placing my saddle on her back, I slipped my blades into one of the bags. Better safe than sorry.

"Your highness?" He inquired. Of course the darkness and hood failed to conceal my face from his enhanced vision.

"Morning." I replied shy at being caught, I had been hoping to leave without incident. Peter wouldn't approve of me going off on my own.

"You travel alone my Lady?" Now the guard sounded worried.

"Yes." I said simply, knowing full well that my secret excursion would reach the ears of Peter as soon as the cougar left my sight. Bloody hell, hopefully Nellas could run fast enough to leave behind any wildcats Peter sent out. Well.. Maybe... "What is your name good cat?"

"Alegri." He answered, bowing.

"Then Alegri, I beg that you keep this meeting to yourself." I bit my lip, "Sometimes we all need a little time to ourselves to think."

The cougar's mouth twitched in amusement. For several seconds he did not speak, and I felt my hope dwindle. But he said, "I'll give you an hour head start."

One hour until Alegri sounded the alarm that I was 'missing'.

Grinning, I led Nellas away. "You have my thanks."

Alegri underestimated Nellas greatly... We would be long gone.

* * *

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

One Hour Later.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

* * *

Although I was not the one running, my breathing was still heavy from the ride. The ground was impossible to see with the thick layer of mist covering it and some areas were still foggy. It was cold, my face tingled from the cold water in the air- but my coat protected the rest of me.

"Whoa, Nellas. That's far enough girl." I murmured, and rubbed my hand down her neck in thanks.

She was fast as ever... As well as stubborn. It took her another minute to finally come to a simple trot. Nellas enjoyed galloping, it was a change from standing in a stall in the stables.

So far, so good. There had been no tigers, cougars, or even cheetahs behind us. Alegri had kept his word and now it seemed that I would finally have the day to myself.

We had fled Cair Paravel and I had allowed Nellas to lead. She had chosen to follow a river, since we could hear it and not stray away. Good thing too because knowing my sense of direction, we would have been well lost.

My stomach growled.

"Oh Aslan." I groaned. I had forgotten food.

Well, I would survive. Plus, apple trees and such were abundant. Narnia was beautiful and generous in every way.

I don't know how much time passed by, because I did not care to be perfectly honest.

Nellas went at her own pace but she seemed to know not to go too far away from the stream. While she took the reigns (not literally) I allowed my mind to wander.

Finally I could think this out clearly. Alone, unswayed, with bother I could think peacefully...

_What the HELL did Marie want?!_

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be exactly peaceful... But it would be clear.

Whether the others doubted Marie's intentions, I knew for a fact that she wanted only one thing. Peter. Oh excuse me, _her_ Peter. What would he do if she fought for him?

Women were vicious, I had learned that perfectly well in Archenland. But Marie, she was a monster. I don't like to even think about what she did to me during my visit, though I could never prove it was her. Marie had somehow managed to get my... ahem, underclothes into Peter's bed. Also, dirty, foul letters were discovered in the library. They were addressed to Peter and had words that I dare not even think, but they were signed by me.

She had gave me the reputation of a whore. Lady Marie had managed to convince damn well half of the female noble population that Peter simply brought me on the visit to keep him _entertained_.

Peter had heard nothing of the matter of course, because men weren't involved in the wars of women. They were oblivious and naive. Plus, I didn't need High King Peter backing me up. I was, well formally, Guardian and would not stand for such... what was the word I heard from my dreams?

Ah yes.

I would not stand for such crap!

I giggled to myself. "Crap." The word sounded strangely familiar when I spoke it, like it was part of my normal vocabulary.

Peter viewed my dream family and friends as part of my imagination, I had only brought it up twice in the past year with him and both times he firmly changed the subject.

But for a word that didn't exist... Crap sent sparks off in my stomach. A strange sensation, but not unlikeable.

"Crap." I said it again.

"CRAP!" I yelled it out loud, and then laughed at how silly I was being. But for the first time in a _very_ long time I was able to just say what I wanted without the threat of being overheard.

Why? Why did that single word make alarms ring in my mind? More than ever I believed that I had a family out there.

I stared into the distance. They were out there, out in fog... Hidden by secrecy and mystery...

My body froze when I caught sight of a large mass of black. It was a shadow, but of what I could not be sure. And judging by how it seemed to slow down and pause, it had seen my shape as well.

What was it?

It was large and tall, though it had a wide center and thing legs...

It came closer...

"Who goes there?"

It was a man on a horse! The deep, demanding voice made that obvious.

"Where do you hail from stranger? You are no citizen of Narnia!" I called back, reaching for my Sais.

"I am ally and friend to Narnia." The man's body was becoming more and more distinct as he came closer. The volume of his voice increased.

My hand freed my Sais from the bag, and within two seconds I was sitting upright with the weapons hidden in the sleeves of my silky robe.

"If you are friend to Narnia, then we are allies." I assured, but remained tense.

The man's voice was finally visible.

"Jagar?" I whispered in shock. What was he doing here? Surely Nellas did cover so much distance that we had neared the Archenland border? Jagar should not have reached this area for another several hours judging by his estimates in my vision.

Luckily, the guard did not hear me, but I noticed from the cover of my hood that his hand rested on his sword.

But he caught sight of me fully as well, and I watched as his eyes carefully assessed me. Apparently, he didn't view me as a threat because his hand fell from the weapon, but his stance did not relax.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a calm but intimidating voice.

"That's not very polite." I remarked casually but sighed. "My name is Makayla." I slowly pulled off my hood exposing my much too long blonde braids.

Jagar's eyes went wide, and he bowed... Awkwardly, but I suppose that is hard to do when in a saddle. "Your highness, forgive me I did not realize-"

"It's fine Jagar."

Crap. He hadn't introduced himself yet! (That word is just so useful.)

"H-Have we met?" He didn't seem suspicious, just surprised.

"Not directly, no." I lied easily. "But during my visit I had the... honor of coming across Lady Marie. She mentioned you."

Shock crossed his face, but only for a second. If I had blinked I would have missed it entirely. Regaining composure like an expert, I had to wonder how did Jagar practice keeping a blank face so much? What need was there in his life?

"Ah." Was all he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What brings you into Narnia... at such an odd hour? Has King Lune sent a message? Perhaps Lord Patdor?"

"Nay, I am here to..." Jagar seemed as if he did not even want to say it.

So, pretended to be oh-so-very-clever I said softly, "Is Lady Marie coming for a visit?"

Jagar blinked in alarm. "Your highness knows?"

"Well, you are a member of her family's guard and you have into my country an unusual hour. You are wearing traveling clothes but have extra bags which I can only assume hold the belongings of a woman because no messenger, and man at that, would travel so heavily."

"You are very perceptive and clever your highness."

I nearly sighed in sadness... If only.

But hey, at least I can enjoy the compliments while they lasted. Even if they were ill deserved. "Why thank you. I take it you are on your way to Cair Paravel?"

"Indeed. My Lady has sent me to... announce her arrival."

I decided to test this Jager, see where he stood in regards to his _Lady._ Was he a man blinded by beauty? Or was he a true seer?

"Then I shall take you to the castle, let us enjoy the ride, we are no more than four hours away at a slow pace." I turned my horse around and then laughed. "Whoops."

Sheepishly, I let the Sais fall out of my sleeves and peeked at Jagar. He was gaping but recollected himself. "Impressive." He murmured to himself.

With the blades safely tucked into my saddle bag again, I asked my question. "So when you say 'announce' her arrival, you mean warn us correct?"

Jagar did not answer for a full minute and I nearly groaned at the idea of offending the man. If Marie got word that I had said 'warned' in such a way then... Well, only Aslan knows what she could do.

But relieved filled me when he said quietly, but surely, "Yes. Warn."

"Ah, I thought so."

"My Lady underestimates you, your highness." Remarked the guard.

"Does she not realize that I know what her intention is?" I asked thoroughly surprised. Surely Marie had a hunch that I was aware of her plans? After the way she oogled Peter and attempted to steal every minute of his free time in false mockery it was quite clear what she wanted.

Jagar's body relaxed, "Permission to speak honestly and in confidence your highness?"

"If we do, then we drop titles." I compromised.

"You know what she wants." Jagar stated, not questioned.

"I do indeed."

Neither of us needed to say it aloud, we both knew what it was. Or in this matter- who it was.

"What is your... plan?" Jagar questioned.

I shook my head. "I do not know quite yet." I smiled.

"What?" Jagar seemed to further relax.

"I came out here," I gestured to the lessening mist. "To think on what to do. I needed time to think to myself. But so far, I have got... nothing. You seem like a good man, considering you don't seem very pleased with her actions. Any advice?"

"I'm afraid I do not know what the Lady has planned." Jagar paused. "I suppose it will be the same as always, flaunt her beauty and use words of charm."

"And you are immune to such a woman?" I asked curious.

Jagar chuckled, but otherwise kept his expression the same: cool. "Indeed, I have found love your highness-"

"Title!"

"My Lady?"

"I suppose that will do." I said but then gazed out into the distance. "That is wonderful, to have found your one true love. How long have you two been together?"

"She passed away eighteen years ago." Jagar said with no emotion.

I, on the other hand nearly choked. "M-My apologies!"

"It is fine, I am content with having found her. We will be reunited one day." Jagar went quiet and I knew that there would be no more details.

As we carried on, the sky brightened with the return of the sun. Trees became more and more visible as the hours flew by. Before I knew it, the fog and mist had disappeared... The dew drops on the tips of leaves and blades of grass the only precipitation left behind.

"I think I will look insane if I continue to wear this." I announced and began to take off the cloak. With the sun shining, the temperature continued to rise.

"How much farther is Cair Paravel?"

"An hour from here at this pace," I hesitated. "Are you worried that Lady Marie will be upset if you do not deliver your warning- pardon me, announcement- on time?"

"She may be upset." Admitted Jagar, but with a smile on his face at my words. "And she has _quite_ the temper."

I said nothing to this, and I didn't need to. Instead I tapped the sides of Nellas and she picked up speed. "Then if she inquires you may blame it on me, that I ordered you to keep me company on a slow ride."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Tis no problem, I doubt she and I will be on good terms anyways."


	53. Chapter 53

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 53.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I am going to hate my senior year. It's barely summer and I'm already being squashed by the pile of responsibilities and work.

I like to think as Narnia as my escape... And I get to shape the world however I want, ah the power of typing...

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

The centaur archers, who patrolled the higher towers of the castle did not hesitate when we came into view. The sounds of their horns filled the air. I knew that somewhere, inside that beautiful castle, an angry Peter would be growing even more furious. During the silence that had fallen between the guard from Archenland and myself, I took time to formulate my argument.

I knew why Peter was so against me going off on my own- he was paranoid. Not only was this week the anniversary of our relationship, but it also marked the date that I lay in bed badly wounded. A few weeks ago had been the anniversary of the attack... Peter had been very quiet while Edmund refused to eat that day.

There would be no argument actually, he would just go off on a rant while I listened silently. But I knew that the shouts would be postponed until later- Peter would greet Jagar fist before speaking with me. Hopefully, I could hide.

Hopefully.

I groaned and blew a loose hair from my face.

"What is it my Lady?" Jagar questioned. Whether or not he was sincerely interested I could not tell. He was difficult to read, this man- but then again so was Peter. I doubted that I could ever control my expressions so well.

"I'm in trouble." Was all I said, and he didn't need to question me because when we rode into the stables courtyard there stood Peter.

His arms were crossed and he frowned deeply, his eyes burned. But at the sight of my company, his arms dropped to their sides and for a moment he looked surprised. However, he was High King Peter within seconds.

His hand was held out as Jagar dismounted, handing the reigns to one of the centaur stable hands.

"Kay said nothing of a visitor. Welcome to Narnia...?" Peter greeted as Jagar pulled off his riding gloves politely.

"Greetings High King Peter." Jagar bowed his head before shaking Peter's hands. "I am Jagar,Captain of the Lady Marie's guard."

"The Lady Marie of Archenland?" Peter questioned pretending to be unsure. He was always a good liar. Damn him.

"Indeed your majesty." Jagar kept his face smooth and professional. "My Lady has sent me to deliver a message to the Queens and Kings of Narnia."

_And not the Princess..._ I noted dryly. She wasn't even here yet and already Marie was pushing me out of the picture.

If she thought that I was going to allow this she was much too confident.

Sighing, I handed my reigns over to faun who I recognized, though did not know his name. Removing my own riding gloves I turned to Jagar and curtseyed, "It has been a pleasure speaking with your Jagar. I hope you enjoy your time here, I shall see you at our midday meal."

With his hand now freed, Jagar approached me and took my hand. "Yes, a great pleasure my Lady." With a smile, which actually appeared to be sincere, he lightly kissed the top of my hand.

I smiled back, happy to see that at least Marie's guard didn't hate me. With my hand back, I turned to run and hide but Peter cleared his throat.

"Kay?"

I closed my eyes, but made myself turn around with the most neutral expression I could manage. "Yes my King?"

Jagar's attention was taken by removing his other glove and putting them into his pocket, so he failed to see Peter's eyes widen in surprise at the title. But still, his voice remained strong. "Are you not going to hear the message?"

"I'm sorry Peter but it was not addressed to me. It was sent to the Kings and Queens of Narnia..." I looked at Jagar. "Did Lady Marie mention me in your instructions?"

He shook his head, but I could see his amusement in his eyes. We both knew that I already was aware of the answer. "No my Lady, I am afraid she did not."

"See Peter?" I told him innocently. "I am not needed."

The word held a double meaning, and Peter's face turned into a slight panic when the twinge of sadness crept into my tone.

Marie's goal was to isolate me... And so far, she seemed to be winning.

Peter did not try to stop me as I walked away, his duty to play host was too important... Of course.

Duty this, duty that. THEN it was Kay.

I shook my head, I shouldn't say such things. I was just in a foul mood because of the arrival of Jagar, it was a reality check- Lady Marie was going to arrive today and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

My dress flew in the air as I nearly ran into the castle doors. I could hear Peter begin his pleasantries with Jagar already. Fleeing, I climbed the stairs where I passed Susan.

"Oh Kay!" She began, but became bewildered when I passed her without a word. "Peter's going to be furious when he sees you-"

"He already did." I grumbled, still not looking behind me.

"Hey, wait!" She called out and I could hear her footsteps follow me. As I reached the top of the stairs, I paused and stood until she reached me. "Where are you going?"

"To change and then hide."

She laughed, "Where?"

"Library?"

"No, he knows that's your first choice."

"But there's a hidden room behind the legends shelf that I discovered-" I started.

"He found out about that when I saw you walk in." Susan winced. "Sorry, I hadn't realized that you were hiding in there."

I groaned, "Truly?"

"Sorry."

"Okay, I could always go to the astronomy tower-"

"That's his second guess." Susan informed me as we walked towards our chambers.

"Then I'm out of ideas." I muttered. "Everywhere else there are bound to be workers and I dare not hide in the dungeons..." My body gave a shudder. Although Cair Paravel was magnificent and warm, deep down, below the ground were the dungeons. They were cold, wet, and frightening. I had only seen them once at a glance during my first day in the castle, while I had explored my new home. "We live in a castle and there's still bloody place to hide."

"Well, you may hide in my room." She offered. "Peter wouldn't dare go in there without my permission."

"Thank you." We stood outside my door and I waved her inside as I opened it. "Su...?"

"Yes?"

"I wish to talk you privately." I wasn't sure on whether or not I would follow through with the claim however.

She didn't ask any questions though until the door was safely closed behind us. While I went to the wardrobe to find a more decent dress she seated herself in an armchair besides the fireplace.

"What's the matter Kay?"

I didn't pay attention to the question, instead I pushed aside all my normal dresses and tunics. There, in the back of the wardrobe were two dresses that I had saved for special occasions. I pulled them out and held them up to Susan.

"Blue or red?" I asked.

Susan stared at me strangely. "Blue, it'll match your eyes."

I nodded and placed the red one back onto its hanger. Walking over to the bed I laid the blue on on the quilt while I undressed.

"Kay... what do you want to talk about?" Susan pressed, alarmed by the fact that I was actually putting an effort into what I was wearing. Usually I just wore casual dresses or tunics, knowing perfectly well that Peter would not care, but simply continue to love me.

I gathered my thoughts as I pulled the dress over my head, over my slit. "Do you know who has just arrived?"

"You did." She looked puzzled. "I heard the horns."

"I was not alone, Jagar has arrived. I met him during my ride and we traveled back here together. We had an... interesting conversation."

Susan stood from the armchair, "Do you want to re-braid your hair? They're a bit of a mess from the ride."

I nodded without much thought and simply walked over, sat down, and crossed my legs as I watched my reflection in the vanity mirror.

How could Peter was I was beautiful?

My eyes were a dull blue, with only a few flames left from the once great blaze that had burned within. My skin remained pale, despite Narnia's abundant sunshine. And even with the able hands of Lucy, hair had come loose from my braids due to the wind streaming past me during the early morning ride. These strands were dirty and no doubt tangled. I looked disheveled and a mess... I didn't look as healthy as I had more than a year ago, something was missing.

But the blue dress helped improve the blandness of my eyes, the match was flattering.

There was no doubt in my mind that no matter how gorgeous my dress was, or how neat my braids were, I would never match up to Lady Marie.

She was beautiful, not I.

And she was coming, her silky, lovely eyes set on Peter. And his duty was to be the welcoming host. She would no doubt preoccupy as much as his time as she could manage.

There was the harsh tugging of my hair that brought me to my senses. "OW!"

Susan scoffed. "Sorry, but did you even hear me?"

"That my braids were messy?" I guessed.

"No." She snapped, and pulled once again hard. I winced but held my peace. "I asked you what's going on? Your eyes just went blank and you looked so... sad."

I rubbed my temples, "Would you not be anxious when a gorgeous, single, woman of noble birth is coming to dazzle your love?"

Susan bit her lip and waited a few moments before she replied. "You have nothing to worry about, and I can promise you that."

"Promise?" I repeated. "That is a deep assurance, how can you be so sure?"

"You don't see the difference in Peter as I do." Susan smiled. "Peter is my brother and I know him very well. Before the..." She seemed to have difficulty saying the next word. "Accident... I'd never seen Peter's health depend on the survival of another. You heard his words during your healing slumber, you know the amount of love he held for you. And when he wasn't in there with you, holding your hand or whispering into your ear, he thought about you. I could see it in his expression. At meals he would simply stare at his plate and eat quietly, in the library he would read books that he knew you enjoyed, but what worried me was the fact that his skin lost color after a while. Peter didn't look strong, though he pretended that he was. Peter learned what weakness meant and to appreciate the ones he loved... The man that my brother is today has only been shaped and formed because of you. Peter learned how to be responsible and caring, he discovered love. And that changes someone... It changes the way you look at ordinary things... The color of a flower, the taste of fruit, the sounds of music. Love changes your life, your attitude, and you. Your life becomes dependent on the one you love, knowing that you would give your life to spare him..."

My eyes were wide as I listened to her, looking at her face change from assurance to almost pain in the mirror. I turned, even though my unfinished braid fell from her hands and was ruined. "We're not talking about Peter anymore are we?"

Susan's bottom lip trembled. "No, I don't think we are."

"How long have you known?" I asked. "How long have you known that you were in love?"

"I think I knew all along, but didn't have the courage to admit it." She whispered.

I stood up and embraced her, my personal worries being washed away by the river of tears that fell from her eyes. Susan's shoulder shook as she released the pain. I held her tightly, "Oh forgive me Su. How could I have been so blind to you, my dear friend's pain? Forgive me for not helping you... For being so caught up in my own worries. I am a selfish friend."

Susan shook her head and I felt the salty tears trickle down my neck, my lovely dress would have tear stains but I did not care in the least. "No, I made sure that no one noticed."

"Come, let's go to your room, Peter might come here soon to seek me." I kept one arm around her as we left my room, walked across the hall, and into hers. Susan's room was cleaner than my own, though I thought that to be impossible considering my room is dusted, shined, and cleaned everyday. Everything, down to the exact position of her pillows, seemed to be perfect.

But Susan didn't care, she threw herself onto her bed creating wrinkles in the once perfectly set quilt. Two pillows fell off the side of the bed, but she didn't notice. She held onto a pillow as she sobbed.

The intensity of her wails took me aback. Susan, my pillar of sensibility and strength, seemed to be dying of a broke heart on her bed. Her body looked broken, curled up as she held onto the satin pillow for dear life.

I sat besides her on the bed, running my hand over her hair in effort to calm her. "Susan... You've held this inside for far too long. Promise me next time when you are in pain that you will tell me."

She hiccuped. "I-I promise." Slowly, the trembles of her body subsided and before long her breathing was regular. Sitting up, Susan gently rubbed at her red, puffy eyes. Then, a look of dread over came her. "W-Was I meant to greet Jagar?"

I shrugged, "The message of Marie's arrival was meant to be delivered to the Queens and Kings of Narnia, but I do not think it will matter much. Peter will be far too busy entertaining his new _guest_ and yelling at me."

As if remembering the world outside her bedroom, Susan gave me a curious look. "What were you doing sneaking off in the middle of the night like that? Peter nearly knocked my door down when I didn't answer at first, I was asleep after all. Once I let him in, Peter searched the entire place and left without a word. He ran down the corridor, shouting for the cheetahs I believe."

"Ummm..."

"You must have been riding as fast as the wind if you managed to outrun the cheetahs." Susan complimented, impressed that her brother's soldiers had failed to capture me.

I didn't mention the hour head start.

"Nellas is a strong girl." I joked but then gave Susan a serious look. "Let's not talk about me, you're the one with puffy eyes."

"Thanks." She sighed and rubbed her eyes again.

"Su, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

I gave her a look of disbelief. "Do you really find me that thick? You should know that I see the signs between you and ahem, your love."

Susan groaned, "Is it that easy to see?"

"Not unless you're paying close attention. You're right, you hide your feelings well. Even from him." I added dryly. "Susan, you and Vicern are both of my friends and I know you two well. I have never seen such a perfect match."

"Besides yourself and Peter of course." Laughed Susan, but looking a bit ruffled when I finally said his name.

I flung my hair, which had fallen from the half braid by now, arrogantly. "Well of course! There is no couple as perfect as my darling, dashing gorgeous, handsome, intelligent Peter and myself!"

Susan and I stared at one another for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Then she said in a serious tone, "You're right, even if you think it is funny. There is no couple as perfect as you and my brother... You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Or someone, am I right to assume that it involves a certain woman from Archenland?"

I had completely forgotten my problems, and felt the heavy burden return. "Yes." I murmured.

"What is on your mind about this Lady Marie?" Susan inquired. Just a few minutes ago she was sobbing on her bed, drowning in her sorrow, and now she was helping me with my own issues. There was no one like Susan, Vicern had no idea how lucky he was.

Then everything came out in a rush.

"I know that Peter loves me and that he will never do anything to intentionally hurt me. But he still fails to see the power that Marie holds over men... Resa told me that there were rumors that Marie's mother was a sorceress, her power in potions. They say that Marie learned her mother's secrets, even after the woman was long dead. They say that Marie can make any man fall in love with her with a single word. Her words are like poison, they bewitch men into fools whose heads are filled with nothing but thoughts about their love for her. I have seen a few, they flatter her at every chance possible and follow her like lost puppies. Oh Susan, she is terrible to women though. I have felt her wrath, my reputation nearly destroyed as soon as I arrived in Archenland. Like men, Marie has girls who will obey her every command. She is a dangerous woman, but clever. Peter doesn't know this. He didn't see her like I did. Peter is strong and a good man, but even good men fall by temptation. _She_ is the greatest temptation of all..."

"I don't see why you should be worried, you'll be here to protect Peter from her-"

"No, don't you see Susan? She's going to get rid of me, push me out of the way while she takes his heart. She sent Jagar to tell the Queens and Kings of Narnia her message, not me. Lune and others always include me, always! I know that sounds silly, but it confirms my suspicions. I do not know how, but she will try to isolate me from the rest of you... I just have this feeling that _this_ is her plan..."

Susan put her hand on my shoulder. "I will never let her come between us and neither will any of my siblings. We are a family Kay, you forget that, and one insane woman isn't going to change that."


	54. Chapter 54

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 54.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I have another test tomorrow and I'm very ill. I don't know if I'll be going in tomorrow, hopefully not because I don't really understand the topics we're studying right now.

But I do understand that you all want another chapter! Haha.

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Lunch was a simple meal, which was understandable considering the cooks were very busy making a feast. They had short notice and had to work with what little time they had left, I for one didn't see why we had to have a bloody feast for Marie anyway!

She was a Lady, not royalty.

I sighed to myself, making Edmund give me a funny look from across the table. Lazily, I used my fork to push the piece of chicken around the plate in circles. I was turning into a bitter, jealous woman. Susan's and I venting session had lifted my spirits greatly, but I came crashing down from my happiness upon seeing Jagar again.

Jagar represented reality- the reality that his Lady would be arriving in a few hours.

My defenses were up and I was hostile. As far as I was concerned this was a war, and she was attack on my territory.

"Do you not feel well?" Ed suddenly asked, concerned.

Mumbling I replied, "I do feel a bit dizzy."

Dizzy from thinking up a hundred insults to throw at a certain woman...

Edmund stood up and looked at Peter, "May I have your leave? I wish to escort Kay to her room so she may rest."

I stood up quickly, very anxious to get away. Jagar smiled in amusement when I nearly sent my seat crashing to the floor in my haste. "Yes, a lovely idea Ed."

Peter gave me a scrutinizing look, as if trying to discern whether I was faking my illness or not. But he nodded, "Of course Ed. I pray you feel better Kay."

"Thank you." I said quietly, before pushing my seat in and dropping my napkin on the table. "I shall see you at dinner."

Ed walked around the table and offered his arm. It was natural to automatically smile and accept the offer, but my smile was uneasy. He noticed but gave me a reassuring wink, which did brighten my face.

Peter kept his eyes on us until we left the hall, I even debated whether he still watched us through the walls...

Ridiculous.

"So what's going on?" Ed asked me laughing.

"I was bored." I admitted. "Plus Peter is still upset that I went for a ride this morning."

Ed frowned, "You really shouldn't have gone off on your own."

"Oh no, don't you dare take his side on this!" My face fell. "Does no one trust my skill with my blades anymore?"

"I... We just don't want to go through the fear of losing you again Kay." Ed whispered.

For the first time since the accident, Edmund spoke about it directly. It was a subject that was never brought up, but it still haunted our memories each day.

I rubbed his arm, "You won't have to. I took my Sais, ask Jagar himself. He saw them when we crossed roads, I was ready to use them if I needed to."

"I don't doubt your skill Kay." Ed cleared his throat. "Let's speak of something else! I'm curious, how do you plan on greeting the lovely Lady Marie?"

"I have to greet her?" I made a face.

"Kay..." He warned.

"Oh Aslan, you sound like Peter!"

Ed shook his head, "I'm not that bossy, but on a serious note what is your plan?"

I shrugged, "I suppose I will greet her like any other noble. With a bow of my head while she curtseys fully as etiquette demands."

"Don't you ladies usually kiss each other on the kiss?"

"Friends do." I smirked. "And I do not think Lady Marie ever plans on calling me a friend."

"True enough." Ed chuckled. "I have never met the woman but I already despise her. This woman truly must be a monster if she makes Peter nervous."

My eyes widened, "He's n-nervous? _Peter_ nervous?"

"Really Kay, you act as if my brother isn't human." Edmund gave me a sly look. "He's just as prone to feelings as us."

I ignored him and pressed, "How do you know he's nervous?"

"He told me." Ed hesitated. "Don't tell him I told you, I do not think I was even meant to tell you."

"Why not?" I sniffed, my pride slightly hurt. Several months ago Peter had made a romantic speech about having no secrets between us, claiming that he trusted me more then anyone in the world. At the time I believed and agreed wholeheartedly, but this made me doubtful.

"Peter... How do I say this gently?" After a few moments Ed continued, "Peter thinks that you'll be even more nervous if you knew that he too was anxious. But he continuously doubts how strong you are."

"I don't think I could be any more nervous to be honest." I laughed, but my voice cracked in panic.

"Surely you don't think this Marie has a chance!" Ed's eyes widened in disbelief. He inspected my meek face. "Bloody hell, you do! Have you _and_ Peter lost your minds? Just last week you two were in love, a love unbreakable. And now, you're trembling at some woman's visit? Oi! She hasn't even arrived!"

My eyes narrowed. "You won't be so confident when you see her."

"She cannot be as elegant as you." Ed concluded. "I loved you once, I for one know how deep your beauty goes."

My shoulders stiffened, "Oh Ed..."

He held up a palm. "Let me finish."

I shut up instantly.

"You have no idea how intimidated I was, you held the love of a Elvin warrior as well as my elder brother. Though, I am sure this elf has turned his attention to my sister. But regardless, I was no match in terms of honor. I had betrayed my family and nearly destroyed Narnia. But still, you were kind to me and that finalized my love. You weren't just a pretty face, you were just as lovely inside. I bet that if we looked, we'd find your heart made of pure gold."

"Ed-"

"Shh!"

I shut up again.

"No matter how gorgeous this Marie may be, she will never _ever_ even come close to matching you. You are beyond extraordinary Kay. And even though I wish I could one day call you my wife, I am content to one day call you my sister." He grinned. "Well, make that sister-in-law but you know what I mean."

I gasped loudly and my feet froze in place. "Sister-in-law?!"

"Surely you have considered marriage." Teased Ed.

My cheeks turned a dark red. "Personally and privately, but Peter has never even hinted at marriage. Besides, it has been but a year that we have courted! Wait- has Peter ever spoken to you about it?"

Ed whistled a jolly tune, "Maybe... Maybe not."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Oh please! Please tell me!"

"Only if you give me.." He trailed off in thought. "Ah! You may give me a kiss." He tapped his right cheek. "Here."

I did, not once but three times. "Now will you tell me?"

Ed laughed. "Yes."

"Yes what? Yes you will tell me or yes he has spoken to you about it?"

"Both I suppose."

I fell silent in shock.

"You know, I was expecting a happy reaction but you look like your face has just frozen." For emphasis, Ed tugged at my cheek to make it move.

"Ow!" I jumped at the pulling of my skin. Rubbing my cheek I replied in a quiet voice, "It has been a year and I am now eighteen. I am just wondering, is it to early for entering marriage?"

"Love does not have an age requirement." Reminded Edmund.

"How did you become so wise?" I demanded in a joking voice. "Wise men are supposed to be old, learned, and well, old!" I tickled Ed's chin. "I see no long white bear here!"

"Knowledge does not have an age requirement!" Edmund stroked the air below his chin, as if running his fingers through an invisible beard.

"Ha-ha." I smiled but then thought back to marriage. What would I do if Peter just approached me this minute and asked me to marry?

To my surprise, the answer was instantaneous.

I would say yes.

There was no doubt about it, I couldn't see myself walking up the aisle for any other man.

I knew that I would take that step, but was Peter ready? He barely had time for me everyday, and there were even days where he would have to cut our time short. If that was how it was during our courtship, that would not suit a newly married couple. No, I knew and understood that Peter would wait for at least another year before proposing. But it mattered not because I would always be waiting patiently, my answer already known.

"Judging by that horribly icky love sick expression I'm assuming you're either picturing your wedding dress or walking up the aisle." Ed cringed at the very feminine thoughts. "Ugh, women."

"Shut up. I'm daydreaming."

"I thought so."

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"The suspense is killing me!" Lucy rolled over onto her back on my bed. Susan rolled her eyes from the desk.

"I'm sure that everything will go smoothly, besides you can't be as anxious as Kay."

Edmund scoffed from where he sat in the armchair. "Anxious? She's lost her mind."

I covered my ears as I continued to pace about my quarters. "La da da da. I can't hear you! La da da da. Edmund smells like rotten eggs. La da da da!"

The girls sniggered.

"Bloody girls." Ed stood. "I'm going to check Susan's window again."

My heart raced at his words, but I managed not to tackle him to the floor. Ed disappeared out of my room and I could hear him own down opening and closing. While my window overlooked the ocean Susan's had a perfect view of the countryside in front of the castle. She could see anyone who approached.

We girls waited in silence and in two minutes Edmund returned, instead of a calm expression he merely nodded at me grimly.

The centaur's horns sounded.

She was here.

I straightened out my blue dress. "And so it begins."

Susan and Lucy walked behind Edmund and I, who for encouragement had his arm linked through mine. We reached the grand staircase before I knew it and we began to descend. The front doors of the castle were wide open, welcoming our guests. Peter already stood there with Stilden at his side. Mrs. Beaver and other head of departments of the castle all stood in a row ready to assist the tired travelers in any way.

Edmund whispered, "Calm down, you're as pale as a ghost."

My hand tightened on his arm, "What if she kisses Peter on the cheek? It's not proper in her own court but I bet you two gold coins that she does."

"I'll take that bet. Two coins says she doesn't." But something told me that Edmund wasn't as confident as he pretended to be.

We walked gracefully across the flat marble floor, taking our places besides Peter. He didn't look at us or even acknowledge our arrival. His eyes were focused outside, waiting.

Edmund didn't pull his arm away, for this I was grateful because he would've had to cut my arm off. It still held tightly and surely.

Suddenly a soft, delicate voice flowed like music in the air. "Oh Jagar it is simply lovely isn't it? Just look at the carvings, they really cared about the smallest details. I already love Narnia!"

Jagar's strong voice replied smoothly, "Indeed they are a kind people."

"Surely not as kind as their High King-" Lady Marie seemed to dance across the doorway. She was just as pretty and dainty as I remembered her, and if possible her longer hair seemed to glow in the evening sun rays. "Oh! High King Peter!" She blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment, "I hope I did not speak too loudly and boldly just now."

Peter smiled kindly, "Not at all Lady Marie." He stepped forward and bowed his head slightly. In respsonse, Marie gave a deep curtsy, bending slightly forward.

My grip threatened to break Ed's arm. Her impressive and flawless cleavage was in clear view of Peter as well as the rest of us. She lingered in the position, before standing straight.

"Welcome to Narnia my Lady." Peter announced and held out a palm, ready to take her hand and kiss it. Marie gave him her hand and laughed lightly when his lips brushed her skin.

"It is a pleasure to see you _again_ King Peter." Marie leaned forward, she had to tiptoe because she was quite short compared to Peter, and gave Peter a peck on his left cheek.

I was two gold coins richer.


	55. Chapter 55

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 55.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Only one more week of summer school. Then a week of doing nothing but AP English summer work (which I will hopefully be able to complete during that week... Read 4 novels with analyzation with essays. Then define and give sample sentences for the 1000 SAT vocabulary words.

All due on the first day of school. See, I have four weeks of summer after summer school. But two of those will be gone because my mates from England are visiting me. Crap, I am in some serious trouble.

I also have a test tomorrow, but I'm fairly confident with the topics. And I thought, wow I'm in a typing mood. This ramble is proof of that.

ANYWAYS

Review or die.

Thanks :

cause OMFG I have more than 400 reviews. You guys keep me going, without a doubt!

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

"Hello Princess Makayla," Marie bowed, but I received no curtsy. "It is... nice to see you again."

I smiled but didn't feel it reach my eyes. "I welcome you to my country Lady Marie." I surveyed her dress. It was a deep blue with silver lining, the lack of any print only brought more attention to her figure. We both wore blue, wonderful. Hers was a beautiful dress, I suddenly felt like I wore nothing but rags... Still, I kept my face bright. "I like your dress, particularly the sleeves."

Everyone stared at the tinkling bells that hung from the sleeves. From the instant she began to move on, oh excuse me, in front of Peter... They annoyed me. I could see two centaurs who stood by the doors wince at the noises. She was going to frustrate anyone who walked near her... Either completely oblivious or choosing to ignore the statement, Marie simply nodded her head and walked past me.

"Ah this must be Queen Susan." Marie curtseyed to my dear friend, but her knees barely bent. It was a poor show of respect- plus no cleavage was shown this time. "The men have lied to me back home!"

Susan curtseyed herself, but I couldn't help but notice a certain stiffness in her movement. Good, Su was on her guard. Puzzled, she smiled. "How so?"

"Their description of your beauty falls short." The woman complimented her. "You are stunning my lady."

"Thank you." Susan replied in a smooth, sweet voice. If I hadn't known better I would have thought she was honestly flattered. "Welcome to Narnia."

Marie moved onto the next King, and once again her bow was lower than necessary. But it seemed that Edmund wasn't entitled to such a long view at her... goods. Not that he looked anyways, I noticed that Edmund made sure to keep his eyes on her face. Her face alone. Ah, that's my Ed.

Separating himself from, Ed bowed slightly and grinned. "Welcome to Cair Paravel. I hope your stay is... educational."

She blinked her beautiful eyes and suddenly her face looked angelic. "Thank you your highness, I hope to leave with valuable things."

A valuable man.

Everyone was thinking it. My hands clenched into fists, she was calling Peter a thing! I peeked at him but of course, Peter hadn't shown any hint of reaction. Instead his face remained friendly and calm.

Damn it. Was I the only human? Was I the only one with emotions? My hands squeezed even tighter, so much that my nails cut into my skin. Wincing to myself, I gritted my teeth as I could feel stinging. The nails had pierced the skin. I was failing, I had told myself not to get emotional. Marie had no control over me, this is what she wanted. She wanted me to lose sanity and distance myself.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up straighter and watched as Marie- who had a smirk on her face- carry on to Lucy. Had she noticed my reaction? Is that why she smirked?

"And this must be little Lucy!" Marie exclaimed and gave a quick, playful curtsey. Suddenly, she leaned forward and pinched Lu's cheek. In a soothing baby voice, she said, "You're so adorable! Peter did not lie when he described the baby of the Kings and Queens! You're what now? Nine?"

Lucy's smile vanished the instant she heard the baby voice. "I'm thirteen actually." She backed away from Marie with a glare, then turned to me.

"Kay? Could you help me with the flowers now?"

What the bloody hell? What flowers? When Lucy continued to stare me down, a lightbulb went over my head. "Oh!" I nodded fervently. "Certainly. If we would have your leave Peter?"

Peter waved us off, "I'll be there to help you shortly too Lucy. I haven't forgotten that I promised to help."

Wow, Peter wanted to ditch Marie already.

Content that her beauty hadn't effected him, I looked at Marie. She seemed almost pleased that we were leaving and looked at Susan and Ed, as if expecting them to leave as well. Susan saw this too, and she gave me a discreet wink.

Susan wouldn't leave Peter alone with her, she's stay. I peered at Edmund, he was staring at the ground in thought. After a few moments, he said nothing and waited for Peter to make the next move. Ed would stay too.

"See you all at dinner." I waved but made a point to ignore Marie.

Lucy linked her arm with mine, she was nearly as tall as me now. She wasn't a child anymore, she was a teenager who would soon be a young lady of age. As we walked out of earshot, Lucy groaned, "She's horrible."

"Told you." Was all I said.

"She thought I was nine!" Lucy shouted in rage. "She talked to me like a child! Did you hear that voice?! And then she had the nerve to just pinch me like that!" Her palm scrubbed her cheek, as if she was wiping off germs.

I frowned, "That was out of line. I was surprised that Peter didn't say anything."

"You know Peter, all show for those sort of people." Lucy mumbled.

"So where we actually going?" I asked. "I thought you didn't want to cut anymore flowers from the garden."

Lu shrugged, "I don't know, what do you fancy doing?"

"Let's play a card game, I can use some entertainment right now."

"Alright, let's go to your room. It's bigger than mine." She suddenly laughed.

"What?" My eyebrow rose. "You want a bigger room?"

"No- well actually yes," She smiled wickedly. "Maybe I can convince Peter to trade rooms with me... Hmmm..."

With her quick tongue, she could probably pull it off.

Shaking her head, Lucy said, "No I was laughing at the idea of Marie finding out you have the High Queen's quarters. I mean, that in itself says something."

I held up a hand, "I moved in there before Peter and I were courting. There's no meaning behind that." I paused in realization. "She doesn't know that though, to Marie it could look like Peter gave me those quarters. Ah, that will not please her."

"Do you think she'll realize your quarters are connected?" Lu pondered.

I flushed, "What Marie doesn't know won't hurt her."

Lucy made a face. "Did you see her curtsey? Ugh!"

My eyes narrowed slightly, "Oh yes, I saw."

"Is she like that with men in Archenland?"

"If she wants something from them, perhaps a favor to spread her power then yes." I explained. "Do you think that her lies would be so successful and believed if she didn't have help?"

A silence fell over us as we both thought about Marie.

"Her dress was blue." I said casually.

"I don't think it was by coincidence." Lucy replied and gave me a wry look. "Even I know that my brother's eyes are striking to ladies."

I met her eyes and cringed, "Don't look at me like that."

"You wore a blue dress too."

"So?" I sounded too defensive.

"To match Peter's eyes." Lucy declared with amusement.

I pointed to my eyes and snapped, "My eyes are blue too!"

Lucy held up her hands in defense, separating us. "Alright, bloody he-"

"You're not allowed to say that." I cut her off. Reaching over I gave her arm a pinch and said in an annoying baby voice, "Little girls don't talk so badly. That's for us big girls only, not little children like you! Awww! Aren't you so cute!"

Lu pushed my hand away and laughed. "Shove off Kay."

I chuckled. Oh yes, Cair Paravel was now empty of children.

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

"I win!" I slammed my cards down on the table, revealing them to a surprised Lucy.

Suspicious, Lucy made a point to inspect each card individually. After a few moments, she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I've never lost at this game."

"Aw, unlucky." I assured her. "Would you like to play again?"

Before she could reply, a knock came at the door. Neither of us got up from our seats at the small table. "Enter!"I called out.

The door slowly opened as I kept my attention on shuffling the cards.

"Ah, _this_ must be your room then Peter!" The distinct, soft voice of Marie cried in glee. I could just picture her jumping up and down in excitement, her arms wrapped around Peter like a child attached to a mother.

"Actually-" Peter sounded tired.

"Surely such a room full of such beautiful and tasteful furniture furniture must belong to the High King Peter." Marie's voice grew louder alerting me that she was actually walking into MY quarters. "Ohhh, what a BIG bed Peter... Mine is not so big, but I get lonely of having so much room to myself. I can't even imagine what you must feel like at night. It's blue! Only expected, it matches your deep blue eyes-"

Her mouth shut immediately at seeing a giggling Lucy and me. I was grinning, as was Edmund and Susan. I stood up and patted my soft quilt. "Why thank you Marie for the compliment. I had no idea that you would realize that my bed would match my _deep blue eyes_. Huh, I never thought about the connection."

A look of surprise crossed Marie's face, followed by anger, only to be replaced by a cool indifference. "This is your room."

She didn't propose it as a question. "It is, well technically it is the High Queen's quarters but I call if the Princess quarters." I said nicely.

"T-The High Queen's?" Marie seemed at loss of what to say. Then she turned to Peter, who was staring at me with mirth in his eyes. I noticed that she was standing at his side, so close that their arms brushed. "And where are your quarters then Pete?"

Pete.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud. Even I knew not to call Peter that.

Judging by the fact that he didn't say anything about the nickname, I could only assume that he'd asked her not to call him 'Pete' only to have her ignore the request. I hadn't wanted entertainment, maybe I should have followed Marie around. She was amusing me greatly now.

Peter opened his mouth but Lucy beat him to it. Her arm shot out and pointed at the door to the side of the great room. "Through that door."

Marie pretended not to hear Lucy, but I could swear that her eyes flashed a glance at the door. "Your quarters Pete...?" She pressed.

Peter looked as if he struggled to find words. He was staring back and forth between his youngest sister and the woman besides him. Then his jaw set, "Just as Lucy has said, on the other side of that door."

"But where is your front and _proper_ front door?" Marie questioned in a alluring voice. She ran her fingers up his arm, "I want to see."

I looked at Susan who rolled her eyes. Ed just seemed bored.

"Come, I will show you." Peter said in a tone too hard to be polite. Dutifully, Susan followed after them two as they exited the room, she closed the door behind her.

Edmund remained and before I could bombard him with questions, he ran to my bed and jumped on it. He landed on his stomach, his face smothered into the quilts. But I heard him all the same, "SHE'S EVIL!"

Still standing besides the bed, I patted his back sympathetically. "It's okay, I'll protect you."

"I don't think even your fire can kill her." Ed groaned and sat up. He ran a hand through his dark locks, Ed was growing out his hair as was Peter. The look suited them.

I sat down on the bed myself. "How bad?"

Ed exhaled in frustration. "As soon as you and Lu left she was like Peter's shadow, she wouldn't leave him be. Even after he hinted that he didn't like it. We showed her the great hall, kitchen, and the rest of the ground floor. By the time we walked up to the second floors she was calling him 'Pete' and implying that she had missed their 'sweet' and 'memorable' times together in Archenland. She almost seemed to sneer at Su and I when Peter wasn't looking, as if challenging us to stay. She wanted us gone."

"Thank Aslan you didn't leave them." I mumbled.

He laughed softly. "Leave my own brother with a monster? I think not!"

"Where is she sleeping?" I suddenly inquired, the thought had never occurred to me before.

"Down on the fourth level with the rest of her guard. But I would not be surprised if she asked for quarters closer to the royal chambers."

Lucy suddenly sighed, almost in relief.

I gave her a funny look. "What?"

She smiled at me, "Don't you realize? You were completely wrong, her plan to get Peter is an utter failure. If she continues to act like this, he'll be kicking her out of the castle! You saw how angry he became when she ignored me!"

Ed nodded in agreement, "There's no way that she can get Peter to even like her... Let alone love her."

Their words brought enormous confidence and relief. But a tiny voice warned me not to underestimate the wit of Lady Marie. She had much time to sway things her way.


	56. Chapter 56

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 56.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

_My mate called me about an hour ago._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_In the _**_scariest_**_ voice ever:_

_"I'm kidnapping you tomorrow..."_

_Long silence._

_"Oh."_

_In the most _**_bubbly_**_ voice ever:_

_"To the beach! Surprise!"_

_"Whatever."_

**_I love my friends._**

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

We sat out on my balcony, passing the time until the bells for dinner rang in the towers. Ed and Lucy faced out while I made sure to keep the once appealing ocean view out of site.

To pass the time we simply talked about anything that came to mind, it was a pleasant afternoon. I even forgot the fact that Marie was visiting, it was like any other day at Cair Paravel. Lucy spoke of visiting the elves, she and I were the only ones who had not seen the Elvin city yet. In response Edmund described his visit, his words hypnotic.

He described a beautiful city, placed in the center of a peaceful and blossoming forests. Flowers were blooming once more and trees were free to grow without fear of snow weighing them down. Animals were abundant and multiplying, both talking and dumb beasts. Their buildings were made of cement and brick as the castle, rather than straw and or carved in trees as other Narnians chose. Some even extended underground where supplies were kept safe from the harsh weather of winter.

"They are a proud people and strong, Vicern is by far the most humorous of those I had the pleasure of meeting. His father is Lord Hérion and if the Elves had their own kingdom, he would be their ruler. Hérion is a good man-" Ed grinned. "Or should I say elf? While Peter and I were there, the heads of families met and Peter offered them the chance to own their own land... To be their own kingdom essentially, neighbors to Narnia."

At this, my mouth opened slightly at such a bold move by Peter. The elves were a strong ally and I wouldn't have thought it wise to let them go. But Peter seemed to think it was a good idea.

"What happened?!" Lucy said in a whisper, she was equally surprised.

"Hérion convinced the other elves that it wasn't their right to accept such freedom. He claimed that his people, him in particular were in doubt to Narnia. Vicern, his only child, would be dead if Kay had not saved him."

"Me?" I said stupidly.

Ed laughed. "You seem surprised, don't you remember? It was _you_ who went into Jadis' camp to free Vicern and the centaur."

"His name was Tornse." I murmured, looking down at the ground uncomfortable.

"Was?" Lu inquired confused.

"He died in the Battle."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kay." She sounded very sincere.

"As am I, he left behind a wife and foal. That foal will be of age this coming year." I sighed. "He wishes to join Narnia's army, Oreius tells me that he has been training him."

Ed stood up from the chair and embraced me. "You think too much of the past, but it is kind that you still ask about his family."

Before I could even think of a response that wouldn't bring tears to my eyes, the bells finally rung. Time for a feast. Ed held out his arms and winked, "Ladies?"

Lu rolled her eyes but took her brother's left arm while I took the right. "You need to find a woman Ed."

"Ah, but the decent ones are taken." He pouted.

I felt my cheeks burn only slightly at his comment. It wasn't possible that he was talking about me...?

"Like Kay here!" Ed whined giving me a playful push. "Why did you to have to go for the High King? Is the title Queen not enough for you?"

I scoffed, the red darkening with every second. But I managed to snap, "Sorry Edmund, but _High_ Queen just has a nice ring to it."

Lucy burst out into laughter. "Don't let Marie hear you say that."

The three of us were still laughing as we entered the Great Hall, and immediately we stopped. Something was wrong. Susan was in her seat, staring into her plate with a strange look of, well _nothing_ on her face. It was completely plain and expressionless. Her hands laid limp in her lap, while her posture was relaxed and crooked. Susan always sat up straight. Always.

Peter was a different story altogether. His face was pale and sickly looking, but it too was devoid of any emotion. His golden hair did nothing to compliment his current skin tone. Peter looked like he was shrugging, but permanently. He too slouched in seat and stared at nothing in particular, looking too cool and calm to even have a brain.

They looked like me... When I had been a ghost.

They looked empty.

And there, in my seat and to the right of Peter, sat a gorgeous Marie who calmly sipped her wine. She chattered away to Peter as I slowly approached, my arm falling away from Edmund's. "And Father will simply love to hear all about your bravery. He also tells me that Narnia is very lucky to have such a youthful king with a wise mind. Oh! Hello everyone!"

Lucy took her seat but trembled anxiously. Her eyes darted back and forth between her siblings. "Su?"

Her sister looked up, stared blankly at Lucy, then stared back at her untouched chicken.

Lucy panicked and her voice came out an octave higher than normal. "Peter?"

The High King mumbled something incoherently to his sister, before reaching forward and taking a deep, generous drink from his goblet. What happened next made me freeze. Peter's hands were trembling, the liquid bouncing within the golden container. As he raised the goblet to his lips, it shook so violently that red liquid jumped out and fell onto one of his best tunics.

Something was **very **wrong.

Peter _never_ took such long drinks when it came to wine or anything alcohol. He was very careful, more than necessary, to balance spirits with water. I had never seen him drunk nor did I expect to.

"Oh dear! Look what you've done Pete..." Marie rose from her seat and reached over. With exaggerated motions, she rubbed her napkin across Peter's chest and...

His lap.

The woman was rubbing her hand over Peter's lap.

ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH DAMN IT.

I darted forward, ready to snatch the napkin from her hand. However, Edmund was quicker and in the blink of an eye had pushed Marie away from his brother. Instead, I took advantage of her distracted nature. I ran before she could sit back down, and took my seat just in time. Marie nearly sat on me, but she managed to gracefully back away from the seat.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

I raised an eyebrow, my hands clenching the arms of my chair. "Yes?" Unless someone strong held me back, I was about to commit murder.

"I was sitting there."

"_Was_." I emphasized carefully keeping my tone as cool as hers. "This is my seat but I forgive you, clearly you don't remember manners at the moment."

Marie smiled.

Not good, I felt my heart stop.

She turned to Peter and pointed accusingly at me. "Pete, she's sitting in my seat!"

Peter's dull face was instantly alert. His eyes flashed with life and... anger. His deadly gaze fell onto me. "Move."

His voice was ice, putting even Jadis to shame. No one, not even the Witch had ever spoken to me so cruelly. The fact that it was Peter, my darling Peter who did it made the stab even deeper. His words, razor sharp, pushed into my heart. I couldn't breathe.

"W-What?" Lucy stood up, her hands slamming on the table. The feast bowels, our best glasses and platters shaking from the action.

"Move now." Peter's arms flew out and threw his brother away. Then they went for his sword. I hadn't noticed he was wearing it, Peter never wore it to meals anymore.

And then he drew his sword and I found the point of it at my throat.

My heart burst within me, falling, broken. My soul shattered. My mind failed me. My body went numb.

No.. No... He had done it again. Peter had broken my heart and wore a wicked smile, as if he enjoyed my stunned reaction.

Suddenly, Peter's sword fell onto the table with a clash while the High King himself went tumbling onto the ground. On top of him, was a furious Edmund. He was screaming, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! IT'S KAY! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

Susan's hand shot out forward and grabbed the goblet. She drank greedily before throwing the empty thing down onto the table with a second thought. Turning, she reached down for something on the ground. After a few seconds, Susan stood with her bow and arrows in her hands.

Her eyes met mine and my mouth trembled.

"No... Not you too." I gasped out, stumbling to my feet and scrambling backwards.

My best friend strung an arrow and aimed at me.

"SUSAN NO!" Lucy threw herself across the table, flying through the air, crashing into her elder sister. Susan's body fell back, hitting the chair with a hard thunk. It tumbled down to the cold, stone floor along with the girls.

There before me, the four Kings and Queens of Narnia fought, throwing punches, pulling hair, grunting, and hurting each other. My body turned slightly to Marie.

"You dirty, foul woman-" I hissed stepping forward.

"MY LADY!" A voice called out.

I spun around, my fists ready for anything.

But not for this.

Jagar and the Archenland guards strode into the Great Hall, but they were not alone. There, dragged upon the floor by his tail was Stilden. His legs were bound tightly by thick rope, Stilden was helpless. He growled, but weakly, as they let go letting his body fall harshly.

Jagar looked only at his lady and bowed, "The deed is done. Here is the white tiger."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I screamed at her and charged. But a twang alerted me of danger and I ducked, just in time to avoid a flying dagger. Glancing over my shoulder, I was shocked to see Jagar with his arm extended. Slowly, I got back to my feet. "You traitor."

"I serve only one Lady, and that is not you." He answered in a monotone voice, as if he had no opinion.

"You have no heart!" I cried. "The woman you loved is lucky to be dead, she would have only suffered with you."

For the first time, Jagar displayed a surprising emotion. With startling intensity, his expression became one full of shame. He could not look at me and kept his eyes on the ground. "What are your orders my Lady?"

Marie brushed past me, knocking shoulders with me. "Kill the tiger, he will only stand in my way."

"NO!" I shrieked. "YOU CAN'T!"

A sudden groan made us all look at the four scrambling rulers. It had been Susan who made the noise, she now lay still on the ground, clearly unconscious. Lucy stood over her sister, breathing heavily, and the goblet in her hand. Judging by the bruise forming on Susan's forehead, it was clear what had happened.

Suddenly, Lucy's breathing calmed down. She gaped at the empty goblet, then back at Marie. "What did you put in their drink?" Lu spat, sniffing the goblet. "This is not wine!"

"My Lady?" One of the men seemed at loss at the accusation. Jagar and the men no longer looked so confident, they actually appeared nervous. They glanced at Jagar uncertainly.

"What?" Marie blinked innocently. She lifted her hand to her chest and in pretended to be at loss. "Me?"

Jagar's eyes narrowed, "You never mentioned anything about poisoning the Kings and Queens-"

She laughed coldly, finally revealing her true nature. Her beauty was no longer flattering, it was menacing. "Did you honestly think that they would embrace me when _she_" Marie glared at me, "was still here?"

"You're going to kill her!" Edmund cried, before grunting when Peter elbowed him in his stomach. I gasped then when Ed punched his brother in the temple and collapsed onto his back, panting. Peter too was defeated and lay motionless.

"No," Marie scoffed. "Of course not. Death isn't enough, Peter would still miss her... That could ruin things for me. No, I will not kill her. In fact, I won't do anything to her. It will be darling Pete here who will banish her forever from these lands."

"Impossible," I told her confidently. "Peter would never do that to me."

She clicked her tongue in amusement. "Are you so sure about that? He did just try to slit your throat a few minutes ago-"

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at her.

And then I doubled over, clutching my stomach.

Searing, excruciating pain exploded through the center of my body. It shot out like spears through my veins, easily overwhelming my senses.

"What was that?" Marie asked sweetly, taking a step towards me.

"Shut up." I gritted my teeth, my hands squeezed my dress dangerously. My eyesight was gone, the room disappeared was replaced with a dancing mix of red and orange. Fire.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Marie almost reached my side.

"Shut up!" My body burned, filling my insides with power.

"What did you say to me?" Marie shoved me with her hands with all her might.

I didn't budge, my feet did not move an inch. I stood up, my eyesight back and clearer than any human's. I could smell her as if my nose was pressed up against her neck, she reeked of herbs. I could hear her bells jingling as if she held them up to my ears. But most of all, I could taste her fear.

My eyes were glowing, fire dancing brightly and proudly. I stood up to my full height, standing an inch taller than the simple human woman before me.

"I said, shut up."

I bent forward, bringing our faces so close that our noses nearly touched. My fiery eyes burned into hers dangerously forcing her to scream and jump back. But before she could, I grabbed her and flipped her around, holding her hands behind her back.

Jagar and the men tensed, but made no movement forward. The change in me was obvious to everyone in the room. I was no longer weaponless, my body was stronger than any weapon now.

"Release Stilden." I demanded, calming down quite a bit. I was in control now.

Jagar looked absolutely petrified and kept his eyes on Marie. "My Lady...?!" His voice trembled.

Comprehension washed over my mind. Jagar loved Marie. Disgusting, she was young enough to be his daughter!

"Don't do it! Kill her!" Marie bellowed, but her words were drowned out by her scream of agony.

I bent her finger in an unnatural position, "I will break it if you say one more word." I threatened.

Jagar was as pale as Peter and Susan. His shoulders fell and he fell to his knees besides Stilden. My friend growled so loudly that two of men jumped back in terror. But Jagar was unaffected, his eyes kept glancing back up at Marie with affection.

I almost threw up, it was so... wrong! Did Marie realize the man's feelings? Most likely, which is why she relied so heavily on him. A man in love would do anything.

Of course. He'd been working for her all along, befriending me was just a ploy! And I had been foolish enough to trust him! Damn him.

Stilden was free and instantly darted out of the Great Hall. He would raise the alarm.

"You're finished Marie." I declared.

Marie laughed. "You think anyone will believe you?"

"Stilden will get help and then your treachery will be exposed!"

"Do you really think I hadn't thought this all through?" Marie giggled innocently. It sent chills through me. "I have many more_ friends_..."

Her words hit me hard. I gasped. "You got to the others too."

She only giggled.

I swore and looked desperately at Edmund and Lucy, they stood there unsure of what to do. Everyone stood uncertain of their next action.

**How** had Marie bewitched Peter and Susan? What had she put into their drinks that placed them under her control? I had never heard of such a poison... No liquid could control the body to do her exact willing. I was a witch and I didn't even have that power! And **who**? Who had she gotten to? For all I knew, the entire castle was under her influence. Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, the guards, Oreius... Everyone.

Oh Aslan, help us.

"So now what?" Marie questioned, sounding bored. "Are you going to kill me or will we stand like this for-"

Her finger snapped backwards with the flick of wrist.

Her howl echoed through the Great Hall.

My eyes met Edmund's and he nodded. With Marie still screaming in pain, I threw her to the opposite end of the hall. She went flying through the air before she slid across the stone floor in her silky dress, only coming to a stop when she crushed into the wall.

Everyone moved. Jagar ran for Marie while he ordered the guards to stop us. They were frightened as I charged at them from the right. To their left, Ed grabbed Lucy's wrist and they ran for the doors. Three men went for them while the other three leapt for me, their swords raised.

Just as I came into reach, I slid onto the ground smoothly in my boots and kicked their feet from beneath them. Even if I wore a pretty dress on top, there was no way I would give up the comfort of boots. I smoothly got onto my feet and ran at the other guards. Ed and Lu hadn't even given them a second glance, they knew the swords would never reach them. From behind the men I flew past them, my fist hitting the back of their heads before they could blink. I even grabbed one of their swords before the man had time to realize what had happened.

We sprinted out of the Great Hall. "Stables." I told Ed unnecessarily. He and Lucy were already running in that direction.

I stayed behind, closing the tall, powerful wooden doors with easy tugs. Witch strength was a blessing, I forgot what how easy life was with it. With the doors closed, I slid the sword through the two handles. No one would be able to open it from the inside and I doubted Marie or Jagar knew where to go from the servant's passage at the side of the hall.

That bought us some time.

I flew through the castle, my hair hung in the air as I ran inhumanely fast. Not even cheetahs could meet my speed... Adrenaline burned through me, energy itching beneath my skin. Within two minutes I had reached the royal quarters. In less than a minute I was running back down the levels of the castle with my Sais on a belt at my waist, Ed's sword in my right hand, and Lucy's elixir in my left hand. There was nothing more valuable than these things.

When I reached the stables, Edmund and Lucy were already mounted on their own horses, they were out of breath.

To my disbelief, Nellas was there saddled and ready.

I gave Ed an incredulous look. And I thought_** I**_ was fast!

Slipping onto my horse, I handed them their respectable item. Wordlessly, we kicked our horses urgently. The horses picked up on our panic, they ran faster than usual, feeling anxious themselves.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted to Ed, the wind streaming past our ears made it harder to hear.

"To the Elves!"

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

.

.

.

**Just a note:**

OH MY GOODNESS! I **never** expected to write this much. I was going to split this into two chapters and leave it off on a cliffhanger in the first part, but then I just kept writing... and writing... and writing... Before I knew it, it was 11 PM. I was supposed to go to bed an hour ago. Oh well, I'm very pleased with the chapter. I really got into it and couldn't stop. **But I didn't go back to check for typos.** So I'm sure there are some, but whatever. Let me know if there are any and I'll fix them... at somepoint haha.

Now I'm off to bed. I've got a busy day tomorrow.

I'm being kidnapped.


	57. Chapter 57

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 57.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

* * *

I don't know why people drink coffee when they need to stay awake.

Chocolate chips are what do it for me.

So I hope you like this chapter and appreciate that it was fueled by mouth watering cookies.

.

.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

* * *

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

Lucy suddenly gasped, "WE FORGOT STILDEN!"

Holy **crap**. **CRAP CRAP CRAP.**

I stiffened slightly in my horse, but steadied myself. In a non-convincing voice I answered, "He can take care of himself... His nose _should've_ have told him that we got ourselves out. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's on our trail right now."

From his own horse, Edmund peered over his shoulder in suspicion. "If Stilden can track us then so can any of the cheetahs or cats."

"True." I admitted warily and nudged Nella's sides. "We need to get to the Elves tonight or else we'll be caught. They're our only chance of protection."

"Won't they just hand us over?" Lucy called out, trying to carry her voice over the wind.

Edmund answered. "No, Vicern wouldn't let that happen. Besides, it's like Peter explained to me. The elves could be there own kingdom, their numbers are that big and with their elvin abilities they make fine soldiers. Why do you think it took Jadis longer to conquer them? Vicern was an infant when this happened so it wasn't that long ago."

My eyes widened. There was much more to my Elvin friend than I knew. To be fair, I had never asked him about his past since he never offered to tell me. There was an unspoken agreement that I would not question his history. I didn't even know how he escaped his prison and joined the Narnian's fight! I didn't know his mother's name. I didn't know if he had any brothers or sisters.

And even if I didn't know any of those things, I knew Vicern. He would help us.

Narnia flew by and we met no one. Distant howls of wolves or hoots of owls filled the air on occasion but otherwise, we were on our own. The horses were strong and met up to their training, Nellas in particular. I could have asked for a better horse. Nellas was my pride. She outran the other horses and kept her nose high in determination. If I hadn't known better, there seemed to be her own fire burning past her eyes.

None of us were dressed for the night air, and soon I could hear Lucy sniffing her cold and runny nose. But she never once complained and rode in, her shoulders straight and regal. Ed shivered in his seat, but his tunic seemed to keep him warm enough that his nose remained dry. I did not feel the cold, I felt nothing but heat. The fire continued to burn within me, illuminating and protecting my skin... Shimmering beneath my tired eyelids.

The three of us glanced over our shoulders frequently, but Aslan was on our side tonight. Not a shadow moved in the distance... A blessing and tragedy. There was no sign of any Narnians, but there was no hint of Stilden either.

My heart grew heavy during the hours that passed.

Everything passed too quickly for my eyes to notice. The fields seemed to never end, they all looked the same. My mind spun as the possibility of running around in circles appeared. But no, Edmund said nothing. He, and he alone, knew the way to the Elvin city.

Finally, when even my hands began to lose strength in holding the reins, Ed announced, "We have entered the borders of their main city."

For the first time my eyes really awoke from a lazy daze. With inhuman power it took in the details of our surroundings. The horses were simply walking now as we walked past the barrier of trees, we were entering a forest. I had never been to this part of Narnia before and so was taken aback by the enormous size of the trees. Their roots dived in and out of the ground, mixing with those belonging to it's neighbors. Mist slightly covered the ground, only expected considering it was just a few hours to dawn. Trunks the size of three great marble pillars from Cair Paravel put together sprung up from the ground, their thick shadows pulling us into darkness. High above, branches seemed to reach into the heavens, and no doubt came close to touching the clouds...

A twig cracking in the distance made my head snap to attention. I quickly drew my Sais, making Edmund withdraw his sword in surprise.

"What?" He whispered to me.

"They're watching." I hissed, my blue eyes darting around. A shadow moved behind a tree-

NO! Over there! Another one crouched behind shrubbery.

ANOTHER! Farther way to my right-

Suddenly, Edmund was shouting.

"Elves! I, King Edmund, have come to speak with Lord Hérion!"

I winced, his shouts rung painfully in my ears. I had been so caught up in straining my ears to locate the moving shadows that I forgot that he or Lucy's closer voices would hurt. Shutting my eyes closed, I gasped and waited until the ringing eased. After a few moments I opened them slowly, but what I saw made me shut my eyes again in shock.

Someone chuckled.

Gingerly, I opened my eyes. "Oh, wow." I said softly. Standing before our panting horses were half a dozen elves with various weapons in their hands. Impressive security, no wonder Jadis had so much trouble. I hadn't even heard them all approach so quickly! They wore fine tunics made from beautifully soft colors, pastel almost. Unlike Vicern, they all let their hair fall down freely and unbound... And what hair they had! In contrast to my Elvin friend, most of them were fair and light haired. Two had hair so pale that it seemed to match the moon's face in the sky.

They did, however, share one brilliantly evident trait with Vicern: They were all attractive and lean.

Were all elves born with flawless, semi-translucent skin? Or was it just a trick of the moonlight? I was uncertain even with my unique vision.

"King Edmund, you are welcome!" One of these moon-haired elves laughed merrily, but his laughter died away. He was staring at Ed's face in confusion. "Is something the matter?"

They all took a few moments to assess us. We wore formal clothing rather than riding tunics or boots, our hair tangled and messy from obvious hard riding, our faces were pale, and we had no provisions. Lucy was sniffling, but trying very hard to do so quietly... I could not tell if they were sniffles of the cold or crying.

"Follow us." A tall elf with long blonde hair said softly. He understood something was amiss. Smart man, well, elf.

Before I could protest, a brown haired elf reached out to take my reigns. Instinctively, I pulled Nellas back, making her whinny in agitation. My fingers tightened around my blades.

"They need to guide the horses so they do not fall from the roots." Ed told me, his voice struggling to stay flat. He was exhausted, Lucy was on the verge of falling off her horse, and I was as fragile as glass.

Not physically, oh no, but emotionally.

I pushed aside any thoughts for the moment, and focused on the present moment. My breakdown would have to wait. Placing my Sais back at my waist, I silently handed the elf the reigns before sliding off Nellas. I went over to Lucy's horse and said quietly, "Lu move forward."

Obediently, or perhaps too tired to ask why, Lucy shifted in her saddle. Jumping, I lifted myself into the saddle behind her. A separate elf had taken her horse's reigns without words, but a polite bow of the head. Ed had surrendered his own reigns and now held onto the saddle for security. I had a harder time in doing that, as I had one arm wrapped around Lucy and the other struggling to reach the saddle in front of her. I managed, but barely. At least she could fall asleep without falling off now.

We all walked in silence through the woods. It was frightening, the trees and elves intimidated me. Here before me were Vicern's people... His life. His world. His family. And they scared me.

The image of a grinning Vi popped into my head. That made me snort to myself (earning a strange look from the elf who pulled Nellas along). I had no reason to be scared of these elves, for Vi gave me no reason to fear him... Only to laugh _at_ him.

The second elf blessed with moonlight hair began to hum. It was a slow tune, lulling and calming. One by one, his kin joined in, adding their own hums to the sweet melody. I found my head moving back and forth slowly, enchanted by the song. Within moments, I felt Lucy go limp with sleep.

Edmund and I made eye contact. Half heartedly, he gave me a smile. Sadly, I found that I couldn't muster one to return.

Their song was long and I was sad to hear it come to an end. It had been such a sad tempo, but still beautiful.

Impulsively, I began to hum my own piece of music. It was faster than the Elvish lullaby, but only just. My throat trembled with pleasure as I felt the notes float through the air. To my surprise, the elf who pulled Nellas began to hum the basic tempo of my song, making me falter slightly. But his contribution was pleasant, and I found my humming growing louder. My song did not last long, only about three minutes or so. But still, even after I had finished, I found the melody continue to play in my head.

"That was lovely." An elf complimented me. His hair was a flattering mixture of brown and blonde.

I could barely speak, I was still not in my right mind. Not after what had just happened several hours ago. "T-Thank you." I managed hoarsely.

"Where did you learn such a song?" Edmund questioned. His voice was cautious and I realized that he had noticed my delicate state.

"In a dream." My voice was so low that I didn't expect him to hear me. But he did and smiled nicely.

There were no more lullabies for the rest of the short walk. We were lead through the maze of misty trees for another fifteen minutes before I caught site of the first building.

Just like Edmund had described, the walls of the square, plain home were made of the same material of Cair Paravel's walls. The white stone reflected the moonlight, making the home look almost holy in the night mist. Windows of stained class had closed curtains behind them, no candles burned within. It was the very early mornings though, all the elves were asleep. Well, almost all of them at least.

As we carried on, more and more homes came into view. Soon, it was clear that we had entered the center of the community since buildings were everywhere and right besides each other. My mouth opened slightly in awe at the simplicity yet beauty of the homes, shops, and at one point library. Over the past year, from what information I had been told, the image of a burned, broken city had formed in my head. I'd been expecting ruins, not glowing, study homes!

If the elves had built all these structures in the past year... Then they certainly deserved to be their own kingdom. They were clearly a strong people.

"You can have your usual quarters sire." Said the elf who had first spoken to us in the woods. "You should get some sleep and speak to Lord Hérion in the morning."

"No!" My cry came out as a half-dead murmur. It seemed like I was now physically falling apart, not even my vocal chords were functioning anymore and I could feel my grip on Lucy loosening.

Ed got off his horse and approached us. He held out his arms and motioned to Lucy. Carefully, I moved her out the saddle and into her brother's hold. I slipped off the horse, nearly falling. Thankfully, I managed to stay on my feet by leaning heavily against an already burdened Ed.

"You need sleep." Ed kissed my forehead gingerly. "I will talk to Hérion now and explain."

Strange noises escaped my mouth, they resembled words. I groaned in defeat and rubbed my face into Ed's shoulder in frustration.

"Go on, sleep." His words were gentle.

I sighed and stepped back. Another brown haired elf smiled kindly at me and pointed to a building to our right. "You may sleep in there your highness."

Thankfully he seemed to understand that I could not form words to thank him because he did not wait to hear them. He took Lucy from Edmund and walked into the building.

My feet dragged on the grass beneath me as I made my way through the doorway. Like the other homes of the city, there were glass stained windows all on four walls but here the curtains were not drawn. No need to, being that no one had been inside. The home was two stories, and a small, narrow staircase led to unknown room upstairs. Here, on the ground level there were no walls to form separate rooms. The kitchen, study, and bedroom all seemed to be merged into one wide open space. To the right was a bed, where the elf lay Lucy before covering her with a woolen blanket. He stepped away from her, bowed to me, and left the house closing the door behind him.

I was left standing there alone, in the middle of a strange, foreign building. Even the furniture was different, the designs had strange markings and engravings. My eyes scanned the room but found no other bed. Wordlessly I trudged to the stairs and climbed.

The second level was a private bedroom with a larger bed, possibly made for two people though it might be a tight arrangement. However, there was a wall dividing the floor plan into two sections. A wooden door led to another room, I could only assume a bathroom.

Kicking off my boots I shed my dress, tossing it to the ground without care. Left in my underdress, I crawled beneath the quilt and wrapped my arms around myself desperately. Within moments, I lost control. My body trembled violently, shaking the entire bed. Harsh, uneven breaths burned my throat as I sobbed and bawled.

The same image flashed before my eyes. _Again and again and again._

A handsome young man, dressed in one of his finest tunics, smiled evilly. His arm extended out, bringing his sword with it. The blade was long, clean, and stunningly sharp. The candlelight reflected off the flawless metal, making the weapon almost... pretty. But not as pretty as the man himself, and I could feel my heart filling with love at the sight of him. He was my everything and always would be. He was my first thought when I awoke and my last thought when I slept... A light sting came at my throat. I didn't have to look down to know that the blade was pressed up against my skin. Everything I knew and loved was gone. Everything had turned upside down. For a second time, my heart was betrayed. It had been broken before... But now it was destroyed.

And what scared me to death was that I **knew** that it would never be whole again.

Sanity left me as the shock set in. The shudders of my body became violent, my fists taking hold of the quilt, threatening to tear the material. Unable to lay there, I threw myself out of the bed and strode around the room. A hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming in agony. The pain, the horrible pain was unbearable. I was falling apart! I was losing myself. I had lost my heart and now I was losing my mind...

All hope was gone for my happy ending.

I cried aloud and collapsed onto the ground, hitting my head on the hard, stone floor. The blow didn't register, nothing mattered now. Nothing. I had nothing, I was nothing. My life was nothing. Crying, my vision obscured by tears, I managed to bring myself to a sitting position. Bringing my knees up against me, I wrapped my arms around them and cried louder. Never again would I find love. Never again would someone wrap their arms around me like this. Never again would anyone tell me everything would be okay, in a voice so full of love that I could not doubt. Never again would anyone love me-

Warm, tanned arms embraced me from behind tenderly.

"Oh Kay... Oh my dear Kay." His voice wavered as his own tears fell. "I'm so sorry Kay, for what he did to you."

"Edmund." For the first time in hours, I could speak clearly.

"I'm so sorry... Aslan, why _you_?" His hold tightened and placed his face into the crane of my neck. His breath hit my skin, adding fuel the fire's flames beneath. I froze.

"Edmund." It came out stronger. His name was addictive.

"Yes, it's me, Ed." He weeped. His lips brushed against my skin. Power surged from the small patch of skin through my body.

"Edmund." The strength and wave of comfort his name brought me was astounding. The tears were beginning to stop falling.

"Edmund." I said it again, my arms falling limp.

He said nothing.

Pulling away from him, I stood up and heard him follow my example. I turned and faced him. Edmund stood there... Courageous, brave, true, and loyal Edmund stood there. Dear Edmund...

I threw myself at him, wanting nothing more than to just disappear into his protecting embrace. Ed cradled me and ran his hand through my hair.

"He..." I wailed. "He tried to..."

"I know," Ed hushed me soothingly. "I would never let him, or anyone, hurt you."

"Edmund... What did I do?!" I hit his shoulder in anger. "WHAT DID I-"

His hand covered my mouth. "You'll wake Lu."

That snapped me out of my world of insanity.

I could think clearly again, the room came back into focus, and my eyes were dry. Realizing how much my body was pressed up against Ed's, I struggled loose. My hands reached up into my hair and grabbed tangled bunches of the blonde mess with maddening anger. "Peter tried to kill me... He tried to **kill** me."

"Kay, he wasn't himself. _Marie_," Edmund spat the name with such ferocity I jumped in fright. "poisoned him somehow. Susan too-"

My eyes widened in remembrance, "She tried to shoot me with a bloody arrow!"

Ed took a step towards me, "Kay you need to sleep. You're in shock right now, you're not thinking straight."

"I am!" I snapped, anger flaring.

He immediately took a different approach, "Let's just get you under the covers okay? That's not going to keep you very warm."

I looked down and gasped. My underdress was thin, _very_ thin. I darted to the bed, and dove under the covers. As I turned onto my side, my face pressed against the pillow. I winced- the cold, wet pillow wasn't comforting.

"Edmund." I called out to him, as he made for the staircase.

He paused and looked over his soldier, but did not turn his body.

"Don't." Was all I said.

And he didn't need me to say anything more, Ed understood. He always understood what I needed. How had I not seen that before? Edmund turned and walked up to the bed, where he lay down but did not go beneath the quilt. I felt the mattress shift as he yanked off his boots before wrapping an arm around my side.

We lay there as I cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

My head pounded when I slowly came to my senses. It was my nose that worked first. A lovely, intoxicating smell of fresh rain made me take a deep breath. The scent filled my lungs and spread its healing through me. The pounding ebbed away freeing my mind from torment. I opened my eyes. Sunshine streamed into the room through the open curtains and should've blinded my eyes... But a warm, chest protected my face.

Alarmed, my eyes snapped upwards.

Edmund.

He slept soundly and undisturbed as my body tensed up, only to relax again. A smile even crept onto my face when I noticed a small line of drool escaping from the corner of his slightly open mouth. There were dark bags under her eyes and I winced, Ed had sacrificed hours of sleep by comforting me till I fell asleep. Guilty, I moved slowly and carefully off the bed. A tough feat considering he had his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

Once standing, I wrapped my arms around my chest area. The gown did nothing to hide my breasts, and my face turned a deep shade of red. Oh Aslan, and I had spent the entire night against Edmund dressed in _this_? The shame died away when I realized it was Edmund. He would not care nor look anywhere but my face, that was a certain fact.

It was alarming how close I was to Ed. I had only trusted Peter as deeply as I trusted him, and now look where that had gotten me. My heart had been broken twice. I looked at Ed and couldn't help but smile. Ed was the opposite of his brothers in looks. Instead of golden, light hair Ed possessed dark curly locks. His face skinnier with weaker bone structure, giving him more gentle appearance. It was suiting, because that was exactly what made Edmund who he was. I had never met such a gentle being before.

I loved Edmund... But how deep did that love go?

Suddenly a whisper of a thought came into my head. _What if I was in love with him?_

Oh my God. It all made sense, it was all so clear! I spent more time with Ed than I did with Peter. Edmund had been the one to teach and train with me, not his brother. It had been the King, not the High King, who went on rides and excursions through the days. It was Ed who took the time and made the effort to read for hours upon hours with me in the garden. Peter and I held hands and kissed. But Ed and I physically did more... We _always_ linked arms, leaned against each other when sitting out in gardens, used each other as pillows when laying out in a field, and even held hands.

Had I been in love with with two men? Two brothers?!

Terrified and sickened with myself, I rushed to the stairs. I needed to get downstairs, where I couldn't see _his_ soft, innocent face.

When I landed on the last stair, I nearly gasped when I saw that Lucy's bed was empty. But then I heard the unmistakable noises of a bustling city outside. The bed was not completely bare, the blankets had been made and laying on top of them were two tunics.

I walked closer to inspect them and was relieved to see was clearly made for a woman. Glancing at the staircase and listening, I saw and heard no sign of an awake Edmund. Quickly, I closed the curtains and stripped out of the underdress. I pulled on the undershirts and leggings before putting on the plain, simple green tunic. It seemed the elves knew better than to give me a dress.

There was a small table with brushes and hairbands on it. Above it, hanging on the wall, was a tiny mirror. My face would not even fit in the small frame and I was glad for it. I looked like unhealthy and ghostly. Within a few minutes I managed to brush my hair straight. The tangles were fierce, but it seemed that I was immune to pain now.

Nothing hurt more than a broken heart.

I considered braiding my hair, but remembered how the Elvin guards had free, loose hair. Following their example, I tucked the hairband into my pocket. With one glance back at the white staircase, I took a deep breath and exited the house.

As soon as I was outside in the sun, I felt better. The normal, continuous hum of a fire inside me came to life and I lifted my chin higher. When we arrived, the main road between the rows of the houses had been completely empty and silent. Now, groups of elves and wagons crowded the pathway. I had wait a few seconds before I found a break in the crowds to begin my search for Lucy.

For the first time I saw Elvin woman. They were stunning, even the smallest little child looked as if they had been born blessed with beauty. They all wore flattering colors and dresses, most with strange patterns and prints. Like I had hoped, their hair was free and long. Almost all had light hair that glowed in the sun. Suddenly, I felt out of place in my plain tunic. My face must look foul and ugly to them all, embarrassed I waited for the starting to commence.

But no one stared, in fact they simply looked at me with surprise before smiling or waving. Then, they continued on their way pleasantly. Chatter was around me and I was surprised to hear a light, crisp accent to their words. They spoke the same language as me, a great relief, but unlike Vicern they had a strange twang.

Why was Vicern so different to his own people?

I had no idea where I was going. To my dread I realized the houses all looked the same and with my sense of direction (or lack of) there was no doubt that I would become lost. Scanning the elves, I came across a male elf who wore armor. Making my way, I warily touched his soldier. "Excuse me?" My voice sounded pathetic.

He turned and became startled. "Your highness?"

"Could you tell me where Vicern or Queen Lucy are?" I asked him, probably sounding like a weak child. To be honest I was slightly intimidated to be speaking to such a handsome face.

Amusement filled his silver eyes. "They will be eating their midday meal with Lord Hérion."

"Oh."

His mouth twitched, as if to smile. He raised an eyebrow when I did not walk away.

I flushed, "And where would I find Lord Hérion exactly?"

"Follow me, my Lady." He replied with a grin. The elf started to walk in the same direction as before, leaving me standing there like a fool before running after him. Neither of us offered to begin any conversation for the five minute walk. We passed more and more of the stone buildings and then one in particular caught my eye.

It was larger than any other structures that I had seen. It looked like a small mansion in fact and judging by the fact that flags of Narnia hung on the walls made it obvious that this was an important place. Ed had said that Hérion was like the King of the elves... Obviously his home would be the most regal.

"That would be his home your highness." The elf laughed.

"Ah," I blushed at not being able to find it on my own. It was just down the main road from where I had slept. "Thank you."

With a bow, the elf walked away.

Interesting encounter. Shaking my head to myself, I approached the large, wooden doors and knocked. I only had to wait several moments before the door swung open to reveal Vicern.

We stared at each other in shock.

"You look horrible." We said at exactly the same time.

Normally, this was the time where we sniggered and teased one another. But the circumstances were grave. The normal, lively, tanned Vicern looked half dead. His face was pale, hair disheveled, and eyes red and puffy.

I rushed forward and we embraced.

.

.

.

_To be continued._

.

.

.


	58. Chapter 58

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 58.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I watched Prince Caspian again and took down notes. I'm still planning out the plot for the sequel.

For those of you who actually read this, can you **answer the following questions** in a review? Thank you.

1. Would you read a sequel.

2. Do you have a preference on a Peter or Edmund match with Kay? Will the outcome of the romance pairings effect whether or not you read the sequel?

3. This one is just a question out of pure curiosity, hehe. Would you kill me if I just sent Kay home in the next chapter without warning and never have her back together with Peter or possibly Ed? She went home single?

Haha, wow I _can't_ wait to get answers.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

Vicern kept one arm around me as he lead me through the home. It was just as plain as the home I had stayed in, but what else could be expected? The elves had lost their entire culture, there would be no more relics or treasures from earlier generations left. Jadis had destroyed everything. Their only furniture, paintings, and homes were from the past two years alone. This made the few paintings on the wall even more regal.

"I want you to meet my father." Vi murmured.

I nodded meekly. "Can we talk though first?"

"Of course." Vi suddenly changed course, and we passed through two more rooms before exiting through an archway. We were standing in a back garden, surrounded by walls and given privacy. There was a plain, but nice table set in the middle. We walked to it, but instead of sitting in the seats we plopped down onto the grass.

Vi lay on his back and I lay beside him, we held hands.

"When did you hear?" I asked quietly.

"Two hours ago... I heard the soldiers arrive sometime in the middle of the night, but when Father didn't wake me, I thought their news was not important. I went back to bed." He paused. "I am sorry that I did not come to see you when you arrived last night-"

"This morning technically."

"This morning," He amended. "If I had any idea... You must've been so alone-"

I shook my head. "I had Edmund."

Vicern stiffened and said nothing. After a few moments, it became clear he wasn't about to say anything. Curious, I looked at his face. His expression was tight but shocked.

"What?"

"Y-You..." He seemed to calm down. "What's going on Kay?"

Frowning, I replied, "What do you mean?"

Vi sighed to himself. "The way you just said his name, it was strange."

My chin trembled and I felt moisture return to my eyes. "Oh Vi, I'm a wicked person... I don't know how it ever happened! It just did and-"

"What?" The elf sat up and looked down at me. In a gentler tone, he pressed, "Tell me Kay."

It had been so long since I had seen Vicern, it was strange not hearing his continuous teasing and unmistakable laughter in the hallways of Cair Paravel. I had missed my friend dearly, and looking up at his kind face I couldn't help but break down. The tears fell fast and hard as I told him my troubles. The promises and assurances from Peter and Susan that nothing or no one would come between us. But it took one single young woman to destroy a love and friendship... relationships that two days ago I believed would never end. And then I confessed. I confessed the tenderness I felt towards Ed, how frighteningly similar to the feels I harbored towards Peter. Everything now, looking back, seemed to point in favor of Edmund. Our connection in understanding each other's pain, we had both suffered the wrath of Jadis. His companionship when I was dying of a broken heart and friendship when I was all alone. His determination and loyalty in my attempted assassination. And now... his shoulder to cry on when my heart had been shattered a second time.

Vi listened silently, taking in each word carefully. I couldn't see his expression, I kept my eyes on the sky as I laid on the grass and cried. My final words shocked myself so much, that the tears subdued. "And what terrifies me is the fact that I... I think I might love Edmund."

Suddenly, as if knowing exactly what I needed, Vi pulled me up. Securely, he hugged me. I couldn't cry anymore, my ears were empty of tears. Then his shoulders began to shake. I realized he was laughing. "And I thought that I had a complicated love life."

I smiled and pushed Vi away, attempting to look angry. "That's all you have to say?"

It was his just his nature to use humor in such situations, but that was made Vicern special in my eyes. If I'd asked anyone else's opinion, I would only get serious and empty assurances.

"I think... I think you're just confused Kay." Vicern said, almost sadly. "You are under stress and are in shock from what has happened, as am I. Kay, you rely on your friends, and come to us in help. But now, I believe you're going to Ed for love. You feel like you've lost love... Peter's done something unforgivable and I would kill him for what he has done to you. Twice."

I winced at the word.

"But I will not kill him," Vi continued with a tiny smile. "And that is because it is not his fault for what has happened. Somehow this evil woman has gained control of Peter and S-Susan." Instantly, my friend's voice cracked and his face fell.

It was my time to console him. "Don't worry Vi, we're going to free her from whatever spell Marie placed on her."

"Spell? She poisoned them!" Vicern yelled, not at me but at the heavens.

"If that were true, they would be dead." I mumbled. "She put something in their drink..."

"What do you think it was?" Vicern laughed dryly. "You are after all, a witch."

"I'm not that kind of witch." I snapped, only a tiny bit offended. "Besides, I have no wand with me. My powers have returned, I feel the fire rise within me, but without my wand I have no formal control over the flames. If I feel anger or hate, I will explode. Someone will get hurt-"

"You don't have your wand?!" Vicern exclaimed.

I groaned, "I did not have time to get it! I barely managed to retrieve my Sais, Ed's sword, and Lu's elixir! My wand is in my chest, hidden in the treasury of the castle."

"It's location is a secret."

"Not to the royals, I might not be a Queen but I still get to know these things." I shrugged. "But I see no use for my flames, there will not be a battle..."

Vi laid his hand on shoulder. "If the Narnian soldiers have also fallen, then anything is possible, even battle."

Unable to find words in response, I could only sit there disturbed by Vi's words. If Marie had 'poisoned' the Narnian castle like she said, then the guards were at her disposal... But what if her treachery went deeper than that? What if she had gotten to the army? Who knew what numbers she had. And with the High King and Queen on her side, then getting such numbers would be even easier. And I could do nothing to contribute in terms of magic, I needed my wand. Jadis had warned me that without my wand to direct the flames, then they would explode. I couldn't let that happen.

"Kay?" The familiar voice of a certain son of Adam called out.

I sat up immediately and looked to the house. There, a panicking Ed emerged from the doorway. At the sight of Vicern and I, his face relaxed considerably. "Afternoon Ed."

"Afternoon your majesty." Vicern greeted, getting to his feet before kindly helping me up as well.

Brushing off the grass that clung to my tunic, I looked at Ed. "Are you alright? You looked flustered just."

Ed rubbed the back of his neck, looking very awkwardly at Vicern.

Being a women I didn't understand, but there must have been some male mind-reading occurring because Vi suddenly announced, "I need to speak to my father about something."

I glared in suspicion. "About what?"

"A theory I have." He replied cooly, before walking past Ed and disappearing into the home.

As soon as Vi was gone, Ed strolled up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

I struggled to breathe, not having expected his embrace to be so strong. My nose and mouth were covered by his warm, hard chest. Pulling my face away, I gave Ed a look of disbelief. "You went to bed at dawn, surely you needed as much sleep as possible."

Ed chuckled, "True but to wake up with your body missing..." He shuddered. "It was the scariest moment of my life."

Raising an eyebrow, I pointed out, "You have had two near death experiences. You were stabbed by Jadis at the Battle and nearly drowned at sea in a storm... My absence could not be anything in comparison."

"You're wrong, I thought that someone had taken you. I've never been so scared in my life!" Ed protested, shaking me slightly. "Then Lucy was gone too and I panicked-"

"We're safe and sound, she's inside with Lord Hérion eating lunch." At the word, my stomach growled. Loudly, making me laugh. "I think we should join them now."

"Good idea," Ed grinned. We walked back into the house, arms linked. But as we passed under the archway, Ed leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you're smiling again."

"Me too." I whispered. But then I realized something. There were no butterflies in my stomach. No blush rushing to my cheeks. No tingle up my arm where Ed touched me. The attraction was gone. Maybe Vicern was right, perhaps I had been so upset by what had happened that I was just... desperate for someone to hold me.

I was pathetic.

Where was my own confidence? My strength?

There were no such things. I relied on love and friendship too much. I was a weakling.

Sighing, I said nothing as we walked through the house. It seemed that Ed knew where he was going, because we ended up at a large wooden door. Ed did not knock, but simply opened it and pulled me inside.

Lord Hérion was just as handsome as his son, but a different kind of beauty. While Vicern looked almost exotic with his dark features, his father had the common golden hair of the Elves. His brown eyes were light and gleaming, his complexion tanned and smooth, despite the wrinkles that decorated his eyes.

Not wrinkles from just age, but from laughter.

This was obvious, considering the wide Hérion gave me. It was friendly, welcoming, and almost pitying?

"Welcome Princess." Hérion's voice was deep and resounding. But it was pleasant voice.

The title caught me off guard, it had been a very long time since I was referred to as 'princess'. If not my name, it was usually 'your highness'. It used to isolate me, knowing that the others were Kings and Queens, of higher status, while I was a mere princess. But the way Hérion said it, I almost felt proud.

"Hello Lord Hérion." I curtseyed.

He stood from the seat at the large table, where Lucy and Vicern sat, and bowed deeply. "Come, join our meal. You must be very hungry."

"You should have heard her stomach a few moments ago." Ed joked.

I flushed and hit Ed. "Oh hush."

Rushing over, I took a seat besides Vicern while Ed across from me and besides his sister. Hérion sat at the head of the table. I noticed that there was not a seat at the opposite head of table. Where was Hérion's wife? Vicern's mother?

Perhaps she died. I stared at the empty space sadly. I could just picture her, for there was no doubt that she had been a beautiful, kind elf. It was not difficult to guess her appearance, Vicern obviously had not gotten his looks from his father. She would have had dark, black hair that cascaded down her back freely. Her skin light and dainty with a fragile and lean womanly figure.

Except for his brown eyes. Those chocolate orbs were as lovely as Hérion's

"My mother has been dead for many years." Vicern told me softly.

Flushed and embarrassed, I snapped my attention back to my friends. "P-Pardon?"

Vicern's face was calm, no sign of pain. He glanced at the other end of the table. "She is dead."

Biting my lip, I looked at him and Lord Hérion. "I am very sorry. What happened?"

Instead of telling me, Vi looked at his father in expectance. Hérion took charge of the story. "The armies of the White Witch attempted to invade our city and villages for many years. She conquered the rest of Narnia, but failed in getting past our guards and archers positioned in the forest. We also had the trees on our side, but her ice froze them in place. Soon, her winter spread and reached the city. Without the trees, we were defeated quickly. You may or not have been told about our imprisonment. The women and children were placed in separate cells from the men. My wife Arasinya and Vicern, he was but two years old then, were taken away from me. They were kept inside their cells day and night, though the White Witch would have them come out so she could inspect and harass them. As for myself and the other men, we were forced to make weapons during the day. Elvin blades are of better quality you see, but we purposely made poor weapons. At sunset we were thrown back into our cells for the night."

My had was trembling as it covered my mouth. I was disgusted... Jadis was more evil than I remembered.

"So how did Vicern escape?!" Lucy demanded, completely absorbed by the tale.

Hérion's voice dropped lower, almost setting the tone for his story. "I rarely saw my family and I was lucky to. Jadis knew that I had power and that some viewed me as their leader, we were brought forward to bear her insults whenever she visited. That witch was evil and as cold as her ice, but at least I was able to see my son. Vicern was a quiet child, he had to be or else the minotaurs would beat him. It was the same for all the children. But each time I was stuck or kicked, he fought. Arasinya did nothing but watch. Then, one night the strangest thing happened. I heard a child calling my name at the window, which I slept by. Peering out, of course chained to the wall, I saw Vicern crawling just outside on the grass. He was free, how I did not know nor did I care. I told him to leave this place and grow up strong, so that one day he could free his parents."

At this point, Hérion held out his hand and motioned for Vicern to continue. Also, I couldn't ignore the rumbling in my stomach and so took the break of narration to begin eating. Still, my mind buzzed at which I was being told. Vicern had NEVER hinted at so much history.

Vicern grinned and sat up straighter. "I do not remember much, just vague images of crawling through trees and mist. But the Narnians who found me have told me what happened. It had been a few hours before dawn when the sparrows found me. They were talking beasts and one stayed to guide me away from the prisons while the other fetched for help. Soon, a centaur and his wife were brought to me. They carried me to safety and into their clan. From there on I was raised with the Narnians."

I dropped my fork, it clattered loudly on the wooden plate below.

"WHAT!" I screamed at him, then impulsively picked up an apple and threw at it the elf.

"OW!" Vicern exclaimed, and rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Why. the. bloody. hell. didn't. you. tell. me. any. of. this?!" I shouted at him.

"You never asked."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Edmund coughed.

Remembering that Vi and I weren't alone, I froze. Glancing at Hérion, I found him holding his stomach as he shook violently with laughter. Relaxing back in my seat, another thought struck me. "Vicern?"

"Yes?" He narrowed his eyes and tensed, as if waiting for another flying apple.

"Did you meet your father for the first time once the battle was over? Was that why you left so abruptly?"

Vi nodded and smiled, "Yes, I've only known my father for the past year."

I stared at him, then gawked at Hérion. The elf lord cleared his throat, "Well technically I have known my son since his birth. But Vicern has no memory of me."

"How about your mother?" Lucy inquired. She promptly picked up the abused apple, that had bounced off Vicern's head and landed on the table, and took a bite.

"I remember how she escaped and left me behind." Vicern's voice turned lethal and cold.

Just as I picked up my fork, I dropped it stupidly again. "W-What?" My throat went dry.

"My mother was a beautiful woman. I can remember pulling on her black hair, unlike any of the other women and children we had dark hair and feature." Vi pointed moodily at his head. "She smelled like herbs, much too sweet and sickly. But still, the other women seemed entranced by her... Some even frightened. They left us alone, but would do anything for her. I never left her side, I just liked to sit beside her and watch her in the middle of the night. I can even see it now... We sat in the farthest corner from the prison doors, where the minotaur guards stood, and the women stayed clear from our area. She sat there, her black hair almost... almost blue from the moonlight hitting it. I'd sit there watching her from where I lay, she would work silently. For hours she mixed strange things in a bowel and then have me drink it. Things get blurred then, I have flashes of doing odd things. One moment I'm laying down watching my mother work, the next I'm standing on one leg touching my nose. Little did I know my mother was testing her herbs on me."

Hérion cleared his throat, "To be short, Arasinya had somehow obtained herbs and created a mixture that weakened the mind. At least, that is what we believe it did. There is no other explanation, because she gave it to the guards who simply let her out. She walked out freely from that prison, leaving all the women and children asleep... While Vicern sat in the corner, left behind."

"She deserted you?" I couldn't manage anything above a whisper.

"Yes."

"I think the herbs wore off because I escaped myself, crawling according to Father, out of the ruins of our city. The centaurs told me that I my knees and palms were covered in mud from crawling."

Lucy was crying. "How do you know she is dead?"

"The next day, when I was called before Jadis," Hérion continued calmly. "She demanded-"

"Tortured." Snorted Vi.

"Demanded," His father carried on. "That I tell her where my wife and child had gone. The guards had 'awakened' to find the door open, but shut it before the other prisoners had woken up. But there was no sign of Arasinya or Vicern. For weeks they searched, but there were no bodies. With the freedom of Narnia and the elves, Vicern returned... Although is mother has not. Arasinya must be dead otherwise she would have come out hiding."

"Perhaps she continues to hide."

"Arasinya was a selfish being." Hérion, for the first time, looked angry. "During our courtship she was a loving, kind soul and I believed that she loved me. After our marriage, I found her true nature to be ugly. She was beautiful outside but foul inside. She married me for my wealth and position. It is because of this that I know she would not remain in hiding. Arasinya believed she deserved a life of luxury, she would return to seek a home of furniture and valuables than remain hiding somewhere in Narnia for years."

I shook my head to myself. "Arasinya... Such a beautiful name, and wasted on such a cruel person." I took a drink of water. "Arasinya... Is that an Elvish name?"

"Yes, it is." Hérion raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I could have sworn I heard a name that's similar, not exactly but it rhymes." I laughed nervously. "Sorry, that noble's name just popped into my head. Ignore me."

"Who were the centaurs who raised you?" Ed asked curiously. It was the first time he had spoken, but judging by his lack of shock I could only assume he had learned the story during his visit over a year ago.

Vicern's eyes twinkled. "You know the father very well, though his wife has died."

"I know him?"

"He's the Narnian general."

A silence of comprehension followed.

"Oreius!?" Edmund, Lucy, and I shouted in unison.

"Yes." Vicern grinned at our faces. "Wow, you never realized...?"

A sudden memory pulled into my mind.

_"Now," Oreius said, "I would like to teach you myself but I'm afraid I already must help King Peter and take care of my General duties. I do, though, believe that Vicern will be able to train you."_

_"And who is Vicern?"_

_"You shall meet him in an hour, go to the training field ready to fight. I will make sure that he will be waiting there for you." With that being said, Oreius bowed to me and disappeared into the sea of tents._

I HAD BEEN SO BLIND.

"HOLY CRAP!" I threw down my napkin in frustration. "I missed all the signs! It all makes sense now! Oreius avoided answering me when I asked who you were... But that was two years ago! When we prepared for war."

No one said anything.

I continued, rambling with insanity, "It's so clear now. Oreius had instantly recommended you when he couldn't teach me himself. But that's just it, he must have realized that he would be indirectly teaching me since he had trained you! His tactics would still be passed to me! That's bloody brilliant!"

Still, silence ensued.

But my mind was reeling with memories. Everything flashed before my eyes.

_"You are only two years older than me!" I protested offended._

_"Two years of more wisdom."_

_"Aren't elves supposed to be immortal? That's how they are in some stories back home! All I know you can secretly be 2,345 years older than me but only appear to be two!"_

_"There are stories where elves are immortal?" I had Vi's uttermost attention again. Every time I would speak of the view points that we had of elves back home, he would be fascinated at how many variations there were to the Elvin race according to different stories and movies._

Everything spun in my head. Colors, sounds, smells, tastes, everything.

_I was far away from camp that the sounds of the soldiers and weapon making wasn't too loud, but at the same time it wasn't faint. All I focused on was the sound of the water currents, wind blowing throw the trees, and occasional animal noises. The whole scene was just so peaceful, and I brought my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around them. The water brushed against the tips of my feet and I smiled when I spied a few fish swim down with the current._

_"Mom and Dad would have loved it here." I announced out loud not caring there was nobody listening._

_"How could they not?" A voice said back and I turned around with a dagger held out. Though, it was only a sheepish Vicern standing there holding his hands up in surrender. "A bit on edge I see."_

I felt sick and nauseous. The door to lost memories had been opened.

_Grinning at me he shook his head, "As I've already informed you... 'elfiness' is not a word."_

_"And as I've already told YOU Vi, I've officially made it a word."_

_In a serious manner he asked, "Can you do this in your world? Make words official?"_

_"No, of course not! Otherwise we'd have no sense of language now would we?" I laughed and was grateful for the elf's company. _

Blood drained out my face. I stood up, knocking my chair back. "I NEED PARCHMENT AND A QUILL NOW!"

I didn't bother to wait, I ran from the room and stormed through the house. On the third room, I entered an office. There was a desk with writing tools sitting innocently. I ran to it, and hurriedly scribbled words down.

_Immortal._

_Stories back home._

_Thousands years old._

_Stories, movies._

_Elves. not. real._

_Mom and Dad._

_Your world._

Several footsteps. stormed through the house, and I heard the door slam open from behind me.

"What was **that**?!" Vicern exclaimed.

"Are you alright Kay?" Demanded an alarmed Ed.

"And what is 'crap' by the way?" Lucy questioned, sounding completely at loss.

With quill in hand, I quickly added another word to the list.

_Crap._

Hérion stepped into the room. "Your highness?"

I dropped the quill and stared dumbly at the words before me.

A hand touched my shoulder, I pulled away from it. "STOP. I need a minute to think."

Thankfully, no one said anything.

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought **very, very, very** hard.

Nothing.

What was happening to me?! It was like Stilden had said, there were no memories prior to arriving in Aslan's camp. I spun around shot at Edmund, "What did you do before you went to Jadis?"

"What?" He looked scared.

I must have appeared crazed, a fire burning dangerously behind my eyes. A sudden outburst and rude search of the house wasn't a normality for me. But still, I couldn't let this go. I had this eerie feeling that if I let this topic drop, I'd forget. That scared me... Greatly.

Taking a different approach, I asked another question. "What made you go to Jadis?"

Ed frowned, "I was jealous of Peter."

"And where did you leave us to join Jadis?"

"From the... Beavers."

Aha! There had been slight hesitation there.

"And how did you arrive at the Beavers?"

Ed's forehead furrowed in concentration. "Uh... That's a silly question! We arrived there by... By... Oi! What are all these questions for?"

It looked like Ed's memory didn't go any farther back than the Beavers.

I turned to Lucy desperately. "How did you get to the Beavers?"

"Mr. Beaver took us there," Lucy said with uncertainty.

"And where did he find you before that?" I insisted.

She looked puzzled, then frustrated. Lu closed her eyes and thought back. I picked up the parchment and quill.

_Ed joined Jadis._

_Left Beaver's._

_Taken to Beaver's by Mr. Beaver..._

"From the snow..." Lucy whispered. "I remember snow."

_Snow._

"What else do you remember Lu?"

And then Lucy gasped and opened her eyes. "Pare oom!"

She said it so quickly that I doubted she had meant to say it, but something in her face made me write it down.

_Pare oom._

"There's something wrong with us." Edmund said slowly, as if afraid to speak.

I nodded and stared at the humans. "Why are we the only humans in Narnia? Where are our parents?"

They could only gaze at me with fear and uncertainty.

I held the parchment up for them all to see, "Something happened at the table. For the past year or so I've been having dreams... Dreams of a family and world that are absolutely crazy and foreign, yet there I am. I am me in that world but I have no control over my body... And I fit in perfectly- even speaking and dressing like their culture! I've only thought them to be dreams, but lately I haven't been so sure. A sense of familiarity comes over me, I can't describe it! I spoke to Stilden about it, he can't remember anything about my past. And just, in the other room, it was like a gateway to all these memories opened. I remembered!"

"This is mad." Vicern crossed his arms. "Are you certain you are well Kay?"

"VI!" I groaned. "Don't you remember just before you went for your mission to destroy my wand, you found me sitting besides the river?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"And I said 'Mom and Dad would have loved it here'?" I pointed to the parchment.

"No... I don't remember that."

I threw the quill down on the desk angrily. "Then tell me Vicern. How the hell is that everyone but the royals have parents? You have your father and had a mother! Stilden had parents, his father was leader of the pack for Aslan's sake! Patdor has Lord Von! Resa had her mother, the woman worked as a seamstress! She made my gowns! Marie has her father Lord Sal! She even had a mother once! But Lady Sinya died eight years go! Mr. Tumnus had a father who-"

Hérion stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes were wide. "THAT NAME!"

"Tumnus? He's a faun-"

"No!" Hérion shook me, frightening me. "The name of the mother!"

"Who's?!" I tried to break free, he wouldn't let go.

"Marie's! Marie's mother!" Hérion was breathing heavily.

"Lady Sinya?"

"What did she look like?!"

"Father!" Vicern grabbed his father's shoulders, and pulled.

"I don't know! I never met her!" Then it hit me. "Marie's supposed to be the mirror image of her mother!"

"What does she look like?! The traitor, what does she look like?!"

"Beautiful... She's beautiful." I pushed the man off me, having no trouble with my enhanced strength. The elf lord fell back into the arms of his son.

"What does she look like?!"

"She has black hair and pale skin!" I yelled back, angered at the man's demands.

"And her eyes?!"

"Silver!" I shouted.

Hérion froze. "L-Like the moon?"

The words were so soft, so fragile, and so frightened that my anger died. Instead, a strange wave of surprise went through me.

"Yes... Yes exactly like the moon." I answered him.

Hérion pulled away from Vicern and ran a hand through his golden hair. "When I was courting Arasinya, I never called her by her full name. I had a nickname for her."

"What? What did you call her?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I called her Sinya."

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Right, go **review**! And don't forget to **answer the questions** that I proposed in my introduction to this chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 59.**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Thank you to everyone who answered my questions! I really enjoyed the responses- but I have to say- I do have reason to fear for my life now. Ahh! Just kidding- but don't worry, I'm not just ending it without warning. So please people, no need to bring out the knives and guns.

I'm writing this as I watch Lord of the Rings.

The music from that trilogy just continues to astound me.

Now Enjoy:

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

It was intimidating, to have a dozen elves with titles staring. Directly at you.

Their even fair faces full of confusion and anxiety. Understandable of course, because they had been called to a meeting so suddenly. Lord Hérion has sent for all the elders to his home. They came immediately and asked no questions, it was obvious that something of importance was about to be said. We all gathered in the yard behind the house, and to my surprise the Elves all took to sitting on the floor. With the exception of a few who were very old and took the few chairs available.

They were Lords of their people, and they willingly sat down on the grass, giving no regard to the fine clothes they wore. The humility of the Elves continued to take my off guard.

I was among the few who stood before the small crowd.

Lord Hérion bowed his head to the elves, who returned the gesture. "I apologize for the sudden call, but we have news... We... We have learned..."

His voice trembled and weakened.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't announce his wife, who had betrayed their people, had... Dear Aslan, I could barely think about it myself!

Thankfully, Edmund took over. As he began to speak, the elves all looked at him. "We have learned that there is more to the traitorous Lady Marie. As you know, she is a noble from Archenland. Her father is an advisor to King Lune and her mother died several years ago. Her mother Lady Sinya is not a human but in fact Lady Arasinya of the elves."

A great murmur broke out, elves glancing incredulously at Vicern and Lord Hérion.

Ed wasn't bothered. He continued, raising his voice slightly, gaining authority. "We do not know if Marie is aware of her mother's true identity. Arasinya fled to Archenland with knowledge of herbs, she used a mixture to get past the guards. This could explain the power Marie has over my brother and sister. Marie could have access to Elvin recipes for various mixtures."

Movement beyond the group caught my attention. Emerging from the backdoor of the house was an older elvin woman. Her faces was wrinkled, but her skin still beautifully clear. Silvery white hair shone in the sunshine, but wound in two long braids. In her hands was an equally ancient blue book. She approached us slowly, her legs looking as if they were about to give out.

"Ah! Ennostiel!" Lord Hérion almost seemed relieved to see the woman.

"You sent for me?" She asked. Her voice was rough and unladylike, something that surprised me. I had not met an elf who did not possess a silky, smooth voice... Until now.

"Yes, we require your help." Hérion cleared his throat. "My _wife _learned from you, prior to the imprisonment. What did she study?"

Ennostiel paid no attention to the dozens of eyes that focused on her. She only looked at Lord Hérion with a calm face. "I already had an apprentice when Arasinya asked to be my student. I denied her apprenticeship but at her... _insistence_ I agreed to let her read my herb books. She could teach herself. Arasinya expressed her wish to learn healing mixtures but soon I became to doubt this... She began to experiment with spices that had no use in healing."

"And why did you end your agreement? If I recall correctly, it was just before the invasion."

"Indeed, I banned Arasinya from reading any more of my books." Ennostiel shook her head. "I had found that she was seeking dark mixtures and I worried greatly. She could harm others with the combinations she created. I had found her reading this," She held up her blue book. "And immediately banned her. This book was off limits, even to my apprentice, and yet she dared to search my home for it. Dreadful that girl was."

"What was in the book?" I found myself the one asking the question.

"Dangerous potions." Ennostiel murmured. "Passed down for generations, then written down by my ancestor. No one but my family line was meant to read the recipes, but Arasinya did not listen."

"What happened?" Lucy inquired.

"I walked into my own home to find her there, reading. I grabbed for the book, but she tore a page out and fled. Running after her I never caught up... It was the night of the invasion. We were placed into different cells and I never saw Arasinya again."

"What page did she steal?" Again, it was Lucy who spoke. I didn't know where she was going with this... But her face was determined. Lucy was onto something.

"I do not know it's name, for I have only read the book once myself, but I do remember it's purpose. It weakens the mind, but does not harm the body itself."

"And so if someone were to drink this mixture, what would happen to them? What happens when the mind is weakened?"

"They become slow in processing information, they do not perceive what is happening around them. I suppose you could call them empty souls. Without their mind, a person is easily controlled." Ennostiel's eyes went wide. "Of course!"

Lucy gasped and tugged on my arm. "That's it! That's what Marie used on Su and Peter! She learned the recipe from her mother... Who stole the page from the book! Maybe she used it on Marie's father, explaining how she got married as soon as she arrived in Archenland. I mean, think about it, Marie was born not a year later!"

My mouth fell open.

"YES! You're right!" I turned to Ennostiel. "Is there any way to counter it?! An antidote?"

Ennostiel almost looked offended. "Of course there is-"

"Do you have it? Did Sinya," I paused. "or Arasinya, whatever her name is, take that too?"

"No, the antidote was on the next page, perhaps she did not realize there was one." Ennostiel opened the book and searched through the pages. "Ah, here it is. Hmm, it is not very difficult, but I will need to know how many are poisoned."

I grimaced, "Possibly the entire castle."

She didn't seem fazed, "And how many souls would that mean?"

Edmund answered, "About a hundred or so."

"I will need help gathering Jordue flowers, to make a large mass of the antidote I will need many." Ennostiel frowned, "If I can gather enough by nightfall I will have the antidote in two days."

Vicern, for the first time, spoke. "We need it sooner than that."

Ennostiel gave him a hard look, clearly the women wasn't influenced by titles. "Child do not demand the impossible. I can make the mixture but can not make fire burn any faster than you can. That is Aslan's power and let us pray that he will be with us tonight."

Silence ensued.

Then it clicked.

"I can."

Vicern looked warily at me, "You can what?"

"I can make fire burn faster."

"But you do not have your wand! Even you said that is it too dangerous to-"

"If it means saving all those people sooner than I will manage." I hesitated. "I will have to, there is no choice. We can't risk waiting two days, it may be too late. Marie will have more time to get to the army."

"She's right." Edmund said in support. "Ennostiel, is there anything we can do to help?"

"The more help the faster we'll gather the flowers."

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

The fields were next to the city and thrived under the Narnian sun. The elves grew vegetables and fruit compliments of a clever irrigation system. But Ennostiel grew an assortment of herbs and flowers for her healing drinks.

Jordue Flowers were not one of these flowers. In fact, they were not domestic at all. They were wild and abundant, throughout the forest, growing everywhere. The elves sometimes needed to pull out the roots of some who got too close to the fields of food, threatening to steal the soil's vitamins.

They were a radiant purple with round, soft petals. At the center was a collection of seeds, all bundled up together in a circular shape. The Jordue's stalks were tall and skinny, some flowers even reached up to my knee. I had never seen anything like Jordue flowers, they were magical. They were different.

I loved them.

Ennostiel, who was too old to pick them herself, remained in her workshop preparing the other ingredients for the antidote. She promised to be ready by the time we all returned. Edmund, Lucy, Vicern, and I needed to gather at least nine hundred of the flowers... in one hour.

"How many is that so far?" I asked Lucy, she as in charge of counting. We had been picking for half an hour and had several baskets full of the purple beauties already.

"Only four hundred."

"Damn." I threw two more flowers.

Make that 402. Only 498 more to go.

Vicern groaned, also doing the math. Edmund though, seemed to be the only with high hopes. "We can do it, it's not impossible. Did Ennostiel say we needed the stalk of the flower?"

"No, she just needs the petals." Vicern explained. "Why?"

"We can save time by using our swords to cut the stalks of a dozen flowers rather than tearing one at a time by hand." Ed withdrew his sword. Swinging, the blade cut down at least thirteen of the Jordue flowers. The heads falling gracefully to the floor. Picking them up quickly, he added them to the pile.

"See?"

"Good idea." I pulled out my Sais, and handed one to Lucy. Vicern had his own sword.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy grinned. "That's it! We have enough!"

I gathered the pile of twenty Jordue heads and threw them into a basket anyways. "Good, let's head back then." We struggled to carry the many baskets, but I took the majority. Again, I was grateful that the gift of strength had returned. We walked back into the city center, earning many strange looks. I suppose word hadn't spread about the antidote.

Vicern led us to a building that was slightly larger than the average home.

"Her workshop is in the back." We passed through an unlocked gate and entered the back garden. A small, square building had been attached to the home. The door was opened and a foul smell filled the air. I wrinkled my nose.

"Does it always smell like this?"

"No." Vicern shrugged. "I suppose it means she's cooking something."

"Cooking." Lucy giggled.

"I'm brewing." Ennostiel appeared at the door, her face covered in black smudges. She looked a mess, but her eyes lit up. "I see you gathered the flowers!"

"Is it enough?" Ed sounded worried.

Walking forward, she examined our baskets. "Looks like it. Let's go then Princess, it's your turn."

Ennostiel was a hard, touch woman. Grinning at her tone, I followed her inside the workshop with the others trailing behind. It was a square, simple structure. All the glass windows were wide open in attempt to bring in fresh air, but failing terribly. Bottles and glass vials of the strangest colors, beads, liquids, powder, and solids lined shelves and tables inside. In the center of the room was a huge pot, hung over a fire. It was empty.

"Pour the flowers inside."

We did as we were told, and watched in pleasure as the pot nearly overflowed. The flowers threatened to spill over the edge.

Then Ennostiel crossed her arms. "Let's see your magic then Princess, strengthen the fire!"

Dropping the baskets, I gaped at her. "Well... I do not have my wand, it will not be easy and you must leave. You might get hurt-"

Lucy nodded. "We should leave Ennostiel."

The elf woman muttered something, but peacefully went outside. Vicern and Lucy also left, but Ed stayed in place.

"How are you going to do this?"

I let my head drop. "I have an idea, but I do know if it will work. In Archenland Lord Von threatened me and I felt anger like never before. He insulted my dignity and Patdor. Then when he lunged for me, I guess my defenses kicked in. Fire flew out and attacked his hands."

"So you need to feel anger or threatened?" Ed mused.

"I believe so." I straightened up. "Ed I need your help."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hit me."

"What?!"

"Hit me!" I ran up to him and threw a punch. Ed ducked and kicked my chest.

His eyes were wide in panic. "What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind!?"

"I NEED TO GET ANGRY!" I screamed at him, and swung my fist. "GET ME MAD!"

It his arm, and Ed growled. "I'll regret this later!"

His arm flew at me, fingers clenched and ready to meet skin. It did, I let it, and felt pain in my jaw. I kicked his hip, making him groan.

"Just think about Marie!" He suddenly snapped. "She's sitting in Cair Paravel, in your home, with Peter under her control. Vicern's own blood destroying your family."

My eyes narrowed and I flung my arms at him.

"Think about her kissing him."

Rage bubbled up inside my chest.

"Think about her whispering words of love into his ear."

The fire hissed beneath the pot.

"Think about Marie holding his hand."

A flame shot upwards.

"Think about Marie marrying him."

"NEVER!" I felt the power surge. My vision went blurry and I could feel nothing but malice. I managed to whisper, "Run."

Incredible heat burned through my veins as I unleashed my wrath. The flames exploded, shaking the workshop, I could vaguely make out sounds of crashing glass hitting the stone floor. Smoke filled my nose and the soothing feeling of heat hit my face from the air. My eyes saw nothing but orange and red sparks dancing, swirling around the pot, enveloping the flowers. Hissing met my ears.

The fire burned.


	60. Chapter 60

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 60**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

I started writing this and realized that it was so depressing. So I went back and erased everything.

This is sort of comic relief before the big confrontation.

Hope it made you smile... Maybe even laugh.

There's nothing wrong with sitting at a computer, probably with headphones on, and then laughing randomly at the screen.

Cause you know, that doesn't look crazy to someone who's passing by.

Sigh.

My parents must think I'm absolutely nuts.

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

I stumbled out of the workshop, coughing and wiping ash away from my face.

"You're alive!" Lucy ran forward and hugged me.

As uncomfortable as it was, considering my lungs were filled with ash, I laughed. "I would not kill myself."

"Fire shot out the windows and the whole building shook!" Vicern scoffed. "It looked and sounded like you died."

Ennostiel looked like she was going to murder me. "MY WORKSHOP!"

She hustled and pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground in shock. "Damn she is strong."

Ed chuckled and offered me his hand. Taking it, he pulled me back up. "You did manage to destroy her store of herbs."

I paled. "Oh..."

A scream of anger came from inside. Ennostiel stormed out the building and glared at me. "You've broken half of my collections of herbs!"

"Sorry."

"And scorched the ceiling!"

"Sorry."

"But you've saved me a lot of time by burning the ashes, that would have taken all night for the ashes to form like that. I can have the antidote finished tomorrow morning." Ennostiel sighed and shook her head. "Youth."

Taking the opportunity, I made my escape. Grabbing the nearest person, Edmund, I nodded. "Thank you Ennostiel, goodbye." Pulling Ed along, we marched away from the workshop and out of the gate. Lucy and Vicern followed quickly, and soon we were all on the main road again.

"What should we do now?" I asked, uncertain of where to go.

"We should go over the plans with my father again." Vicern offered.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Ed agreed. We walked along, greeting a few elves who were kind enough to say hello.

One in particular seemed _very_ friendly towards Vicern. The young elf woman made my eyes hurt, she was so just so pretty. Her nose was small and flattered by freckles on her soft skin. Her eyes were a light green, complimented by her light blonde hair.

"Hello Lord Vicern." She smiled sweetly.

I froze, I had never realized that Vicern too had a title. Strange, he was just 'Vi' to me.

"Hello Yara." Vicern's tone was friendly, but I detected a hint of something else. Was it caution?

"My father would love to have you back for a meal sometime," She almost seemed embarrassed to add, "And so would I."

She _likes_ Vicern.

Oh no no no no no.

Susan.

My loyalty flared up, and I found myself linking arms with Vicern. "Vi? We really need to talk with your father about saving _your_, erm I mean, _our_ Susan."

He nodded, "Yes alright Kay. Forgive me Yara, but I am pressed for time at the moment."

"Susan?" Yara didn't take the hint. "Queen Susan? So it is true! They say that the High King and his sister have been betwitched by a traitor!"

"Yes and we must free them." I told her patiently, tugging at Vicern's arm. "So, I am sorry, but we must be off-"

"Will you come tonight Vicern? To dinner?" Yara questioned, sending him a dazzling smile. "My father has already prepared your favorite dessert!"

"Oh," Vi gulped nervously. "I'm sorry but I've already promised Kay and-"

"You're the Princess right?" She directed the question to me.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"And are you not in courtship with High King Peter?"

"Yes..."

She gave me a pleading look, "Then I see no problem with Lord Vicern joining me for dinner."

"True," I gave her my own look. "But I'm sure that Queen Susan will have a problem with it."

Finally, the pretty elf understood. Her face fell slightly, but she quickly regained a happy composure. "Ah, I see. Well then, it was lovely to meet you Princess, goodnight."

And with that, she continued on her way.

Damn, she has dignity.

Ed whistled lowly, "That was awkward."

"Very." Lucy grinned at Vicern. "So will you finally ask Su?"

Vi played dumb. "Ask her what?"

"To enter courtship with you!" We all three shouted at him.

He blanched. The typical string of lies began, "I don't know what you are all talking about. I do not-"

"Lies." I pinched his arm. "We all know perfectly well that you and Susan _enjoy_ each other's company. A lot. Look, we give you our blessing, Peter does too. I've spoken to him about it and you are free to make your move."

Vicern flushed, "But I-"

"You better hurry too because Su was telling me last week how an Archenland lord is very keen on having her marry his son."

"He's handsome too." Lucy added.

"And smart." Remarked Ed.

"And has impressive skill with a sword." I mused.

"I heard that he won some award from King Lune for saving an old lady from drowning."

"Really? I thought that it was a baby he rescued from an oncoming carriage."

"No! I was told that he healed a cute little puppy who had been abused."

Vicern groaned. "He sounds bloody perfect!"

We looked at each other. I blinked. "He is."

"Then why would Susan want me when she can have someone like... like that!" Vi ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I have no idea why the bloody hell she'd want you." I winked at him. "I mean you're just some elf who fought along side her family brothers in the Battle. You're only a Lord. You're just some other brave elf who is compassionate enough to return to a family and people you never truly knew, deserting an easy life in a castle, and help these strangers rebuild their city! Oh yes, you're not special at all."

Vi snorted. "You make sound valiant."

"Meh. I think you're so-so." I shrugged.

Vi punched me in the arm.

"Ow." I mumbled, but laughed all the same.

Ed rolled his eyes, "When are you two going to grow up?"

"They never will," Lucy sighed deeply. "I've lost hope on them."

I gawked at her. "Well that's rich coming from you! A midget!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I pointed in victory. "Aha! See! Who needs to grow up now?!"

"You." They all said together.

"Bloody know-it-alls the lot of you!" I snapped.

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

Dinner was fun.

It was actually fun. Given the current situation, I was so happy and relieved to know that it was okay for me to smile. Everything seemed perfectly right. To sit at a table with friends that I loved dearly, laughing the night away. However, my mind was aware that two certain people were missing. Things weren't the same without Peter and Susan, but Vicern and his father made up for the loss.

Hérion was absolutely delightful. By far my favorite elf EVER.

For the night he kept us entertained with stories from Vicern's early childhood. Even then Vicern was... special. But to be fair, he had been dropped by a nervous noble. The knock to the head explained his strangeness.

"Father!" Vi hissed, his entire face red.

I wiped tears away from my eyes. "By the name of Aslan! Vicern you were a brat!"

"I don't even remember doing such a thing! Why would I stay a girl's doll and then call it my best friend?"

"You named her Liza." Informed Hérion. "And you made sure that she was fed, put to bed, dry, and clean throughout the day. You even had tea with her at times."

Vicern groaned. "Father!!"

"And to think," I reached over and gave his cheek an affectionate squeeze. "That such a sensitive boy would grow up to be a warrior!"

"Hush." Vi warned.

Edmund was grinning. "I am sure Susan will love to hear these stories."

"Oh yes!" Lucy giggled. "I'll make sure she's _well_ informed about you."

"Why must you torture me?" Vi gave me a dark look. "You would not dare tell Stilden."

"No?"

"Do not tell him!" Vi exclaimed, panic flashed in his eyes. "That tiger will make sure that the entire army knows!"

"Umm..." I pretended not to hear.

Vicern glared at his father. "See what you have done?"

"Enlightened your friends?" Hérion smiled sympathetically. "You should be grateful I did not tell them about your decision to run about the city without any clothes on. I believe you said you would be a 'natural' child. It all began when-"

"No!" Vi pleaded. "No more!"

Hérion put his hands up in surrender. "Understood. Besides, we all should retire now. Tomorrow will be an eventful day."

We all grew quiet. Tomorrow was the raid on the castle. We would be attacking our own home. The very idea made me feel sick, but it was necessary. Hérion had informed that the Elvin soldiers would be aiding us, we had an army behind us. But hopefully, battle could be avoided.

Standing up, well all said our goodbyes. Vicern and Hérion walked us to the door, waving as Lucy, Ed, and I made the short walk to our own home. I don't know how the others did it, but somehow they identified our building and walked up to it. During the day I couldn't tell the difference from one home to the other... At night I might as well have been blindfolded. I was blind even with enhanced vision. How ironic.

The door was unlocked, I suppose that the elves didn't use locks. There was too much trust and justice in their culture for need of such security. We stepped inside, and found everything exactly the same. Except, there were three new tunics on Lucy's bed. We had fresh clothing for tomorrow- no dresses for Lu and I.

She moved them onto the small dining table and took off her shoes. "Goodnight Ed, Kay."

"Night Lu."

"See you tomorrow morning."

Ed and I went upstairs tiredly. I yawned as I sat down on the bed, and pulled off the boots.

"Would you like me to sleep on the floor?" Edmund politely asked.

I stared at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Well," He shrugged. "I was just asking in case you wanted the bed to yourself."

"Meh." I pulled off the outer layers of my tunic, but left on the undershirt and shorts. "If I'm comfortable enough to have you share a bed with me when I am at my lowest, then I'm certainly comfortable to share when I'm sane."

He smiled lazily, "Thank goodness."

"What? That I'm sane again?"

"No," He paused. "Well yes, that too. But I meant thank goodness I don't have to sleep on the cold floor."

"I'm not that mean." I mumbled, getting under the covers. I was asleep before Ed even joined me.

...

_The doorbell rang._

_"Hey Dolphin, go answer the door." Dad told me, too intrigued in whatever he was reading in the newspaper._

_I lowered my spoon from my mouth, and stared at him in disbelief. "You are joking right?"_

_"No." He didn't look up from the article._

_"I'm still in my pajamas." I whined. "I just woke up fifteen minutes ago, my hair's a mess!"_

_"It's probably some salesman that you're never going to see again in your life. Does it really matter if you look pretty for him?" Dad mumbled. "Besides, it's your own fault for waking up so late."_

_I glanced at the clock. 12.14 PM._

_Wow, I slept past noon. Nice._

_Annoyed, but knowing that dear ol' Dad controlled my allowance, I had no choice but to get up from the dining table. My cereal would have to wait. I walked to the door and opened it._

_"Sorry we're not interested-" I began the routine, polite rejection._

_"Damn?" A familiar voice said, in amusement. "Because I know that I'm definitely interested."_

_"Oh, hi Keelings." I leaned against the door. Dad was right, I really didn't care that I looked like I had just been in the middle of a tornado. Especially if it was just Duke at the door. "Whatcha want?"_

_"Just dropping off some paperwork for you dad." Duke sighed, "Can I come in at least?"_

_"Yeah." I opened the door and motioned for him to enter. He did, and I closed the door behind him. "What sort of paperwork?"_

_"Information on getting the team over to a tournament out in Canada. Coach wants your dad to chaperone remember and help with coaching."_

_"Right," I led him to the dining room. "Dad, Keeling's here."_

_Dad looked up immediately and grinned. Standing, he shook hands with Keelings. "How are you Duke?"_

_"Good Mr. Steen." Duke beamed, obvious happy the my father liked him._

_I snorted and sat down, returning to my cereal. Men. They talked and I tuned them out, at times like this I wish that Kate was home and not at college. She, unlike our parents, accepted that I did not want to date Duke. It wasn't that I had a problem with him, he was a friend I suppose, and a nice guy. He was decent looking and easy to talk to. Everyone knew and loved Duke, and he thrived off popularity. And it was this that ruined his chances with me. There was no way in hell that I would date someone who cared for being Mr. Cool more than real relationships. I'd seen Duke go through enough girlfriends to know that he didn't really care about them._

_"Dolphin?"_

_I snapped to attention, my spoon falling into the now empty bowl._

_"What?" I stared at my dad, who looked annoyed._

_"Did you even hear us?"_

_"No." I answered honestly._

_Dad frowned, "Duke's just asked if you'd like to go to the movies today."_

_I panicked. "Oh, um, I thought that you wanted me to help you with the uh... car?"_

_That made Dad laugh. "What kind of car do we have Kay?"_

_"A black Honda?"_

_"And what sort of engine?"_

_"A... big one?"_

_Dad looked at Duke. "Yes, she'd love to go. But I think you're going to have to wait a while until she's decent to walk in public."_

_I touched my tangled and messy hair and flushed. "No one wakes up gorgeous in the morning, god."_

_Duke winked. "I think you look fine. I'm sort of digging the no make up thing, you should do it more often."_

_I stuck my tongue at him and grabbed my bowl. "Are you serious about the movie?"_

_"Yes." He seemed puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because I still need to shower and get ready. You're going to have to wait about an hour buddy, I'm not rushing it."_

_Duke shrugged, "I don't mind. I'll go pick you up a Starbucks if you want. I'll get your favorite, vanilla creme."_

_Damn, why was Keelings so good?_

_For once, I felt grateful towards the guy. See, why couldn't Duke act like this at school or practice? He acted completely different when it was just me, or in this case Dad and me. I don't mind the whole winking I'm-going-to-flirt-annoyingly-with-you attitude if he wasn't so much of a jerk._

_With a smile, I nodded and skipped out the room._

_..._

Of all nights, why did I have to dream about this mysterious world? I was already stressed enough... WAIT. Where was the parchment? Where was the parchment with the list of clues about my past? No! I had forgotten it somewhere... But why was I having so much trouble in remembering...?

"Kay, please wake up." Ed shook me gently.

Nooooo!!

I wasn't ready to get up.

I wasn't ready to face Peter.

"I'm not ready." I mumbled, squeezing my pillow even tighter.

He sighed. "I'll have Lucy wake you up if you want."

Have Lucy jump onto me like a crazed child? No thank you.

I groaned, "No fair."

"Get up and dressed."

"In five minutes."

"Two."

"Three."

"Fine." Ed chuckled. "You are so stubborn, I don't know how Peter deals with you."

I ignored him and enjoyed the warmth of the bed. Three minutes flew by, and before I knew it, Edmund was pulling me up into a sitting position by my shoulders.

"Alright, I'm up." I grumbled, standing up. It took less than ten minutes for the three of us to be ready and out the door. Lucy was a bit more difficult to get up, but Ed managed. When we walked outside, we found a surprised Vicern walking up towards the door.

"Oh, you're up."

"Yes." Ed wasn't paying attention to Vicern though. In fact, none of us were. Our eyes were glued on the two regiments of Elvin men who were all on horseback, in uniform, wide awake, and ready to leave.

Impressive.

We approached the small army and I felt very, very, very small as the majority stared at me. Of course, they expected much from me considering my warrior gifts. No pressure...

Who was I kidding?

Nellas was saddled and tossed her head impatiently. As soon as I was up on her back, she took a few steps forward. She couldn't wait to be running through the fields again.

"Whoa girl," I whispered. "You may be ready... But I'm not."

Still, Vicern shouted the words that made my head pound. "MOVE OUT!"


	61. Chapter 61

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Chapter 61**

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**YOU WILL READ MY NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SEQUEL.**

**I PROMISE.**

**YOU ****NEED**** TO READ MY ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END.**

_Now enjoy:_

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

**DID YOU GET THAT?**

**READ MY ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Everyone remained silent during the ride. The horses ran strong and quickly, we did not not stop to rest. There was no time and no one, not even Lucy, complained. The cold morning mist died away as the sun came over the sky, the hours passed in the blink of an eye. I was nervous.

What was going to happen? Would there be a battle?

I shuddered.

Adrenaline pumped through me as the castle came into view. Nothing was different, Cair Paravel was just as beautiful as I knew it would be. The smell of the salty sea burned my lungs, and I stiffened. No, fear was good. It put me on the edge, I was alert.

"There are no archers..." I noted. "Does Marie not expect an attack?"

Vicern frowned, "We do not know how well educated she is about war, but she is a noble woman of the Archenland court. Judging by that, I doubt that she knows anything about battle! They make adult women walk around with escorts for Aslan's sake!"

"He does make a point." Ed agreed.

"There are no scouts, it seems that we come unnoticed." I announced, deeply troubled. "W-What do we do now? Just walk in and take the castle?"

The soldiers looked at Vicern.

He blinked. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Lucy, you're staying here." Ed suddenly informed his sister.

Her face tightened, "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How dare you Edmund! Cair Paravel is my home and I will help reclaim it. Susan and Peter are my siblings, I refuse to stand by and do nothing when they're in danger." Lucy glared. "I have my knife and I can stay with Kay if you'd like."

She gave me a pleading look.

I nodded. "Lu's right, I can look after her. Besides, if anyone is to get hurt Lucy can help with her elixir."

Edmund grunted, "Fine."

"We move with stealth," Vicern called out to the brave soldiers. "We move with courage! We move with mercy! You have your vials of antidote, use them wisely and accurately but bring no harm to the Narnians. They are innocent and good people, let us save our King and Queen! Let us save our leaders from a traitor! CHARGE!"

The horses ran forward, the muscles in their strong legs flexing with every step. Their manes flew back with the coast breeze. Nellas took the lead, she was faster than any of the steeds and she knew it. Her head was raised and I knew that the spark of determination filled her eyes. This was her home, the smell of the salt almost drove her faster than I could ever imagine a horse running. Nellas ran as if her life depended on it.

We stormed through the open gates.

"What in the name of Aslan..." My mouth dropped open. "No."

The courtyard had undergone a terrifying transformation. Beautiful lanterns hung in the air from white ribbons along with white ornaments. They were pretty little things, with lovely designs of twirls and patterns. They were covered in glitter and shone from the lantern light. The illumination made the rest of the courtyard glow- as if was full of tables with white tablecloths, white flowers, white vases, white decorations, white table sets, and white goblets.

Everything was untouched and perfect.

My mouth went dry. I suppose the wedding guests were still inside for the ceremony.

The first of the many horses entered the courtyard behind me. I heard Lucy gasp, "Oh no..."

Edmund came to my side and his face turned red from anger. "If she thinks that she can just become High Queen like this... I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill that little-"

"We need to stop the wedding!" Vicern cut him off, seeing my pale face. "Kay go retrieve your wand, we may need it later. Lucy go with her. The rest of us will handle... _this_."

My body was numb as I slipped off Nellas and I was surprised when my boots did not make so much noise upon landing. I glanced down and felt bile rise in my throat.

The entire courtyard floor was covered in white petals.

The image of Peter and Marie holding one another, kissing, and smiling entered my head.

I clutched my stomach darted behind a table, where I vomited. My throat stung as I stood up and I scanned the area.

**Hate.**

I felt pure, evil, tainted hate.

Flames twirled a lethal dance before me. Red and orange blinded my eyes, I could see nothing but _**fire**_.

"AH!" Lucy screamed from her horse. The elves jumped back and Ed covered his face from the wave of extreme heat. Everything burned in flames. **Anger.** The table clothes were engulfed in fire, shriveling away pathetically. **Disgust.** The metal plates and goblets melted, pieces falling onto the crispy wood tables beneath. **Loathing.** The soft petals coiled and turned into ash. **Revulsion.** The candles within the lanterns exploded, sending sparks flying through the air. Shields were raised in protection above the elves' heads.

"I WILL KILL HER!" I screeched, passion running through me.

"KAY!" Edmund tackled me from behind, "Stop this! You need to control your fire!"

Instantly, the spell was broken. Edmund's soft touch and comforting scent eased my pain. The flames died and vanished, leaving a smoky scent in the breeze. My eyesight returned and I watched silently as ash fell gently down, landing on the ground. It was a pretty sight...

My shoulders fell. "I will never forgive him... I will never forgive Peter if he has married her."

"It isn't his fault, he has no control." Ed murmured morosely.

His words were worthless.

"He does not love me." I whispered to myself. "Love is stronger than a pathetic mixture of herbs. You may capture her Edmund, but I, and I alone, will deal with Marie of Archenland. She has destroyed my life and will pay for her actions."

Ed embraced me suddenly, "He loves you and so do I. We all love you, never think you are alone. Take care of yourself Kay." He kissed my temple gently.

"I love you too Ed... my brother."

With that, I ran into the castle, blind and alone. I heard someone running after me.

"Kay! Wait!" Lucy cried, her legs struggling to match my stride. "I am supposed to stay with you."

I continued to run, but slowed so that she may match my speed. We ran through the empty castle, leaving the army behind. No one challenged us, no one walked through the hallways of the castle, no one could stop us. We ran freely until stopping before a wall with a simple painting of rabbits hanging.

"Do you need help?" Lu breathed heavily from the run.

I did not answer but simply slid the false wall aside, with one hand. With that, I opened the secret door to the treasury and concentrated. Holding out my hand, I waited several seconds.

A thick, large flame appeared and floated over my palm. Ah, magic was very handy at such times.

"Wait here, warn me if anyone approaches." I told her. My voice was biter and hard, Lucy flinched at the tone but nodded. Withdrawing her knife, she hid in the shadows of the doorway and looked down the hallway. I made my decent down the staircase, shuddering at the cold, damp air of the cave. The fire strengthened instantly and I felt heat rush through me in comfort.

I wasted no time in admiring the great, golden chests. I went to mine and reached to open it, for we always kept them closed.

My hand stopped midway.

The chest was already opened.

My wand was gone. Instead of resting at the top of my valuables, there was simply jewels and my crown- No.

"DAMN IT!" I slammed the chest. My crown was missing too. The light on my palm extinguished. Rushing up the stairs, I made Lucy jump when I spoke without warning. "That foul woman has stolen not only my wand but my crown! We must hurry and help the others! My flame will be of no use now."

Quickly, she moved out of the way as I closed the door and replaced the false wall.

"What are we going to do?"

"Join the others."

"Where?"

My face tensed up. "Where could Marie have a large wedding?"

"In the throne room-" Lucy's eyes widened. "That horrid woman!"

I grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

Again, we ran, but this time not so fast. As we came down the grand staircase, we heard the chaos from within the throne room. I held fast onto Lucy's hand as we turned the corner and faced the mess. Elves moved quickly and cunningly, wrapping their arms around struggling Narnians. As one elf held down the Narnian, a second poured a thick, black liquid down the throat. But it was not the fighting that caught my attention, it was the state of the throne room. It was far worse than the courtyard. Ribbons of white and brilliant glitter covered the walls, ceilings, and ground. White seats had been knocked to the ground or broken through the struggle. Obviously the invasion of elves was unexpected.

"Look! There's Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy ran from me.

"LU!" I shouted, but she did not listen. I followed hastily, pushing a familiar faun away from my path. He looked disoriented, but actually bore expression. His eyes were not dull but shiny... This faun was free from Marie.

"Y-Your highness?" He called after me uncertainly. I ignored him, continued on, and kept my eyes on Lucy. Then I spotted Mr. Tumnus and gasped. The faun was approaching an elf with his scarf held out, raising up toward the unsuspecting elf's throat. Tumnus was going to choke the soldier!

Speed came to my legs and I shot forward, so quickly that Lucy did not even see me pass. I tackled Tumnus to the floor, hitting my shoulder on the stone floor. "I NEED ANTIDOTE NOW!"

The same elf spun around, and held out his full vial. As I clutched Tumnus' arms, the elf emptied the liquid into the throat of the fighting centaur. Mr. Tumnus continued to kick his legs powerfully for ten more seconds, before his movements slowed. His tense body relaxed as his face became full of fear and confusion.

"L-Lucy?" Mr. Tumnus whispered. He was free.

She threw herself on him, embracing her friend. "Y-You're alright!"

"Tumnus, guard her from danger. She'll explain." I let him go and stood up. Darting away, I searched the crowd. I found Vicern and made my way to him, only having to duck a fist from a mighty centaur archer. Vicern was holding an empty vial over the mouth of a cheetah.

"Vi." I announced my presence as he stood.

He turned and I bit my lip. Vicern's face was covered in blood, dripping from a wide cut across his right cheek. I rushed forward and wiped the blood away. "Who did this to you?"

Vicern lowered his head, "Susan."

"Where is she?" I whispered hoarsely. "Where is Peter?"

"Susan is already freed, Ed gave her the antidote as I held her down." Vicern's shoulders trembled. "I could not do it. I did not have the courage to fight back when she attacked me... And now I shall have a scar to prove my cowardliness."

I inhaled deeply, "Your scar, if you have one, will only prove your strength and love. You did not hurt her when she threatened your life... Now tell me, my friend, where is Peter?"

"Here, you will need this." Vicern handed me a filled vial of antidote. "Marie escaped with him through the servants side door-"

I did not hear the rest of his sentence, because I already set off. My mind was blank, everything around me did not matter. I had no heart to pound or pick up speed, it had died with heartbreak. But I still had a soul... My fiery soul burned. It burned for one thing only: Revenge.

The kitchens were empty.

The laundry rooms were empty.

The medical wards were empty.

There was no where to go but up. And so I climbed the narrow stairs that the workers used, and found myself on the library floor. I ran inside, and swept the great room. Empty. Just as I reentered the corridor, I heard a whisper.

I found my prey.

Creeping down the corridor, I kept to the shadows. I crept closer and closer. The traitor's voice became clearer, my sensitive ears hearing perfectly.

"Peter, you and I must get away from this place. We'll ride away on your horse and you will gather your army. And I'll give them some of my special wine... Then we'll kill those who dare stand in the way of their High King and Queen."

I heard no answer at first. But after a few moments, the unmistakable voice of Peter Pevensie said, "Yes... Yes of course. I see now, I see that we must escape." But there was something wrong in his tone, as if he was half-sleep. Hypnotized.

"Of course dear," Marie giggled. "We must go now darling, take me away from this place."

"I will my love."

Oh no... I could_**never**_ forgive Peter.

The torch that hung above them in the balcony exploded.

Marie screamed but calmed herself when I came into her view.

She was lovely in a wedding dress. Her milky skin seemed to perfectly match the white gown she wore, and her hair streamed through the air. Her beauty was ruined by the sneer and pure malice that formed her expression. "You!" Marie hissed like the snake she truly was. "What are you doing here whore?"

Sparks flew from the broken torch, and Marie retreated behind Peter. He stood staring at me with anger, an expression that did not match his sweet nature.

"Whore am I?" I sneered. "You dare to insult my dignity when it is you who has betrayed Narnia? You, the true wrench, who stole another woman's love?"

"I am High Queen Marie of Narnia!" She gave me a crazy smile, resembling a goblin. "Wife to High King Peter! I will not be spoken to someone of such low class! You are an illegitimate, you are not of Peter's relation and thus have no right to bear a title!"

I laughed, a sincere laugh.

"What is so funny?" Marie lifted her chin haughtily.

"You are Marie." I grinned. "You are such a _silly little girl_... It is amusing that you accuse me of being illegitimate. My dear, you are the _living definition_ of the word."

Marie's eyes flashed. "Peter kill her, she speaks nonsense. She has gone mad!"

Peter's sword flew at me but I was ready for it. I ducked and thumped his temple with the handle of my Sai, Peter fell to the floor still.

For the first time, Marie looked frightened. She stared in shock at her _husband_ on the floor, in disbelief that her beloved man had been taken down so quickly. Peter was a hell of a warrior, but when his brain was not fully functioning... He was slow and useless.

"P-Please, spare me." Marie moved back shaking. She was stopped by the balcony rail, and tears came to her eyes. "L-Let me live! I promise I will leave Narnia! I promise-"

"You would desert your _husband_ so easily?" I raised an eyebrow at her, but then shrugged. "I suppose it makes sense for you to do so, cowardliness is in your blood. Your mother left her son in the same fashion."

Marie look startled. "M-My mother? What do you know of my mother?!" Then she paused. "Her son? You have gone mad Makayla... My mother has no son."

I let out a low whistle, "So you don't know? Interesting."

"I demand that you explain!" Marie shouted at me.

"Of course my Queen." I approached her with my Sais lifted, giving a mocking bow. Marie cringed back, leaning over the edge with her eyes shining with fright. The point of one of my Sais pressed against her neck. "You are not who you think you are. You are not a pure noble woman of Archenland. In fact, you're not even a pure human." I chuckled. "I remember well what you called me during my visit to Archenland. You called me a **freak**. You called me a **monster** for the powers that I possess, the same powers that I could snap your pretty neck with. I could slice this blade right through your neck before you would even blink."

"P-Please..." Marie was crying now. "I beg you-"

"_My Queen_, you asked for an explanation! Allow me to finish..." I pulled her up straight, so that she could see me clearly. Her watery eyes stared into my fiery ones, and she was unable to look away. "You may have thought me to be the monster, but I fear that it is **you** who better fits the title. Your mother Sinya was a liar and traitor to her people... Not to Archenland, but to her _true_ people. Arasinya, your mother's real name, of the elves, wife to Lord Hérion, had an easy life. She had status and wealth among the elves, she even had a son. Your half-brother, Lord Vicern who is downstairs giving everyone the antidote that will end your control over_ my_ people."

"There is no antidote!" Marie cackled. "My mother promised me so!"

"Promised? And what good does that mean? Your mother stole a page from a book belonging to the Elvin healer but was a fool. She did not even think to check the next page, where the antidote's recipe was! I see that her lack of intelligence was passed on to you." I pushed the blade into her throat, it cut the skin slightly. "Hear me now you foolish woman, you will be disgraced. Not only to Narnia but to Archenland and the elves. You will have no friends or allies, you are ruined. You are a child born out of an illegitimate marriage. You are half human and half elf- soon to be shunned by both kin. You are finished."

"Y-You're not going to kill me?" She whispered in awe.

"I'm not, but I'm sure that your trial in Archenland will change that." I lifted my second Sai to knock her out. "I look forward to watching-"

"Let her go." A deep voice ordered.

I turned around, pulling Marie in front of me, and swiftly knocking her unconscious. "Ah, Jagar."

While his sword was held out towards me, his eyes fell on the limp heap of Marie at my feet. "I-Is she dead?"

I blinked. "Did you not just hear what I told her? I will not kill her- I will leave it to the jury and King Lune to decide whether or not her life should continue... As well as yours. Your part in this treachery will not go unseen."

Jagar's sword fell and clattered to the stone floor. "Forgive me your highness... I never wished for any of this to happen."

I snorted. "Fat chance, it is far too late to say you're sorry."

"I am sorry," Jagar looked at me, his expression sad. "But there is no way that I could say no to Marie, I love her."

"That is disgusting! She is young enough to be your daughter!"

"She **is** my daughter."

"W-What?!" I gasped.

"Marie is my daughter." Jagar began to sob and fell to his knees. "I loved her mother, Lady Sinya so dearly. It was I who found Sinya wandering through the countryside half starved, with ripped clothes and no provisions. She collapsed from exhaustion in my arms and I found her ears to be pointed. Sinya, my darling, was an elf! An elf who bravely escaped from the White Witch's prisons in Narnia. I had to save her and took her to the castle, where she thrived. I loved her from first sight, but she never knew... And before I could tell her of my feelings, she married a Lord! A lord! I knew then that she could never love a soldier like me, but still, she came to me one night. Lonely and tired. We spent the night together and nine months later **my** daughter, Marie was born. She never knew that I was her father, but Sinya continued to meet with me in secret. She found comfort in me, for I was the only man to know her true lineage, and told me many things about her people."

"Did she tell you about her family?" I said coldly. "Did she tell you how she deserted her husband and child?"

Jagar stared at me in shock. "S-Sinya had a family?"

"Lord Vicern of the elves is her son." I declared with pride. "Arasinya, your love's true name, left him behind when she made an escape in the middle of the night. She poisoned the guards with the same potion that _your daughter_ has given to my people. Arasinya could have easily helped the other women and children to escape, but instead she simply walked out alone in the middle of the night while they slept on... Except for her son, who she purposely left behind."

"No..." Jagar whispered. "YOU LIE!"

"I do not."

"I LOVED SINYA!" The insane man ran forward, his sword swinging swiftly through the air. I lifted my Sai and met the blow, feeling vibrations go through my arm. "SINYA LOVED ME. ONLY ME! SHE PROMISED!" Jagar kicked my legs, and I groaned as I fell, hitting my head on the balcony's rail.

I could feel the hot, sickly flow of blood running down and through my hair. "I only speak truth Jagar." I rolled to my right, his blade hitting floor rather than skin. I stood up with inhuman speed and raised my Sai over the man's back. Jagar, being human, had not had time to move from his last failed attack. He remained bent forward, his sword's point only hitting ground. The blade of my Sai pierced his back.

A scream of pure, ugly agony filled the air.

Not Jagar's, but **mine**.

I looked down at the sword that protruded out from my chest. It was covered with blood, dark and red. My blood. The inscribed words were familiar... I knew this sword. I trained with it's owner for many hours, I had shared much time fighting this blade...

I watched as Jagar fell dead to the floor, with my Sai embedded inside him. Then it was my turn to fall, Peter's sword tearing through my insides.

I did not fall.

"N-No." I cried, feeling pain like never before. Not even the awakening of magic inside me hurt like this. My fingers twitched strangely and my mind scrambled to deal with the immense waves of pain. My senses turned off then, unable to cope.

I could not fall.

There was still something that I needed to do.

I grabbed the blade, watching it tear through my palm's skin, but felt nothing. I was completely numb, my soul was retreating from my body... Powerfully, I pushed it backwards and out of me. I turned slowly, grabbing onto the balcony for support as blood poured out of my wounds, a morbid and terrifying waterfall. The front and back.

Peter held his sword with a satisfied smile. His hair was ruffled... I remembered my hand running lovingly through the golden hair... His cheeks were flushed... I remembered my teasing him with secret whispers in his ear at meals... His best tunic was wrinkled... I remembered when we rolled through the grass, playfully wrestling before exchanging sweet kisses.

My legs were wet, but I could not fell it, and quickly being stained by blood that ran down my body beneath my tunic. Blood flowed from my shoes, staining the stone floor beneath. A violently trembling hand of mine reached for the vial in my breast pocket, I managed to pull of the cap.

"Aslan... G-Give me... me... s-strength." I whispered, my voice starting to fail me. Chocking, dying sounds involuntarily escaped my throat, my knees began to buckle. I did not have much time left. I then vaguely felt tears burning my cheeks. It was a distant sensation... With one last blast of energy, I pushed myself off the balcony and fell forward to Peter.

Our bodies collided and we fell backwards...

As he fell back, Peter's mouth opened slightly, allowing the dark liquid to flow down his throat...

My body hit the cold, hard floor. His blank face became blurry, the golden color of his hair turned colorless, and I could see no more... I was blind... The pain ended... The flame inside me, deep inside me, barely flickered... Until finally, I felt the ocean's breeze extinguish my flame. Extinguish my soul.

It was all over and I was happy... I had saved Peter... I was content. My destiny fulfilled at last.

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

_"Rise Makayla, daughter of Eve..."_

_But I cant..._

_"Have you tried?"_

_My body is broken and pierced... _

_My eyes fail me... _

_My flame has been put out... _

_**I am finished**__..._

_"Stand and find comfort..."_

_I've told you, I cannot._

_"Try..."_

_I tried and found my body healed. I stood and looked around in bewilderment._

_"I know this place." I announced happily. "Yes, I remember now! I came here when I was shot by the arrow."_

_"Indeed. Does this place frighten you?"_

_I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all, in fact it is a relief. I feel no pain, I feel satisfaction. Tell me stranger, will you show yourself? Who are you?"_

_"But child, you already know..."_

_Excitement bubbled inside me. "Ah! So it is you Aslan!"_

_The lion chuckled and approached me, his sudden appearance not startling. In fact, I was very glad to see him. I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. The warmth of his mane spread through me, and for a split second it felt as if my flame had returned. But as soon as I withdrew, I felt the warmth retreat and prove this wrong._

_"What are you doing here?" I laughed merrily. "Are you to keep me company as I wait to awaken?"_

_Aslan smiled, as a lion does. "No I am here to guide you home."_

_My smile fell. "Home?"_

_"Your true home."_

_"But Narnia is my home." I paused. "No! Wait, that's wrong isn't it? I... I remember now! I had a family, a sister even... Yes, I remember now. Oh, she was so beautiful..."_

_Aslan came closer and opened his mouth. A soft, lovely breath escaped and blew onto me. "Remember child..."_

_And with that breath of life, my memory returned._

_I remembered who I was._

_My eyes widened. "Yes! I remember everything now! Oh Aslan, I have missed my family dearly. How can I return to my world? Is there a way?"_

_The great lion turned and nodded into the distance. "Your world lies through that door."_

_I looked and saw a very familiar door. It was as plain and simple as I remembered it to be. It was the same door that I had been offered during my last visit to this strange, serene blank world. A heavenly glow escaped from the small gap beneath the door. My heart skipped a beat._

_I gasped._

_"MY HEART!" My hands flew to my chest. "My heart, it is healed! Did you do this Aslan?"_

_He chuckled. "I did not... You healed yourself Makayla. By saving Peter you gave him the gift of forgiveness and in return you were given release. You were released from your anguish and your heart returned. Now, are you ready to leave?"_

_I nodded without hesitation. "I am. But..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"But what will happen to the others? To Lucy, Ed, Susan, and Peter? What of my dear friends? Stilden and Vicern? Will they forget about me?" I sighed. "I do not want to leave them, but I have abandoned my family and world long enough."_

_Aslan came to my side, and we walked together to towards the door. "You will not be forgotten Makayla, you will be alive in Narnia for many years to come. All shall know of your final act...Forever will your story give heart and bravery to the hearts of Narnians. Rulers and people alike."_

_"Will Peter return to his own time?"_

_"In time, but he and his family have many more years in Narnia."_

_"What of Stilden? I do not know if he is alive or safe-"_

_"Stilden is alive and well, he travels to Cair Paravel and he is not alone. He brings with his King Lune and nobles from Archenland, they know what has happened. All will be well."_

_We stood before the door now. Aslan looked at me kindly. He did not have to say anything, I knew what I must do._

_"If you see them," I smiled. "Tell them that I love them dearly and will never forget my time in Narnia."_

_My hand reached out and turned the doorknob. _

_The door swung open and I walked into the bright, white light..._

_I could smell pizza..._

_**The End... **_

_**For now.**_

.

.

.

000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000000

.

.

.

**SEQUEL:**

I am going to write a sequel and I plan on continuing it right away.

Breathe.

It will deal with a return to Narnia to help a certain Prince reclaim his throne from his evil Uncle.

Sound familiar?

You can find the first chapter of the sequel on my homepage within the next few days. Perhaps even later, depends if I have time.

No nasty reviews, keep in mind that I refuse to follow the standard ending for such Narnia fanfics: Kay grows up, marries Peter, they live happily ever after. Then one day, while the Pevensies go on a hunt in the woods where they return to their world, she is also sent back to hers.

So keep reviews polite. Thanks.

Mandagal12


End file.
